La batalla por el amor
by hatami
Summary: JAJA DOS 2 actualizaciones en 1 semana WOW, Serena viaja a la tierra al torneo de los reyes haciendose pasar por Usagi, y se enamora de Endymion pero hay un problema esta comprometida con Diamante
1. La primera invitacion al torneo de los R...

La batalla por el amor

Capítulo: 1

Titulo: la primera invitación al torneo de los reyes

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Nueve pequeñas y graciosas princesas se encontraban corriendo de arriba a bajo del gran palacio luna, buscando por todas partes lo que les pudiera hacer falta, no paraban de reír y juguetear.

"Ey Rei cuida a donde lanzas tus bolas de fuego, quemaste mi vestido favorito" lloriqueo Mina, en el centro de la enorme habitación.

"mejor fíjate en donde los pones" fue la desinteresada respuesta de Rei que se encontraba apurada haciendo sus maletas.

Repentinamente mina se encontró sola quejándose con la nada, pues nadie le prestaba atención, y soltó un laaaaaaargo suspiro. "me pregunto si abra chicos guapos en la tierra"

Lita y Amy que pasaban cerca de ella en ese momento se pararon "claro que si" contesto Lita- me han dicho que son guapísimos y muy fuertes haaaaa" junto las manos y miro al cielo, mientras Amy solo asentía con la cabeza también ella había oído los rumores.

"haaaaaaaa Mina" -grito de repente Lita los ojos le brillaban picarescamente- hagamos una apuesta"

"siiiiiii, por fa porfa" Mina sonaba bastante interesada, mientras lita solo se le quedaba viendo con cara de duda, sopesando las opciones

Y entonces hablo "apuesto a que yo consigo novio en la tierra mas rápido que tu, de acuerdo" decía Lita mientras extendía su mano para cerrar el trato.

"de acuerdo" Mina extendió la suya en un apretón de desafío, se encontraba satisfecha, después de todo no podía perder ella es la diosa del amor. Jaja pan comido.

Rei se encontraba cerca y alcanzo a escuchar la apuesta "ninguna de ustedes podría conseguir un novio, ni muriendo en el intento"

"quieres apostar" preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"hummm -- dudo Rei no muy a gusto con la idea - en que términos"

"Amy anota-pidió Lita- yo Lita Kino y Mina Aino, se comprometen a tener novio antes que Rei Hino,"

"queeeeeee eso no es justo"--grito Rei --- yo no quiero tener novio"

Mina y Lita se dirigieron miradas maliciosas, y solo con eso se pusieron de acuerdo.

"Rei tiene razón Lita, es injusto después de todo ella nunca podría lograrlo antes que la diosa del amor y que la diosa de la naturaleza". Mina miraba a Rei, con verdadera lastima reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules.

"ho es cierto" confirmo gravemente Lita. Mientras disimuladamente (como para no herir sus sentimientos /jajajajajaj/) la miraba de igual forma.

"Son una tontas, yo soy la mas bella de todas y ninguna de ustedes, ni siquiera juntas podrían ganarme si se ponen en mi contra" termino diciendo Rei con la cara roja y sin aliento, el orgullo picado no es buen consejero.

"demuéstralo" hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo

"arg de acuerdo participare en esa tonta apuesta" Rei sonrío maliciosamente---"y que vamos a apostar"

"hum que tal la mesada de dos meses" sugirió amablemente Amy

"No, -dijo Rei --que tal si apostamos algo mas interesante"......

************************

Luna se encontraba corriendo por todo el palacio, la reina le había encargado reunir a todas las princesas antes de la partida.

Era la primera vez que eran invitadas al torneo intergaláctico que se celebra en la tierra cada 5 años, debido a que la Luna y la Tierra habían tenido en el pasado unas relaciones diplomáticas bastante pobres, por decir lo menos, así que las chicas no habían luchado nunca en una competencia, todas parecían ansiosas por pelear ya que hasta ahora solo habían peleado entre ellas, y habiendo sido entrenadas desde que empezaron a caminar, querían demostrar sus habilidades, demostrar que ellas eran las mas fuertes del sistema solar.

Todas menos dos, la gran princesa de la luna, la cual durante todo su entrenamiento se había escabullido en medio de las clases alegando que no quería pelear, durante mucho tiempo las chicas la llamaron débil, hasta que un día les demostró su verdadero poder y entonces ya nunca le llamaron débil. Floja, inmadura y otras muchas cosas quizá pero no débil.

Y la princesa de saturno Hotaru en cuanto que Serena (princesa de la luna) no peleaba por que odiaba las peleas. Hotaru no peleaba por miedo, pero no por miedo al enemigo, si no por miedo a su propio poder a su gran y oscuro poder. Las dos eran conocidas por ser las guerreras más fuertes entre las sailors scout.

Una por una Luna les fue avisando a todas.

*********************

"queridas mías,-- saludo la reina Serenety, todas las guerreras que ya se encontraban en el salón el trono" se que todas están muy emocionadas por el torneo que se avecina, sin embargo quisiera hacerles unas cuantas peticiones, (la reina se levanto de su silla y miraba lentamente a cada una mientras seguía hablando)

Uno.- no se comporten de manera Real o majestuosa, yo mande la solicitud a nombre del imperio de plata, pero no mencione que ustedes fueran princesas.

Dos.- durante las peleas no se transformen a su estado de senshis, todos saben la reputación de las senshis en muchos lugares se cree que ustedes son solo un mito, las mas grandes guerreras del universo, y muchos desearían su poder o librase de ustedes para que interfieran en planes malignos, así que les pido por su seguridad y por la de mi hija que sigan estos consejos".

"si mi reina, -dijeron todas las senshis al unísono entendiendo las intenciones de su reina---se ara como usted desea"

******************

Todas salieron del salón del trono muy emocionadas a pesar de las restricciones están no significaban nada para ellas, que preferían pasar desapercibidas, Mina, Lita y Rei se encontraban sonriendo de manera sospechosa "si", pensaron todas así será mas fácil conseguir novios.

Y entonces…

Crhassssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh. Punk. Haaayyyyyyyyyyyy

El grito de Serena fue escuchado por todas (como ignorarlo)

"Serena deja de gritar me vas a romper los tímpanos" grito Rei.

Serena todavía se encontraba en el suelo sentada sobre sus rodillas, y entre sollozos contesto "si como a ti no te duele, además hayyyyyyyyy que desgraciada soy" volvió a chillar Serena pero esta vez mas fuerte--- nos vamos a ir por tres meses que dura el torneo y no voy a ver a mi amado Diamante, buaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaa" por todas era bien conocido que serena estaba terriblemente enamorada de su novio el príncipe Diamante y que incluso / se rumoraba/ ya había un contrato matrimonial firmado.

"es un misterio para mi todavía a el como conseguiste un novio tan guapo, estoy segura que a estas fechas el ya se arrepintió de haberte pedido que fueras su novia" grito Rei (N/A hay que entenderla los gritos de Serena le daban dolor de cabeza y ella no tenia novio). La cara de Serena se contorsiono aun mas y se puso roja, en ese cara si te fijabas bien se podía ver una olla de vapor a punto de explotar.

"cabeza de bombón-(interrumpió Haruka temiendo que si la dejaba iba provocar un daño permanente en sus oídos) "no le hagas caso a Rei tu eres el tesoro mas importante de esta galaxia y te mereces a Diamante o a cualquiera que quieras, la única pregunta es, (aquí hizo una pausa dramática para enfatizar su punto) si ellos te merecen a ti?"

"de veras crees eso Haru-chan" la cara de Serena brillaba con inocente esperanza.

"por supuesto gatita, tu eres la mejor y que te parece si nos comemos un helado" termino Haruka sonriendo y dándole la mano para que se levantara

"siiiiiii" el palacio retumbo hasta sus cimientos ante semejante grito, Haruka sonrío resignada y Serena corrió hacia la cocina dejando todas atrás.

"Rei ----Haruka le dirigió una mirada fría----no molestes a la princesa" no dijo mas, pero eso fue mas que suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acabe

Por favor díganme si les gusta y si debo continuar. Ha y también choquen mi otra historia.

Nos vemos

"hablar" / pensar/- alguna duda pregunta

Por favor R/R.

En el próximo capitulo veremos quienes mas participan en el torneo y si si hay chicos guapos en la tierra.

Que habrán apostado las inner????????????


	2. Los chicos de la tierra

La batalla por el amor.  
  
  
  
Capitulo: 2  
  
Titulo: los chicos de la tierra.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Hola, muchas gracias a Selene, Mer y Pamky por sus review solo por ellos me puse a la tarea de continuar GRACIAS.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
"cabeza de bombos-interrumpió Haruka temiendo que si la dejaba iba provocar daño permanente en sus oídos" no le hagas caso a Rei tu eres el tesoro mas importante de esta galaxia y te mereces a Diamante o a cualquiera que quieras, la única pregunta es ellos te merecen a ti.??"  
  
"de veras crees eso Haru-chan" la cara de Serena brillaba con esperanza.  
  
"por supuesto gatita, tu eres la mejor y que te parece que vallamos por un helado" termino Haruka  
  
"siiiiiii" el palacio retumbo hasta sus cimientos ante el grito, Haruka sonrió resignada y Serena corrió hacia la cocina dejándola atrás.  
  
"Rei ----Haruka le dirigió una mirada fría---- "no molestes a la princesa" no dijo mas pero eso fue suficiente.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Una hermosa explanada se extiende a lo largo del valle, a un lado se pueden ver 4 arenas de pelea, separadas entre si por vario metros de pasto, en el centro se encuentra una arena mas grande y en mejores condiciones, a su alrededor se pueden ver gradas enormes conformando al coliseo mas grande sobre la faz de la tierra, en este coliseo año con año compiten los hombre mas fuertes, para obtener el derecho a participar en el torno intergaláctico de los Reyes, que se celebra cada 5 a.   
  
A medio kilómetro del coliseo se puede observar un edificio rectangular sin mucho adorno, y al entrar se es recibido por un laaaaargo corredor con puertas a cada lado, y un gran comedor al fondo es  en donde se alojan los competidores ya que tiene que estar ahí­ concentrados un mes antes de iniciar la competencia. Al final del comedor unas escaleras llevan a la segunda planta. Pero a nadie, le es permitido subir.  
  
Los últimos 2 torneos los gano el Príncipe de la tierra y su sequito, siendo considerados los favoritos el torneo pasado, este año circulaban rumores de que por fin se habían suspendido las hostilidades entra la Luna y la Tierra y que los mejores guerreros de la luna participarían en el torneo, razón por la cual todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de esos poderosos guerreros.  
  
  
  
 "Ho vamos Jedite, no pueden ser tan fuertes" dijo Malaquite. un hermoso joven como de 21 años con el cabello plateado y largo.  
  
 "yo no se, yo solo repito lo que he escuchado por el pueblo, los mas viejos cuentan leyendas de mujeres guerreras de la luna y de su sorprendente poder" contesto otro que tiene el pelo rubio y corto.  
  
 "no creo que manden mujeres, tu crees que se van a arriesgar a perder en el primer torneo que participen" Contesto Neflite, de pelo largo y negro.  
  
 "no lo se, recuerden que en la luna gobierna una mujer, quizás para ellos las mujeres son fuertes" contesto Zoisite con cara pensativa el tenia el pelo rubio y largo atado atrás con una liga.  
  
 "bahh yo no dudo de su capacidad para gobernar, pero francamente dudo de su fuerza física" volvió a hablar el joven de los cabellos largos y negros, Neflite. Junto con ellos se encontraban dos jóvenes más solo que ellos aun no habían hablado.  
  
 "no se preocupen estoy seguro que mandaran hombres, que mas. pero no podrán vencernos nosotros somos los mas fuertes, y hemos entrenado todos los años así como en el campo de batalla, y en cambio en la luna no hay desde hace 300ª. Por lo tanto no saben pelear, pero, si tanto les preocupa, mejor empiecen a practicar" esta vez hablo un precioso, guaperrimo y alto chico de pelo negro como la media noche y los ojos azul-zafiro. (haaaaayyy, me muero)  
  
 "hasta que dices algo decente Endy, el tiene razón chicos a practicar, vamos" ordeno el sexto chico el cual tiene un hermoso pelo castaño y ojos verdes.  
  
 "eres un total aguafiestas Andrew" dijo Neflite serio.  
  
 "yo mejor descanso ya entrene todo el año" dijo Jedite.  
  
 "yo voy a dar una vuelta-- hablo Endymion (Endy, para los cuates) "para ver a los competidores, por si alguno merece la pena" termino diciendo, todos lo tomaron a loco por preocuparse, --después de todo, nosotros somos los favoritos, los mejores  y nadie podrá vencernos"penso Malakaite.  
  
Endymion recorría el lugar tranquilamente, por todos lados se podían tipos entrenando, unos con gran fuerza, otros con gran estrategia, y unos mas con magia, muy pocos combinaban, todo. Todos querían ganar, por la gloria que el torneo de los Reyes reportaba y por el dinero, que era una bonita cantidad, como para vivir de por vida (aunque el premio del torneo pasado se lo gasto el príncipe en una fiesta de celebración)  
  
Por supuesto, Endymion podía combinar todos los poderes, y su sequito también, pero dudaba que alguien mas en la tierra pudiera, era por eso que esperaban con ansias a los guerreros de la luna, por si ellos podrían traer mas retos.  
  
los veía a todos, en busca de un posibles adversario, de repente un gran aura se dejo sentir, un aura que desprendía un gran poder, Endymion volteo a todos lados, buscando por la fuente de semejante aura, y lo único que pudo ver fue a un fortachón todo músculos, eran tantos músculos que suponía que no tenia espacio para cerebro /este pensamiento lo hizo reír/ se acerco a él, pero, así como apareció, el aura desapareció dejándolo confundido, se acerco un poco mas, pero el fortachón ni se inmuto. Más atrás del fortachón estaba un muchacho, de pelo negro abundante, que caía descuidadamente sobre sus ojos tapándolos.  "hey Alex mira aquí" dijo el fortachón haciendo una figura con su cuerpo, el eludido levanto la mirada y Endymion pudo ver a un chico como de 19ª, de ojos azul-dorado, de una claridad casi inhumana, y mirada profunda, el chico (de ahora en adelante lo llamare Alex) paso su mirada por todos lados, pero no la detuvo hasta que se fijo, en el fortachón. "muy bien, has mejorado mucho"...  
  
Endymion se alejo, no realmente interesado en la platica de esos dos, y siguió vagando sin rumbo no podía quitarse de la mente esa extraña aura, -tengo que saber quien o que la emitió--.  
  
 "heyy mira quien llego" grito Neflite al ver llegar a Endymion al claro en el que se encontraban todos entrenado (menos Jedite, el solo los veía y se burlaba de ellos)  
  
 "encontraste algo interesante" pregunto Andrew,  
  
 "no, nada"/por que les miento, no hay razón seguramente solo lo imagine/  
  
 "Ho, bueno supongo que tendremos otro torneo aburrido, como el pasado y el antepasado" murmuro Neflite.  
  
 "quizás eso cambie con la venida de los guerreros de la luna" dijo Ziosite.  
  
 "si, si los guerreros de la luna, todos hablan de ellos, y ellos ni siquiera están aquí­, para ser su primer torneo, al menos deberían estar a tiempo. no creen??" dijo Jedite aun recostado sobre el pasto, de manera perezosa y moviendo su mano despectivamente mientras hablaba.  
  
****************  
  
 "Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, levantarte" grito fuertemente luna.  
  


  "hummm quee, ya son las 11 de la mañana, voy tarde me van a matar, las chicas me van a matar" en menos de 60 segundos Serena se cambio, peino, y saco sus maletas ya previamente hechas, y corrió escaleras abajo.  
  
  "ya voy, ya voy"  
  
pum ckrassshh hayyyyyyyy.  
  
Una adolorida Serena se levantaba, había caído sobre su trasero en medio del salón del trono, en donde ya estaban todas las demás.  
  
 "eres una tonta Serena, que no puedes hacer nada bien" grito Rei  
  
 "no seas así Rei, -decía Serena mientras se sobaba su trasero- solo me tienes envidia, por que soy mas bonita que tu y --- una gran sonrisa se pinto en la cara de Serena---- "tengo novio y tu no, jaja"

  
 "eres una tonta" haaaaaaaa dijo Rei sacando la lengua e iniciando una gran batalla de lenguas con Serena.  
  
 "dejen eso veámonos" grito Haruka ya vamos muy retrasadas.  
  
 "muy bien chicas, hija. ----hablo la reina Serenety-- Ya saben todas, que no deben revelar sus identidades, por lo tanto Serena tendrás que cambiar tu nombre por ......petra López Pérez." Finalizo la reina con porte regio.  
  
O_o ...... o_O .........=_=..........O_O¿.....  
  
  
  
 "queeeeeeeee, nooooo mama por favor, déjame a mi escoger mi nombre ssssiiiiiiiii ----dijo de manera, esperanzada, mientras los ojitos le brillaban.  
  
 "de acuerdo escoge el que quieras" replico la Reina con voz cansada nunca podía resistirse a esas miradas de su hija, y terminaba concediéndole lo que quisiera.  
  
 "humm ---Serena puso una cara de seria y profunda concentración--- que tal Usagi (conejo)Ramírez"  
 "no, por dios" dijo Mina que tal Usagi Tsuki no (de la luna)  
  
"perfecto muchas gracias Mina"

 grito la ahora Usagi, corriendo emocionada a abrazar a Mina por el cuello, hasta que la cara de esta mostró un extraño color púrpura "suéltame, suéltame" gritaba Mina histérica, al mismo tiempo que, agitaba sus manos, con lo que sin darse cuenta golpeo a Amy la cual se hizo hacia tras del dolor sin fijarse por donde iba, tropezándose con Haruka la cual Cayo, cuan larga era, trataba de agarrarse de algo pero solo consiguió agarrarse de la cortina la cual no soporto su peso…

(no es que este gorda, es que soy muy alta,........ ja ja ja risas histéricas de Haruka) 

 …. y cayo golpeando a Rei en la cabeza, esta del coraje, agarro el palo de la cortina y lo jalo hacia atrás, pero no se fijo que, Lita había quedado atrapaba entre las cortinas y cayo, rápidamente para evitar el desastre Michiru se movió para atrás sin ver y termino tropezando con Hotaru que solo pudo lograr caer sobre Michiru sin golpearse casi nada, viendo todo esto Setsuna dio un elegante salto, previendo caer a unos cuantos metros del desastre.  
  
Desgraciadamente, aterrizo sobre la coronada cabeza de ...

…..la reina Serenety.  
  
  
  
"Auch" Serena se quejaba.  
  
 "no te quejes, todo lo que paso fue tu culpa ----dijeron todas, al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ya iban todas, camino a la tierra a bordo de una nave, habían decidido viajar de manera conservadora, para no asustar a los terri­colas con su gran poder, que se pondría en evidencia con la tele transportación.  
  
 "ya por dios niñas cállense, vamos demasiado tarde, y yo soy quien va a dar la cara y las explicaciones por el retraso" dijo luna, ella y Artemis, acompañaban a las chicas como entrenadores, en su forma humana, para no despertar las sospechas de los terricolas.  
  
"yo mejor me duermo, me despiertan cuando lleguemos" dijo Serena y no termino de decirlo cuando bajo la cabeza a la almohada y se murió (no literalmente) sobre ella.  
  
 "Serena, Serena" -- decía Hotaru mientras la sacudía en el hombro--- "ya llegamos despierta"

  "haa Diamante.....solo 5 minutos mas luna"--  Serena se volteo para que no le diera la luz --- y  te prometo que estudiare mas"  
  


 "vamos Serena, las demás ya Bajaron"  
  
 "que ya llegamos" pregunto Serena aun un poco dormida  
  
 "sip" fue la muy sabia respuesta de Hotaru  
  
 "hoo tengo que apurarme" un remolino rubio ataco la nave.  
  
**********************  
  
 "que es eso" dijo Jedite señalando al cielo, en donde un gran nave se deslizaba, esta pareció quedarse quieta por sobre el Coliseo y descender.  
  
 "vaya, parece que los guerreros de la luna por fin decidieron venir a agraciarnos con su presencia -- dijo Endymion --- vamos en marcha, hay que recibirlos como se merecen"  
  
 "estoy seguro que lo único que quiere, es saber si son tan fuertes como dice la leyenda" le susurro Ziosite a Andrew.  
  
El príncipe, con todo su sequito llegaron al lugar en donde aterrizo la nave, las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que vieron salir, fue a un grupo de chicas. "chicas, vaya y yo que creí que este torneo seria interesante"penso Malakite.  
  
--vayan son chicas, esto valdría la pena si tan siquiera se vieran un poco fuertes pero mira nada mas, solo hay dos que se ven fuertes y las demás lucen patéticamente débiles"penso Neflite, esos pensamiento o mas o menos los mismos se vieron reflejados en la cara de todos los generales y el príncipe.  
  
Cuando bajaron de la nave, las 7 chicas (no quisieron esperar a que Serena ooppss Usagi despertara) lo primero que vieron fue a un grupo de guapos chicos, Lita, Rei Y Mina sonrieron "esto será mejor de lo que esperaba" pensaron las tres con sonrisas maliciosas.  
  
 "es un placer, tener a las embajadoras de la luna en el torneo de los Reyes "dijo Endy galantemente"  
  


 "el placer es nuestro" --- Rei dijo de manera coqueta mientras le brillaba la mirada  /ya se quien va a ser mi próximo novio// sonrió secretamente.  
  
Mina por su parte ya había visto a Andrew y lo había fijado como blanco, se encamino derecho hacia el pero, "Auch.. Srta. Hágame el favor de fijarse por donde camina"dijo una voz fría-- por que, contrario a lo que se podría pensar, usted pesa demasiado, no estaría mal que considerara una dieta" termino Malakite calmadamente.  
  
Mina volteo la vista y se encontró con los ojos azul hielo mas hermosos que había visto en su vida estaba a punto de babear, cuando vio su boca y distinguió el gesto de burla aun rondando sus labios. "sabes, --respondió dulcemente-- mi peso es tan ligero, que solo lastimaría los pies delicados de... --- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios-- una delicada damisela oopppss --- su voz sonaba tan inocente --- fue por eso que te lastime, verdad??? Lo siento tanto" --- termino con sus grandes ojos mirando a Malakite con amenazadora inocencia. 

 "bueno y si me permites" sin esperar respuesta paso de largo, dejando a un Malakite asombrado de su belleza y temperamento, y camino directo a Andrew  "hola, yo soy Mina" saludo coquetamente. "mucho gusto Mina yo soy Andrew" contesto este galantemente al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y la besaba, Mina se sonrojo, y Malakite sin saber por que frunció el seño.  
  
Lita, se encontraba desde el inicio viendo al tipo mas guapo que había visto en toda su vida, y por primera ves no se parecía a ningún antiguo amor, era tan bello sexy con esos hermosos ojos oscuros y su cabello negro y largo, él volteo a verla y le sonrió, ella no pudo disimular, se sonrojo.  
  
esperábamos 9 de ustedes que paso, no vinieron" pregunto Endy, y Rei rápida como un perro ovejero respondió.  
  
 "claro que si vienen, es solo que.." no termino Endymion ya no le prestaba atención, él se encontraba admirando la nave, caminando alrededor de esta.  
  
 "ya voy, ya voyyyyyyyyyyyyy" una voz de trueno grito desde el interior y se pudo oír el rumor de unos pies corriendo hacia la salida de la nave. Endymion no se pudo mover y solo se quedo mirando como tonto a la entrada de la nave.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Termine...  
  
"hablar"  
  
-pensar-  
  
alguna duda pregunta no se olviden de mandarme un E-mail o sus review.  
  
Aun un cuando no tengan dudas manden review, GRACIAS.


	3. El primer encuentro

La batalla por el amor  
  
  
  
Titulo: el primer encuentro  
  
Capitulo: 3  
  
*************  
  
Hola a todos y gracias por los review son magníficos y hacen que quiera sacar los capítulos mas rápido. No tan rápido como quisiera, pero hago lo que puedo.  
  
Gracias Mer y Pamky.  
  
**************  
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Esperábamos 9 de ustedes que paso, no vinieron" pregunto Endy, y Rei rápida como un perro ovejero respondió.  
  
"Claro que si vienen, es solo que.." No termino Endimión ya no le prestaba atención, él se encontraba admirando la nave, caminando alrededor de esta.  
  
"Ya voy, ya voyyyyyyyyyyyyy" una voz de trueno grito desde el interior y se pudo oír el rumor de unos pies corriendo hacia la salida de la nave. Endimión no se pudo mover y solo se quedo mirando como tonto a la entrada de la nave.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Endimión no se pudo mover y solo se quedo mirando como tonto a la entrada de la nave.  
  
De la enorme nave plateada salió, un torbellino rubio, corriendo en posición de embestida a tal velocidad que no se fijo para donde iba, salió derecho a toda prisa por que ya era muy tarde – Rei me va a matar – fue su primer pensamiento, pero no pudo pensar por mucho tiempo, por que inmediatamente a la salida de la nave, se sintió chocar con una pared suave y dura al mismo tiempo.  
  
"auch".  
  
Estaba punto de caer pero dos fuertes brazos me rodearon y una calidez, que nunca había sentido ni con Diamante, me recorrió el cuerpo, al levantar la cabeza, un mareo fue todo lo que pude sentir, unos hermosos ojo azul- oscuro me miraban fijamente, me podría perder en esos ojos, al mirar con mas atención me di cuenta que ESOS ojos estaban acompañados de las facciones mas exquisitas que me pude haber imaginado, una boca llena pero bien delineada al mimo tiempo, ( hecha para besar) un nariz recta y dura y su pelo negro como la media noche caía sobre su cara de manera atractiva.—dios ese chico es un sueño—  
  
"auch" una figura rubia se estampo contra mi, por reflejo la sostuve y no pude evitar notar lo bien que encajaba en mis brazos, cuando el torbellino rubio levanto la cabeza, me perdí en los ojo 'cielo' más hermosos que había visto nunca. Ella también en trance, sonreí, no es la primera vez que pasa, tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.  
  
  
  
Usagi salto inmediatamente hacia atrás, como si algo la hubiera quemado. Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en esos labios perfectos, que se cree el muy maldito.  
  
"quien eres tu?, Por que te cruzas en mi camino?, Que no te das cuenta que me pude haber lastimado?, Por que me abrazas?, Eso es lo que haces para conocer chicas?, eres PATETICO sabes"  
  
Termino diciendo Usagi casi gritando. La cara de Endy se puso roja de furia.  
  
"En primer lugar, yo estaba aquí y tu te estampaste, -- grito Endy mientras la veía como a una niña a la que se le tuvieran que explicar las cosa con naranjas,-- en segundo lugar, quizás tu hables por experiencia, pero yo nunca he tenido que recurrir a esos trucos,-- sonrió orgullosamente-- las chicas nunca me han faltado y ellas viene solitas a mis pies".  
  
La cara de Usagi se puso roja, -- es un idiota—  
  
" lo que pasa es que en este 'planetucho' las chicas han de estar ciegas o a la mejor ya vienen drogadas cuando llegan....."  
  
"Usagi --- el grito de Rei corto el aire – compórtate, él es el príncipe Endimión, nuestro anfitrión" decía Rei al mismo tiempo que levantaba las cejas en señal de advertencia.  
  
"y eso que, esta visto que nunca le enseñaron modales, que tipo de planeta es este. En el que hasta su príncipe es un bruto."  
  
  
  
La boca de Endy mostraba una sola línea, "y se puede saber quien eres tu, que tan libremente juzgas a la realeza, si fueras súbito mío, por menos que eso ya estarías tres metros bajo tierra, que tipo de reina es Serenety que permite esas libertades entre sus sirvientes"—que mas podría ser? No podría ser una guerrera o si??, y es que viéndola bien, no era una mujer, sino, una niña /preciosa/ no... una niña malcriada solamente, debil, de cuerpo chico y pálida –  
  
  
  
Usagi se irguió cual alta era (no mucho) y esta a punto de declararse Serena gran princesa del imperio Lunar cuando recordó, lo que les dijo su madre, se aguanto la rabia y solo respondió.  
  
" yo soy Usagi, una de las nueve guerreros elegidas por la gran reina Serenety para representar a la Luna en este torneo" dijo henchida de orgullo, la reacción que obtuvo no fue la que esperaba.  
  
  
  
" ja ja ja ja --- Endimión trato de controlar su risa pero le era imposible—tu?????? Una guerrera elegida, ja ja ja, hey ya oyeron—dirigiéndose a sus amigos – esta pequeña participara ja ja ja en el torneo de los Reyes" por la expresión en el rostro de los demás se podía deducir que todos opinaban lo mismo que él.  
  
Nadie se dio cuenta cuando, pero en un momento Endy se quedo sin aire y dejo de reír estuvo tentado a doblarse (el dolor era muy grande) pero eso era tanto como admitir que ella era fuerte, así que valientemente se mantuvo parado, lo que los demás vieron fue solamente al puño de Usagi a pocos centímetros del estomago de Endy y a éste con los ojos sospechosamente luminosos.  
  
"te parece que soy muy débil" pregunto Usagi inocentemente.  
  
"que te puedo decir, golpeas como niña, con ese tipo de golpes nunca lograras pasar de la primera ronda" remarco Endy a pesar que el golpe había sido duro.  
  
"no use toda mi fuerza sabes? – los ojos de Usagi se abrieron (parecía la pura verdad)—mi fuerte es la magia" termino con voz de niña.  
  
" y ya por eso crees que vas a ganar, nosotros también usamos magia"  
  
"yo, no creo que vamos a ganar estoy segura" y con eso Usagi se alejo con paso seguro hacia el comedor.  
  
"en serio creen que podrán ganar,-- Endy se dirijo hacia las demás guerreras de la luna—si ese es su ejemplo, vaya solo espero que su noveno guerrero sea mas fuerte, y donde esta por cierto."  
  
"Aquí estoy" una débil voz se dejo escuchar, y cuando los generales y Endy voltearon sus cabezas solo pudieron ver a una niña, mas pálida chica y débil ( ja y ellos que creían que era imposible) que Usagi. La sorpresa los dejo mudos, y la chica paso de largo tras Usagi y tras de ella se fueron las demás.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
"Andrew, siéntate aquí conmigo" Mina movía frenéticamente su mano, apuntando un asiento vacio a su lado para llamar la atención de Andrew, pero antes de que se diera cuenta un Malkite (aun era un misterio para el mismo por que?) Decido se sentó a su lado, ella solo lo miro furiosa.  
  
"por que te sientas ahí"  
  
"la ultima vez que cheque este era un planeta libre" respondió este dulcemente.  
  
Y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio.  
  
  
  
En los extremos de la mesa Lita y Neflite se miraban de reojo cuando creían que el otro no estaba mirando, lo que les costo que varias veces sus miradas se encontraran, causando el sonrojo de ambos.  
  
Rei no perdió tiempo y cuento Endy se sentó, lanzo una mirada asesina al pobre tipo que estaba a su lado, el cual por supuesto se quito, y ella se sentó tranquilamente a un lado de Endy.  
  
"Este es un bello planeta, todo verde y eso y bla bla bla.." eso era lo que Endy entendía pues se encontraba muy ocupado lanzando miradas a Usagi y por otro lado esta comía como que si nada, eso si provoco la admiración de todos, pues fue la primera que se sentó y la ultima que se levanto y la que comió mas que todos los demás.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
"muy bien chicas, este mes lo ocuparemos para entrenarnos y habituarnos a las condiciones de la tierra, empezaremos con catas simples y aumentaremos la intensidad, para asegurarnos que todas estén en buen nivel para cuando inicie el torneo"  
  
El espectáculo que formaban las chicas en sus ajustados trajes de batalla, llamo rápidamente la atención de todos, así como también la fuerza que demostraban, en un lado del pequeño claro en el que se habían instalado, Haruka y Lita sostenían un duelo digno de final con patadas altas y golpes fuertes y precisos, (todos las imaginaron como las rivales a vencer, de entre las guerreras de la luna) en otra esquina Amy y Michiru practicaban unas catas, artísticas y fluidas, Rey y Mina se lanzaban hechizos y patadas sin distinción y Setsuta se encontraba sola meditando.  
  
En un rincón un poco mas alejadas de las demás Usagi y Hotaru las observaban en silencio aunque de vez en cuando, un comentario salía de la boca de Usagi que hacia reír a Hotaru, las dos se veían muy placidas, y tranquilas sin ninguna preocupación que ensombreciera sus alegres mentes.  
  
  
  
Endy se acerco al lugar y quedo gratamente sorprendido de la fuerza y energía, que las guerreras mostraban, paso su vista por todo el claro y su corazón se detuvo, una diosa se encontraba bajo la sombra del cerezo, no podría se otra cosa, su belleza opacaba a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, y su risa asemejaba al canto de los pájaros ----guacc desde cuando se había vuelto tan cursi—maldición Usagi, que es lo que me haces---  
  
"por que, no estarán entrenando esa dos" Endy dio un ligero salto ante la inesperada voz de Jedite.  
  
"son tan patéticas, que ya saben que aunque entrenen, dia y noche durante este mes no lograran nada, y se evitan la fatiga" fue el sabio consejo de Neflite que de reojo miraba a donde estaba Lita.  
  
"hola, Endy" saludo Rei con voz cantarina, al mismo tiempo que la saludaba, distracción que aprovecho Mina para lanzarle una pata que la tiro al suelo de pompas.  
  
Jedite se sintió CELOSO (otro misterio mas, ja ja )  
  
Mlakite orgulloso, no tenia por que pero aun así.  
  
Y Endy apenado, Usagi volteo su cara y al verlo una mueca de disgusto apareció en su cara.  
  
**  
  
Los ojos de Hotaru tomaron un tinte púrpura y sin mas volteo a todos lados, alguien las observaba y tenia un gran poder, nada comparado con ellas, pero si un nivel muy superior al que había notado en los demás terrestres.  
  
  
  
La conmoción llevo a Alex al borde del claro, se subió a un árbol para ver mejor. Todas parecían dominar, la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y la magia siendo cada una mejor en diferentes campos, aunque a esas dos, allá sentadas no se les podía distinguir poder o aura no, nada en espacial. La mas pequeña y pálida volteo, lo habrá sentido, no era imposible ya había cometido ese error con el príncipe Endy y ahora era mas cuidadoso de no mostrar su aura, --- solo, lo imagine—se bajo del árbol y se alejo...  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Acabe  
  
Dudas, preguntas  
  
"hablar"  
  
-pensar-  
  
/entre pensamientos/  
  
manden sus review  
  
son muy importantes para mi. 


	4. Un dia de esparcimiento

1 La batalla por el amor  
  
  
  
Capitulo: 4  
  
Titulo: un dia de esparcimiento  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Muchas gracias Pamky y Buffy por sus review, esta nota es tambien, para pedir disculpas por que el nombre de Endymión, aparece en i latina y lo que pasa es que m. Word lo cambia y al final no tengo tanto tiempo como para cambiarlo a como es.  
  
***********  
  
y un FAVORZOTE alguien, conoce como se le dice en español al arma de Hotaru, en ingles se dice Glaive pero en español no se como y si lo describo quedara algo asi como **el palo con una punta filosa en el extremo que pica** y quiza para los Mexicanos (como yo) suene a albur, asi que por favor diganme como se llama, por que lo ocupo para el proximo capitulo.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Jedite se sintió CELOSO (otro misterio mas, ja ja )  
  
Malakite orgulloso, no tenia por que pero aun así.  
  
Y Endy apenado, Usagi volteo su cara y al verlo una mueca de disgusto apareció en su cara.  
  
------------  
  
La conmoción llevo a Alex al borde del claro, se subió a un árbol para ver mejor. Todas parecían dominar, la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y la magia siendo cada una mejor en diferentes campos, aunque a esas dos, allá sentadas no se les podía distinguir poder o aura no, nada en espacial. La mas pequeña y pálida volteo, lo habrá sentido, no era imposible ya había cometido ese error con el príncipe Endy y ahora era mas cuidadoso de no mostrar su aura, --- solo, lo imagine—se bajo del árbol y se alejo...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
  
  
El sol calentaba mi cara, a pesar de que estaba protegida por los petalos de cerezo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabia que pensar, desde el dia que llegamos y ese 'bruto' me sostuvo en sus brazos, pareciera que solo puedo pensar en él, en el calor de su cuerpo, en su sonrisa, ni siquiera el pensamiento de Diamante, ha podido hacer que me olvide del idiota principe de la tierra, él parece estar en todos mis pensamientos, cada vez que amanece, como, descanso, o duermo todo el tiempo, solo puedo pensar en él, Rei se la pasa, todo el tiempo sobre Endy y a este ni le importa, bueno en realidad es como si le gustara, -- y por que no podria, gustarle a él Rei, ella es bella, inteligente, los dos son solteros y sin compromisos, pero por que no me gusta nada la idea?.  
  
Me pare y me dirigi al comedor, habia pasado toda la mañana descansando a la sombra del cerezo, ya llevamos 15 dias aquí y las chicas han entrenado como nunca, quieren fortalecerse, para ganar sin necesidad de sus poderes de senshis.  
  
Al entrar al comedor, me di cuenta que habia mas alboroto del usual, y que Endymión , no estaba al lado de Rei.- o ella al lado de él-- y al igual que él todo su sequito parecia no estar presente. Me acerque a las chicas.  
  
"bueno, chicas y donde esta el idiota y sus idiotitas," – tonto ya lo se-- todas voltearon a verme asesinamente.  
  
Fue Hotaru la que con la sospecha brillando en sus ojos, pero con su voz calmada me pregunto "por que quieres saber, extrañas a alguno de ellos," esta vez las chicas redoblaron sus miradas asesinas.  
  
Rei tenia la mirada mas dura de todas. "¿de quien, quieres saber exactamente?" me preguntó, -- por que me mira asi, sabra que me gusta Endy / que eso no es cierto no me gusta Endy/ claro que si / claro que no / que si / que no aarrrgggg y ahora discuto conmigo misma, claro que no me gusta, y punto. yo solo pienso en Diamante---  
  
"Usagi, Usagi" la voz de Amy interrumpió mis pensamientos, "que te pasa parece que estuvieras en el espacio"  
  
"lo siento, bueno y que me decian" puse mi cara de tonta – ni que me costara tanto trabajo—  
  
"ven conmigo" me decia Ami mientras me jalaba del brazo y me llevaba a una esquina donde nadie nos podria escuchar. Se acerco a mi, y me susurro despacito, a pesar de que parecia muy emocionada,  
  
"buenas noticias para ti" mi cara se ilumino,  
  
"hablo mi madre" pregunte,  
  
" no mejor que eso," Amy parecia tan emocionada, pero no por ella si no, por mi. Que podria ser tan emocionante, mi cabeza se quedo en blanco, no pude pensar en nada emocionante.  
  
"quee?? Dime que no voy a adivinar nunca" Amy asintió decepcionada.  
  
"Diamante llega hoy"  
  
"queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, digo como, por que, paso algo malo,"  
  
"calmate, calmate Usagi , él me hablo ayer y me dijo que te extrañaba y que iba a venir a participar para estar contigo"  
  
--y yo pensando en Endy –Mas cucaracha no me pude sentir.  
  
"que paso Usagi te sientes mal" la cara de Amy mostraba preocupación.  
  
"claro que estoy bien, es solo que no lo esperaba, a que hora llega"  
  
"dentro de unos 15 minutos, es por eso que ni Endimión ni los demas estan aquí, fueron a la explana a recibirlo como se merece"  
  
Sali corriendo, al llegar ya todo el mundo se encontraba en la explanada, me pare de puntitas por que los demas no me dejaban ver, y vi de la nave negra bajar a Diamante y solo él, -- venia solo-- su pelo plateado ligeramente largo y sus hermosos ojos plata brillando por reflejo de la luz del sol, se veia mas guapo que nunca, Endy se acerco a él y lo saludo, no alcanze a escuchar lo que decian. Los compare, y no pude evitar que Diamante saliera perdiendo, la belleza de Endy es oscura savaje, --No yo quiero a Diamante--.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Al fin habia llegado a la tierra, ya llevaba mas de 3 semana sin ver a su adorada Serena y no aguantaba mas, se habia inscrito en el torneo solo para estar con ella, al bajar de la nave observo a una multitud afuera, el principe de la tierra se acerco amablemente a saludarme, el principe Diamante, presentia que seria buenos amigos, y se estrecharon las manos,  
  
" es un honor para nosotros tenerte aquí, espero que disfrutes la estancia, y tengas una buena participación en el torneo" – me va a caer bien—penso Endy.  
  
"tambien es un placer para mi estar aquí" respondio cortésmente Diamante, y continuo hablando, " dime principe Endimión, ya llegaron los guerreros de la Luna" pregunto Diamante.—sin mostrar mucho interes, ya que la reina le habia informado en que situación se hallaban las princesas en la tierra.  
  
"podria hablar con ellas"  
  
"por supuesto" replico Endy. Y volteo hacia donde se podian ver las chicas, "por este camino".  
  
Usagi observo como Dimante y Endimión, se dirijian hacia las chicas todas estaban juntas menos ella,. Tenia que darse prisa en llegar con las demas.  
  
Endy su sequito y Diamante se acercaron a las chicas, Endy noto que faltaba Usagi –donde podria estar, es peligroso que ande sola.--  
  
"hola, como estan el principe Diamante quiere hablar con ustedes" el principe se dirijio a ellas y después de recorrerlas con la mirada se quedo pensativo.  
  
"donde esta....—diablos cual es el nombre que me dijo la Reina , ha ya se--- ... Usagi"  
  
en cuanto estas palabras salieron de la boca de Diamante, el cejo de Endy se fruncio, por que queria él hablar con ella.  
  
Setsuna respondio " se encuntra comiendo cualquier duda que tengas la podemos resolver nosotras"  
  
Diamante sonrio dulcemente "gracias Setsuna, pero necesito hablar con ella a solas"  
  
El ceño de Endy se fruncio mas y no pudo contener a las palabras que salian de su boca. "por que?, para que?, si aquí estan todas las demas, para que ocupas a esa cabeza de chorlito" trato de sonar calmado, mientras los celos lo comian por dentro – que pitos toca este principito con mi Usagi......MI Usagi Ho /andas mal Endy / si ya lo se ---  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Diamante de fruncir el seño – que le pasa a Endimión—  
  
En ese momento un torbellino dorado llego corriendo a tal velocidad que termino embarrandose en Endimión ( que mala suerte verdad) Endy la atrapo antes de que cayera provocando que el ceño de Diamante se profundizara, una Usagi realmente nerviosa se separo de inmediato de Endy y ambos hecharon en falta el calor de sus cuerpos.  
  
"Sere... humm Usagi, me gustaria hablar contigo en privado" dijo Diamante y Endy una vez mas no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
"para que"  
  
esta vez la mirada de Diamante no era amistosa cuando le respondio.  
  
"para mi es muy importante, hablar con ella, ya que las guerreras representan a la luna llena y yo a la luna oscura, ocupo ponerme de acuerdo con ellas sobre la estrategia a seguir, después de todo, todos nosotros representamos a la luna."  
  
"y entonces por que no hablas con Haruka o Mina" Endy sabia que ellas eran las lideres de los grupos exteriores e interiores respectivamente.  
  
"ellas son solamente las lideres de sus grupos y yo ocupo hablar con la lider de todas"  
  
A este punto la cara de Endy no podia contener la expresión de que te- entiendo-pero-no-te-creo.  
  
"no sabias que Usagi es la lider de los guerreros de la Luna y por lo tanto tiene gerencia sobre mi tambien"  
  
Decir que Endy y los Generales estaban sorprendidos seria decir poco, los ojos como platos y las quijadas hasta el suelo, la mirada de Endy paso por sobre las chicas y estas solo asintieron en respuesta a su muda pregunta.  
  
"ahora si me disculpan" dijo Diamante tomando a Usagi gentilmente del brazo.  
  
Se empezaban a alejar, rumbo al bosque en busca de intimidad, dejando a y Endy y demas sorprendidos.  
  
Cuando de la nada, cientos de naves negras iguales a las del principe D. Pero mas chicas aparecieron.  
  
Gritando y echando porras salieron montones de chicas en uniformes por demas cortisimos.  
  
"Diamante, ganara, nadie a su poder resistira" gritaban todas como locas y en instante, rodearon a Diamante y Usagi impidiéndoles huir, los demas se acercaron a ellos, las mujere, por que querian saber que pasaba y los chicos por ver a las porristas.  
  
cuando Endy se acerco y los vio rodeados vio que Usagi portaba una cara de enfado y enojo ---¿celos? No claro que no, por que deberia de estar celosa Usagi de Diamante ----Endy aparto estos pensamientos de su mente, cuando vio a Diamante este parecia apenado y mandaba discretas miradas de disculpas a Usagi, -- disculpas por que?.. esto no me gusta--.  
  
  
  
Después de media hora Diamante les hizo entender a las porristas que necesitaba hablar con Usagi a solas, y por fin emprendieron rumbo al bosque ante la mirada ceñuda de Endy.  
  
"Serena, te he extrañado tanto," hablo Diamante al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, en cuanto estuvieron solos. La beso tiernamente en los labios y Serena se sintio, en las nubes pensando por un momento que lo de Endy era una tontería, ahí, en los brazos de Diamante era donde pertenecia. Se dejo llevar y estuvieron, un buen rato charlando, ' bueno lo poco que podian entre beso y beso' se contaron lo que habia pasado y descansaban uno junto al otro en un silencio comfortable --- vaya, solo me imagine lo de Endy--- pensaba Usagi recostada feliz en los brazos de Diamante.  
  
**********  
  
"por que no vamos al lago--sugirió Andrew al ver la inusual quietud del grupo—después de todo es nuestro primer dia de descanso del entrenamiento y hay que aprovecharlo"  
  
nadie parecio hacerle caso (Endy pensando en lo habia pasado con Usagi yD. Las chicas preocupadas por que no los fueran a descubrir y los generales preguntándose por las caras serias de las chicas)  
  
"pues entonces yo voy a ir solo, voy a cambiarme y quien quiera ir conmigo es bien venido" dijo Andrew un poco enjado por que nadie le hacia caso.  
  
Hoo pero estaba equivocado ahí, Mina oyo alto y claro los planes y una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzo su cara --- si esta es mi oportunidad--- y (según ella) sin que nadie lo notara tomo rumbo al lago.  
  
Andrew salia del edificio con una toalla encima, cuando una voz helada lo detuvo.  
  
"Andrew" Andrew se volteo a una cara familiar, de ojos de hielo "si que pasa" contesto  
  
"su majestad la Reina Terra quiere hablar contigo,"  
  
"pero si ella no esta qui" respondio este confundido.  
  
"claro que no quiere que te comunique con ella por telefono" dijo la figura alta mientras ponia los ojos en blanco.  
  
"sospecho que pospondre el nado, adio y gracias"  
  
"de nada, Andrew, el placer es todo mio " una sonrisa picara aprecia en los labios del hombre alto.  
  
--eso fue facil – penso la figura alta y de ojos de hielo y se encamino rumbo al lago.  
  
Mina estaba emocionadísima esta vez Andrew no podria resistirse, se metio al lago en solo su ropa interior y estando en el centro comenzo a nadar esperando la presencia de Andrew para iniciar el juego, ya llevaba mas de tres vueltas al lago y empezaba a impacientarse, cuando siento una presencia, poderosa se ocultaba tras los arbustos – Andrew—penso y sin mas en el centro del lago se paro – de algo le tenia que servir el ser la diosa del amor no—y con voz dulce y melodiosa empezo a entonar una canción o eso parecia, pero en realidad era una plegaria antigua que hacia que los alrededores se iluminaran con burbujas de colores que impedían la vista total, pero en cambio deliniaban con total precision las curvas de su cuerpo, y lentamente se deshizo de los restos de su ropa con ritmo cadencioso.  
  
Por detrás de los arbustos unos ojos antes helados, ahora ardian con deseo y celos, por que sabia que ese espectáculo no habia sido montado para él, aprovechando la bruma que las burbujas proporcionaban, se acerco y tomo al delioso cuerpo por sorpresa al abrazarla y besarla con pasión, ella respondio de igual manera o incluso con mayor pasión.  
  
Mina, no lo podia creer el galante Andrew se habia acercado y la estaba besando como nunca nadie la habia besado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sintio que si el no la estuviera abrazandola caeria de rodillas por que sus piernas no le respondian, perdio la fuerza y su plegaria se desvanecio, después de un buen rato habrio los ojos y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras (aunque no por mucho tiempo)  
  
"idiota" grito de tal manera que rivalizaria con Usagi. Y sin mas su puño se lanzo contra la cara de ..... Malakite.  
  
Este lo esquivo justo a tiempo, y lo atrapo con sus manos, una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, " que, no me vayas a decir que no te gusto"  
  
"eres un idiota, como te atrevez a besarme, " los ojos de Mina echaban chispas.  
  
"No lo se estabas aquí sola, y tu cuerpo pedia que te besara, y no creo que esperaras a nadie en particular o si" pregunto Malakite con aire de inocencia, y como Mina se negaba a confesar que todo estaba planeado, no pudo decir nada.  
  
"ja ja ja – rio Malakite con ganas—sabes deberias confesar que te gusto," y la acerco hacia el, con el puño que aun tenia entre sus manos,  
  
"no es cierto" dijo Mina, bastante nerviosa por estar cerca de su cuerpo tan bien formado  
  
"ha no – repondio Malakite con una sonrisa maliciosa—entonces por que me correpondiste y muy bien debo decir" al terminar de hablar lanzo una mirada al apreciativa al cuerpo desnudo de Mina, " y debo decir que luce mejor sin ropa"  
  
la cara de mina se puso de un rojo imposible de describir y sin mas, su arua floto sobre el lago.  
  
"cadenas de amor.. atrapen" unas cadenas doradas salieron de sus brazos y atraparon a Malakite lo alzaron y lo dejaron inmovilizado de cabeza.  
  
"nunca, nunca, te burles o subestimes a una guerrera de la luna o eso sera tu muerte" Dijo Mina al mismo tiempo que se alejaba fuerioza para cambiarse, dejando a un Malkite sorprendido, --ella nunca utilizo ese poder en los entranamiento /y el lo debia saber bien pues siempre la observaba/ de donde salio tanto poder--.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Usagi volvia de pasar unas maravillosas horas con Diamante, ambos habian acordado en mantener en secreto sus relaciones, por que no se veia bien que un principe fuera el novio oficial de una simple guerrera, se verian a escondidas y ... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choco con una pared dura y sueave al mismo tiempo – ho ho que no sea el por favor—sus rezos no fueron oidos por que ahí delante de alla se encontraba Endy del brazo de Rei, sin saber por que, apreto los labios enojada.  
  
"Usagi, es que nunca te fijas por donde caminas," fue el furioso grito de Rei ya que se dio cuenta de que Endy miraba a Usagi demasiado.  
  
"que, si fue el idiota aquí presente –señalo a Endy—el que choco conmigo"  
  
"disculpala Rei no puede evitar ser una cabeza de chorlito" contesto Endy burlándose. Usagi salio disparada queria alejarse de ellos, como sea pero volvio a chocar esta vez con un grupo de chicas, estas vestían igual que las otras, pero en lugar del nombre de Diamante gritaban el nombre de Endimión, y rodearon a los tres, esta vez Endy lucia apenado, Rei feliz de andar con chico al que todas queria y Usagi enojada, mas enojada incluso que cuando estaban las porristas de Diamante.  
  
Endy lo noto y se sintio Feliz –esta celosa estoy seguro—se acerco mas a ella, pero ella se volteo a verlo – en sus ojos se veia la furia—"me voy" grito por sobre las porristas y estas callaron. Y como un torbellino rubio desaparecio.  
  
  
  
-- por que, por que no lo entiendo, yo amo a Diamante, entonces por que tengo que sentir esto por Endy--  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Acabe  
  
Dudas, preguntas manden sus review o e-mail,  
  
Y de nuevo no se olviden de mandar review´s  
  
"hablar"  
  
-pensar-  
  
/entre pensamientos/ 


	5. Una pelea de entrenamiento

1 La batalla por el amor  
  
  
  
Capitulo: 5  
  
Titulo: Pelea de entrenamiento.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Perdon a Misao y luna_16, por no haberles agredecido el que me mandaran sus review del capitulo 3, pero es que empeze el capitulo antes de ver los nuevos review. Muchas gracias. Y hasta luego. Ha y sin querer le di gusto a Misao, me alegro por eso.  
  
************  
  
Y gracias a Kaoru_sanz a Mer a Pamky y a Serena por sus review del capitulo 4  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-- por que, por que no lo entiendo, yo amo a Diamante, entonces por que tengo que sentir esto por Endy--  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Alex se encontraba sobre una roca del lago, viéndolo asi quieto observando las ondas que se reflejaban en la superficie del lago, cualquiera pensaria que disfrutaba de una bella mañana solo contemplando la belleza a su alrededor, sin embargo su cabeza era una tormenta de ideas, ayer habia sentido un gran aura, que provenia del lago, y cuando llego encontro al general, saliendo del agua, estudio su aura y se dio cuenta que no era la de él, desgraciadamente cuando le pregunto al general si alguien mas habia estado ahí, este volteo muy molesto y le contesto un NO fulminante, era claro que mentia. Pero por que?? Y de quien era esa aura??.  
  
No puede ser que haya alguen mas poderoso que él, miles de dudas asaltaron su mente, le habian dicho desde que nacio, que él seria el guerrero que definiria el futuro de la tierra, que de él dependeria el evitar la destrucción de la misma. Y ahora resultaba que habia quienes eran mas poderosos que él.  
  
Sus hermosos ojos azul-dorado se oscurecieron y decidio retirarse.  
  
  
  
Hotaru recorria el lago, asegurándose de eliminar cualquier reminiscencia de poder que quedara después de que Mina lo uso, Mina habia sido castigada, por supuesto Luna se encargo de eso, y las demas solo la consolaron, ahora Mina no podria salir o moverse a cualquier lado sin la agradable compañía de Luna.  
  
Llevaba varios minutos, cuando noto que alguien caminaba hacia ella, y reconocio el aura que las espió durante el entrenamiento, se quedo parada a sabiendas que obstruia el paso, pero no le importo, la vez pasada, no habia podido ver quien era y eso la dejo intranquila asi que esta vez lo averiguaria.  
  
  
  
Alex salio de entre los arbusto y choco suavemente sobre algo pequeño y delicado – es la niña palida de las guerreros de la luna—la reconocio, y bajo la mirada para disculparse, nunca debio de haber hecho eso.  
  
El profundo purpura lo cautivo y su corazon corrio mas rapido al darse cuenta que ella lo miraba fijamente.  
  
Lo esperaba impacientemente, pero no me decepciono, cuando choco contra mi levante mi mirada y el bajo la suya, me encontre con dos pozos azul-dorado tan profundos que sentia que me ahogaba en ellos, mi corazon se acelero me sudaron las manos y podia sntir mis piernas debilitándose por cada segundo que pasaba viéndolo.  
  
"hola -- su voz sonaba incomoda—tu eres una de las guerreras de la luna, no es asi?"  
  
"asi es, yo soy Hotaru, pero dime quien eres tu" pregunto Hotaru ansiosa por conocer mas de él,  
  
"yo soy Alex, y vengo del lado sur del planeta, a esta competencia"  
  
de repente Hotaru recordo que debia de investigarlo "entonces eres muy fuerte no?" pregunto juguetonamente y con dejo de inocencia.  
  
El parecio un poco, avergonzado "no, no mucho, pero entreno y a veces me va bien"  
  
Hotaru sabia que el mentia, el dominada su aura haciendola aumentar o disminuir a su antojo, el sabia de su poder y lo escondia de los demas, por que?  
  
No pregunto mas a sabiendas de que el no iba a contestar ya nada mas y se quedaron ahí parados, un incomodo silencio se establecio entre ellos.  
  
"bueno sera mejor que me vaya" dijo Hotaru insegura, pues de alguna manera sabia que en cuanto se separara de él, lo iba a extrañar, aun asi sin esperar respuesta se alejo. Dejando a un Alex confundido.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Mina estaba mas que furiosa con Malakite, y en realidad no le molestaba tanto el castigo impuesto, ya que el estar con Luna le serviria para evitar el estar cerca de él, no les habia contado a las senshis el por que de su despliegue de poder, su orgullo de mujer se lo impedia y para eso tambien servia Luna, para no tener que dar explicaciones a las otras.  
  
Malakite rondaba las habitaciones de las chicas, pero Mina siempre estaba acompañada por su entrenadora, ya habia pasado toda una semana y todavía no podia hacer contacto tenia que hablar con ella, pero a solas.  
  
  
  
Durante la semana Rei no dejaba a Endy ni a sol ni a sombra, y a él le gustaba su compañía pero nada mas, ninguno de los dos notaba que mientras paseaban una figura de ojos azules y cabellos cortos, los seguia con la mirada cargada de celos. Se habian hecho muy amigos y Endy le confeso a Rei , que le gustaba Usagi, Rei se encelo, pero jugando a la linda amiga y al hay-si-te-voy-a-ayudar-a-que-se-hagan-novios, pretendia que se acostumbrara tanto a ella que al final, terminara enamorado de ella.  
  
Neflite y Lita ni para delante ni para atrás, seguían solo mirándose y sonrojándose, todos se daban cuenta y apostaban a fechas.  
  
Usagi y Diamante seguían viéndose a escondidas, pero Diamante notaba un cambio en la forma de ser de ella, ya no reia tanto, y no permitia que la besara o abrazara como antes parecia que le rehuia.  
  
Usagi por otro lado sentia, que traicionaba a D, por pensar todo el tiempo en Endy incluso cuando estaba en los cariñosos brazos de Diamante y el sentimiento de culpa la cubria por completo, y por otro lado se moria de celos al darse cuenta que Rei y Endy se llevaban tan bien, todo el dia juntos, ante este hecho, se debatia entre sentirse enojada-celosa o aliviada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
Lejos de todos esos lios en una pequeña pero acogedora biblioteca (tiene que ser pequeña, que haria una biblioteca grande en un lugar donde pelean) dos figuras se encontraban noche tras noche, después de sus entrenamientos, ambos se quedaban callados, disfrutando de su mutua compañía mientras leian, aunque los ultimos tres dias, los dos solo habian fingido leer, muy ocupados en armarse de valor para decirse lo que poco a poco habia crecido en su interior.  
  
El rubor crecio en sus mejillas, cuando lentamente se acerco a él .  
  
"me podrias recomendar un libro de lectura ligera para descansar" pregunto.  
  
"claro este –señalo un libro—te vendría bien, y lo puedes leer en tu cuarto si estas cansada" su voz sono profunda y preocupada.  
  
"NO" contesto muy rapido y sus mejillas ganaron tres tonos mas de rojo.  
  
Claro que estaba cansada, entreno todo el dia y llevaba 2 horas leyendo sobre genetica y sus aplicaciones, pero no iba a dejar su compañía por nada.  
  
"me quedare aquí si no te molesta" dijo, de repente pensando que a lo mejor él queria estar solo.  
  
"por mi no te preocupes" – por favor no te vayas—"te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras"  
  
ella solo asintió y se sento a leer.  
  
Dos horas después, su dulce cabellera corta y azul rozaba la mesa de lectura, habia caido en un sueño profundo sobre el libro que pretendia leer.  
  
El la miraba embobado, no podia creer que sobre este mundo existieran criaturas tan fragiles y bellas, parecia una ninfa del bosque, No una ninfa del agua. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla la cargo, y se dirigio a su dormitorio, al llegar con mucho cuidado la deposito en la cama que era de él, y una alegria inmensa lo embargo por tenerla dormida en su cama y en su cuarto, le beso en la frente y ella entre murmuros dijo Ziosss, quiza no fuera su nombre, pero el queria creer que si. Se sento en la silla que estaba un lado y durmió velando por el sueño de su hermoso angel.  
  
Rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, rozando su cara, se desperto confusa, ese no era su cuarto –que hago aquí—se sento y miro por encima de su hombro. Él dormia profundamente, con su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que este era SU cuarto, un rubor se extendio por toda su cara al imaginar que el debio de haberla cargado para llevarla ahí, se paro con cuidado de no despertarlo, camino, segura lejos de él, ....... crrrraaaaaaaaaassssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh cayo sobre el piso al enredarse con la sabana, el ruido fue enorme y de inmediato el se desperto, al verla su cara mostro preocupación y gentilmente la ayudo a levantarse.  
  
"estas bien"  
  
"si..si gracias" ella no sabia si estaba nerviosa, por la caida, o por que su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del de ella, y entonces cometio su unico error, lo miro a los ojos, se perdio en los profundos ojos azules que parecian revelarle el universo solo a ella, el tiempo se detuvo, ella que siempre habia creido que eso eran tonterías, experimento en carne propia el significado de la expresión al máximo, el bajo la cabeza lentamente, podia sentir su aliento calido sobre su mejilla, sus labios pedian el beso, -- me va a besar, si por dios que me bese--- dios parecia estar de su lado esa mañana, por que inclinando un poco mas su cabeza, esos labios tan musculinos hizieron contacto con los de ella, inicio como un beso leve y gentil, y poco a poco la urgencia remplazo a la gentileza, sus manos fuertes empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, ella le hubiera permitido eso y mas.  
  
Él respiro fuertemente y se alejo, en su cara se podia ver el esfuerzo para contenerse y ella se lo agradecio. Solo se miraran. las palabras salian sobrando, ambos sabian, muy dentro de su ser, que eran el uno para el otro, y que era para siempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Los dias seguían pasando y una comoda rutina se establecio entre ellos, Endy y Diamante construyeron una fuerte amistad, (ninguno sabia acerca del otro, en relacion con Usagi)  
  
Y todos los dias platicaban sobre infinidad de cosas. (tenian afinidad por escaparse de palacio fingiendo ser sirvientes y gastar bromas a todo el que se dejara)  
  
Las chicas por otro lado nunca notaron la falta de una de ellas por una noche, ya que cada una tenia su propio cuarto y sus propias preocupaciones. Ese parecia ser otro dia mas de entrenamiento, con las ya clásicas peleas entre Endy y Usagi.  
  
Usagi, se encontraba, como siempre solo viendo a las demas entrenar, almismo tiempo que se comia una enorme torta de carnitas, la cual se encontraba semiahogada en salsa dulce y con un monton de crema en la cubierta, (hum mis favoritas). De repente se puso roja, no podia respirar, se levanto al mismo tiempo que su cara mostraba un extraño color morado y emitia extraños sonidos pidiendo ayuda, al inicio nadie supo que sucedia, pero Endy habiendo visto que estaba comiendo se imagino lo que ocurria y rapido aplico la maniobra de valsava ( N/A a que los sorprendi no, aquí es donde le aprietan el estomago a uno para sacarle lo atorado).  
  
---Como se le ocurre comer asi, que no ve lo que le puede pasar, que tal y se asfixia,--- en su cara se dibujaba la preocupación, pero no duro mucho por que esta rapidamente se transformo en enojo –como podia ser tan descuidada, podria haber muerto—y este se reflejo en su cara como nunca antes y cortando a Usagi que pretendia darle las gracias comenzo a gritar.  
  
" es que nunca te fijas en lo que haces?, como alguien tan irresponsable como tu puede ser la lider de las guerreras de la luna?, estoy seguro que debe haber alguien mejor, incluso cualquiera seria mejor que tu,"  
  
Usagi se sintio herida hasta lo mas profundo y ella que pensaba que lo amaba ---lo sabia, lo amas /No, no solo me gusta/ aja lo admites/ arg es batalla perdida--- las lagrimas pugnaban por salir, pero no las iba a dejar, él nunca deberia saber el efecto que sus palabras causaban en ella.  
  
"tu no sabes nada de mi, --replico Usagi, fingiendo estar mas furiosa que triste, pero su cara la delataba—ni de las guerreras de la luna, nunca podrias vencer ni a la mas debil de nosotras, y dejame asegurarte que 'esa' no soy yo"  
  
"eso nunca podras demostrarlo" Endy, al principio tenia cara confundida por la actitud de Usagi, pero después la reto, esperando que ella aceptara el reto, pues tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que habilidades manejaba Usagi.  
  
"quieres una pelea aquí y ahora" pregunto desafiante Usagi.  
  
"estoy dispuesto" respondio Endy emocionado  
  
ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea y los chicos casi se cayeron al darse cuenta de que Usagi CONOCIA una posición de pelea, Usagi espero pacientemente a que Endy soltara el primer golpe......  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Acabe  
  
Dudas preguntas no olvide de mandar E-mail o review. Y por favor diganme el nombre del palo de Hotaro, ya que por no tenerlo tuve que cortar este capitulo aquí.  
  
  
  
3 Y de nuevo REVIEW 


	6. El castigo

La batalla por el amor  
  
  
  
Capitulo: 6  
  
Titulo: El castigo  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Muchísimas gracias por sus magnificos review. Gracias a:  
  
Mer que siempre me apoya, a Kaoru_sanz por tratar de darme el nombre del palo, a Kaoru Himura por su sugerencia, a Fuu, a Buffy (pensamos igual), a Misao por su alegria al leer, y una disculpa a Selene por que todo lo que pide va a pasar pero no pronto, solo espero que aun asi siga leyendo el fic. ( El nombre del palo va a quedar "la lanza del silencio" )  
  
GRACIAS * GRACIAS * GRACIAS * GRACIAS * GRACIAS * GRACIAS * GRACIAS  
  
**********************  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"estoy dispuesto" respondio Endy emocionado  
  
ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea y los chicos casi se cayeron al darse cuenta de que Usagi CONOCIA una posición de pelea, Usagi espero pacientemente a que Endy soltara el primer golpe......  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
ambos se estaban rondando, viendo debilidades y formas de llegar al otro, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pero en ninguno de ellos se leia otra expresión que no fuera de combate, esto sorprendio a Endy pero continuo. De las sombras por detrás de Usagi una sombra emergio de la nada y la tomo por la cintura.  
  
"gatita, no vale la pena que pelees – Haruka intervino por que noto el enfado en la cara de Usagi y no queria exponerse a que las descubrieran- si quieres que el sufra y que su cara se llene de moretones solo tienes que pedírmelo, yo con gusto te complacere" una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara – y aun con mas gusto del que te imaginas, el muy idiota cree que no he notado la manera en que te mira—paso un brazo sobre Usagi de forma, de protección?? O posesiva??  
  
"si gatita, no te vayas a romper una uña –Endy estaba molesto con que derecho interrumpían su pelea.— por que se quedarian sin lider y luego que harian las demas POBRES E INDEFENSAS MUJERCITAS"  
  
Tengo la sospecha de que no debio decir 'eso'.  
  
  
  
8 cabezas voltaron a verlo rapidamente, en sus caras se leia la indignación y furia.  
  
"asi que no crees que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencerte , ho gran principe de la tierra" dijo en modo de burla Lita, apretando los labios.  
  
" ho vamos no se tomen esto tan en serio, es solo que...... son mujeres" dijo Jedite para tranquilizarlas, pero al mismo tiempo y al final de la frase el tono despectivo que uso, hizo de todo menos eso.  
  
"y ustedes son mejores que nosotras no, -- la cara de Rei se contorsionaba de la furia y ego herido, una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en sus labios —aquí y ahora te reto a que intentes ganarme"  
  
"tambien yo"  
  
"tambien yo" todas las guerreras de la luna levantaron sus manos y voces, "lo ven todas queremos demostrarles, quienes participarian" pregunto Rei  
  
"todos por supuesto" contesto Endy un poco preocupado, hace rato solo habia pensado en pelear con Usagi y vencerla rapidamente, pues las peleas estaban prohibidas antes del torneo, pero ahora con todas al ataque iba a ser difícil, y que podia hacer, si decia que no, lo tacharian de cobarde – me tendre que arriesgar—  
  
ambos equipos formados por las guerreras de la luna y los peleadores de la tierra tomaron posiciones un en frente del otro. Haruka camino lentamente al centro, y hablo con acento autoritario.  
  
"esto esta mal, pelearemos en parejas, varias de nosotras no tendremos que pelear, los chicos, uno de ellos escogera a su rival y despues una chica al suyo de acuerdo"  
  
ambos grupos asintieron, " y quien escogera primero"  
  
"yo--- Hotaru levanto timidamente su mano, por que habia visto a Alex cerca observando el altercado--- y escojo a él" apunto con su delicada mano a donde Alex las veia.  
  
"pe... pe... pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto" respondio Alex sorprendido.  
  
" si ya lo se, pero no todas podremos pelear y hoy me dieron ganas de hacerlo, asi que por favor siiiiii" los ojos de Hotaru le rogaban a Alex, él no podia creer en la belleza de sus ojos purpuras,que podia hacer un chico en contra de esa mirada, pensando en que si la seguia mirando iba a quedar en evidencia acepto rapidamente y bajo la mirada.  
  
"bueno, ahora es mi turno yo obviamente escojo a Usagi" dijo rapidamente Endy, y nadie replico, después de todo ellos habian empezado todo el relajo, no?.  
  
"bueno entonces me toca a mi, Ziocite" dijo Amy débilmente, nadie se dio cuenta pero ambos intarcambiaron sonrisas tiernas (haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)  
  
Neflite considero que era su turno y sin ceremonias dijo " Lita" a esta solo le subieron y bajaron los colores.  
  
  
  
Hasta ese momento Mina habia estado callada, de repente se fijo en las parejas formadas y su sed de venganza clamo por SU sangre, una idea descabella aparecio en su linda y perversa mentecita. Levanto la mano para apartar su turno.  
  
" yo escojo a................"  
  
--- maldición por que todos se le habian adelantado, si el hubiera podido escoger, al menos habria tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, pero le tocaba a ella escoger y de seguro seria Andrew el afortunado---- sus ojos azul hielo brillaron de frustración e impotencia.  
  
"............. Malakite"  
  
Malakite, levanto rapidamente su cabeza, --- a mi, a mi--- la felicidad se dibujaba haciendo a su cara mas bella, pero sus ojos encontraron los de ella, ....... lo que vio le borro la sonrisa de la cara, los ojos de Mina, reflejaban malicia y su mirada decia te-vas-a-arrepentir-por-lo-que-me-has- hecho.  
  
  
  
"solo quedamos Andrew y yo, asi que escojo a Rei"  
  
Rei volteo a verlo y por un momento le parecio que Jedite tenia los ojos mas hermosos que habia visto – no, los mas hermosos son los de Endy. No replico nada pero le lanzo una mirada, de reto a Jedite.  
  
Las tres guerreras mas grandes no parecian dispuesta a participar asi que Andrew lo hizo mas facil para todos, "yo no quiero, ellas no quieren, nosotros seremos los referis" todo mundo asintió feliz.  
  
  
  
"Las peleas seran de dos parejas en dos una a cada lado del claro, empezaran Lita-Neflite a la derecha y Ziosite-Amy a la Izquierda, Haruka y yo estaremos con Amy y Andrew y Setsuna con Lita" hablo con voz clara y por primera vez en la mañana Michiru.  
  
  
  
Las dos parejas se posicionaron, varios curiosos, vinieron a verlos.  
  
  
  
En la izquierda la batalla empezo de manera irregular, Amy inicio con unas catas bellas y armonicas, como las que siempre le habian visto hacer, y Ziosite sonrio con confianza, lo que él no sabia, es que esas catas no se las enseñaron a Amy sus maestras de armas ni Michiru, esa cata en especial se la enseño........MINA la diosa del amor y la belleza.  
  
A los 30 segundos Ziosite estaba perdido en los movimientos de Amy, estos acentuaban cada curva de su cuerpo, y le recordaban las tardes que pasaban en la biblioteca juntos (N/A creian que habian dejado de ir, claro que no)  
  
Amy sencillamente, se acerco a él y suavemente lo puso sobre el pasto, sentándose enseguida sobre su abdomen.  
  
"ganadora –grito Haruka con emocion—Amy. Hum querida ya te puedes levantar, claro que si estas muy comoda puedes quedarte ahí" bromeo Haruka.  
  
Amy se puso roja y rapidamente se levanto, el hechizo se rompio y Ziosite se encontro vencido, la humillación y la burla de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar, él no dijo nada, pero por la noche, ya ha solas, Amy pago muy dulcemente su castigo por haberlo vencido.  
  
  
  
Al inicio de la pelea en el lado derecho, Lita y Neflite no hacian mas que mirarse, y sonrojarse.  
  
"anda ya Neflite, vencela rapido, ya quiero que llegue mi turno---dijo Jedite muy confiado,--- ho no te crees capaz de vencerla, si es asi dilo y ya date por vencido" se burlo.  
  
"claro que puedo vencerla, hasta con los ojos cerrados" fue la arrogante respuesta de Neflite, la cara de Lita se endurecio, una cosa es lo que le hace sentir y otra su orgullo de guerrero, endurecio tambien su corazon y se puso en instancia de pelea, Neflite comprendio su error, cuando un puño extraordinariamente fuerte le dio de lleno en el estomago mandándolo directo al suelo, se recupero rapidamente y ataco con varias patadas y golpes rapido, desafortunadamente para el, Lita es muy rapida y los esquivo a todos. Neflite ya estaba enojado por que ninguno de sus golpes conectaba y se lanzo con todo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo "estrellas, ustedes lo saben todo, guienme" un rayo de luz salio de sus manos.  
  
Los ojos de Lita ya no eran los de antes, ahora se podia ver a flote su instinto de guerrero, ágilmente burlo el rayo y contraataco, dos golpes en la mandibula, una patada en el estomago y dos patadas rapidas en cada una de sus piernas.  
  
Los generales estaban con la boca abierta.  
  
"ganadora...........---anuncio Andrew sorprendido----Lita"  
  
"no te preocupes por tu amigo – le dijo Setsuna a Andrew comprendiendo su preocupación—nosotras lo sanaremos y estara como nuevo, antes del torneo"  
  
  
  
"los siguientes seran Rei-Jedite lado Izquierdo y Hotaru-Alex lado derecho" anuncio Michiru  
  
  
  
Hotaru y Alex comenzaban a ponerse en posición de pelea, cuando un fuerte estruendo los distrajo, y venia de la pelea vecina.  
  
Rei estaba mas que furica y rapidamente, antes aun que Jedite se acomodara tomo posición de pelea---asi que solo somos mujeres no, no sabe lo que le espera lo voy a humillar, y va a tener que aceptar nuestra superioridad---  
  
Jedite subio confiado, él no iba a caer en la trampa como Ziocite y Rei no era tan fuerte cono Lita, " Vamos NENA muéstrame que tienes"  
  
Tengo que decir que Rei estaba encarbonada??????  
  
Mal habia puesto su pie en el area de pelea Jedite.........PERDIO.  
  
Rei junto sus manos y realizando su plegaria mas simple murmuro "fuego de marte............enciéndete" flamas salieron de sus manos y se dirigieron rapidamente a Jedite y al mismo tiempo, lo pateo y golpeo tan fuerte y rapido, que dudaba que el supiera tan siquiera que lo golpeo.  
  
  
  
"asi que solo mujeres nooo??? Asi que nenas???? Eso te enseñara." dijo Rei aun enfadada dejando a Jedite sobre la tierra desmayado.  
  
  
  
"ganadora..................Rei" ---- huy esto esta mal de tres/tres creo que seremos humillados, menos mal que yo no participe--- termino pensando Andrew.  
  
Hotaru y Alex volvieron a centrarse en su pelea después de la distracción, Alex no sabia que hacer, no queria mostrar su fuerza, pero por el honor de los hombre de la tierra tampoco podia perder, bueno no podria ser tan difícil, después de todo, ella es la mas pequeña y debil, sonrio esto seria facil.  
  
Con gran agilidad, lanzo ligeros golpes a Hotaru y esta los esquivo, y mando otros, pero estos eran debiles y lentos, Alex sonrio.  
  
Hotaru tambien sonrio, pero para sus adentros, tenia que saber el potencial de él, y estaba segura, que lo podria vencer sin necesidad de el empleo de algun hechizo, lentamente fue aumentando su velocidad y fuerza, la cara de los espectadores era de completa sorpresa, esta niña frágil sabe pelear, no se ha caido aun, no ha perdido aun??.  
  
Un golpe conecto al pecho de Alex, al contacto de su piel Hotaru pudo notar su fuerza  
  
--- su fuerza es muy grande, la puedo sentir fluyendo hacia mi, esta tratando de succionar mi aura, para que yo deje de pelear, eres muy listo no quieres dejar tu cubierta, pero mi poder es algo que ni siquiera en tus mas locas fantasias imaginas---  
  
Hotaru se inco, Alex creyo ganado el encuentro y suspendio la succion de energia, al acercarse se dio cuenta que una lanza brillaba en sus manos, una lanza comun (N/A crees que iba a utilizar su lanza del silencio) --- como es que la tiene en sus manos? Tiene el poder de materializar objetos?-- - no pudo pensar mas, inmediatamente Hotaru manejo su arma con una destreza increíble y pasándola por detrás de su rodillas lo derribo y aplico presion, con la punta filosa de su lanza sobre el cuello de Alex --- si quieres salir de esta tendras que revelar tus poderes a los demas--- Hotaru ya lo habia descubierto y ahora solo le importaba ganar sin ser descubierta, y como se lo imagino, él se rindio. Con tal de no volar su cubierta.  
  
  
  
"ganadora.............. –anuncio Haruka con emocion, haaaaa su peque,--- Hotaru"  
  
"ahora los siguientes, Mina-malakite izquierda, Usagi-Endy derecha" anuncio Michiru  
  
  
  
Mina levanto la mano y con voz clara y alta pregunto.  
  
"Michiru te pareceria bien si peleamos, con todo el claro como campo, Usagi y Endy tendrían que esperar pero estoy segura que no les importa verdad"  
  
Mina miro a Usagi con ojos de cachorro.  
  
"por mi no hay problema, lo puedo vencer, ahorita o al rato, pero no se si él tenga algun compromiso" dijo Usagi como implicando que quiza el por medio a perder prefiriera pelear anntes.  
  
"no por mi adelante" dijo firmemente Endymión.  
  
"bien –respondio Mina con cara de satisfacción—entonces comenzemos"  
  
Mina se acomodo en el centro del campo, y Mlakite hizo lo mismo, ya estaba preparado para usar todas sus fuerza, el no iba a caer como los demas confiados, ella ya le habia demostrado antes su poder y creia que podia manejarlo.  
  
Mina sonreia quieta y maquiavélicamente, --- no te voy a vencer rapido, NO, tu vas a sufrir tal tortura que vas a rogarme que todo termine----  
  
Malakite no perdio tiempo " artico, baja y ayuda a tu maestro" inmediatamente el claro se lleno de hielo, por poco y Mina, casi se congela pues la agarro desprevenida, Malakite se deslizo y rapidamente le acerto varios golpes, su plan era ganar rapido, y después hablar con ella, pero Mina no parecio a afectada, no mas que un gigante golpeado por un enano, y sonrio el hielo la ayudaria, una vez mas cerro sus ojos y una plegaria fluyo por sus labios, miles de luces de colores se elevaron impidiéndole a Malakite ver bien, ella lanzo miles de golpes en tan solo unos minutos no dejándole a Malakite oportunidad de replicar, cuando cambio de técnica, estaba tan concentrada en su venganza que no noto que Malakite invocaba un poder " tundra, congela a mi adversario" el cuerpo de mina se vio rodado de aire helado que enlentecian sus movimientos, y Malakite se acerco seguro ya la tenia en sus manos una sonrisa de triunfo aparecio, en sus labios, pero el cuerpo de Mina lanzo destellos dorados que derretían el hielo a su alrededor " cadenas de amor y belleza, atrapen"  
  
  
  
dos filamentos dorados en los que se distinguían claramente eslabones de corazon atraparon a Malakite, y Mina sonrio triunfalmente, sus cadenas seguia el ritmo de sus manos y las hizo, volverlo de cabeza, chocar contra el suelo, pero Malakite era demasiado orgullos y no se rendia, asi que lo dejo quieto y se acerco a él,  
  
"vaya debes estar emparentado a una mula, sabes que vas a perder" siseo Mina casi en su oido, no supo por que pero esto le provoco placer, y separo su cara para verlo de frente, sus ojos hielo, la miraban con orgullo, supo que no iba a rogar, y se admiro no muchos aguantan el castigo que la cadena inflige, por que no solo detiene si no que tambien estrangula y quema al mismo tiempo, y se gano su respeto, --- no te hagas buey, lo vas a dejar ir, por que te encantan sus ojos /claro que no / asi entonces por que llevas mas de un minuto mirándolo / por que..... por que...../ ja ja admítelo estas loca por el / No Andrew..... / deja en paz a Andrew desde que Malakite te beso no piensas en otra cosa mas que en él / claro pienso en todas las formas de vengarme / si si si/ Mina volvio a la realidad y se dio cuenta que en todo su soliloquio no lo habia dejado de mirar, se ruborizo y sus cadenas lo dejaron al ras de piso.  
  
  
  
"ganadora...................Mina" anuncio Michiru feliz  
  
  
  
Todos los peleadores de la tierra se miraban entre si apenados, habian sido vencidos unos por fuerza, otros por encantos y ahora su orgullo descansaba en Endy. Sus pensamientos se alegraron, Endy era el mejor de ellos y le tocaba pelear contra la indefensa Usagi. ----bueno al menos de 5 uno,----  
  
  
  
"creo que es nuestro turno cabeza de chorlito" Endy avanzo al centro del claro y se dio cuenta que Usagi no se movia, una sonrisa aparecio en sus deliciosos labios "no me digas ya te arrepentiste" Usagi conecto con sus ojos y pregunto "estan permitidas estas peleas"  
  
"claro, que no, pero dime vas a poner eso de excusa para no pelear" pregunto Endy burlon  
  
Usagi no sabia que hacer un mal presentimiento le oprimia el pecho --- algo va a salir mal—  
  
" claro que no es excusa asi que a pelear"  
  
Desde el inicio Diamante observaba bastante intrigado, él sabia que Serena era la princesa de la luna y por lo tanto cargaba el poder del sistema solar con ella, pero incluso existia esa profecía en donde se afirmaba que, quien naciera en el exacto momento del eclipse lunar seria la elegida y no solo el poder del sistema solar si no el poder de la galaxia entera estaria en sus manos, y sin embargo él nuca la habia visto luchar, sentia curiosidad.  
  
  
  
Endy, a pesar de creer debil a Usagi, no se quizo confiar e inicio el ataque de manera rapida, y Usagi solo atino a defenderse, de manera bastante efectiva, ella lanzo golpes pero su fuerte no era la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso casi todas la superaban ---tengo que usar mis poderes en un nivel minimo, (N/A ya les habia dicho que ella podia utilizar los poderes de todas las scout, NO?? Oppssss perdon @_@) piensa piensa, ya se--- "burbujas marinas .... estallen" una nube los cubrio y Usagi aprovecho para golpearlo con fuerza, a Endy solo abrio los ojos ---- como, un cuerpecito tan pequeño /y precioso/ puede tener tanta fuerza.  
  
---- no te lo esperabas heeeeeee, y eso no es nada---- "truno......... resue..........."  
  
"USAGI" – el grito de luna la detuvo a mitad de su ataque, "sabes que no debes de pelear esta prohibido" Usagi iba a replicar un poco grosera cuando noto la cara livida de Endymión, viendo a algun punto detrás de ella.  
  
"asi gastas tu tiempo muchacho" una voz helada y autoritataria se dejo oir, Usagi volteo a ver de donde venia y dos figuras salieron al encuentro de su mirada, ambos vestían trajes reales, él con una gran capa y ella con un vestido verde.claro. ninguno de los dos lucia feliz. Inmediatamente todos cayeron de rodillas,  
  
"madre, padre que sorpresa" dijo Endy nervioso.  
  
"si ya lo puedo imaginar que es sorpresa –contesto el Rey—y quien mas ha estado peleando"  
  
"nadie mas --- fue la rapida repuesta de Endy--- solo nosotros pero solo practicábamos"  
  
"practicando no? , apartir de mañana Filiberto descansara y tu mi querido hijo iras al bosque, como a eso de las 4 de la mañana a proveer las hierbas que se necesiten para comida o enfermeria, entiende" termino el Rey .  
  
una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo el rostro de Usagi y le hacia señas de burla a Endy cuidando de que no la vieran los reyes.  
  
"y en cuanto a ti jovencita---murmuro el Rey y Usagi se puso palida---- dejaremos que tu entrenadora decida tu castigo" un suspiro de alivio cruzo su cara (demasiado pronto diria yo).  
  
Luna se dio cuenta de que Usagi se burlaba de Endimión y una idea se le vino a la mente.  
  
"usagi hara, lo mismo que Endy, de hecho tendran que cumplir el castigo juntos"  
  
"quueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" el grito causo que todos se taparan los oidos " no es justo por que tengo que pasar mis preciosa horas de sueño con ese... ese...---y miro a los reyes o_o ---él, el fue el que me reto."  
  
"si pero tu le seguiste el juego no?, y nada de esto hubiera pasado si ustedes dos se llevaran bien, asi que tendran que aprender a convivir y ayudarse para terminar mas rapido sus tareas"  
  
"humm la cara de Usagi no podia mostrar mas desdicha, pero si mirabas a sus ojos podrias ver que?? Exitacion. NO.  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Hola tratare de no retrasarme y de terminar lo mas pronto posible, por que si pasa, mas tiempo tendre que suspenderlo, ya que se acerca la fecha del examen mas difícil e importante de mi vida.  
  
  
  
Acabe  
  
Dudas, preguntas manden sus review o e-mail,  
  
Y de nuevo no se olviden de mandar review´s  
  
"hablar"  
  
-pensar-  
  
/entre pensamientos/ 


	7. De 4 a 9

La batalla por el amor  
  
Capitulo: 7  
  
Titulo: De 4 a 9  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Muchísimas gracias a Fuu por su e-mail del capitulo 5, sabes no lo habia leido hasta hace poco, y gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron review del capitulo 6.  
  
A Luna_16, Any, Paty, Pamky, Misao y Kaoru-sanz. tratare se los prometo de actualizar antes de la fecha que les digo al final, pero no creo que sea posible mas, pero bueno nadie sabe. A Fuu solo me queda decirle que tiene razon Diamante va a estar celoso, y a Buffy que lo que va a pasar con diamante es top secret, pero que el seguira apareciendo por mucho mucho tiempo. Y de nuevo gracias a Mer  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"quueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" el grito causo que todos se taparan los oidos " no es justo por que tengo que pasar mis preciosa horas de sueño con ese... ese...---y miro a los reyes o_o ---él, el fue el que me reto."  
  
"si pero tu le seguiste el juego no?, y nada de esto hubiera pasado si ustedes dos se llevaran bien, asi que tendran que aprender a convivir y ayudarse para terminar mas rapido sus tareas"  
  
"humm la cara de Usagi no podia mostrar mas desdicha, pero si mirabas a sus ojos podrias ver que?? Exitacion. NO.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Cuatro esbeltas figuras se encaminaban rapidamente hacia la enfermeria, por medio de los largos y oscuros pasillos de la parte trasera del edificio, el dia ya se habia ido dejando tras de si, al inicio destellos anaranjados y rojos y después solo oscuridad.  
  
Tres de ellas, tenian su par de brazos aferrados a una quinta figura, la cuarta no ayudaba a las demas, pero ya que tampoco parecia tan convencida de ir, y no vei por que tenian que obligar a la quinta, esta ultima parecia estar siendo obligada a ir, aunque no se resistia mucho a las fuerzas que la arrastraban, ademas que caso tenia, no podia hacer nada su conciencia /y el hecho de que todas fueran mas altas que ella/ le decian que era mejor ir.  
  
"vamos Hotaru, deja de poner resistencia, tu sabes que es lo mejor" decia Mina impaciente, habian jalado a Hotaru por todos los pasillos y los brazos ya le empezaban a doler.  
  
"si, Mina tiene razon, es nuestra culpa que los muchachos esten en malas condiciones, y nuestro deber es dejarlos como estaban." Contesto Amy, la cual se habia visto con Ziocite en la biblioteca y este le habia pedido, (después de que a ella se le escapara decirles que los podian sanar ) que los ayudaran.  
  
"yo no entiendo por que deberíamos de ayudarles, FUE SU CULPA por que son unos, engreídos buenos para nada hombres sin seso" contesto Rei " si ellos no nos hubieran insultado, no estarian en donde estan ahora"  
  
  
  
"Si Rei, tienes razon, pero has pensado que si no les ayudamos, nos vamos a quedar sin contricantes que mas o menos nos den pelea, fuera de ellos nadie, nos llega ni al talon"  
  
contesto Lita, firmemente.  
  
  
  
Llegaron todas a donde la luz se filtraba por el bajo de la puerta y la abrieron con cuidado, el panorama que observaron adentro era patético.  
  
Neflite se encontraba todo enyesado con fractura doble de tibia y perone y varias costillas rotas. El vendaje y el yeso solo dejaban ver, su (a los ojos de lita) hermosísima cara  
  
Jedite tambien se encontraba cubierto de vendajes, pero sin yeso, el sufria de tremendas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, pero las que mas le dolian eran las que se encontraban, en salva sea la parte (je je je je).  
  
Malaquite por otro lado, no parecia muy dañado, y el se comportaba como si no le doliera nada, pero Mina sabia que las quemaduras internas que su cadena le provoco eran tan dolorosas o mas que las de Jedite.  
  
Ziocite les leia y platicaba de lo que se le ocurria para entretenerlos, (aunque sin mucho éxito)  
  
"buenas noches, podemos pasar," la delicada voz de Amy se dejo escuchar, tres cabezas parecian a punto de gritar, pero Ziocite logro calmarlos a tiempo.  
  
  
  
"que hacen aquí" gruño Jedite cuando vio quienes entraban,  
  
"sabes deberias de dejar tu bocota cerrada si no puedes decir nada inteligente, ya estas aquí por tu bocota y si no te callas vas a durar aquí todo el mes" contesto Rei con una gran sonrisa burlona bailándole por toda la cara.  
  
"me calle o no voy a durar aquí todo el mes, gracias a ti Piromana" respondio Jedite, al que todavía no se le pasaba la humillación.  
  
Los ojos de Rei brillaron y cinco pequeñas flamas salieron de su mano directo a Jedite, las cuales hicieron que el, de estar tranquilamente rescostado se parara de inmediato y se pusiera a correr alrededor de la enfermeria.  
  
  
  
"lo ven, se los dije – grito Rei dirigiéndose a las demas mientras se moria de la risa-- ellos no quieren nuestra ayuda. Asi que mejor vamonos"  
  
"ayuda?? De ustedes? No gracias ya recibimos bastante ayuda de ustedes por un dia no creen, a que vienen a humillarnos mas, a reirse por que ya no vamos a participar en el torneo de los reyes o a lastimarnos mas, ya por dios deja de correr Jedite" contesto Neflite bastante frustrado al mismo tiempo que intentaba sentarse, " hayyyyyyyyy....... lo ven por su culpa ni siquiera puedo sentarme".  
  
Jedite mientras tanto seguia corriendo por toda la habitación, Amy se apiado de el y con un movimiento de mano, sencillamente, le mando hielo y lo dejo frio, después de tanto calor  
  
"por nuestra culpa? –solto Lita incrédula --- ustedes empezaron al insultarnos, nosotras somos guerreras y ese es nuestro máximo orgullo, Rei tine razon, Mina, Amy Hotaru, vamonos"  
  
.  
  
Mina no dijo nada, durante todo el rato solo habia observado a Malakite, y este a ella, pero ninguno decia nada, Mina agacho la cabeza dispuesta a salir al igual que Amy la que miraba a Ziocite como pidiéndole disculpas pero al mismo tiempo, diciéndole que era culpa de sus amigos que no les ayudaran.  
  
  
  
" haaa NO ---- grito Hotaru, al mismo tiempo que se movia de arriba abajo por la enfermeria, levantando las manos, en señal de desesperación --- me levantaron de mi camita, me vistieron a fuerzas y arrastraron mi lindo cuerpecito por todos esos corredores hasta aquí, ahora los curo"  
  
"haz lo que quieras" dijo lita que a pesar de estar enojada, queria que se curaran.  
  
Uno por uno Hotaru los fue sanando al posar sus delicadas manos sobre sus cuerpo y emitir su resplandor purpura, para cuando acabo la sorpresa de los generales era inmensa, no sentian ya dolor, las cicatrices habian sanado, y todos estaban como si nunca hubieran recibido un golpe en toda su vida.  
  
"ese es nuestro regalo, apartir de ahora nosotras no entrenaremos, ya que ustedes no valen la pena, tienen toda la semana para tratar de superarnos y ya nos veremos en el torneo" dijo Rei cuando ya se retiraban y nos les dio oportunidad para replicar, todas desparecieron por el oscuro pasillo.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
La brisa matutina, se llenaba de luz ante los primeros y debiles rayos de sol, que surgían por todos lados, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo dia, sin embargo ellos, ya llevaban levantados mas de dos horas, habian acordado trabajar por separado después del desastre del primer dia.  
  
------  
  
Por primera vez en toda su vida Usagi tuvo que levantarse tan temprano, la oscuridad aun envolvia el edificio, y su reloj interno le decia, que la sociedad de los derechos humanos calificaria como crimen el que la hicieran levantarse a esa hora. Y en cuanto a Endy estaba segura que la sociedad protectora de animales tambien diria algo.  
  
Con gran dificultad se levanto de su tibia camita y aun dormida se vistio, estaba de un humor terrible, lo que mas le enojaba en esta vida era tener que levantarse a deshoras.  
  
Cuando Usagi llego al bosquecito, Endy ya estaba ahí, y la miro de reojo le iba a reclamar por lo tarde que era, cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos que Usagi portaba, le señalo la gran lista de hierbas y sus descripciones y se pusieron a recolectar las hierbas juntos.  
  
La mente de Usagi vagaba, sobre la comodidad y el calor de su cama, sus ojos no respondian a sus ordenes y se cerraban cada dos por tres y caminaba casi por inercia, dio un paso, dos, tres y sus pies no tocaron firme.  
  
Splashhhhhhhhh  
  
Eso desperto a Usagi sin duda alguna.  
  
Endymión seguia recogiendo las hierbas, tratando de ignorar a Usagi, pero aunque no la veia, su pensamiento no se apartaba de ella.  
  
  
  
Splashhhhhhhh  
  
El sonido hizo que volteara a tiempo para ver a Usagi parada en la orila del lago, su ropa empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo, y la brisa la rodeaba, y aun asi ella parecia una diosa, su largo pelo semiplateado reflejaba el brillo del lago y sus enormes ojos azules brillaban con indignación mientras veia al lago como el culpable de todas sus desdichas, su boca formaba un lindo puchero, parecia a punto de llorar.  
  
"por que, por que" Usagi se repetia una y otra vez. Mientras trataba de salir del lago pero sus pies parecian atorados a algunas algas.  
  
"ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja --- Endy se encontraba en la con el cuerpo doblado de risa.  
  
"deja de reirte y ayudame" grito Usagi  
  
"que pasa, las gran guerrera de la Luna no puede salir de un lagito" se burlo Endy y siguió riéndose.  
  
"tienes que ayudarme o ya veras"  
  
"ha si que vas a hacer llamar a tus amigas para que te rescaten"  
  
Usagi solo fruncio el seño, y sus manos y su boca se unieron en una plegaria, pagaria por esto "madre luna ayuda a tu....... aaaaaccccccchhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.  
  
Endy solo pudo reirse mas fuerte, ----maldicion ya hare que se calle--- Usagi empezo a caminar sin acordarse de que estaba atrapada y ..... splasssshhhhhhhhh ,  
  
Esta vez Endy rodo por el suelo muerto de risa.  
  
"Endymión --- la voz de Usagi sono tan dulce que corto a endy, este dejo de reir y la miro atentamente---- podrias ayudarme por favor a salir de aquí" como podia negarse.  
  
Camino lentamente hacia ella su pantalón se mojo al contacto con el agua pero no le importo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, y no podia pensar en otra cosa, se detuvo delante de ella.  
  
"por favor corta las algas que detiene mis pies" la brisa revolvia su hermoso cabello negro y sus ojos azules resplandecian, Usagi casi sintio lastima por lo que iba a hacer. CASI.  
  
Endymión se agacho y busco a los pies de Usagi cuando encontro las algas las corto una por una.  
  
"gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco--la dulce voz de Usagi tenia a Endy paralizado.—  
  
mira alla Endy el sol comienza a salir, ----dijo Usagi señalando al oriente- -- la mirada de Endy siguió su brazo, su piel tersa y sedosa hasta la sus delicadas manos y su dedo que apuntaba mas alla de su vista, y miro. Los rayos de sol bailaban pugnando por ser los primeros en salir, su vista se perdio en ellos -- es hermoso,--- volteo su cabeza para ver a Usagi, pero esta no se encontraba junto a el, voleto mas us cabeza y la pudo ver fuera del lago, una sonrisa maliciosa jugando por sus labios y sintio miedo. El murmullo de agua se dejo oir y solo alcanzo a voltear para ver un gran ola corriendo a su encuentro.  
  
  
  
Splaaaaaasssssssssssssssshhhhhh  
  
la ola lo enterro y un super empapado Endymión salio rumiando del agua, esta vez era Usagi la que se encontraba rodando por el suelo de la risa.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Endymión, salio y bajo sus manos en señal de rendición. Se acerco a Usagi que seguia riendo y acabo por unirse a ella. Usagi comenzo a temblar.  
  
"ven Usagi vamos a donde te puedas secar" la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia un claro en donde el sol ya habia declarado sus dominios, y se sentaron ahí uno al lado del otro.  
  
"te sientes bien, si quieres puedes regresar, yo terminare"  
  
la preocupación se filtraba atravez de su tono de voz, el cual hizo cosas increíble en Usagi, quien de repente se sintio mas comoda, mas segura y mas amada que nunca antes en su vida. ---- mas amada????? Mas que con Diamante??????, dios mio que me esta pasando, por que tengo que pensar en el unico hombre que me odiaba, por que??? Siempre haciendome sentir inútil, y ademas ya probablemente era novio de Rei, y que mas da yo ya tengo a Diamante.  
  
"gracias – su voz sono debil y hueca—pero te esperare si no te molesta" --- tanto me odias que prefieres terminar tu solo,--- penso Usagi sin moverse, queria quedarse tan siquiera un momento mas con él.  
  
"no claro que no" respondio rapidamente Endy y se puso rojo.  
  
Comenzo a recoger las hierbas y en un monton las ponia al lado de Usagi, se movia con presicion, cuando veia algo lo analizaba y lo cortaba si resultaba que estab en su lista. Usagi lo observaba cuando el no la veia, admirando su cuerpo, que se movia sin dificultad por entra los arboles y la maleza sus manos fuertes que de un estiron arrancaban las hierbas de raiz, y sus hermosos ojos que se afanaban como los de un cazador en busca de su presa.  
  
  
  
Unos lindos lenchocitos se acercaron a ella, parecian TAN hambrientos.  
  
Endy termino por fin habia recolectado todo ya deberia de ser como las 8 de la mañana. Camino lentamente hacia el claro para unirse con Usagi, su tintiliante risa lo lleno de gozo aun no la podia ver, pero el saber que ella era feliz lo hizo sonreir, camino mas rapído su urgencia por verla crecia, al dobler un arbol ella quedo expuesta su vista, su cara reflejaba dicha sus ojos brillaban y los rayos de sol jugaban con su tez --- mi diosa- -- bajo la mirada para ver que causaba tanto delite en ella, y sonrio al ver a lindos lenchocitos en su regazo y a ella dándoles de comer hierbas ------- HIERBAS ¿?????? Sus hierbas-----  
  
"que crees que haces" grito lleno de furia  
  
"dándole de comer a los lenchocitos" ni se inmuto siquiera  
  
"te das cuenta, que lo que les distes de comer, me costo tres horas de recolección" dijo Endy con ira mal reprimida.  
  
"aja, yyyy??????"  
  
"eres una irreponsable, ahora tendremos que volver a juntar todo y esta vez al menos vas a ayudar"  
  
"no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas tu, fui yo quien dio de comer esto a los lenchocito y yo lo repondre, tu te puedes ir"  
  
"sabes que no puedo irme sin ti" dijo frustrado Endy " y si llego sin ti seguramente solo aumentaran mi castigo, no tengo mas remidio que aguantarte hasta que juntemos todo DE NUEVO" --- si, si como si quisieras dejar su compañía---  
  
"vaya que galante y educado" dijo Usagi sarcástica, y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronunciaron el uno al otro.  
  
Calladamente empezaron a recolectar y a eso de 12 hrs por fin terminaron.  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Después de ese dia, acordaron quedarse cada quien con la mitad de la lista, y hacer su trabajo por separa ya llevaban tres dias asi, diario, levantándose antes del alba y encaminándose al bosque, ambos sentian que debian disculparse, pero su orgullo era demasiado y ninguno queria reconocer su error.  
  
Dos horas habian pasado y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las monyañas de oriente, Usagi habia terminado ya su lista, y busco a Endy, eso sucedia a menudo, su espalda ancha y bien marcada se delineaba por entre los primeros rayos, y su cara hermosa hacia juego con la luz y las sombras – es increíblemente guapo—llevaba ya mas de ½ hora viéndole sin que el se diera cuanta cuando decidio que le ayudaria.  
  
"hola ya termine, te esperare en el claro"  
  
dijo Usagi con fria cortesia.  
  
Todos los dias Endy retrasaba su recoleccion solo para esperara a que Usagi seuniera a él, le gustaba la idea de tenerla cerca aunque no se hablaran, le gustaba tenerla ahí mientras el trabajaba, --- me podria acostumbrar a esto fácilmente--- el tenerla ahí le hacia pensar en una mujer esparando a que su esposo terminara, la idea lo hizo sonrojarse.  
  
--- que estara pensando, esta todo rojo, quiza este planando algo en mi contra.  
  
  
  
Diamante no estaba muy contento durante 4 dias habia que tenido que soportar que su novia, saliera por 5 horas completas con Endy, el confiaba plenamente en Usagi y tanto ella como Endy no demostraban nada mas que enemistad el uno contra el otro, pero esos pensamientos no lo comfortaron habia algo que no le gustaba y averiguaria que era.  
  
Se levanto temprano, a las 7 y rapidamente se cambio y corriendo se dirigio a la dirección en que Usagi le habia dicho que estaban a esa hora. Llego a un hermoso claro y observo a Endy bastate alejado de su novia y a esta sentada sin hacer nada aparentemente disfrutando de un picnic. Cuando Rndy quedo fuera de su vista, se dirigio hacia Usagi.  
  
"mi amor, te estraño tanto" dijo al tiempo que le robaba dulcemente un beso, Usagi respondio nerviosa, sentia que estaba traicionando a alguien pero a quien Diamante es su novio,  
  
"Usagi, mira encontré lo que te faltaba" el grito de Endy la hizo saltar como conejo y de repente se encontro mas nerviosa de lo usual, que pasaria si Endy se enterara que ella y Diamante son novio --- vaya probablemente ni le importaria----es pensamiento le causo un curiosos dolor en el pecho – que es esto—penso mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.  
  
"te pasa algo Usagi" dijo Diamante preocupado, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. Para cuando Endymión llego, ellos ya estaban separados, pero seguían mirándose a los ojos y asi fue como Endy los encntro.  
  
  
  
---que hace el aquí—fruncio el seño y apreto los puños --- esto no me gusta, nada----  
  
"Diamante, que gusto de verte" mintió tranquilamente – como se atrevia a interrumpir sus horas con Usagi----  
  
"hola Endy, venia a buscarte," el tambien mintió –pasas demasiadas horas con mi novia---  
  
"A mi nada mas" pregunto Endy con tono de sospecha.  
  
"no, tambien queria ver a Usagi"  
  
"no crees, que la vez mucho" la molestia se podia percibir en su voz  
  
"Endy, tu sabes que amo y adoro a mi novia, la princesa de la luna, y nunca veria de mas a otra mujer que no fuera ella---- -dijo con ironia Diamante y Usagi se sonrojo violentamente.----- y ademas estoy seguro que esto el que este aquí con Usagi, no tiene por que importarte, Usagi no es nada tuyo" termino firmemente con un tono de posesion en su voz.  
  
Endymión entrecerro los ojos, diamante parecia furioso, por que, si Diamante, amaba hasta al delirio a esa princesita suya, entonces por que se metia en lo suyo con Usagi, por que no los dejaba en paz. --- bah a mi tampoco me importa Usagi /a quien tratas de engañar/ a ti no por supuesto me conoces muy bien---  
  
"en realidad, me preocupo por tu salud, sabes ella puede ser perjucial"  
  
Usagi habia seguido la platica asustada, pero no sabia si por que, temia que Diamante descubriera que se divertía con Endymión o que Endy se enterara de que era novia de Diamante, quiza la odiara al enterarse, -- bueno no creo que me desprecia mas, de lo que ya me desprecia.  
  
Su cabeza era un caos, --- no amo a Endy o si // ni yo lo se // sabes no eres de ninguna ayuda-----. Y escucho sus palabras, como se atreve y yo pensando que lo amo.  
  
"eres un idiota, tu cerebro no da para mas, ---- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas--- te odio --- comenzo a gritar--- te odio, te odio." Termino y se fue corriendo, sus sentimientos eran un lio, como podia de enamorarse de alguien que la despreciaba, entonces si estaba enamorada, pero y DIAMANTE.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Durante toda la semana, los generales se la pasaron entrenando, toda la mañana y tarde hasta que el sol se ocultaba, la Reina los observaba sin saber por que tanto esmero, pero sospecho que era por las guerreros de la luna.  
  
"Leon --- le hablo a un sirviente--- habla con los generales y diles que quiero verlos"  
  
"Si mi Reina"  
  
  
  
Afuera, en el patio de entrenamiento, todos los miraban sorprendidos, y llegaron a la conclusión de que en realidad todo habia sido un faramalla, un dia parecian totalmente vencidos y con heridas graves y al siguiente dia como si nada. --- bah después de todo las guerreras son un fraude--- pensaban todos, ¿pero entonces por que entrenaban tanto?.  
  
  
  
"Sr. Malakite"  
  
"si Leon."  
  
" la Reina desea verlos a todos en el salon del trono"  
  
"gracias, en un momento estaremos ahí"  
  
  
  
////  
  
  
  
"Mis generales –hablo la Reina en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos en su salon--- se que les preocupan los guerreros de la luna y sere franca con ustedes, SI tienen razones para preocuparse ---- todos gruñeron, sin tan solo les hubiera dicho antes--- ellas son muy fuertes y cargan el mayor poder mágico del universo con ellas, --- las caras de los generales cayeron--- pero no se preocupen nosotros tambien tenemos 'algo' que les va a ayudar"  
  
dijo la Reina con sonrisa picara.  
  
"Haremos lo que usted ordene mi Reina" hablo claramente Malakite, mientras su rostro se adornaba con la esperanza.  
  
  
  
"muy bien formen un circulo alrededor de mi, y unan sus brazos"  
  
todos hicieron lo que la reina les pidio, y ella comenzo un ritual antiguo, tanto como el planeta tierra.  
  
"cristal dorado, fuente de poder infinito, inundanos con tu grandeza"  
  
Una luz dorada pequeñita pero inmensamente brillante aparecio y se elevo hasta quedar por encima de ellos, ya ahí, miles de rayos se separaron y los envolvieron, en un amplio circulo, el circulo de luz se fue cerrando poco a poco, hasta que los rayos tocaban el cuerpo de los generales, cada vez que un rayo tocaba a un general este podia sentir el gran poder del cristal plateado corriendo por sus venas, hasta instalarse en sus almas.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
ACABE  
  
HOLA muchísimas gracias a todos por sus review, desgraciadamente y por causas ajenas a mi, este sera el ultimo capitulo hasta después de septiembre pero prometo que encuanto vuelva a tener tiempo terminare el fic publicando de dos a tres capitulos por semana.  
  
  
  
Dudas, preguntas manden sus review o e-mail,  
  
Y de nuevo no se olviden de mandar review´s  
  
"hablar"  
  
-pensar-  
  
/entre pensamientos/ 


	8. El reino de la luna oscura

La batalla por el amor

Capitulo: 8

Titulo:

***************

muchisimas gracias a Mer y a Pamki que siempre me apoyan, a Natsuki sabes solo voy a actualizar irregularmente y hasta septiembre empezare con de uno a dos capitulos por semana y a Buffy jajajajaja Diamante seguira en la historia y si lo quieres tendras que hacer fila.

***************

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/

Una luz dorada pequeñita pero inmensamente brillante aparecio y se elevo hasta quedar por encima de ellos, ya ahí, miles de rayos se separaron y los envolvieron, en un amplio circulo, el circulo de luz se fue cerrando poco a poco, hasta que los rayos tocaban el cuerpo de los generales, cada vez que un rayo tocaba a un general este podia sentir el gran poder del cristal DORADO corriendo por sus venas, hasta instalarse en sus almas.  
  
  


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La vida al campamento habia vuelto a la normalidad desde que ni Endy ni Usagi se aparecian por ahí todas las mañanas, algunos incluso comentaban que era aburrido, aparte estaba el pequeño hecho de que ahora ni siquiera podian ver a las guerreras de la luna entrenar (con esos entallados trajes de pelea).

Alex se encontraba en un continuo estado de depresion, -- como es posible que hubiera guerreros mas fuertes que él—después de todo él era el elegido para salvar la tierra de la destrucción no?????? La profecia decia que solo él podia detener la lanza del silencio que se alzaria para destruir la tierra.

Endy y Usagi mientras tanto, se evitaban todo lo que podian en sus mañanas de recoleccion se paraban juntos recibian las instrucciones de parte de Filiberto y se marchaban rapidamente después de partir a la mitad el papel que él les daba, y comenzaba la recoleccion pero ahora Usagi no esperaba a Endy y los dos terminaban rapidisimo, para luego ir a encerrarse a su habitación.

**************

Las peleas habian comenzado, rapidamente después del sorteo (en el que se decidio quien pelearia contra quien), solo quedaron 20 gentes en 5 grupos los cuales pasarian a la final y pelearian en el gran coliseo, por supuesto las scout y los genarales lo lograron asi como Alex, Diamante y algunas otras personas.

Después de las peleas Usagi se apresuro hacia la cocina muerta de hambre y Hotaru hacia la esquina mas apartada del campamento, y se puso a meditar. 

Chump chump era lo unico que se podia oir, después de que Usagi comenzara a comer, se encontraban en espera de que los acomodaran en grupos para las siguientes rondas, se realizaria el sorteo el dia de hoy por la tarde y en la mañana se darian los resultados, asi que las chicas salieron a pasear, dejando sola a Usagi. los chicos en cambio se acomodaron en un claro con la intencion de meditar.

Las scout se encontraban caminando en circulos parecia que discutian algo muy interesante, bueno en realidad solo discutia Mina las demas se quedaban calladas y Rei lucia francamente huumm como decirlo?

En su mas sangrienta modalidad de matar-a-diosa-del-amor

"Rei tienes que ayudarnos" chillo Mina

"pero eso es hacer trampa Y..—respondio Rei – no quiero"

"pero que te cuesta a menos que........" Mina miro malignamente a Rei, logrando que las demas tambien voltearan a verla. 

Todas se pararon percibiendo claramente lo que Mina implicaba y vieron a Rei acusadoramente, esta solo se puso roja y levanto sus manos defensivamente

"no se lo que estan pensando pero no" grito casi con miedo 

"yo te creo—dijo calmadamente Amy--- pero si fue muy sospechosos que aseguraras que no te iba a tocar ni con Usagi ni con Hotaru y que ahora te niegues a ayudar a Mina"

"pero es que lo que ella me pide es hacer trampa"

"lo unico que te pido es que acomodes en donde no esten esas dos, sabes quisiera llegar a la final o a menos a las finales – hablo Mina bajito rogando—y con ellas no tengo oportunidad de nada, por fa Rei ---Mina junto sus manos como rezando—utiliza tu magia y ponme en el grupo que las tenga que enfrentar al ultimo"

"no lo voy a hacer" replico Rei

"lo sabia, lo que pasa es que quieres acomodarte a ti misma en ese grupo" grito Mina histerica.

La cara roja de Rei les indico a las demas la verdad

"claro que no"

" haaaa si, entonces por que no me ayudas"

"por que eso seria ponernos a las demas en desventaja" se cubrio Rei

"Mina, no insistas mas esta claro que Rei no te va a ayudar dejalo por la paz y solo reza por que no te toque con ellas" dijo tranquilamente Lita.

"muy bien no me ayudes, pero como voy a saber que no te vas a ayudar a ti misma"

"yo nunca haria algo asi" respondio Rei

"jajajajajaj si como no y la ves que.......---

Mina no pudo terminar, un codo se enterro en su estomago a la velocidad de la luz y se tuvo que doblar del dolor

"hmp .. me la pagaras"

"que quiere decir Mina con eso Rei" Amy hablo mirando a Rei bastante molesta " y por que tenias que golpear a Mina"

"eso no les importa, a ninguna de ustedes" termino de decir y se alejo dejandolas plantadas

"no se preocupen chicas, -- Amy levanto la voz—utilizare mi computadora para bloquear su magia, como quiera que quedemos sera lo justo, de acuerdo"

"si" dijo Mina débilmente

"si" agrego Lita.

"aunque tengo una mejor idea" susurro Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa bailandole en los labios.

A solo unos pasos de ahí en un hermoso claro, quedando ocultos a las scout por varios arbustos, se encontraban los unos poco mas que sorprendidos generales y Endymión.

******************

La parte oscura de la luna resguardaba al mas hermoso de los castillos de las sombras, durante generaciones, la familia de la luna que fue expulsado del lado plateado, ha vivido aquí creciendo en rencor, envidia, y ganas de revancha, cuando aun formaban una solo familia, vivian todos juntos en el palacio de la luna, pero el hermano de la entonces reina de la luna, sentia envidia de ella y planeo una revolucion que termino en la tragica muerte de miles de ciudadanos, debido a que la reina no queria usar el poder del cristal de plata contra su propio hermano, le perdono la vida, sin embargo no le quedo mas remedio que expulsarlo y exiliarlo al lado oscuro de la luna para toda la vida.

Cientos de años ya pasaron pero el tiempo de la profecia se ecercaba, pronto naceria la heredera del trono mas poderosa que se haya tenido, sus poderes rivalizarian con los de la misma diosa de la luna.

La reina Neherenia y su esposo en rey Safiro, sabian esto y realizaron a base de ruegos un pacto de amistad con la reina Serenety, la heredera nacio la pequeña princesa Serena, y lograron que su unico hijo y heredero pasara grandes temporadas en el palacio de la luna, en donde hizo gran amistad con la heredera la princesa Serena, todo iba como lo planeado, los herederos eran ahora novios oficiales y pronto ellos controlaria al sagrado cristal de plata y por supuesto la galaxia.

"mi amor no hay necesidad de que vayamos a ver a la pitonisa, todo va según lo planeado" susurro el rey Safiro al oido de su esposa. Se negaba a ver a la pitonisa, ya que esta nunca le inspiro ninguna confiasa, aun no sabia como habia podido permitir que su unico hijo y heredero fuera criado por ella, cierto Diamante obtuvo grandes poderes con los que él solo podrias soñar pero a que precio. Afortunadamente a la edad de 17 Diamante se nego a seguir entrenando con ella, aun asi de vez en cuando subia a visitarla.

" lo se, pero este sentimiento no se aparta de mi, todas las noches sueño que la luna plateada nos cubre y derrota" hablo angustiada la reina N.

"mi vida deja de preocuparte, una vez que Diamante se case con Serena, tendremos el control del cristal en nuestras manos"

"si, pero quiero asegurarme"

"como quieras" termino Safiro con resignacion si su esposa queria ver a la pitonisa, a la pitonisa verian.

En el lado mas oscuro del palacio de las sombras se encontraba la pitonisa, en un habitación tan grande y alta que quien entrara se sentia perdido, en medio de la habitación, una figura cubierta totalmente con una capucha negra flotaba. Su cara sumida en la oscuridad nunca habia sido vista ni los reyes la conocian habia estado al servicio de gobernantes de la luna oscura por mas tiempo del que podia recordar una persona, de la larga capucha solo salian unas ancianas manos huesudas, y delante de ella se encontraba una bola de cristal.

"sus majestades – dijo la pitonisa en su voz que oscilaba entre lo profundo y lo chillon una mezcla nada agradable – es un placer ver que me recuerdan --- y agravando mas su voz continuo --- los esperaba"

"dime pitonisa, que ha cambiado nuestros planes por que de repente mi esposa tiene esas visiones" hablo el rey Safiro de una manera demandante.

" ja ja ja jajaja ja mi rey, eres tan impaciente como siempre, dejame ofrecerte los mas profundos respetos hacia tu persona, es un placer saludarte, y sin embargo deberias saber que nadie me ordena nada" termino la pitonisa con voz imperiosa.

"perdona a mi esposo gran pitonisa, nosotros solo queremos saber que es lo que causa mis visiones" suplicante la reina se dirigio a la pitonisa.

"dulce y bella reina --- la mano huesuda se adelanto hasta acariciar la mejilla de Neherenia – tus visiones son ciertas, el corazon de la patetica princesita ha cambiado, en el solo se encuentra la confusion ama a dos personas, pero al final el resultado no nos satisfacera, mas vale que se ponga en accion nuestro segundo plan"

"asi se hara, fue un placer consultarte pitonisa" – ambos sabian lo que eso significaba, la union completa al lado oscuro y la guerra.

los reyes se levantaron y dejaron la habitación, en cuanto salieron la tetrica y desdentada sonrisa de la pitonisa se dejo escuchar retumbando por todas las paredes de la gigantesca habitación.

********************

La ultima mañana en que estarian juntos recogiendo las hierbas empezo como cualquier otra, ambos separandose en cuanto partieron la lista a la mitad.

****

Mañana empezarian los combates de las finales, y por eso les habian suspendido el castigo, las finales habian quedado con cuatro personas en los cinco grupos.

En el primer grupo quedo asi:               

1.- Setsuna

2.- Michiru

3.- Diamante

4.- Rubeos

el segundo grupo

1.- Usagi

2.- Haruka

3.- Mr. Satan (esto no es un crossover)

4.- Jedite

y el tercer grupo

1.- Endymion

2.- Neflite

3.- Lita

4.- Amy

el cuarto grupo

1.- Hotaru

2.- David

3.- Rei

4.- Malakite

y finalmente el quinto grupo

1.- Alex

2.- Mina

3.- Alan

4.- Ziocite

el numero uno competiria con el numero tres y el numero dos con el numero cuatro. Y pasarian a la final.

Cuando los sorteos aparecieron a la vista de todos las chicas no pudieron evitar el revolcarse de la risa al ver la expresion de sorpresa de Rei.

"que paso aquí" grito Rei

"bueno --- levanto la voz Amy – hable con Usagi y llegamos a un acuerdo usando su magia del elaboramos un hechizo que sentiria si tu tratabas de utilizar tu magia para no estar en el grupo de Usagi o Hotaru y si esto pasaba, esta se revertiria y quedarias automáticamente en el grupo de Usagi o Hotaru" dijo muy tranquilamente Amy, mientras las demas se revolcaban de risa. Y Rei se moria del coraje la habian descubierto y no habia logrado nada de todas maneras.

Los generales no se habian recobrado de la sorpresa de lo que las guerreras de la luna dijeron.

"no puede ser verdad, estoy seguro de que nos vieron y quisieron tomarnos el pelo" hablo Jedite.

"asi, entonces como te explicas lo que acaba de pasar, prácticamente culparon públicamente a Rei de hacer trampa" dijo pensativamente Ziocite.

"y ademas – añadio Neflite – ya nos habia dicho Endy que Serena es la lider de todas"

"no lo se, es muy simpatica y me cae muy bien, pero es tan delgada y pequeña" dijo Malakite

"solo es un poco mas pequeña que Mina y acuerdate como te dejo ella"

"buen punto"

***

Usagi caminaba lentamente recogiendo las hierbas, seria su ultimo dia, su ultima oportunidad de estar a solas con Endy y queria que durara para siempre, lo iba a extrañar --- pero si el me llamo una amenaza, perjudicial para la salud, por que deberia de extrañarlo,/ por que lo amas/ fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo.

Por otro lado Endy queria disculparse, sabia que el habia provocado la pelea, pero su orgullo le impedia disculparse, -- ja el principe de la tierra disculpandose ante una guerrera, por que habria de hacerlo / por que la amas / fue la respuesta obtenida

Sin saberlo sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y sentimiento seguian caminando sin darse cuenta de que se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Pumm Usagi choco con una maravillosamente calida pared, inmediatamente los brazos de Endy la rodearon por la cintura, ambos se sonrojaron pero no se separaron, Ella muy nerviosamente levanto la cabeza y se encontro con sus profundos ojos azules mirandola fijamente, el calor de su cuerpo envolviendola queria disculparse pero las palabras no salian de su boca.

" yo.. este... "

" yo .. yo solo...." un pequeño rubor cubrio las mejillas de Endy

--- ho dios se ve tan lindo cuendo se sonroja ---- una calida sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Usagi

--- ho dios se ve tan linda cuando sonrie ---

"yo hmmm Usagi solo queria disculparme por lo que dije la otra vez, en realidad no creo que seas una amenaza yo.... este.... --- el nerviosismo sacaba lo mejor de el--- /dios como le digo que me gusta/ solo te gusta // no que la amo// yo..."

"no... bueno no te preocupes" la voz de Usagi salio estrangulada, un gran nudo se puso en su estomago y sus piernas estaban cada vez mas debiles y es que estaba ahí tan cerquita su cuerpo del de él, sus brazos rodeandola, no la dejaba pensar.

La cabeza de Endy bajaba lentamente milimetro a milimetro – me va a besar, por dios que me bese.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

acabe

siento mucho que sea tan corto pero ahorita tengo un poco de tiempo y quiza pronto saque el siguiente capitulo.

No se olviden de mandar review

"hablar"

--pensar--

/entre pensamientos/


	9. El beso

La batalla por el amor

Capitulo: 9

Titulo: El beso

****************

SALUDOS A TODOS

Selene-chan    y Selene ( son la misma? )  ooppss lo siento, pero no se preocupen soy malisima en eso de dejar en suspenso esta me salio de chiripa, asi que no creo que vuelva a suceder J

Natsuki, gracias por el estar al pendiente y esperar pacientemente la actualizacion. Pamky huy todavía van a suceder muchas cosas. Fuu tratare de hacer mas largos los capitulos.  Mer jejeje ya los sabras. Miri-chan GRACIAS por tus palabras y por el dato. Buffy jejejej no has dado con la trama Diamante te dara muchas sorpresas. Kaitou ama a chiaki espero que te siga gustando y tratare de mejorar. Kaoru himura, subo un brazo sobre mi cara escondiendome avergonzada (ya lo sabras).   A kero chan GRACIAS y a Mariam "carrie85" gracias por su mail.  SUS  review me dan animos y ganas de apurarme con el fic.

******************

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"yo hmmm Usagi solo queria disculparme por lo que dije la otra vez, en realidad no creo que seas una amenaza yo.... este.... --- el nerviosismo sacaba lo mejor de el--- /dios como le digo que me gusta/ solo te gusta // no que la amo// yo..."

"no... bueno no te preocupes" la voz de Usagi salio estrangulada, un gran nudo se puso en su estomago y sus piernas estaban cada vez mas debiles y es que estaba ahí tan cerquita su cuerpo del de él, sus brazos rodeandola, no la dejaba pensar.

La cabeza de Endy bajaba lentamente milimetro a milimetro – me va a besar, por dios que me bese.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La miriada de flores multicolores le brindaban al bosque una danza de aromas y colores, haciendolo mas romantico y encantador, en los claros dominaban estas hermosas flores y cerrando los pequeños claros se encontraban arboles milenarios, cientos de ellos, algunos incluso con los troncos de varios metros de ancho,  ofereciendo su benefica sombra al caminate cansado, pero eso no era los interesante el dia de hoy en el bosque, quien se encontrara por ahí  podria ver la silueta recortada al sol de una pareja, parecian embebidos el  uno en el otro sin notar los cientos de animales que corrian llenos de vida alrededor  de ellos, no habia nadie mas que ellos ahí  pero el bosque los sentia y daba su aprobación silenciosa, a la invasión de sus terrenos, hacia cantar a sus pajaros mas dulcemente, levantarse mas majestuosamente sus arboles, bailar a las flores silvestres al son del suave aire, y a su pasto mas mullido, si todo era perfecto.

Sin embargo la pareja para quien el bosque mostraba sus encantos, no se daba cuenta de nada.

***

---me va a besar, por dios que me bese--- la cabeza de Usagi era un caos, millones de sensaciones recorrian mi cuerpo sin embargo podia sentir que muchas de ellas se concentraban en mis labios, los cuales esperaban ansiosamente abriendose involuntariamente mas, incluso inchandose  ante la perspectiva de ser besada por él, pero él parecia no tener prisa, su bella cabeza oscura bajaba milimétricamente, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los mios  como pidiendo permiso.

Lo que vio en sus ojos le daba  miedo, y exitacion al mismo tiempo, por fin después de mas de una eternidad de espera sus labios la rozaron, pero fue un pequeño toque que envio corrientes electricas capas de matar a un caballo por todo mi cuerpo, mis labios captaron cada pequeño lugar en el que estuvieron unidos,  sus labios suaves y carnosos, se separaron de los mios  solo por  milímetros, inundandola con su aliento calido a chocolate, haciendola desear, torturandola, no lo pude resistir mas  y acerque mis labios ansiosos a los suyos, presionando suavemente, embebida en las sensaciones experimentando dando pequeños toques cambiando la intensidad, disfrutando cada pequeño detalle, su cuerpo se tenso y un profundo gemido salio de su garganta acelerando mi corazon y sus manos presionaron mi cabeza contra la suya con mayor fuerza su boca buscaba la mia con hambre despertando sensaciones desconocidas para mi, mi cuerpo no respondia a mis ordenes mis piernas se hizieron de gelatina --- gracias a dios el me sostenia --- su lengua calida rodeo mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, no se lo nege ¿Cómo podria yo negarle nada?  Su lengua entro y una explosión se revelo en mi enterior una necesidad de pegar mas mi cuerpo al suyo de pegar mi boca a la suya de estar junto a el por siempre. 

Su boca se movia desenfrenada sobre la mia que respondia con igual o mayor  pasion, sin darme cuenta termine atrapada entre su cuerpo y un arbol pero dios que podia hacer, sus manos  manos se movian sobre mi cuerpo, apretando mi cintura mandando sensaciones ardientes por dondequiera que se posaban incendiando mi cuerpo,  bajaron un poco mas y se posaron en mis caderas, sin dejar de abrazarme su boca paso a mi cuello succionando suavemente por la linea del menton, un jadeo salio de mi boca y pude sentir que perdia el control,  mis brazos lo rodearon mas fuertemente  atrayendolo hacia mi, dejo de besarme y levanto la cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos, sus ojos lucian mas oscuros de  lo que recordaba y buscaba en el los mios no se que, sin previo avizo me tumbo sobre la mullida alfombra que formaba el  pasto,  Ho dios su peso sobre el mio es magia,su cuerpo grande, cubriendo el mio, pase mi pierna por entra las de el su respiración sonaba entrecortada igual que la mia, y sus manos se posaron en la tela de mi camiseta sobre mis pechos, masajeandoles suavemente, nunca antes habia sentido nada asi ni con Diamante, bueno con Diamante nunca llegue tan lejos  Ho demonios Diamante.

Rapidamente me levante dejando a un Endymion  en el pasto mirandome confundido.

"Usagi por favor, disculpame, yo  --su voz sonaba estrangulada --- yo te …"

--- ho dios que va a decir –mi mente buscaba frenetica por decir lo adecuado para parar sus palabras.

"noooooooo, ---lo interrumpio –no digas nada yo… sera mejor que me vaya" y sin embargo mis piernas no se movian, --- seguramente tenian un pacto con Endymion , ya que hacian lo  que el queria.

"no, no te vayas, quedate, es que no te gusta mi compañía?" su voz sonaba nerviosa

"no lo que pasa es que --- dios mio que hago, quiero quedarme con el pero y Diamante, sera mejor que primero terminare con él y después ya veremos—yo tengo algo que hacer primero"

"es mas importante que esto --- sus ojos suplicaban o ordenaban? No podia saberlo pero mi corazón  quería seguir sus órdenes.--- podriamos continuar en donde nos quedamos"

mis mejillas estaban calientes, recorde en los que nos quedamos esos labios ---diablos de seguro me sonroje ---

"yo… yo…. ---por que ni siquiera puedo hablar---- tome una decisión me quedaria con el toda la mañana  continuando todo lo que el quiera que continuemos, me acerque lentamente a él una sonrisa calida se dibujo en sus labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron---

"Usagi, Endymion,--- la voz chillona de Rei los interrumpio,  Usagi brinco para separase de Endymion y este se quedo sorprendido--- por que se tardaron tanto,--- Rei se encontraba encanijada por que la acaban de descubrir y queria hablar con endy ---- Endy necesito hablar contigo,"

se encontraba tan en trance que no se dio cuenta de las miradas que ellos se lanzaban, la cara de Usagi demostraba miedo --- dios mio no dejes que Rei se entere  no me la voy a acabar---  la mirada de Usagi pedia clemencia y le rogaba a Endy que no dijera nada, este no entendia, y fruncio el entrecejo por que tendrian que ocultar que se gustaban, /solo gustar// bueno de mi parte mas pero y de su parte que? // por que me niega/ no tenia sentido, se sintio inclinado a contrariarla, pero sus maravillosos ojos azules brillaban con esperanza, y decidio seguirle la corriente / por ahora / ya mas tarde le pediria explicaciones.

"que les pasa a ustedes dos" por fin habia notado algo raro

"nada, nada nego rapidamente Usagi" y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada salio corriendo como desesperada, con el peso de la culpa a su espalda.

"y a esa loca que, ya me canse de aguantarle sus idioteces menos mal que se fue por que hoy no tengo humor para nada"  Rei se movio mas cerca de Endy buscando su proteccion pero la respuesta que recibio no era la queesperaba eran amigos no, ya quisiera ella un poco mas pero ¿Por qué la rechazaba?

Al oir las palabras  de Rei Endy se separo inmediatamente enojado ---que le pasa a esta tarada por que insulta a mi angel----

"sabes tengo cosas que hacer te veo luego" y se alejo dejando a Rei parada con la boca abierta en el medio del bosque.

--- y ahora a que mosca le pico --- penso Rei.

******************

Por fin el torneo empezo, la primera pelea que se realizaria en el coliseo seria entre  Setsuta y Diamante, según las reglas podian usar golpes fisicos y magicos pero el rpimero en quedar inconsciente, rendirse o caer de la plataforma perdia.

Usagi se encontraba rondando el coliseo por los oscuros pasillos escondiéndose para no encontrarse con Endy, su corazon no le ofrecia ningun comfor, de la nada una mano firme la atrapo por la muñeca y la condujo a una esquina. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una voz grave sono y la culpa la dejo inmóvil.

"mi amor – la voz de Diamante sonaba dulce, pero a ella le sono a reproche --- te he estado buscando por todo el estadio, no me vas a dar un beso para la buena suerte"

Usagi se quedo pensativa, durante mas de dos años habia amado a Diamante mas que a su propia vida, incluso llego a pensar que daría su vida por el y y sabia que el haria lo mismo por ella, y si lo de Endy era solo una ilusion, Diamte acerco su cara a la suya y ella no se saco --- que siento por los dos ----

Los labio de Diamante se presionaron contra lso suyos pero no logro sentir nada, ni siquiera la emocion que sentia antes, mucho menos lo que Endy la hizo experimentar, al contrario se sentia como si estuviera besando a su hermano, como si traicionara a alguien. Se separo lentamente y noto los ojos de Diamante en ella, esos ojos destilaban tanto amor, amor hacia ella, amor incondicional.

"dios mio Serena --- uso su nombre de princesa – TE AMO TANTO," le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue pues la pelea estaba por comenzar.

***

En el coliseo la multitud rugia esperando el inicio de la pelea después de la opertura espectacular que se realizo.

Setsuna en una esquina se erguia alta y confiada, y en el otro extremo, Diamante no se dejaba amedrentar después de todo el era el principe de la luna oscura.

"empiezen" grito el referi que se retiro inmediatamente.

Setsuna materializo su arma y y cargo contra él, tan rapido que algunos no la vieron, sim embargo Diamante ya estaba prevenido y logro tapar su ataque con un brazo Setsuna se revolvioen el aire y tomandolo desprevenido, logro conectarle una patada que lo mando de pompas al final de la plataforma, pero Diamante se levanto inmediatamente y sonrio y…….

Setsuna se quedo en shock  ---- maldición por que tiene que sonreir, tengo que aguantar que sea novio de mi princesa y todavía me sonrie, nadie sabia que estaba totalmente perdida por él  ni siquiera su princesa ni siquiera él todo se lo callaba por el bien de ella, pero dios por que tenia que ser tan guapo --- sus piernas se hizieron de gelatina y no  pudo continuar peleando, el se acerco poco a poco, paso a paso,cada vez mas cerca  estaba a punta de lanzarle una patada que por su estado de shock seguramente la enviaria fuera de la plataforma, pero logro lanzar su ataque.

"grito silencioso" su arma brillo y un destello verde botella se desprendio directo a Diamante que alcanzo a poner una procteccion, debil pero que impidio que el golpe le diera de lleno, una gota de sangre escurrio de sus labio y volvioa sonreir, --- esta chica no le iba a ganar, concentro sus energias, queria terminar rapido y recordo unos de los hechizos mas fuerte que la pitonisa le enseño.

"luna oscura – se concentro para controlar su poder y no causar mas daño del necesario----

destruye"

una gran bola oscura salio de sus manos unidas al frente y poco a poco lanzo a Stsuna fuera de la plataforma.

Las demas senshis, estaban boquiabiertas, le habian ganado a una de ellas, claro no se habia transformado pero aun asi, voltearon a ver a Diamante con el mismo pensamiento escrito en sus mentes --- diablos, si que es fuerte, tendremos que cuidarnos de él---

********

Diamante se alejo, durante la pela logro ver a Serena contemplandolo con una cara seria, pero no participando, el espaerba que gritara y lo apoyara, pero la entendia Setsuna era una sus senshis estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no noto unos pasos que se acercaban.

"principe Diamante" llamo uno de los sirvientes, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos 

"tiene una conferencia arreglada para hablar  con sus padres"

"por donde es" pregunto realmente intrigado sus padres no le hablaban en su propio palacio, mucho menos cuando el se encontraba fuera, --- que querrian----

en el salon de coferencia, un pedestal redondo mostraba la imagen holográfica de sus padres que parecian impacientes por tener que esperar"

Diamante se poso en una rodilla e inclino la cabeza al mismo  tiempo que ceremoniosamente hablaba  a sus padres.

"Rey Safiro, Reina Neherenia, es un placer, hablar con ustedes"

"igual para nosostros querido hijo"contesto friamente su madre

Diamante peleo para no dejar ver la sonrisa sarcastica que queria escapar de sus labios"

"y a que debo el placer"

"debes regresar inmediatamente a la luna oscura, no puedes permancer ni un segundo mas"

"por que"

"eso lo sabras una ves que estes aquí asi que ahora preparate para partir, pero no puedo la competencia todavía no termina …."

"eso no importa" respondia de manera autoritaria el Rey " te queremos aquí ya"

"solo me despedire y estare con ustedes, nos vemos" Diamante, realizo una fria cortesía y se retiro sin esperar respuesta o permiso.

Al salir no pudo localizar a Serena por ningun lado (ella seguia escondiendose ahora tambien de él, pero a lo lejos localizo a Setsuna.

"hola Setsu-chan, --- saludo sintiendose un poco culpable por haberle ganado---

Setsuna  por su parte brinco ante el apelativo cariñoso – si el supiera que asi es como quiero que me llame toda la vida"

Los enormes ojos  negros ( oopss olvide el color) brillaban al contemplarlo  y le hicieron sentir incomodo y algo que no logro descifrar

"tengo que irme –hablo con voz suave – quisiera que me despidieras de Serena y de los reyes de la tierra, ya no podre terminar el torneo, espero que me puedan disculpar y cubrir mi ausencia, desgraciadamente, mis padres me llaman de forma urgente y tendre que irme"

"no te preocupes Diamante yo le dire a todos, nos vemos" Setsuna no levanto la cara por miedo a revelar su secreto, y Diamante se laejo confundido por su actitud tan rara.

*********************

la siguiente pelea empezo unos minutos después, pero Usagi no salio de su escondite hasta no escuchar su nombre, ya sobre el ring contemplo curiosa a un hombre, moreno con un cuerpo sobretrabajado (demasiados musculos) con un bigote chistoso cubriendole la cara y con la mala costumbre de hablar demasiado.

"jajajaja, soy el gran Mr. Satan, chiquilla y no podras conmigo, pero considerando tu juventud y tu ignorancia respecto a mi fuerza –dijo con voz pomposa --- te permitire retirarte, pero niña  --dijo al ver la cra de sorpresa de Usagi --- no te sientas ofendida después de todo perdiste ante el GRAN MR. SATAN"  ha este punto ya estab gritando.

Usagi se acerco lentamente a él y sin decir agua va, le propino diez sendo golpes que sin embargo para la audiencia pasaron como tre o cuatro?  Mr. Satan volo por los aire y cayo inconsciente por fuera del ring.

 Usagi corrio, viendo que Endy se acercaba a felicitarla y se escondio una vez mas, nadie penso nada de esta victoria, todos los de la tierra conociera bastante bien a Mr satan y sabian que era el adversario mas facil de vencer.

****

El tercer combate entre Endy y Lita comenzo con mucho vigor ambos peleaban bastante bien  cuerpo a cuerpo y la verda es que la pelea se veia bastante pareja con combinaciones de golpes y patadas que eran tapadas con mestria por el adversario, después de lo que parecia una eternidad Lita decidio lanzar su Hechizo mas sencillo.

junto sus manos por sobre la cabeza y  grito  " trueno de Júpiter, …. Resuena"

la gran descarga de energia barrio la plataforma no habia forma de que ENdy la evitara a menos de que se saliera, asi que decidio aguantarla y resistir, la batalla parecia perdida su maltrecho cuerpo,  estaba punto de caer, se poso sobre una rodilla y Lita realizo su baile de la victoria, cosa que le dio tiempo de recuperarse.

Veintenas de rosas aprecieron de la nada sujetando su cuerpo al piso de la plataforma y de las manos de Endy un gran resplandor dorado  se dividio en miles de proyectiles que se impactaron en el cuerpo de la diosa de la naturaleza, el cuepo de Lita yacía inmóvil en el suelo queria levantarse y el esfuerzo le retorcia la cara con muecas de dolor, gentilmente Endy, la levanto y la deposito en el suelo por fuera de la plataforma.

-- maldición las senshis no lo podia creer, habia perdido dos, y ambas muy fuertes, pero les sirvio de leccion ya no se confiarian"

**** 

la cuarta pelea era la mas esperada por ellas,  Hotaru se palnto frente a Rei que aunque intentaba lucir confiada fracasaba estrpitosamente, los peleadores de la tierra apostaban por Rei pues Hotaru lucia como una niña mal alimentada.

Rei comenzo el ataque tratando de agarrar desprevenida a Hotaru.

 Y juntando sus manos en una antigua oracion rezo

"fuego sagrado de marte….. saeta llameante de marte….ENCIENDETE,…. FULMINA" 

grito fusionando sus dos poderes para ver si obtenia algun resultado,  los ataque se aceraban a una velocidad vertiginosa a Hotaro la cual ni se inmuto y tranquilamente alzo su lanza del silencio murmurando.

"muro del silencio"

los poderes de Rei chocaron y cayeron como si no fueran nada ante la poderosa pared de Hotaru,  cientos de bocas se abrieron,  esa niña  todavía estab de pie.  Alex la miro fijamente asi que ella era mas de lo que aparentaba.

Rei no se dejo amilanar no importaba con quien estuviera peleando, ella era una senshi. Y se lanzo al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pues Hotaru era bien conocida por destestar ese tipo de ataques, (no contaba con que se habia enseñado a suplicas de Haruka a usar su lanza para efenderse) y sin siquiera moverse bloqueo todos y cada uno de los ataques que Rei le lanzo, moviendo su lanza con una maestría inigualable parecía que no era solo un arma si no la extensión de su cuerpo.

"Vamos Palida --- grito Rei tratando de sacar una emocion para usar en su ventaja---  que no piensas atacar, eres una tonta tanto juntarte con Usagi se te esta pegando ---- ho ho mala idea hacerla enojar, podia insultarla a ella pero a su princesa…..------

balones purpuras brotaron del suelo y rodearon la plataforma,  explotando cada vez mas cerca e Rei que retrocedia,  -- diablos no esperaba esta reccion, sabia que Hotaru no lanzaria ninguno de sus ataques por miedo a desrozar el planeta, pero esta era nuevo no lo conocia.

Usagi se reia por entre las sombras, ella le habia enseñado a Hotaru este poder controlado y tenue, jajajaj Rei se las veria difícil.

Rei continuaba retrocediendo ante las brutales explosiones, y sin darse cuenta PUMMM CRAHSS HAYYYYYYYYY  cayo de la plataforma. Que habia de nuevo en esto ya sabia que iba a perder.

 Pero todos los peleadore de la tierra estaban sorprendidos, los genrales no lo podia creer hasta ese moemto habian creido una broma de mal gusto todo lo que habia escuchado, pero si Hotaru era tan fuerte que ni siquiera sudo para derrotar a Rei eso significaba que Usagi tambien era igual de fuerte, sus ojos buscaron por el campo a Usagi pero ella no se podia ver por ningun lado.

***

Por ultimo la batalla entre Alex y Alan empezo esta causo gran expectación por que Alan era un conocido hechicero, y Alex un novato peleador que llegaba con muy buenas referencias desde su lejano pais.

Pero todos quedaron desilusionados ya que nada mas subir al ring, Alex lanzo una bola de enrgia contra Alan que lo dejo incosciente, Alex se retiro en sus ojos una mirada fria y su cara una expresión   de enfado – no tengo tiempo para estos juegos --- pero por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron y se encontraron con los de Hotaru  --- quien eres? Por que eres tan poderosa?---- se alejo caminando lentamente sin hacer caso de las felicitaciones.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Acabe 

Pero acabe aquí por que estaba quedando gigante

Manden review son el alimento del alma del escritos osea yo

O correo a hatamihime@hotmail.com


	10. GUERRA

La batalla por el amor

Capitulo: 10

Titulo: la primera ronda se termina

*******************************************************************

Hola, se que no tengo vergüenza en tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero si dios quiere (y me de inspiracion) de ahora en adelante saldra un capitulo cada semana. nos vemos y gracias a:

****

Anna jjejjeje espero que te siga gustando, yo voy a poner todo mi empeño por que asi sea hasta luego, **Old Buffy o Catty_shenka, **gracias por hacerme la aclaración, por que aunque era claro que no eras tu si me confundio un poco al principio, y en cuanto a Diamante, haaaaaa el todavia tiene mucho que hacer en la historia, jejjejeje que bueno que te gusto la escena del beso jejejejeje**. Kai Kai** lo siento, pero como ya dije antes ahora si actualizare mas seguido ( haaa que pena) **Buffy-chan **segun yo me fue bien, gracias por los deseos, y si que se las va a ver dificil. **Kaoru Himura **jijiijiji hasta que se acabe el torneo vas a saber el por que me averguenzo jijijijijiji **Mer** Hola verdad que si hacen linda pareja haaa, y parece que nadie se va enterar de lo del beso huy **Irem **muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero que te siga gustando,

****

Kero-chan jajaja tenemos el mismo gusto y no te preocupes Mercury no perdera en la primera ronda, **Natsuki **gracias por esperar, mil gracias, siempre logras que no me sienta tan mal jejejeje **Selene** opss sorry por el error en realidad es que sus review se parecian mucho, sorry, y no te preocupes no creo que vuelva a pasar, **Pamky **gracias y que bueno que resulto romantica aunque es un poco lime, pero es que yo me prometi que si hacia lime, este tendria que ser muy dulce y bello.

*******************************************************************

****

ya les dije que cuando se acaba el torneo de los reyes, se acaba el PROLOGO 

*******************************************************************

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Por ultimo la batalla entre Alex y Alan empezó esta causo gran expectación por que Alan era un conocido hechicero, y Alex un novato peleador que llegaba con muy buenas referencias desde su lejano pais.

Pero todos quedaron desilusionados ya que nada mas subir al ring, Alex lanzo una bola de enrgia contra Alan que lo dejo incosciente, Alex se retiro en sus ojos una mirada fria y su cara una expresión de enfado – no tengo tiempo para estos juegos --- pero por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron y se encontraron con los de Hotaru --- quien eres? Por que eres tan poderosa?---- se alejo caminando lentamente sin hacer caso de las felicitaciones.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se habia acabado, la primera ronda del torneo, y los ganadores habian sido Diamante, Endymion, Usagi, Hotaru y Alex, y la segunda ronda empezaria despues de la comida.

Se encontraban comiendo, las chicas y todos los demas peleadores, Setsuna en el centro de la mesa permanecía mas silenciosa de lo habitual, con su cabeza casi sumida en su plato, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"que te pasa Setsuna-mama --- hablo quedamente Hotaru ---- te sientes bien"

una dulce sonrisa agracio la normalmente severa cara de Setsuna "no tengo nada Hota-chan es solo que me pregunto para que querrán los reyes de la luna oscura a Diamante de vuelta tan rápido, que ni siquiera lo dejaron terminar el torneo" esto lo dijo con voz muy baja y sin embargo todas lo oyeron.

"que?? --- grito Lita---- como que se fue pero si el va a estar en la siguiente ronda

"humm --- Setsuna parecio salir de sus pensamientos --- por eso no te preocupes ya hable con los reyes y yo ocupare su lugar"

"que extraño --- la normalmente voz de adolecente de Rei se agravo y su porte desgarbado cobro vida ----- eso si es raro, ---- su voz se volvio suspicaz ---- para que habrían de querer que se regrese a la luna oscura tan súbitamente -----movio su cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo deshacerse de pensamientos poco placenteros --- esto no es nada bueno"

los ojos de Amy seguían fijos en la nada, pero quien la conociera sabia que su cabeza era un mar de ideas y que ya en ese mismo instante estaba formulando hipótesis y revisando las mas probables. su cara mostro un profundo gesto de enfado que después paso al miedo y movio su cabeza de un lado a otro, todas las chicas que ya estaba esperando por alguna de sus conclusiones se asustaron al ver su expresión.

"por dios Amy no nos tengas asi, dinos ya mismo que piensas" hablo Mina ejerciendo subrepticiamente su mando 

la cara de Amy quedo inmovil ----- no, no creo que sea nada grave, 'no creo que sea eso' no hay razón para preocuparlas --- haa suspiro relaja , ya habia tomado su decisión----

"y ............. te estamos esperando" mina movia su pie contra el suelo en señal de impaciencia 

"hum --- rio timidamnet Amy, yo pienso que Usagi no va estar muy contenta"

Una sombra cayo en la cara de todas y el mismo pensamiento corrió por sus mentes //Amy tiene razon Usagi no va a estar contenta.//

"hey chicas ---- grito Mina, que despues de lo dicho por Amy habia volteado a todos lados buscando a Usagi ---- algunas de ustedes a visto a Usagi" 

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, apenas ahora habian notado que hacia falta "como es posible que nadie la haya visto" gruño Haruka desde su asiento y se paro lista para salir en su busca. 

"Haruka ---una delicada mano se posos sobre sus hombros----- yo te acompaño" 

Haruka y Michiru salieron y las demas se sumieron en un profundo silencio cada una de ellas pensando por si mismas, si habia algo mas y Amy no les decia entonces eso no era nada bueno.

Endy se encontraba sentado cerca de ellas y alcanzo a escuchar toda su conversación. ///por que tendria que estar enojada MI Usagi por que Diamante ya no esta aqui, por que/// quiza el le debio de haber avizado // después de todo ella tiene gerencia sobre el/// humm si --- este pensamiento lo tranquilizo /// pero y por que se esconde/// su mente no le repondio y a el solo le quedo seguir comiendo con una extraña opresión en el corazon.

Haruka se paro y Michiru liderando el camino salieron del comedor, pero una vez que estuvieron fuera........

"No te molestes en buscarla Haruka" hablo con su dulce voz

"que???????? pero y si esta perdida, o en problemas o lastimada, tenemos que encontrarla" Haruka avanzo dejando a una frustrada Michuro atras

"yo se donde esta" dijo en apenas un susurro

Haruka se volvio en sus talones hasta quedar frente a frente con su compañera, y la miro duramente, ella solo permanecio callada 

"arggggg dime por dios donde esta y por que no ha venido a comer"

"yo.. yo no le se ---- agacho su cabeza ---- yo solo................. ---- se cayo preguntándose si debería decirle a Haruka del extraño comportamiento de su princesa, esto la podria volver loca, ya que siempre ha sido sobre protectora con ella------

"ya dime" grito impaciente, 

"........yo la vi en los corredores de la arena, escondiéndose"

"pero de que debería esconderse no tiene por que" la cara de Haruka mostraba confusión

"parecia que se escondía de Diamante" ella habia visto como después de la pelea con setsuna Diamante la había buscado y Usagi se había escondido en los corredores.

---- el ceño de Haruka se fruncio a mas no poder---//que sospechoso Usagi huye de el y ahora el se va arrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggg /// la frustracion corria por sus venas /// cuando atrape a a esa excusa de principito no va a saber ni que lo golpeo/// termino inconscientemente golpeando sus puños el uno con el otro..

"por eso mismo hay que encontrarla" insistió la furia reflejada en sus palabras

"no .. -------grito Michiru casi desesperadamente --- me dio la impresión de que no quiere ser encontrada ni por diamante ni por ninguna otra persona, incluyéndonos a todas nosotras"

"pero y el torneo" (jejej Haruka empezaba a ceder) /// diablos siempre me pasa esto con Michiru he de hacer lo que ella quiera///

"no te preocupes estoy segura de que ella aparecerá para sus peleas"

"hum " gruño Haruka y las dos se fueron a disfrutar un poco mas de su tiempo libre

***

Usagi rondaba por los oscuros pasillos

grump

groump

su estomago exigía su atención de una manera bastante audible.

"hayyyyyyyyyyyy" dijo lastimeramente //bueno al menos no tengo que participar hasta mañana y puedo esperar hasta que empiecen las peleas para ir a pedir comida a la cocina, sin riesgo de que nadie me vea/// esta pensamiento la alegro y se dedico a recorrer una vez mas los corredores hasta memorizarlos (jeje con tal de no morir de aburrimiento)

***

El torneo continuo......

la primera pelea, entre la bella y calmada Michiru y el hablador de rubeus comenzo, siendo este un gran peleador (eso decia el) la pelea causo expectación y mas teniendo en cuenta que a ella nunca la habian visto pelear.

Rubeus entro confidentemente a la arena y espero, pero no mucho, una deslumbrante Michiru hizo su aparicion, El la miro de arriba abajo despreciandola con la mirada, una dulce sonrisa hizo su aparición en el bello rostro de Michiru.

"vaya vaya vaya, otra linda princesita------- se burlo Rubeo (jajaja si tan solo el supiera) --- cuando aprenderán que los hombres somos mas fuertes, ya viste casi todas tus amigas perdieron en la ronda pasada y tu correrás su misma suerte"

la mirada de ella lo recorrio percibiendo su poder /// jejje pobre iluso, ni siquiera tiene el poder de los generales y quiere enfrentarse a las descendientes de los dioses/// Michiru nunca perdio su sonrisa.

"jajaja es que no piensas hacer nada linda muñequita"

por fuera de la plataforma Haruka apretaba los puños // deja que salga de la plataforma y lo destruiré argg///

" jejeje.......................... submundo ---- comenzo Rubeos una oscura plegaria --- envia a las que en otros tiempos fueron tus subitas, a las que ahoran son mias, a este mundo ...envialas para mi apoyo................

cuatro luces brillaron sobre la platforma y se descompusieron en hermosos haces de luces de diferentes colores, poco a poco la luz se desvaneció dejando al descubierto la figuras de cuatro bellas mujeres todas diferentes y todas con la misma mirada de adoración en sus ojos.

.........Petzite(relampago oscuro), Calabarite(poder de luz), Berjerite(agua oscura), Karmesite (fuego oscura). mis sirvientas" sonrio Rubeos con malicia cuando las cuatro figuras puediron verse con toda la claridad que los fantasmas pueden verse.

"si, Mi amo , en que podemos servirte" hablaron todas en sincronía, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaban e inclinaban su cabeza hacia el en señal de obediencia.

los ojos de Michiru y de todos los demas mostraban sorpresa, /// como pudo hacerse de esos espíritus ---- Michiru leyó sus esencias ---- ellas son todas y cada una mas fuertes que él , arggg estas si me traerán problemas///

"mis bellas damas, ataquen a mi enemigo" grito Rubeos, señalando a Michiru

"vaya como puede un hombre que desprecia el poder de las chicas en las peleas, mandar a chicas para protegerse" // dios ojala no tenga que usar mi poder de Senshi para ganar,///

"jajaja yo las controlo, no me hace eso a mi mas fuerte" jajajajjaja

----- arg como le habra hecho---

"no se queden como tontas mirando ataquen ya" grito con furia

"si mi amo" gritaron todas y se cerraron en un circulo alrededor de Michiru

"vas a pagar por haber desafiado a mi amo mortal" siseo Karmesite "hermanas ataquen" mando Petzite

"relampago oscuro"

"agua oscura"

"fuego oscuro"

"luz de la noche"

las cuatro hermanas, rodearon a Michiru y lanzaron sus ataques los cuales tomaron forma de espiral y se juntaron para golpear a Michiru

Esta solo alcanzo a brincar y a caer en la punta de la plataforma, le costaba trabajo respirar ya que mientras aterrizaba tuvo que realizar varios giros y de mas maniobras para poder evitar todas las ramificaciones de los ataques, sin embargo no logro evitar el fuego oscuro que quemo su pierna.

Estaba sin aliento y trataba de recuperarlo respirando profundamente.

// maldicion son muy poderosas no puedo jugar nada, tengo que usar mi poder, pero las podre superar, pero un momento, --- la cara de Michiru se ilumino con una maliciosa sonrisa ---- no las tengo que vencer a ellas solo lo tengo que sacar a el de la plataforma, jaja//

"espejo milenario forjado con las arenas de neptuno, refleja la luz de la verdad" levanto sus manos y en ellas se formo un pequeño espejo, que comenzó a brillar de manera cegadora, a todos lo que observaban los dejo medio ciegos, pero nadie se esperaba lo que hizo sobre los fantasmas de las cuatro hermanas.

Estas estaban paralizadas, aprovechando esto, siguió con sus plegarias y levantándose en puntas elevo sus brazos al cielo.......................

Rubeos estaba en shock 

................y giro sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo que una luz aguamarina escapaba de sus manos elevadas formando una esfera, que giraba sobre su propio eje, mientras una gran ola marina chocaba contra el suelo, por fin Michiru dirigió sus manos al frente formando un ángulo recto perfecto con su cuerpo susurrando, "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO", la esfera aguamarina tomo la forma de un planeta rodeado por un anillo, y Michiru lo dirigió, contra Rubeos.

Este no supo ni que lo golpeo, un segundo despues se encontraba tendido fuera de la plataforma, totalmente empapado, Michiru paso por un lado, con la burla pintada en su sonrisa

"vamos, pequeño macho, ya es hora de que devuelvas a tus sirvientes a tu descanso, --- su tono se volvio mas profundo ---- ni con ellas me has podido vencer, no eres nada ni lo seras nunca" termino Michiru con un poco de rencor en su voz. y se alejo con su paso firme, se unio a Haruka y esta le hablo al oido, Michiru solo asintio y se alejo caminando lentamente.

***

"el segundo combate del segundo grupo de la primera ronda va a comenzar suban a esta plataforma Jedit y Haruka" grito el referí saliendo inmediatamente de la plataforma.

Jedit subio lentamente y con confianza, ya lo habian derrotada, pero antes no tenia el poder del cristal dorado y aunque Haruka se veía que era de las mas fuertes, si Endymion pudo derrotar a Lita, el la podria derrotar a ella.

Haruka, burlescamente mirando a Jedite // pobre ingenuo si cree que podra derrotarme.//

viendo esto el no perdio tiempo y abriendo sus brazos hasta que estos quedaron extendidos grito utilizando toda su capacidad pulmonar "INFIERNO.........al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus manos y las volvia a abrir de nuevo, cuando las volvió a abrir miles de llamas se unieron formando una linea entre sus manos y volteando hacia Haruka a punto su ataque hacia ella ....... DESATATE" las llamas abandonaron sus manos y cubrieron la plataforma completamente.

Haruka solo sonrio y apuntando con un dedo (hey no se deben de transformar) hacia el suelo traza un circulo a su alrededor y de inmediato el aire la cubre formando un tubo que cubre su cuerpo.

"vaya, asi que ahora por que eres un poco mas fuerte crees que podras ganarme no?? jajajjajaja ni tu ni ninguno de tus amigos tiene la mas minima idea de con quien se estan enfrentando"

Malakite fruncio el ceño, habia aprendido a no tomar a la ligera lo que esas niñas yuvieran que decir.

los demas solo la miraron, como se atrevia a supener que estaban muy por encima de ellos --- arggg esas niñas---

"acabemos con esto de una buena vez.... ---- alzo sus manos y de las yemas de los dedos salieron miles de chispas que conjuntaron un planeta color tierra, y agachándose sobre si misma al mismo tiempo que giraba grito con una vos poderosa ......... TIERRA ...... estrello el planeta de energía contra la plataforma ....... TIEMBLA........ y la esfera rugió quebrando las baldosas, creando un gran surco sobre la plataforma y dirigiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa directo a Jedite.

Este no supo que lo golpeo, pero en unos segundos se encontro tirado fuera del ring, con varios huesos rotos y cuebierto de tierra por todo el cuerpo.

Haruka le lanzo un "hum" despectivo y se alejo caminado por el mismo rumbo donde se habia alejado antes Michiru.

******************

"Diamante vuelve,..... es una orden" el rey Zafiro se encontraba colérico

"para que, dime---- la cara de Diemante se contorsionaba de ira mal reprimida -----ustedes no saben nada, ustedes no reinan nada, solo la siguen,.. son como una marionetas dispuestas a hacer todo lo que las pitonisa les ordena"

"callate no sabes lo que dices------ siseo con voz venenosa la reina Neherenia---- ella siempre ha velado por nuestro reino, y ahora tambien tiene razon la guerra es nuestro unico recurso"

"NO -------grito con furia apenas contenida Diamante-------- no tiene por que ser asi yo me casare con Serena y no habra ningun problema"

"jajajajajajjaja --- la reina rio sarcástica---- y estas seguro que ella se casara contigo"

"claro que si, me ama y yo a ella, no permitire que esta estupida guerra nos separe" Diamante se encontraba, a unlado de sus padres en el salon del trono apenas habia llegado y sus padres le arrojaron la noticia, maldita vieja bruja todo era su culpa lo sabia. quien mas le guardaba tanto rencor al reino de la luna llena, la iría a ver y le pediría explicaciones.

"me voy no tiene sentido alargar esta discusión, vere a la pitonisa y le exigire que pare esta locura"

y salio sus pasos retumbando por todo el lugar

" la pitonisa la hara entender"

***

El gran salon de las sombras se encontraba en el corazon mismo del palacio, sin techo, rodeado por inmensas murallas que parecian no tener fin, no recibía la luz del dia, mas que 10 segundos cuando el sol se situaba justo sobre su entrada, en el centro del salon se encontraba la pitnisa, nunca dormia ni se separa de su bola de cristal ni un solo segundo de su existencia, asi la encontro Diamante no es que hubiera esperado encontrarla de otra forma la conocia muy bien, no en vano habia sido su alumno por 8 largos años.

"Pitonisa" hablo él, alto y claro, ella solo levanto su cara un poco para despegar su vista de la bola de cristal y lo miro por entre las sombras que su capucha le proporcionaba.

"Mi gran principito --- sonrio ironica -- y yo que pensaba que no te acordabas de tu vieja mentora, es un placer saber que todavía me recuerdas y te place visitarme"

"dejate de tonterias .....

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj --- su risa hizo eco por todo el lugar --- que paso con tus modales hoooo gran heredero de la luna oscura, es que piensas que es un desperdicio gastralos en tu vieja tutora"

"......... sabes a que vengo -------- Diamante cerro los puños intentando controlarse, quiza a sus padre podria derrotarlos, pero la pitonisa era otra cosa, su poder infinito lo tenia impresionado y sabia que no podia jugar con ella----------tienes que detener esa guerra, no tiene sentido un dia me casare con Serena y .........."

"estas seguro de ello ho gran heredero --- se burlo la anciana, mientras con sus manos invocaba imagenes en su bola de cristal --------- quieres saber lo que le depara el futuro a tu bella princesita?? jajajajajaj acercate no seas timido"

Diamante se acerco lentamente no confiando en la vieja bruja, pero la curiosidad pudo mas que el y volteo hacia la bola, en ella vio a Serena con un hombre .....OTRO hombre las brumas no dejaban ver mas pero era claro que no era el, y Serena lo besaba y le declaraba su amor con vehemencia.

"NO eso no es cierto tu eres la bruja que ha conjurado esa imagen" se alejo esa imagen le hacia daño 

"no te engañes a ti mismo principe, tu lo sabes, tu los has notado, el cambio en tu adorada princesa, ella ya no es la de antes, ya no te besa igual, y ya no quiere pasar el tiempo contigo, date cuenta esto es por tu bien"

"mientes, ----- se volvio furioso hacia la adivina, sus manos crispadas ----no se lo que te propones pero yo te detendre, no habra guerra contra el reino de la luna llena" 

"que lastima .......-- la pitonisa realizo una pausa para darle mas realze a sus siguientes palabras-----.......que tu no seas el rey"

Diamante se volvio incpaz de controlar su firua un segundo mas de un manotazo tiso al suelo la bola de cristal que cayo al suelo convirtiéndose en miles de fragmentos multicolores, y se marcho

"jajajajajajajajajajjaja----- la risa de la pitonisa aumentaba su intensidad hasta que ya no solo hacia eco en el salon de las sombras jajajajajajjajajajajjaja sino que llegaba hasta los mas insignificantes rincones del palcio de la luna oscura.

***************************

La segunda batalla del tercer grupo esta por comenzar, favor de ocupar sus ligares los participantes.

inmediatamente Amy se acomodo en la plataforma y Neflite siguió su ejemplo /// parece que ahora no tendre tanto problema, ella siempre se ve muy tranquila y a mi no me tiene hechizado como a Ziocite/// una sonrisa de satisfacion se dibujo en el bello rostro de Neflite. Amy por otro lado se veia bastante tranquila.

Neflite no perdió tiempo y juntando sus manos al mirar al cielo llamo por sus estrellas guias "mis guias de la mañana, denme su poder de luz, ataquen" termino en un grito, en el firmamento y a pesar de ser de dia varias estrellas brillaron y cada una de ellas lanzo rayos de luz contra Amy.

Amy los esquivo de manera bastante elegante nunca perdiendo su compostura y realizando al mismo tiempo catas encantadoras.

"argggg---gruño Neflite al ver que sus ataques no daban resultados----- estrellas unanse" las estrellas fromaron constelaciones en el cielo y un hilo de luz recorrio una por una uniendolas en formas caprichosas que solo Neflite podia entender 

"constenlacion del norte ataca" del centro de la constelación del norte varios rayos de luz se unieron en un remolino luz destructor y se dirigieron hacia Amy, esta logro esquivarlo, pero sufriendo un grave daño por lo que tuvo que quedar en el suelo un momento recuperándose.

"ya no te ves tan valiente........ Neflite se callo la curiosidad brillando en su cara, Amy sentada delante de el, apreto uno de sus aretes y unos lentes azules aparecieron sobre sus ojos /// humm ---estaba confundido --- creee acaso que esos lentes la protejeran de los rayos /// y todavia mas confundido se quedo cuando una pequeña calculadora /// que mas podia ser// apareció en sus manos y ella tecleo algo en la calculadora.

Amy se levanto y juntando sus manos sobre su pecho se agacho un poco solo para rápidamente volver a parase y girar. "BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO........un frio terrible cubrio la plataforma y de los brazos de Amy salieron miles de .........../// ¿burbujas? que pretendia darle un baño/// aun asi se preparo y acomodo las manos en una pose defensiva //quiza hagan algo esas burbujitas// y espero ... y espero pero las burbujas nunca los golpearon siguieron de paso y se elevaron entonces.

.............ESTALLEN" las pequeñas burbujitas estallaron por encima de el y provocaron una niebla que impidio la visibilidad del cielo

por afuera de la plataforma Ziocite la contemplaba orgulloso y embobado // es un diosa de hielo// y su cabeza se lleno de recuerdo y planes /// quiza se puedad qeudar hasta depues de la competencia y podriamos conocernos mejor, mi bella guerrera de agua ///

/maldicion, a estropeado mi ataque mas fuerte// penso Neflite y le dirigio miradas asesinas

"no por eso podrás ganarme yo soy mas, que mis estrellas" y diciendo hizo, se lanzo al ataque con patadas y golpes con los puños que Amy con trabajos logro esquivar, mientras seguia moviendo rapido sus dedos sobre el teclado de su computadora.

Nadie hubiera podido anticipar lo que paso.

Amy logro separarse un momento de Neflite y de sus manos rebalos una gota de agua que lentamente fue cayendo al llegar el suelo se separo en miles de diminutas gotas que subieron por su cuerpo al ritmo que marcaban sus manos hasta quedar por encima de ella y convertirse en un torrente de agua congelante.

"FULGOR ... DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO" sus manos se unieron y apuntando hacia Neflite liberaron su poder, este golpeo a Neflite con la fuerza de un rio desbocado y lo dejo aturdido y congelado de adentro no podia moverse y podia sentir que todo a su alrededor se congelaba. la plataforma estaba totalmente congelada y Amy se dirgio lentamente hacia el y le dirigio una sonrisa tímida antes de con delicadeza empujar su cuerpo congelado, con su dedo para afuera del ring, este, se resbalo por sobre la capa de hielo, y cayo parado.

inmediatamente Amy se acerco y con preocupacion reflejado por sobre su tierna cara le pregunto "te hize mucho daño, estas bien" 

Neflite solo pudo gruñir, que mas humillación iba a recibir ejjejejejeje

***

Malakite subio inmediatamente dispuesto a pelear y terminar cuanto antes posible.

y totalmente nervioso David tambien subio era la primera vez que competia y la verdad es que Malakite tenia fama de ser el mas poderoso después del principe Endymion.

David todavia con las piernas temblando le dirgio debiles patadas a Malakite, este solo se enfado

"vamos niño demuestra por que estas aqui"

"si....sip" y siguio lanzando patadas pero esta ves eran mejores,

//bueno// suspiro Malakite al menos //aunque no necesitare ningun poder especial// " los siento susurro bajito y comenzo una serie de patadas y golpes que mandaron al pobre David fuera de la plataforma en cuestion de segundos.

***

"El segundo combate del grupo cinco de la primera ronda esta apunto de comenzar, Mina Aino y Ziocite favor de subir a la plataforma"

Ziocite subio sin saber que esperar, Malakite le habia advertido que Mina era una oponente poderosa, pero por lo que habia observado todas ellas eran poderosas de una manera u otra, no habia vistos que sus ataques se repitieran y sus técnicas también eran muy diferente. Mina se encontraba frente a el // si lo machugo mucho Amy me va a congelar viva --jajajaja--- mejor lo trato bien//

Ziocite se quedo quito y fijo su mirada en Mina de repente y sin que nadie supiera de donde pétalos de cerezo bajaron del cielo se veian tan bellos e inofensivos Mina los contemplo maravilla y los dejo que siguieran acercandose , ella estaba estatica, fascinada // que bello// ya muy cerca de ella los pétalos de cerezo adquieren una consistencia de roca y se alargan hasta formar puntas afiladas.

Mina brinca con todas sus fuerzas pero las puntas filosas de lo que algunas vez fueron los petalos de cerezo la seguian, una mano se alzo al frebte mientras la otra se apoya en ella y apareciendo dos C encontrdas en su dedo indice explotaron chispas que Mina se esforzo en concentrar creando un rayo "RAYO CRECIENTE.......DE VENUS" el rayo destruye varios proyectile y Mina comienza una frenetica carrera por la destrucción de los mismos.

"araggggggaa entre mas destruyo mas parecen,"

Por otro lado Ziocite, parecia que no estab participando en la pelea ahi parado sin moverse ni decir nada ni hacer nada.

"arrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg CASCADA CRECIENTE DE VENUS" de donde surgia un rayo surgieron multitud destruyendo a la mayoria de los proyectiles, pero mas petalos de cerezo bajaban y Mina supo que no tenia mucho tiempo. 

"CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS" elevando una mano concentro su energia en su dedo indice y este comenzo a brillar de una de forma amorfa primero, para despues parecer un corazon y detras de este corazon miles de corazones entrelazados, y girando al rededro del cuerpo de Mina, y rapido volteo a Ziocite este palidecio, no se podia mover y perder la concentración, la cadena llego hasta el y aprisionándolo lo elevo para despues posiciónarlo suavemente por fuera de la plataforma.

Mina se alejo pasando por con Amy que le musito GRACIAS solo sonrio y sigui su camino.

***

"Srta, luna" un guardia toco el hombro de luna haciendo que esta se volviera hacia el y se olvidara de las peleas.

"si"

"en el salon de coferencias, la espera la Reina Serenety"

"gracias"

---------------------

"mi reina" Luna se inclino haciendo una profunda reverencia ante su reina

"levantate Luna, el imperio lunar se encuentra en problemas, la actividad de magia negra en la luna oscura a aumentado, luna no hay duda --- la preocupación de reina Serenaty era patente --- habra una guerra, necesito que todas las guerreas, se regresen a la luna encuanto el torneo termine, no se pueden quedar ni un segundo mas, avísales, no quiero que estén desprevenidas, y a las outter's senshis avísales del peligro para que estén en alerta y protejan a la princesa"

"mi reina estas segura ------luna estaba temblando // guerra// ---- Diamante nunca atacaria a la luna quiere demasiado a la princesa"

los ojos de la reina Serenaty se llenaron de lagrimas "lo se Luna, desgraciadamente el no reina todavía y nada se puede hacer...... avisales que mañana parten de acuerdo"

"si mi reina se hara segun tus deseos" Luna realizo una reverencia una vez mas antes que la imagen holografica de la reina Serenaty desapareciera

en su mente rondando una palabra //GUERRA//

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ACABE

jejeje espero que les guste y por fa manden review, o e.mail a hatamihime@hotmail.com o hatamihime@yahoo.com

me gustaria saber de donde son si me lo pueden decir haganlo GRACIAS


	11. Despedidas la cocina

__

La batalla por el amor

Capitulo: 11

Titulo: la cocina

*******************

Lo siento tanto **Patri **pero por mas que quize no puede terminar el martes pero gracias a ti si termine hoy bye

****

Natsuki Hi yo tambien soy Mexicana de Nayarit (hey nos llego el Kena) y las mujeres seguirán ganando ja a poco creen que no podemos : ) yo también soy feminista (mis amigas dicen que demasiado), **Irem **yo pensaba en hacerlo como antes de que llegara beryl, pero la verdad es que va a ver grandes diferencias, asi que será una realidad alternativa (no tengo ganas de matarlos al final, tanta bronca que me va a dar unirlos ahorita), **Mer **hooooo si va a ser una gran sorpresa y Usagi se lo tomara ........... ya lo veras te aseguro que yo nunca trato de dejar en suspenso jeje cuando veas quien y como va a ganar, **Smcg2 **Hi yo no conocia a nadie de Venezuela, ahora te conozco a ti jeje yo soy de México, y ¿de veras tengo buena redacción?(digo yo siempre odie la materia de español ) jaja **Lumara** --hum me enmulo y la veo feo -- // seguramente ella solo lee pero no escribe// jajaja no es cierto que bueno que te gusta la historia sorry pero la verdad es que me tardo un montón escribiendo pero voy a tratar **Catty-shenka **no entiendo nada.... pero no me digas voy a tratar de averiguar que significa, en cuanto a lo de Endy y Diamante es que en ese capitulo hubo mas pelea que romance pero te compenso con este haaaaaa (si les gusta que ponga peleas?) **Kero-chan **con que cortito no? jeje que bueno que te gusta y ****-*** ganara ( hum te arruine el final,, nnaaa no creo?) /soy mala muy mala, no le voy a decir que va a pasar jajajajaj/ **Kaoru Himura **jejeje espero tu mail pacientemente, y por mientras te digo que espero que no quedes muy desilusionada con el final del prologo pero la verdad es que asi esta planeado desde siempre (para poder desarrollar la historia) **Angy** que tal angy es mejor tener un nick que tenga algo que ver con tu nombre o podria ser el de tu serie favorita hum soy mala para esas cosas le preguntare a Kero-chan, hey los fic del m de plata son muy buenos (lime es como se nombra a los fic que tienen contenido sexual pero pueden ser muy ligeros limonade o mas fuertes lime o muy puercos hentai ) **Kai Kai **lo siento tanto de verdad pero ocupo que nadie sepa del verdadero poder de Usagi asi que no va a pelear con Endy sorry **Anna **hummm Girona me suena, ¿que es famoso ahi?, jeje yo soy de México y las catas son unas combinación de golpes y movimientos de defensa que se enseñan en las artes marciales y que tienen una secuencia en especifica (como ranma 1/2 en el inicio que sale practicando el solo una cata, lanza patada puño derecho luego izquierdo luego defiende, se desliza y cae) **Romy **hi que bueno que te gusto mi fic, hey gracias por tomarte la molestia de mandar el fic.

***************

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

los ojos de la reina Serenety se llenaron de lagrimas "lo se Luna, desgraciadamente el no reina todavía y nada se puede hacer...... avísales que mañana parten de acuerdo"

"si mi reina se hara segun tus deseos" Luna realizo una reverencia una vez mas antes que la imagen holográfica de la reina Serenety desapareciera

en su mente rondando una palabra 

//GUERRA//

/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lita, caminaba rápidamente hacia las cocinas del coliseo había averiguado --- claro que no habia sido extorsion---/// no se le puede llamar extorsión a apretar el cuello de la cocinera y amenazarla con una vida eternamente dolorosa o...... si? // quiza si argg // pist, va que mas da--,, había averiguado lo que quería......... y en realidad nunca hubiera dañado a la pobre cocinera //no muy fuerte al menos/// .........el postre favorito de Neflite.

*****

Andrew caminaba lentamente sus hombros lucían abatidos y no tenia ganas de encontrarse a nadie, apenas se había enterado que su novia a la que adoraba, lo utilizo para introducirse a la corte, y al final ganarse los 'favores' de Endymion maldición es que nadie lo podía querer por ser el mismo, por que todo el mundo se le acercaba para conocer al príncipe de la tierra, //quiza si le hubiera hecho casi a asa chica Mina, no tendría problemas ahorita, pero nooooooo tenia que estar tan ciego tan engatusado con Beryl--- maldición // la única persona que en relidad se preocupaba por el era su mejor amiga de toda la vida Rita, pero lamentablemente ella le había dejado de hablar cuando el empezó a salir con Beryl, asi que ahora no podia acudir de la nada a pedirle consuelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"esa tipa es una interesada Andrew" grito Rita al tope de sus pulmones, él no alcanzaba a comprender el por que su mejor amiga la que siempre lo habia apoyado, ahora súbitamente le daba la espalda 

"pero, --- rezongo el harto de los sermones que ultimamente le daba diario Rita--- que es lo que pasa, nunca crei que fueras envidiosa y esnobista, el que no provenga de nuestro circulo, no significa que sea menos que nosostros, ella a trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde esta y aparte es que no entiendes que yo la quiero y admiro"

ella se puso tensa y la cara se le cubrio de un tono violeta que le avisaba que era mejor hacerse para atras. // si ya lo creo que a trabajo muy duro esa arribista, acostándose con todos los que le pueden ayudar a subir-- maldita //

"Andrew Mastter principe regente de AEnton --- su voz helada no denotaba ninguna clase de respeto a pesar de que usaba su titulo --- general en jefe de las tropas que protegen al príncipe heredero al trono de la tierra --- continuo veneno destilando de su voz --- tus células cerebrales están muriendo poco a poco con cada segundo que pasas con ella tanto es asi que ahora, el mando y control de tus acciones son controladas por ......... /tu cabeza mas chica// quizo decirlo, pero prefirio callarse.

// es que no se puede dar cuenta de que yo lo amo -- es un estupido // las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus enormes ojos avellana y de la forma mas calmada y fria que pudo conquistar se alejo dignamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahora estaba, solo se dirijo al cuarto de entrenamiento que se encontraba dentro del coliseo, // sip una buena pelea le podria ayudar a relajarse, ni siquiera eso tenia, ya que por ordenes directas de la reina Terra no pudo participar en el torneo (dizque para encargarse de la seguridad ) y solo le quedo ver.

*

Malakite, se encontraba vagando sin rumbo fijo, pero mientras que no queria llegar a un lugar en especial, si queria encontrarse a un persona especial, los dioses debian de haberle dado la espalda, su amiga suerte pareciera haberlo abandonado, ya se habia casi CASI dado por vencido //probablemente se vaya de regreso a la Luna y yo nunca la pueda volver a ver, pero y que? si eso pasa no se me va a acabar la vida no // su corazon dio un vuelco y se dio cuenta de que si, no podia ya verla probablemente si se le acabaria la vida.

pero que podria hacer un pobre soldado como el encontra del destino, durante mas de un mes ya la habia estado buscando, pero ella parecia siempre tener compañia generalmente de esa entrenadora entrometida, y algunas otras veces con las demas guerreras de la luna, y por que? por que nunca se la encontraba sola, por que nada mas a ella parecia seguir como una sombra la entrenadora argggggggggggggg, la frustracion se acumulo en su interior y decidio ir al cuarto de entrenamiento // con suerte alguien estara ahi y podre desquitarme.

*

Mina contemplaba su imagen en el magnifico espejo que habia logrado colocar en medio del cuarto de entrenamiento, el espejo debido al angulo en que se encontraba colocado reflejaba la puerta de entrada, sin embargo todo lo que Mina veia era su imagen, su pelo sin peinar clara muestra de su repentino desinterés hacia su arreglo personal, asi como su vestimenta, pero sobre todo Mina contemplaba sus ojos, los cuales eran el reflejo mismo de sus sentimientos / miseria / con grandes ojeras por debajo de sus parpados y sin brillo en la mirada.

suspiro resignada, recordando el como al principio le habia llamado la atencion Andrew y como despues del incidente del lago no parecia querer dejar salir de sus pensamientos a Malakite, sus ojos hielo y su pelo plateado parecian fijos en sus pupilas.

El recuerdo del beso que compartieron. tan bello, tan humedo, tan apasionado la hacian anhelar el que se repitiera /maldicion y lo peor de todo es que aun siendo yo la heredera directa de la diosa del amor soy incapaz de predecir mi futuro o saber a ciencia cierta cuando he encontrado a mi alma gemela, ALMA GEMELA wow Mina calmate, si es verdad que la Malakite le habia hecho sentir cosas que nunca en su vida se imagino que sentiria, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos almas gemelas, ademas el es de la tierra ni mas ni menos, un planeta semibarbaro. y si tan siquiera el fuera amable pero noooooooo, arggggg por que su orgullo tenia que ser tan fuerte, por que no podia perdonarlo, y amarlo --- por que eres, la lider de los guerreros interiores y tienes una gran responsabilidad.

Unos pasos resonaron por todo el lugar y sin embargo Mina ni siquiera se dio cuenta, un cuerpo grande y calido se posiciono a su lado y ella seguia sin notar nada, se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, y de repente algo se recargo en ella.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaa" un grito de angustio salio de su garganta al mismo tiempo que como impelida por un resorte salto ubicandose a un buen metro de donde previamente estaba, su cabeza imediatamente volvio la mirada y ahi donde antes se encontraba ella, ahora se encontraba..............

"Andrew que haces aqui" si voz reflejaba la sopresa de verlo // dios y si aparece tambien el otro en el que estaba pensando --- eso estaria mejor // imagenes de Malakite besandola invadieron su mente e inevitablemente se sonrojo // no es mejor asi, no se si podria soportar un encontro con él//

Andrew la contemplaba intrigado // ella lo habia perseguido al inicio del torneo-- se sonrojo -- quiza todavia haya opotunidad, su cara se vistio con su sonrisa mas galante, pero imediatamente se borro // no, Rita no aprobaria el que me aprovechara de Mina para consolarme,// pero entonces su cara se engalano con su sonrisa mas calida que invitaba a la amistad.

Mina tambien sonrio // vaya por un momento me parecio que queria coquetear // este pensamiento le envio un estremecimiento no muy placentero a todo su cuerpo, pero al ver su sonrisa calida se relajo.

"vamos Mina, que no como, sientate aqui conmigo a contemplar nuestras miseras juntos" su voz sonaba triste. y Mina no pudo menos que sentirse atraida hacia el, como un par de borrachos se atraen uno al otro para celebrar sus penas con tequila y se sento a su lado

"sabes --- continuo hablando Andrew al notar la inusual quietud en su acompañante --- si no me equivoco dentro de poco comenzaran las clases de musica de los niños del pueblo, se les presta el salon contiguo al de entrenamientos para que practiquen y estamos de suerte --- su sonrisa se extendio de oreja a oreja --- hoy les toca a los avanzados"

"huh"

"sip ya veras sera hermoso" sin acabar la frase se comprobo su verdad, una melodia clasica y acompasada surgio parecia que de la nada e invadió todo el lugar, los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lagrimas y Andrew se coloco a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos dandole la compañia de un amigo, los rayos del ocaso se filtraban atraves de los amplios ventanales y los iluminaban claramente en el centro juntos abrazados y confortándose el uno al otro.

los callados sollozos de Mina menguaron y se acercaron un poco mas, sus caras muy juntas, sus cuerpo rozandose y sus almas conectadas en su dolor, la musica se lleno de dramatismo y el aire los junto un poco mas, sus bocas se unieron buscando calidez y se entregaron al momento.

//nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

// cuanto tiempo llevaba a hi, no lo sabia, no podria saberlo, ya que cada vez que la veia todo a su alrededor se paralizaba // por que se habia tenido que esperar hasta ese momento por que no se habia ido antes. desde el incio que los vio juntos abrazados, supo que no podia el soportar el verla con nadie mas, su cuerpo recibio el impacto de mil toneladas y un sentimiento frio lo recorrio se quedo estatico sin hablar sin moverse...... sin respirar.

*****

Llegando a la cocina comenzo a comprobar con la lista que tenia en la mano que todos los ingredientes se encontraran en la generalmente bien surtida alacena, frenetica y con el corazon a mil por hora de la emoción seguio checando buscando, 

"aaaaaaargggggggg noooooooooooooooooo" su grito de mortificacion lleno el lugar 

"no hay harina" // rapido Lita piensa en donde consigo harina,.............ya se .. chasqueo los dedos ... ire al pueblo//

//sip .................ya nada mas me falta?,..... nop --se contesto ella misma---- bueno adelante /// y con paso veloz se dirgio al pueblo.

Malakite cruzo a paso rapido a su lado, empujandola, su cara carente de emocion, su cuerpo emanando fuego. 

"hey ten cuidado, si no estuviera tan apurada, me la pagarias" 

eso era un claro reto aunque no estoy muy segura de que Malakite hubiera escuchado a Lita, tan concentrado en su furia y dolor, quiza por eso ni la pelo, y se alejo rumbo al bosque con pasos firmes. 

"como se atreven arggggggggg, mejor me doy prisa, o no terminare el postre a tiempo"

*****

Amy se encontraba en la biblioteca ya habia anochecido y como siempre a esas horas ella se encontraba ahi, pero esta vez la felicidad no llegaba a ella, hacia tan solo unos minutos que Luna las habia reunido (y despues de esperar a que Mina apareciera) les ordeno a todas que tuvieran su equipaje listo, por que tenian que partir en el mismo instante que el torneo terminara, eso solo bastaba para preocuparla y si ademas le agregamos el hecho de que pido hablar con el grupo de las guerreras exteriores a solas..........pues hummmmm eso la inquieto aun mas.

// que estaria pasando? tendra esto que ver con la desaparicion de Diamante --- su cara mostro un gran dejo de t5riztesa que sin embargo no tenia nada que ver con las probables implicaciones politicas de su partida --- Ziocite,-- su fragil cuerpo recargado sobre la pared, observando la luna por uno de los grandes ventanales, no se podia relajar el solo pensar en que tenia que separarse de el, le dolia.

La oscuridad de la pequeña biblioteca envolvia su cuerpo, dejandolo semioculto, asi recargada la melancolia hizo su aparicion, por que tuvo que encontrara el amor en la tierra, ahora su mundo ya no solo se dividiria entre la luna y Mercurio si no que ahora entre la tierra tambien.

y tendria que mentirle, como decirle, que todo este tiempo ella era la princesa heredera al trono de Mercurio como decirle que lo habia engañado, la odiaria, dos gruesas gotas de agua se deslizaron por sus mejillas su cara contraida en una mueca de dolor, que le iba a decir, como le iba a explicar que se iria, y que nunca mas lo volveria a ver, como decirle, que a las princesas herederas no les permitian noviazgos con simples guerreros. como decirle que apesar de amarlo tanto no podia traicionar a su planeta.

Su generalmente fria mente no le ayudaba en mucho ahora que su corazon estaba destrozado, ni siquiera le podia decir ......... 

Ziocite, entro contento, prácticamente brincando de alegria, era hora de declararse, de finalmente hablar con la verdad sobre el futuro, subre el futuro de los dos, le pediria que se quedara a acompañarlo, le pediria que fuera su esposa / aunque quiza ella aun era muy pequeña para eso, --- sus inocentes ojos azules invadieron su mente --- quiza si tenga que irse, pero aun asi la visitare e ire a doonde ella este y pedire su mano en matrimonio // 

Un rayo de luz proveniente de un antorcha del corredor entro junto con el a la biblioteca, // algo anda mal // la oscuridad reinaba en ese pequeño rincon del coliseo, sus ojos recorrieron las estanterias cargadas de libros

// que pasa// en un rincon Amy de pie se encontraba observando la luna y lentamente volteo su cara hacia el, su cara sin expresion lo asusto, y sus grandes ojos azules ahora lucian llorosos. // has llorado, mi amor por que?//

"Amy que pasa mi amor" su exprecion demostraba su preocupacion, la dulzura de sus palabras trajeron un nuevo dolor a su pecho.

su garganta se negaba a dejarla hablar "yo ... yo....."//dios como decirle que no lo volvere a ver, // su corazon se contrajo y una agonia parecida a la muerte la invadio, // no puedo no puedo decirle que me voy y que no lo volvere a ver no puedo // nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y los sollozos escaparon de su garganta.

En un segundo Ziocite estaba a su lado " mi amor no llores --- pasaba una mano por sobre su suave cabellera azul -- yo estoy aqui atu lado y siempre estare aqui para ti, nunca te dejare sola" la culpa dejo una pequeña marca en el delicado corazon de Amy.

"Ziocite --- tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que decirle que se iba tenia que....----me voy" lo dijo en un susurro y bajo la cabeza, dios como amaba a ese hombre como dolia poner su planeta por sobre el.

"mi amor -- su voz sonaba dulce y ella podia sentir que una sonrisa calida se dibujaba en sus labios --- es eso lo que te preocupa, --- con sus dedos la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, Amy vio sus ojos y detecto esperanza --- esas son tonterias mi amor, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, sabes yo tengo algo que pedirte"

Ziocite se inco y el corazon de Amy latio a mil por segundo, /nooooo/ grito su mente angustiada, no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando, Ziocite no no lo hagas mas dificil para mi / en relidad podia se mas dificil.

Ziocite tomo su mano y de un jalon Amy se separo, el levanto la cebeza desconcertado // Amy mi amor que pasa //

"Ziocite, no --- su voz sono llorosa ........---no lo hagas" ........y se estrangulo en su garganta.

"Amy....... --el estaba confundido, /se que me ama, lo se// ---- seria un gran honor el que..............-- ella no pudo esconder su miedo // algo anda mal----pero a pesar de su presentimiento pudo mas su amor.....-----aceptaras ser mi esposa"

El mundo de Amy se desbarato, lo amaba o dios lo amaba tanto.

"Ziocite yo me tengo que ir, --- trato de darle razones -- y aunque ahora las relaciones entre la tierra y el imperio lunar sean buenas a mi no se me permite estar aqui y......y ademas soy muy chica" // eres una mentirosa, es que te complace verlo sufir por ti es que no te importa lo mucho que el te quiere, solo te quieres deshacer de el, nooooooo lo amo pero, pero esto no puede ser, mi planeta la educacion que recibio por toda su vida//

la sonrisa de Ziocite se ilumino "yo no quiero presionarte mi hermosa diosa del agua -- a esto Amy casi brinco ---por ti estoy dispuesto a abandonar la tierra, si tu quieres que vivamos en la luna, y en cuanto al matrimonio ......sabes........ yo puedo esperar hasta que tu estes lista"

la culpa, recorrio a grandes descargas su cuerpo en solo unos segundos, es que? ella no lo amaba como el a ella, su corazon se encogio sus ojos se rebalaron contra el control ejercido por ella y lloraron voluntad propia // egoista egoista egoista egoista // su mente cantaba una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo se revolvia en un mar de sollozos.

"Amy" hablo Ziocite dulcemente, tendria que tomar una decision y tenia que tomarla ahora. y lo hizoen sus ojos contemplando su hermoso planeta, los niños, las madres orgullosas los padres felices la vida llena de paz de la que gozaban gracias a la forma en que sus padres gobernaban, la guerra el caos en que degenraria su planeta si ella lo abandonara, las guerras internas por el poder, el caos.

"lo siento Ziocite --su voz temblaba y su corazon s epartia en dos --- yo me voy mañana y no pienso regresar nunca, mi destino esta en casa --- no menciono Mercurio --- y no lo puedo recibir ....---sus piernas se doblaban de lo debiles que se encontraban, no podia mas, y su mirada la obligaba a replantearse su decisión tan dulce tan llena de amor, .--------.......... estando contigo tengo que hacerlo sola" su alma exploto al ver la expresión de desolacion e incredulidad en Ziocite. y no pudo mas, corrió, corrió y escapo de ahi buscando la seguridad de su cuerto para llorar, para decargar la culpa que la oprimia, para estar sola, para descargar su alma adoloridad a la luna.

*****

Llegando al mercado Lita sonrio y comenzo a caminar por entre la gente, levantando miradas de apreciacion por entre el genero masculino que populaba por ese atestado mercado, sus ojos buscando por el puesto en donde vendian la harina.

"buenas tardes" saludo muy cortesmente a un arrugado viejecito desdentado "me podria dar un kilo de Harina"

"por supuesto preciosa" Lita sonrio. al salir de la pequeña tienda, noto que ahora el mercado parecia mas lleno que antes por lo que tendria que abrirse el paso a fuerzas, asi que manos a la obra, por mas de 5 minutos se mantuvo asi dando codazos a diestra y siniestra.

"hey que te pasa es que no sabes repetar" Un ofendido Jedait (hey el pobre habia sufrido un codazo de Lita, LITA) la tomo de la muñeca y la volteo hasta hacerla quedar frente a el

"haaa eres tu" 

"haaa que listo eres, quiza Amy se ineterese en ti eres taaaaaaaaannnnnn listo" se burlo Lita aunque sabia como hacerle daño, pues no lo haria // hey yo soy una linda persona //

"vaya, y tu crees que yo me interesaria por alguna de ustedes, jajajaja nosotros no hariamos eso, sabes quiza Ziocite si, pero ni yo, ni Malakite ni NEFLITE --- hizo un enfasis inequivoco al pronunciar ese nombre -- nos interesariamos en ustedes" 

sonrio al ver la palides en su cara, pero la malicia remplazo su palides y Lita sonrio bastente perturbadoramente. //queria ser buena contigo pero me la pagaras // "eso esta muy bien sabes, aunque no parece que a REI le interese que aparte del PRINCIPE ENDYMION alguno de ustedes llamese Mlakite, Ziocite Neflite o JEDITE le preste atencion." y se alejo dejando a un furioso Jediat rumiando a sus espaldas, //maldita chica es que es tan notorio//

*****

Michiru contemplaba el lago, sumida en sus pensamientos no noto cuando a su lado se sento Haruka.

"Hola"

"hola, -- un suspiro salio por su garaganta, ---- no deberias de cuidar de la princesa, la reina misma nos ordeno qe estuviéramos al pendiente de ella"

"Setsuna se hace cargo en este momento, ........--- un pesado silencio cayo entre las dos --- es que no quieres que este contigo" pregunto Haruka angustiada. 

ya hacia mas de un año que las dos sabias que algo mas alla de la amistad habia sugido entre ellas, pero no se atrevias a confesarlo, por temor a no se correspondidas, a que confezando su amor , la burla les explotara en la cara. pero sus rozes, y temores poco a poco se habian evaporado, poco a poco se habian acercado y sin palabras habian dado a conocer la una a la otra sus sentimientos, en forma de apoyo, de halagos y de ternura infinita que no demostraban a nadie mas.

"yo... yo me estba preguntando si..."----Haruka se armo de valor, total si le respondia que no siempre podrias ser amigas /// en serio, nop no lo creo // el miedo se hizo de un lugar en su corazon

"siiiii" preguntaba Michiru llena de esperanza // me va a decir que me ama,--- su corazon salto de gusto ---

"yo .... no nada" su miarada se fijo en el incensante andar de las olas a la orilla del lago, Michiru escondio su decepcion, /// pero tengo que hacer algo // un idea aparecio repentinamente en su cerebro y sin pensarlo se acerco mas a Haruka pegando su cuerpo al de ella

"esta muy frio no crees"pregunto con inocencia, observando los ojos de Haruka que estaban abiertos como platos,Haruka no atino a contestra solo movio su cabeza en un si silencioso, y el panico se apodero de ella // que cree que esta haciendo,// su cuerpo pegado a ella le desperta miles de emociones // que crees que estas haciendo Michiru, volviendome loca // el cuerpo fragil de la diosa de los mares se inclino mas y pego su cara a la parte baja de su cuello 

"Haruka --- le hablo para obligarla a bajar la cabeza y cuando lo hizo sus caras quedaron a escasos centimetros el una de la otra, se miraron por un largo tiempo perdido el sentido del mismo para las dos lentamente y sin decir nada sus bocas se unieron depertando fuego dentro de sus corazones cuerpos y almas, se habian encontrado se habian declarado y ahora ya nada las separaria nada, la tenue luz de la luna las iliminaba dandoles su sutil aceptación, ya nunca mas nada volveria ser lo mismo para ellas y ellas estaban contentas con el cambio.

*****

Lita caminaba contenta, habia encontrado lo que ocupaba para preparar el famosos pastel de chocolate preferido por Neflite y de paso habia puesto en su lugar a Jedite.

al entra al coliseo diviso una figura que parecia dudar hacia donde dirijir sus pasos // ho bueno estoy de buen humor ayudemosle // y se acerco

"te puedo ayudar en algo" lo reconocio y la curiosidad se reflejo en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda // vaya vaya pero si es el chico de Hotaru --penso, en lo raro que era que la pequeña Hotaru le prestara tanto atencion a el en especial no que el no fuera guapo, no eso estba fuera de duda, pero el interes de Hotaru por el iba mas alla de la simple galanura y eso deperto su curiosidad

"si ... esto... yo ..hummm-----bajo su cabeza vaya que era timido --- podrias decirme en donde se encuntra la habitacionde Hotaru" pregunto Alex en un solo suspiro 

"aja ---le guiño un ojo asi que quieres seducir a la pequeña Hotaru heeeeee"

El tinte rosado de sus mejillas se volvio de un increible rojo "no no --- se apresuro a decir mientras movia su cabeza de un lado a otro, yo.... yo ocupo hablar de cosas importantes con ella"

"como quieras, pero no ocupas apenarte conmigo, quiza a Haruka no le deberias de decir pero conmigo no hay problema yo se lo que es estar enamorado haaaaaaaaaa " suspiro largamente Lita

"no no son asuntos de tecnicas de combate"

"jajajajaj si, si como quieras ami no me tienes que mentir, pero bueno no importa ya veo que eres muy timido, pero mira alla en esa puerta con el numero 9, alla esta Hotaru"

"yo solo quiero preguntarle por sus tecnicas"

"si, si yo te creo" hablo Lita con inocencia "pero dejame darte un consejo no te acerques mucho a su cama y si te acercas a su cama no te portes mal, y si te portas mal cuidate, y si no te cuidas hazte responsable y si no te haces responsable entonces si te recomiendo que aprendas nuevas tecnicas de pelea por que Haruka te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo" le dirjio un guiño a su ahora tomatesca cara y se alejo.

*****

Jedite llego echando humo por las orejas, esa maldita entrometida como se atrevia, dos bolas de fuego aparecieron sin que el lo notara en las palmas de sus manos y empezaron a quemarle.

"maldicion .....fuera" grito al mismo tiempo que sacudia sus manos y las arrojaba lejos, con la mirada siguio su trayectoria hasta que terminaron siendo dos inmesas bolas de fuego sobre..........

Rei, esta inmediatamente se volteo el fuego no solo en sus vestido si no tembien en su mirada, "ERES UN INUTIL --grito fuera de si --- mira lo que le has hecho a mi vestido ahora ya no podre ver a Endymion"

Jedite se quedo estático /// endymion Endymion, Endymion es todo lo que ella piensa// se rio con una sonrisa que pretendia ser cinica mientras por dentro su corazon se desmoronaba "y tu cree que mi me importa" si queme tu precioso vestido" grito furioso, con su cuerpo tenso avanzo hacia ella poco a poco su mirada fija en sus ojos, lentamete se acerco y poniendo sus manos una a cada lado de sus hombros hablo.

"no me importa lo que puedas pensar, no importa el que seas una maleducada tu no me importas para nada" el estomago de Rei se encogio, como habia podido llegar a pensar que Jedite era mas guapo que Endymion

"y tu crees que ami si me importa, --- sus ojos relfejaron su furia //tu no eres nadie y yo no siento nada por ti, --de verdad?// antes sus propios pensamientos su furia crecio,--- eres un don nadie patetico, incapaz de hacer nad bien deverias de aprender de Endymion el si es un hombre completo"

sus palabras se clavaron en su corazon como mil estacas, y no penso, solo se inclino y la beso.

la fuerza de su beso la clavo en su citio. fuego, el fuego recorria sus venos y su cerebro dejo de funcionar, su cuerpo cobro vida y miles de sensaciones la recorrieron al contacto de sus hermosas manos recorriendola de forma vehemente, se quizo separar, pero los brazos de Jedite la pegaron mas hacia el (no que ella se quejara) pero el beso cambio, y paso a ser un beso lleno de voluptuosidad, su boca moviéndose expertamente sobre la suya, un ligero gemido escapo de su garganta y el introdujo la lengua en su boca, tocando dulcemente, explorando con pasion, sus piernas parecian no querer sostenerla y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Jedite y sin pensarlo lo empujo mas hacia su cuerpo y sin pensarlo le acaricio su pelo rubio y sin pensarlo ......... se entrego mas a él

no lo podia creer no solo no se ha separado si no que me esta respondiendo al beso, fuel unico pensamiento coherente de Jedite antes de olvidarse de todo y disfrutar lo que penso que nunca podria disfrutar.

los minutos pasaron, y la falta de aire los obligo a separase, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en Jedite, 

"vaya asi que despues e todo si soy un hombre completo no?" idiota

Rei volteo a verlo y la furioa crecio en su interior // solo queria, demostrarme eso, es un baboso,//

"pues -- Rei puso todo su esfuerzo por que no pareciera una mentira--- me han besado mejor" dijo calmadamente

los celos recorrieron el cuerpo de Jedite "si? ---sonrio cinico--- de alguna manera lo dudo o es que te dejas besar a si por todos vaya que clase de tipa eres" en el mismo instante en que esas palabras dejaron sus labios se arrepintio.

la cara de Rei se endurecio y guardo su dolor en lo mas profundo de su alma "tu no sabes nada de mi, tu no sabes quien soy yo, pero hay una cosa que quiero que te quede bien clara, no quiero volver a verte nunca, asi que mejor cuidate, por que la proxima ves que cruces en mi camino no vas a salir ileso" y se alejo volteandose justo a tiempo para que el no pudiera ver sus lagrimas bailando al borde de sus ojos apunto de desbordarse.

*****

Lita llego a la cocina Feliz, ya tenia todo lo que ocupaba , abrio la puerta y ahi en la cocina se encontraba Ziocite, en un rincon, leyendo o al menos eso parecia, ya que la oscuridad del rincón no le daba ninguna seguridad, pero el libro que traia le cubria toda la cara sin embargo Lita podia sentir fuertemente olas de tristeza emanando de é.

"estas bien Ziocite" pregunto preocupada y por un segundo creyo que no le iba a contestar ya que no levanto la mirada, pero por detras del libro hablo

"dime Lita, vas a hacer algo aqui en la cocina, vas a estar muy ocupada"

hummm por que preguntaba eso "sip por que"

"por que si va a ser asi, quiza y digo solo quizas si tu estas muy ocupada en tus propios asuntos podrias dejarme en paz y ambos estariamos felices de compartir la cocina sin meternos en lo que no nos importa.

decir que esto dejo callada a Lita seria decir poco, el siempre era tan educado, que habría pasado la curiosidad le picaba pero el aire de melancolía era tan fuerte en el que no se atrevio a molestarlo, y calladamente hizo su camino rumbo al horno.

*****

Knoc knoc 

"adelante" "quien sera a estas horas, Setsuna esta con la princesa y Haruka con Michiru -- haaaa ya se habran declarado.

"yo..... soy yo" una timida figura asomo su cabeza por entre la puerta abierta

"Alex ---- susurro y se quedo quieta, tensa, mientras su corazon latia a mas fuerte y mas rapido --- que haces aqui"

"yo ..... ---las palabras se atragantaban en su boca y se regaño a si mismo desde cuando se comportaba como un niño enfrente de alguna mujer, no no una mujer si no de una niña, a sus 19a. el siempre habia tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres y para su gusto demasiada ya que siempre tenia que estralas corriendo de su lado.....---- yo vengo a hacerte algunas preguntas"

"hum ... esta bien pasa sientate aqui conmigo" decia Hotaru al mismo tiempo que señalaba su cama

ni que decir, que despues de la tan aprovechable platica que sostuvo con Lita, se sonrojo, pero sin embargo avanzo hasta sentarse junto a ella // hora de que empiezen los juegos -- tenia que saber que tanto poder tenia ella y que tenia que ver ella en la profecia y tenia que saberlo ya// sus ojos se volvieron determinados y la vieron directamente.

lo que hablaron ese dia nadie lo supo pero Alex salio mas perturbado que nunca

*****

Jedite entro como un atromba a la cocina y lo mas sorprendente es que ni siquiera pelo a Lita, se dirjio directo a un cabinete y de lo mas profundo saco varias botellas de Tequila // ahora si// 

su cara demacrada austo a Lita "que te pasa" el solo levanto la cabeza en poco mientras se sentaba en una mesa que estaba al lado de la de Ziocite y le repondio bastante calmadamente al mismo timepo que se servi y se tomaba el tequila en un solo mivimiento

"no te importa" un peuqeño sentimiento de ser menospreciada llego a Lita y ya estaba punto de replicar cuando Malakite (depues de tratar de sacar su furia a golpes en los pobres arboles) entro y realizando los mismos movimientos que Jedite se dirjio al cabinete solo para gritar enojado cuando no encontro nada "y el Tequila donde chi..... esta" volteo a ver a Lita y esta con un dedo señalo a donde Jedite estaba frente a 4 botellas de litro y medio, vamos Mlakite sientate conmigo y juguemos cartas.

Malakite parecia apunto de negarse, pero lo penso mejor y calmadamente hizo su camino hacia la mesa. asi que las cosas estaban asi:

una ocupada Lita calculando la temperatura del horno cantanto en susurros para no molestar a nadie ya que ella podia darse cuenta de que ella era la unica feliz ahi.

Jedite y Malakite sentados juntos tomando como descosidos lo que parecia (por la manera en que lo tomaban) que fuera agua y en un rincon oscuro se encontraba Ziocite, todos tragandose sus penas mientras por fuera trataban de aparentan (fracasando por supuesto) de que nada pasaba.

*

Usagi ya estaba cansada de vagar por los corredores del coliseo y decidio dar una vuelta a la cocina // a la mejor alguien se la robo o algo asi, hye las cocinas son cosas muy serias alguien tenia que checar que la cocina seguiera en pie, por supuesto de que el hecho de que no hubiera comida nada en todo el dia, no tenia nada que ver con su decicion de visitar la cocina, a poco creen que ella no podia pasar mas de un dia sin comer. // ho ho tienen razon no puedo pasar un segundo mas sin comer, al entrar Lita cocinando ni la pelo y los chicos estaban tan concentrados que ni la notaron, entro agarro algo del refrigerador y rapidamente salio // que extraño, eso de be de ser de las cosas mas extrañas que he visto en mi vida//

*

Lita seguia concentrada en su horno, Jedite y Malakite en el fondo se encontraban ya con una botellas a cuestas, se podria decir que bastante alegres y Ziocite seguia leyendo, cuando Neflite francamente apurado entro por la puerta que daba al bosque, entro sin ver a Lita que se agachada como estaba checando al temperatura del horno era tapada por el pretil.

"Jedite, Malakite rapido ayúdenme a atar esta corbata"

"hum" medio feliz medio ebrios y medio sobrios ambos levantaron sus parpados para tratar de ver a Neflite 

"para que, --- Jedite se detuvo a tiempo para que un erupto saliera de lo mas profundo de su garaganta -- a quien vas a ver o que?" pregunto, Lita levanto la cabeza, claro que lo habia oido entrar y desde ese momento su corazon latia mas rapido, y se quedi quieta buscando el momento mas oportuno para dar a conocer su presencia, auqnue las ultimas palabras que dio Jedite le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca y que tal si si iba a salir con otra y ella aqui como p..... cocinando para el.

"no seas tonto Jedite y no hagas preguntas necias, el hecho de que tu no puedas conseguir una cita no significa que yo no pueda, y hoy lo hize tengo una cita con Rita" hablo orgullozamente, lo podria jurar el corazonde lita se detuvo y su mano se congelo sobre el termotasto del horno, miles de voltio empezaron muy lentamente a recorrer su cuerpo y su cara palidecio // no, dios mio no dejes que esto sea cierto //

"pero que Rita y Andrew no son pareja" pregunto con algo de sobriedad Malakite, y desde su lugar Ziocite le dirjio una mirada seria apoyando lo dicho por Malakite.

"no, no solo son amigos , ademas ahora Andrew anda muy ocupado con esa bruja ......hummmmm ... Beryl creo que se llama y Rita esta sola y ya sabes hombre"

todos querian continuar, por que apesar de lo ciego que Andrew pudiera estar todos tenian la conviccion de que Rita y el estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Lita no pudia mas en cualquier segundo explotaria, sus planes, su ida al mercado su cuidadosa elaboracion todo para nada los voltios genarados por su ira dejaron de recorrer su cuerpo y en lugar de eso se concentraron en un punto en su mano en donde desafortunadamente tambien se encontraba el termotasto. no pudo contenerlo mas, los miles de voltio necesitaban salir o su cuerpo recibiria las consecuencias o su mente sufriria las consecuencias.

ppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm

ccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssshhhhhhhh

la estufa volo en pedazos y el pastel de chocolate se esparcio como nieve en navidad por toda la antes limpia cocina, Malakite, Jedite y Ziocite. miraron directemente a Lita con la boca colgando de asombro y se acercaron preocupados por que la explocion la hubiera lastimado.

"Lita --- hablo Ziocite por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la preocupacion evidente en su voz mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a levantarse ---- estas bien, no te lastimaste"

"no, no gracias" musito ella avergonzada por lo que habia pasado // que no me pregunten que paso. que no me preguntes que paso//

fue entonces que Neflite supo de su presencia y el saber que Lita lo escucho decir que tenia una cita con Rita lo hizo sentir incomodo // o calmate Neflite --- se hablo a si mismo -- no es como si ustedes estuvieran saliendo sin con tranajos se hablan// en voz alta solo dijo sin que se notara su preocupacion

"vaya, --- con un dedo levanto una mota cafe y se la llevo a la boca --- pastel de chocolate mi favorito y debo decirte que cocinas muy bien no a todo mundo le sale tan rico, bueno me voy, hasta luego chicos adios Lita" se alejo casi corriendo, no tenia por que sentirse culpable o si, no es como si sse hubieran dicho que se gustan, no eran nada, // pero te gusta y lo sabes,/ y eso que a mi me gusta ella pero tambien me gusta Rita y ademas Lita ya se va no tiene ningun caso que la hubiera invitado a sali o algo asi//

y sin embargo no pudo disfrutar su noche , por que cada vez que veia los ojos de Rita los d Lita se interponian y apagaban su recuerdo.

tan pronto como Neflite se fue Lita se sento en el suelo su cara demostrando su miseria y comenzo a llorar suavemente, los muchachos la contemplaban asustados // no ira a llorar ahorita o si//penso Malakite pero Jedite vino a su rescate.

"Lita --- hablo en voz fuerte y clara, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no supiera por que habian pasado las cosas --- que tal si juegas con nosotros, total el pastel ya se frego ahora si te apuesto a que te gano en el poker"

// gracias, son unos grandes amigos // Lita levanto la cabeza y los miro ahora ya sin lagrimas en sus lindos ojos esmeraldas, "claro, si como no --- una sonrisa aparecio en su boca -- y tambien puedo ayudarles a acabarse las botellas"

"por que no" contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

sip solo serian los cuatro y sus miserias

*****

Usagi sabia que alguna se las sailor de lo planetas exteriores la seguia a todos lados, y se empezo a preguntar por que. despues de la reunion con luna en la que esta les informo que se irian inmediatamente despues de terminarse el ultimo combate no pudo mas que respirar con alivio, eso significaba que ya no tendria que esconderse, ya solo amaneceria pelearia y ADIOS Endymion y......... de verdad queria eso, si claro que si gritaba su mente, pero su corazon se rebelaba ante la solo idea de no verlo, de no estar a su lado, dios apenas un dia que lo esquivaba y ya lo extrañaba. 

y por que se habra ido Diamante // descubrio lo que paso entre Endymion y yo // meneo la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento, pero su corazon se oprimio, no eso no era una buena señal, Diamante seguramente se habria despedido // si tonta y como querias que lo hiziera si te estabas escondiendo de el //

entro a su cuarto y cayo rendida eso de esconderse cansaba.

se desperto un rato despues que hora seria, las 4 am adivino por que mas estaria despierta, ya se habia acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, trato de dormirse, pero el sueño no venia y las imagenes de Endymion besandola en el bosque no ayudaban y la imagen se transportaba hasta su cama y perdio la esperanza de volver a dormir.

Inclinandose un poco expandio su aura, buscando por la guerrera que sabia que debia estar espiandola para seguirla, no encontro a nadie y sin hacer ruido salio de la habitacion, pero a donde iria ya estaba harta de rondar los pasillos del coliseo, // el claro en el bosque si eso seria // y decidida avanzo solo en medio de la oscuridad y el bosque la envolvio, pero no sintio miedo por que de alguna manera sabia que el bosque la protejia.

"hum" se paro en seco hubiera jurado que escucho su nombre, no hizo caso y siguio su camino

*

Una figura atravezo su puerta, la sombra que paso fue suficiente para alertarlo, y se levanto de un brinco, quien estaria despierto a las 4am, y con mucho cuidado salio de su habitacion

"Usagi" el murmullo murio en sus labios, a donde iria se dispuso a seguirla peor noto que se paro en seco y mejor se escondio // va al claro en el bosque lo se // hum mejor la sigo por otra ruta // ! la cocina¡ //

Avanzo a paso veloz, al llegar a la cocina, se encontro a Lita con un monton de cartas de poker en la mano como si estuviera jugando, pero estaba dormida sobre la mesa, y recargando la cabeza sobre Ziocite parecia que ambos eran compañeros de juego y frente a ellos tambien dormidos totalmente estabn Jedite y Malakite totalmente desnudos //por que insistiran enjugar poker de prendas contra Ziocite, siempre los derrota y mas si estan borrachos // el fuerte olor a tequila le dio la seguridad de que no se habia equivocado sus amigos estaban total y completamente borrachos.

llego al fin al claro (depues de tirar a todos al piso y cubrir sus compañeros de tal manera que sus partes pudendas estuvieran a salvo de la vista de cualquier curioso, Usagi recargada contra el arbol de cerezos tenia los ojos cerrados, bañada por la luna su firgura de diosa lo atraia y como una mosca a la luz se acerco sin hacer ruido y se sento frente a ella mirandola fijamente

"Endymion" sus palabras lograron hacer saltar el corazon de Endymion por que obviamente ella estaba dormida //sueña conmigo // la alegria lo invadio y sin pensar juntos la beso, suavemente como si no quisiera despertarla, Usagi abrio los ojos pero creyo que seguia soñando // dios como habia soñado con esto // y levanto sus manos para cerrarlas por atras de su cuello instintivamente y respondio a su beso obligando a profundizarlo obligandolo a seguir.

//Usagi que me haces me vuelves loco // sus manos recorrieron su torso y se quedaron acariciando brevemente su esbelta figura y descendieron un poco mas hasta sus caderas en donde acariciaron con mas fuerza provocando que ligeros gemidos de placer esparan de la boca de Usagi.

"Endymion" dios este sueño es tan real, es mejor que cualquier fantasia que haya tenido antes, sus manos tan ricas lo sintio descender con sus manos y con sus beso, sintio cuando su boca se poso suavemente en su cuello provocando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, sintio cuando con delicadeza la recosto junto a el en el pasto, todo era un sueño un perfecto y hermso sueño del que no queria despertar nunca.

No podria detenerse, si esto seguia asi no podria detenerse, pero se lo debia despues de todo ella era una dama y ademas sentia que se estaba aprovechando // casi esta dormida //

"Usagi -- su voz tremula por la emocion -- estas segura de que quieres hacer esto"

no queria para como cada noche, en donde el Endymion de sus sueños se devanecia dejandola con una sensacionde vacio, no queria detenerse, queria experimentar al menos en sueños lo qeu era estar con el hombre que amaba. este pensamiento la desperto un poco lo amo // relamente amo a Endymion// poco a poco su mente se aclaro y se dio cuenta de que las sensaciones eran demasiado reales para ser un sueño.

"Usagi -- su voz tremula por la emocion -- estas segura de que quieres hacer esto"

"queeeeeeeee" pego un brinco y abrio completamente los ojos, ante ella un azorado Endymion la contemplaba

"tu........tu no es un sueño" una sonrisa dulce aparecio en sus labio al ver la confusion en la linda cara de su angel

"no, no es un sueño somos tu y yo Usagi solo tu y yo ---- de pronto su voz cambio y el tambien parecio depertar de un sueño al recordar el que lo habia estado evitando ---- Usagi"

"si" pregunto vacilante

"por que me evitaste, por que no te sientas aqui conmigo, por que no continuamos en donde nos quedamos" pregunto con seriedad primero pero termino picarescamente

"Endymion -- su voz inusualmente grave llamo su atencion de inmediato -- no puedo volver a verte mañana partimos y nunca mas nos veremos"

"vamos Usagi no seas niña, claro que nos veremos, yo soy principe sabes --un sonrisa arrogante aprecio -- y puedo seguirte y puedo averiguar a donde vas"

"Endymion,............... no lo hagas, no me sigas" un incomodo silencio se establecio entre ellos

la brisa nocturna revoleteo entre ellos

"por que, por que no deberia seguirte, yo te gusto (no era una pregunta) por que no podriamos vernos"

"es que yo........yo ....// debería decirle, nooooooooooooo su corazon se nego, pero su cabeza le aconsejo lo contrario no deberia de engañarlo por mas tiempo, ahora era el momento de la verdad

...............................

*****

Marius caminaba impaciente sus grandes botas negras, resonaban en el blanco marmol del palacio de la luna oscura, su mirada se perdia en la distancia, tenia que hablar ya con la pitonisa no pudia esperar un segundo mas.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ACABE 

si lo se que prometi cada semana pero vean lo largo que es el capitulo

jejeje por fa esto me costo un gran esfuerzo, y lo unico que me alegran son los review asi que mandelos, y hey no esperen el siguiente igual que largo, por que sera bastante corto

ja ne


	12. medio capitulo

La batalla por el amor 

Capitulo: 12

Titulo:  ¡comprometida¡

***

Gracias, a todos 

Mer : las cosas no se arreglaran en este capitulo, y Endymion no va a saber que ella es la princesa hasta mucho mas tarde Yui: jeje no los queria hacer sufrir pero tienen que estar separados para el final Kai Kai: sip se va a solucionar pero hasta después del prologo Irem: noooo Usagi le dira otra cosa (lo que le impide que esten juntos) Romy: gracias y la verdad es que no tendras que impacientarte mucho por que ahoria si no me tarde tanto Natsuki: hey sorry pero ya mero actualizo tambien la de Hotaru aunque no creo que la de venganza la termine pronto (falta de inspiración) Smcg2 buaaaaaaa como que te parecio poquito pero si es un capitulo super largo haaaa bueno GRACIAS pero este capitulo es mas corto espero que aun asi te guste Buffy-chan como que gracias, para nada gracias a ti por leer la historia y espero que te siga gustando.  Catty-shenka gracias y ahorea vas a ver todas las peleas y Diamante va a sufrir mas buaaa.

***

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 "es que yo........yo ....// debería decirle, nooooooooooooo su corazon se nego, pero su cabeza le aconsejo lo contrario no debería de engañarlo por mas tiempo, ahora era el momento de la verdad…………………………

***

Marius caminaba impaciente sus grandes botas negras, resonaban en el blanco marmol del palacio de la luna oscura, su mirada se perdía en la distancia, tenia que hablar ya con la pitonisa no podía esperar un segundo más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La impaciencia se dibujaba en la oscura fugura de Marius, sus ojos negros y profundos de tintes purpuras brillaban insatisfechos, y su hermosa boca se unia en una sola linea de frustración, sus anchos hombros hacia atrás en un marcado gesto de furia contenida.

Una mano enguantada se asomo por fuera del el ropaje de la pitonisa, e inmediatamente Marius se acerco y la beso inclinandose en una rodilla. Aunque esta vez no sintio la admiración que siempre lo acompañaba cuando realizaba ese gesto, esta vez sintio ganas de desobedecer a la pitonisa, o disuadirla de sus planes, pero no podia hacerlo, tenian hablando por mas de dos horas, ajustando los detalles de la guerra que se aproximaba y para su eterno disgusto la pitonisa le habia ordenado atacar Pluto

"estas segura mi señora que esos son tu deseos" su voz profunda se transmitió con ecos de tristeza, por entre la oscuridad del salon .

"vamos Marius, no me hagas perder mas el tiempo--- un dejo de impaciencia la rodeo--- iniciaremos atacando y destruyendo pluto, preparate"

los músculos de su boca firme se tensaron y sus puños se cerraron herméticamente

 "se hara a tu placer, sabia pitonisa" giro sobre su talones y dirigiéndole una ultima inclinación se alejo,  su imponente figura recortada en la oscuridad, sus pasos resonando sobre el blanco mármol y el murmullo de su capa contra el suelo a su espalda.

***

bep bep  el molesto sonido en el cuarto de comunicación en el reeino de la luna rompio el silencio, que todos mantenian en espera de nuevas ordenes para la defensa.

"mi reina ---un soldado se inclino ante ella --- el príncipe Diamante solicita hablar con usted"

ante la mención del príncipe enemigo todos se levantaron de un salto // como se atrevia a comunicarse después de su traicion //

"la reina esta ocupada --- hablo Senid uno de sus mas grandes consejeros de guerra --- corta la comunicación inmediatamente"

"NO --- hablo con su voz de mando la reina, de manera que nadie podia oponerse a sus deseos – hablare con el, en privado"  todos se quedaron atónitos y con mucha reluctancia se salieron lentamente 

"Mi reina Serenety, perdona la imprudencia en llamarte --- Diamante lucia abatido --- pero estoy seguro que esta reunion no esta demas"

"ciertamente Diamante, te importaría el explicarme el hecho de que en,  la luna oscura esta tomando el control el caos, el por que se han roto las relaciones diplomáticas entre nuestras dominios" su sola presencia intimidaba a Diamante que solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzado

"lo siento m…………"

"no ---- lo corto la reina firmemente --- no ocupas disculparte, se que esto no es hechura tuya, pero dime que piensas hacer respecto a  mi hija, --- un pausa incómoda cayo entre los dos --- no puedo permitir sus relaciones si nuestras lunas estan en guerra no crees"

"si, lo se mi reina, es por eso que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para detener esta guerra" por detrás de la pantalla las manos de Diamante se retorcias nerviosamente

"y crees que lo lograras"

"lo dudo, pero aun asi yo quisiera que nos permitiera seguir juntos nos amamos y dudo que esta guerra pueda detener nuestro amor" la sinceridad de sus palabras se podia leer fácilmente en sus hermosos ojos violeta y la mirada de la reina se suavizo.

"Diamante, nada me gustaria mas que concederte tu deseo, pero me temo que mi gente no permitirá esa union, de cualquier manera esto representara una prueba para su amor, ……..  Querido Diamante lo siento pero desde este momento tu relacion con la princesa heredera al imperio lunar … esta restringida y no podran verse mas --- se quedo estatico, lo sabia, sabia que no podia continuar con ella a pesar de la guerra pero el oirlo de labios de la reina Serenety lo hizo darse cuanta de la realidad abruptamente.

"mi reina, no puedo traicionar a mi pueblo, pero tampoco puedo traicionar a mi corazon, peleare en esta guerra, pero me asegurare de no causar daños mas alla del necesario y de terminarla en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto, mi corazon  estara congelado y mis deseos escondidos, hasta entonces mi reina"

"hasta entonces pues,  principe heredero a la luna oscura"

***

"es que yo…… yo……"

Endymion la miraba con adoración, y preocupación mientras ella trataba de hablar – que querra decirme, cree acaso que mis sentimientos van a cambiar por lo que tenga que decirme--- la curiosidad cambio a admiración.

"Usagi, no tienes que decirme nada" su voz sono tan suave y confortante y le tomo las manos con las  suyas en un gesto tierno mientras que con sus dedos pulgares acariciaba sus palmas.

Sus manos rodeando y dando  calidez a las mias, mis manos queman y quiero abrazarlo  como nunca antes quize otra cosa, pero no puedo no debo seguir engañandolo, --- su corazon se torcio de dolor, pues sabia con certeza que el la rechazaria  al contarle al menos el secreto que influia en su relacion, aunque bien visto todos sus secretos influian en la relacion--- agua se acumulo en sus ojos, agua salada proveniente de su alma --- su voz se cerro.

Un par de fuertes y calidos brazos la rodearon  y se encontro perdida en el calido cuerpo de Endymion, ---- cuando se habia acercado?----  sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y lentamente se relajo.

----dios se siente tan bien estar aquí, // tienes que hacerlo Usagi no lo puedes engañar mas // no tengo por que hacerlo, total el nunca sabra nada de mi, ni que estoy comprometida con Diamante ni que soy la princesa de la luna, // asi pequeña niña lista y que va a pasar cuando tu madre te pida que bajes a la tierra por los tratados de comercio heeee///--- su cuerpo aumento de peso y la inquietud aparecio----  no, no podia hacerlo, quiza se arrepintiera después, pero ahora iba a disfrutar.

"no, --- hablo quedamente ---solo queria decrite que me la pase muy bien aquí"

una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro,   muy lentamente su cuerpo se fue acercando al de ella, nivelando su boca a la de ella y recargandola contra el arbol, pegando su cuerpo al de Usagi, el mundo desaparecio…………………

********

El sol brillaba por sobre las cabezas de todos los asistentes al torneo de los reyes, este dia el coliseo lucia totalmente lleno, no dejando ni espacio para los vendedores de tortas de carnitas o de cerveza, todos esperando con emocion el inicio de las peleas finales, ya que ese dia terminaban todas,  por la mañana se realizarian los enfrentamientos preliminares y los ganadores pelearian por las tardes.

3 generales y una guerrera de la luna totalmente ebrios  (se habian levantado por la  mañana y extrañamente se encontraron cubiertos y acostados) y después de decidir que era muy temprano comenzaron a tomar de nuevo, bueno  Malakite  tomo menos puesto que le tocaba pelear asi que habia dos generales y una guerrera de la luna borrachos y un general crudo con la cabeza a punto de estallar. Los cuatro hicieron su camino silencioso al area mas oscura (Jedite sosteniendo una botella de tequila) esperando el inicio de las peleas.

Estas se organizaron como sigue:

Endymion Vs Haruka,    Michiru Vs Setsuna,   Malakite Vs Mina,    Amy Vs  Usagi,  Hotaru Vs Alex .

Justo antes de que comenzaran las peleas, Setsuna, preocupada por proteger a su princesa pidio pelear primero, para desocuparse y ocuparse de la vigilancia, asi que tras un gran alboroto por parte del publico, Michiru y Setsuna  hicieron su camino a la plataforma.

Setsuna se para confidentemente, y desde el inicio invoco  su llave del tiempo, Michiru sonrio y con un pequeño movimiento de  su mano  llamo a su espejo. Y la batalla comenzo.

Alzando su llave por sobre la cabeza, Setsuna se acerco al tiempo que bajaba y giraba su llave para golpear a Michiru, la cual logro esquivar todos los golpes, ambas se separaron y se miraron fijamente trabajando horas extras en su mente buscando estrategias para vencerla, pero de antemano sabian que no podrian, asi que sin mas ambas prepararon sus ataques mas poderosos (sin ser scouts)  

Setsuna se quedo inmóvil, concentrando sus energías, lo mismo hizo michiru 

En un movimiento ritmico el baculo de setsuna, se levanto a voluntad y apenas tocandolo lo gui por sobre su cabeza para después bajarlo y girar al mismo tiempo que susurraba "grito mortal"

Al mismo tiempo que Michiru sostenía su espejo realizando simultáneamente varias plegarias

Un resplandor de un verde oscuro emergio del baculo de Setsuna y se dirigio a Michiru que solo alcanzo a elevar sus defensas y muy precariamente a lanzar un ataque, el verde-azul que se desprendio de su espejo, choco contra el verde oscuro, produciendo un arcoiris de gamas verdes.

"no me ganaras" en sus ojos se leia la determinación

"no perdere" su mirada brillaba con desafio

y el mundo exploto en miles de tonalidades verdes envolviéndolas y tragándoselas en una ola de energia, que cego a todos los asistentes al torneo.

Poco a poco la luz se devanecio dejando ver en la plataforma dos cuerpos tirados y seriamente dañados. Pero con una sonrisa de satisfacion pintada en los bellos rostros, satisfecho por que dieron su mayor esfuerzo, pero la sonrisa fue fugaz por que inmediatamente  perdieron la conciencia.

Miradas extrañas de todos los participantes no surtian ningun efecto en el muy comodo y extraño grupo de ebrios y crudos (Ziocite se unio a Malakite en esta categoría) las guerreras de la luna miraban a Lita con extrañeza y con una cierta burla en los ojos --- no que le gustaba Neflite --- penso Amy solo para voltear inmediatamente la mirada para evitar el ver a Zioite que se encontraba muy cerca, demasiado cerca de Lita, una sensación desagradable recorrio el cuerpo de Amy y se acomulo en su pecho que de repente notaba mas pesado.

Mina no podia esperar a que llegara su turno con Malakite deseaba estar cerca de el.   Sus ojos brillaron recordando la tarde anterior en donde después del beso con Andrew su cabeza se aclaro, adoraba a Malakite y ahora estaba completamente segura de eso y no la asustaba, no perderia la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que sentia por el--- jeje sin ser muy aventada claro—una sonrisa agracio sus labios solo para morir inmediatamente al notar que Malakite la ignoraba. ---que le pasa?—

Rei voteo colérica hacia Usagi ---como se atrevia la muy maldita ---- nunca la perdonaria, Usagi levanto la cabeza desafiante solo para bajarla al captar por el rabillo del ojo la imagen de Endymion furia apenas retenida emanaba de su cuerpo, y la miraba con odio en sus hermosos ojos azules, Usagi no pudo mas y gotas de rocio silenciosas hizieron su camino por sobre sus mejillas y ella camino rumbo a donde? A donde fuera pero donde no hubiera gente.

La segunda batalla comenzo Haruka avanzo con paso firme dentro de la plataforma, mientras Endymion todavía seguia con la mirada a Usagi mientras se perdia en el bosque, Haruka entrecerro los ojos ----que quiere este principito de pacotilla con mi princesita---- sus puños se cerraron haaaaaaaalo haria pagar.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

jejeje este capitulo no termina aquí pero queria al menos publicar algo

se que es muy corto por fa manden review

se los ruego jejejejejejjejeje no los amenazo por que en realidad seguiria publicando auqneu no reciba ningun review, pero solo me tardaria mas jejeje bye


	13. COMPROMETIDA completo

La batalla por el amor 

Capitulo: 12

Titulo:  ¡comprometida¡

***

Gracias, a todos 

Mer : las cosas no se arreglaran en este capitulo, y Endymion no va a saber que ella es la princesa hasta mucho mas tarde Yui: jeje no los queria hacer sufrir pero tienen que estar separados para el final Kai Kai: sip se va a solucionar pero hasta después del prologo Irem: noooo Usagi le dira otra cosa (lo que le impide que esten juntos) Romy: gracias y la verdad es que no tendras que impacientarte mucho por que ahoria si no me tarde tanto Natsuki: hey sorry pero ya mero actualizo tambien la de Hotaru aunque no creo que la de venganza la termine pronto (falta de inspiración) Smcg2 buaaaaaaa como que te parecio poquito pero si es un capitulo super largo haaaa bueno GRACIAS pero este capitulo es mas corto espero que aun asi te guste Buffy-chan como que gracias, para nada gracias a ti por leer la historia y espero que te siga gustando.  Catty-shenka gracias y ahorea vas a ver todas las peleas y Diamante va a sufrir mas buaaa.

***

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 "es que yo........yo ....// debería decirle, nooooooooooooo su corazon se nego, pero su cabeza le aconsejo lo contrario no debería de engañarlo por mas tiempo, ahora era el momento de la verdad…………………………

***

Marius caminaba impaciente sus grandes botas negras, resonaban en el blanco marmol del palacio de la luna oscura, su mirada se perdía en la distancia, tenia que hablar ya con la pitonisa no podía esperar un segundo más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La impaciencia se dibujaba en la oscura fugura de Marius, sus ojos negros y profundos de tintes purpuras brillaban insatisfechos, y su hermosa boca se unia en una sola linea de frustración, sus anchos hombros hacia atrás en un marcado gesto de furia contenida.

Una mano enguantada se asomo por fuera del el ropaje de la pitonisa, e inmediatamente Marius se acerco y la beso inclinandose en una rodilla. Aunque esta vez no sintio la admiración que siempre lo acompañaba cuando realizaba ese gesto, esta vez sintio ganas de desobedecer a la pitonisa, o disuadirla de sus planes, pero no podia hacerlo, tenian hablando por mas de dos horas, ajustando los detalles de la guerra que se aproximaba y para su eterno disgusto la pitonisa le habia ordenado atacar Pluto

"estas segura mi señora que esos son tu deseos" su voz profunda se transmitió con ecos de tristeza, por entre la oscuridad del salon .

"vamos Marius, no me hagas perder mas el tiempo--- un dejo de impaciencia la rodeo--- iniciaremos atacando y destruyendo pluto, preparate"

los músculos de su boca firme se tensaron y sus puños se cerraron herméticamente

 "se hara a tu placer, sabia pitonisa" giro sobre su talones y dirigiéndole una ultima inclinación se alejo,  su imponente figura recortada en la oscuridad, sus pasos resonando sobre el blanco mármol y el murmullo de su capa contra el suelo a su espalda.

***

bep bep  el molesto sonido en el cuarto de comunicación en el reeino de la luna rompio el silencio, que todos mantenian en espera de nuevas ordenes para la defensa.

"mi reina ---un soldado se inclino ante ella --- el príncipe Diamante solicita hablar con usted"

ante la mención del príncipe enemigo todos se levantaron de un salto // como se atrevia a comunicarse después de su traicion //

"la reina esta ocupada --- hablo Senid uno de sus mas grandes consejeros de guerra --- corta la comunicación inmediatamente"

"NO --- hablo con su voz de mando la reina, de manera que nadie podia oponerse a sus deseos – hablare con el, en privado"  todos se quedaron atónitos y con mucha reluctancia se salieron lentamente 

"Mi reina Serenety, perdona la imprudencia en llamarte --- Diamante lucia abatido --- pero estoy seguro que esta reunion no esta demas"

"ciertamente Diamante, te importaría el explicarme el hecho de que en,  la luna oscura esta tomando el control el caos, el por que se han roto las relaciones diplomáticas entre nuestras dominios" su sola presencia intimidaba a Diamante que solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzado

"lo siento m…………"

"no ---- lo corto la reina firmemente --- no ocupas disculparte, se que esto no es hechura tuya, pero dime que piensas hacer respecto a  mi hija, --- un pausa incómoda cayo entre los dos --- no puedo permitir sus relaciones si nuestras lunas estan en guerra no crees"

"si, lo se mi reina, es por eso que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para detener esta guerra" por detrás de la pantalla las manos de Diamante se retorcias nerviosamente

"y crees que lo lograras"

"lo dudo, pero aun asi yo quisiera que nos permitiera seguir juntos nos amamos y dudo que esta guerra pueda detener nuestro amor" la sinceridad de sus palabras se podia leer fácilmente en sus hermosos ojos violeta y la mirada de la reina se suavizo.

"Diamante, nada me gustaria mas que concederte tu deseo, pero me temo que mi gente no permitirá esa union, de cualquier manera esto representara una prueba para su amor, ……..  Querido Diamante lo siento pero desde este momento tu relacion con la princesa heredera al imperio lunar … esta restringida y no podran verse mas --- se quedo estatico, lo sabia, sabia que no podia continuar con ella a pesar de la guerra pero el oirlo de labios de la reina Serenety lo hizo darse cuanta de la realidad abruptamente.

"mi reina, no puedo traicionar a mi pueblo, pero tampoco puedo traicionar a mi corazon, peleare en esta guerra, pero me asegurare de no causar daños mas alla del necesario y de terminarla en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto, mi corazon  estara congelado y mis deseos escondidos, hasta entonces mi reina"

"hasta entonces pues,  principe heredero a la luna oscura"

***

"es que yo…… yo……"

Endymion la miraba con adoración, y preocupación mientras ella trataba de hablar – que querra decirme, cree acaso que mis sentimientos van a cambiar por lo que tenga que decirme--- la curiosidad cambio a admiración.

"Usagi, no tienes que decirme nada" su voz sono tan suave y confortante y le tomo las manos con las  suyas en un gesto tierno mientras que con sus dedos pulgares acariciaba sus palmas.

Sus manos rodeando y dando  calidez a las mias, mis manos queman y quiero abrazarlo  como nunca antes quize otra cosa, pero no puedo no debo seguir engañandolo, --- su corazon se torcio de dolor, pues sabia con certeza que el la rechazaria  al contarle al menos el secreto que influia en su relacion, aunque bien visto todos sus secretos influian en la relacion--- agua se acumulo en sus ojos, agua salada proveniente de su alma --- su voz se cerro.

Un par de fuertes y calidos brazos la rodearon  y se encontro perdida en el calido cuerpo de Endymion, ---- cuando se habia acercado?----  sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y lentamente se relajo.

----dios se siente tan bien estar aquí, // tienes que hacerlo Usagi no lo puedes engañar mas // no tengo por que hacerlo, total el nunca sabra nada de mi, ni que estoy comprometida con Diamante ni que soy la princesa de la luna, // asi pequeña niña lista y que va a pasar cuando tu madre te pida que bajes a la tierra por los tratados de comercio heeee///--- su cuerpo aumento de peso y la inquietud aparecio----  no, no podia hacerlo, quiza se arrepintiera después, pero ahora iba a disfrutar.

"no, --- hablo quedamente ---solo queria decrite que me la pase muy bien aquí"

una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro,   muy lentamente su cuerpo se fue acercando al de ella, nivelando su boca a la de ella y recargandola contra el arbol, pegando su cuerpo al de Usagi, el mundo desaparecio…………………

********

El sol brillaba por sobre las cabezas de todos los asistentes al torneo de los reyes, este dia el coliseo lucia totalmente lleno, no dejando ni espacio para los vendedores de tortas de carnitas o de cerveza, todos esperando con emocion el inicio de las peleas finales, ya que ese dia terminaban todas,  por la mañana se realizarian los enfrentamientos preliminares y los ganadores pelearian por las tardes.

3 generales y una guerrera de la luna totalmente ebrios  (se habian levantado por la  mañana y extrañamente se encontraron cubiertos y acostados) y después de decidir que era muy temprano comenzaron a tomar de nuevo, bueno  Malakite  tomo menos puesto que le tocaba pelear asi que habia dos generales y una guerrera de la luna borrachos y un general crudo con la cabeza a punto de estallar. Los cuatro hicieron su camino silencioso al area mas oscura (Jedite sosteniendo una botella de tequila) esperando el inicio de las peleas.

Estas se organizaron como sigue:

Endymion Vs Haruka,    Michiru Vs Setsuna,   Malakite Vs Mina,    Amy Vs  Usagi,  Hotaru Vs Alex .

Justo antes de que comenzaran las peleas, Setsuna, preocupada por proteger a su princesa pidio pelear primero, para desocuparse y ocuparse de la vigilancia, asi que tras un gran alboroto por parte del publico, Michiru y Setsuna  hicieron su camino a la plataforma.

Setsuna se para confidentemente, y desde el inicio invoco  su llave del tiempo, Michiru sonrio y con un pequeño movimiento de  su mano  llamo a su espejo. Y la batalla comenzo.

Alzando su llave por sobre la cabeza, Setsuna se acerco al tiempo que bajaba y giraba su llave para golpear a Michiru, la cual logro esquivar todos los golpes, ambas se separaron y se miraron fijamente trabajando horas extras en su mente buscando estrategias para vencerla, pero de antemano sabian que no podrian, asi que sin mas ambas prepararon sus ataques mas poderosos (sin ser scouts)  

Setsuna se quedo inmóvil, concentrando sus energías, lo mismo hizo michiru 

En un movimiento ritmico el baculo de setsuna, se levanto a voluntad y apenas tocandolo lo gui por sobre su cabeza para después bajarlo y girar al mismo tiempo que susurraba "grito mortal"

Al mismo tiempo que Michiru sostenía su espejo realizando simultáneamente varias plegarias

Un resplandor de un verde oscuro emergio del baculo de Setsuna y se dirigio a Michiru que solo alcanzo a elevar sus defensas y muy precariamente a lanzar un ataque, el verde-azul que se desprendio de su espejo, choco contra el verde oscuro, produciendo un arcoiris de gamas verdes.

"no me ganaras" en sus ojos se leia la determinación

"no perdere" su mirada brillaba con desafio

y el mundo exploto en miles de tonalidades verdes envolviéndolas y tragándoselas en una ola de energia, que cego a todos los asistentes al torneo.

Poco a poco la luz se devanecio dejando ver en la plataforma dos cuerpos tirados y seriamente dañados. Pero con una sonrisa de satisfacion pintada en los bellos rostros, satisfecho por que dieron su mayor esfuerzo, pero la sonrisa fue fugaz por que inmediatamente  perdieron la conciencia.

Miradas extrañas de todos los participantes no surtian ningun efecto en el muy comodo y extraño grupo de ebrios y crudos (Ziocite se unio a Malakite en esta categoría) las guerreras de la luna miraban a Lita con extrañeza y con una cierta burla en los ojos --- no que le gustaba Neflite --- penso Amy solo para voltear inmediatamente la mirada para evitar el ver a Zioite que se encontraba muy cerca, demasiado cerca de Lita, una sensación desagradable recorrio el cuerpo de Amy y se acomulo en su pecho que de repente notaba mas pesado.

Mina no podia esperar a que llegara su turno con Malakite deseaba estar cerca de el.   Sus ojos brillaron recordando la tarde anterior en donde después del beso con Andrew su cabeza se aclaro, adoraba a Malakite y ahora estaba completamente segura de eso y no la asustaba, no perderia la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que sentia por el--- jeje sin ser muy aventada claro—una sonrisa agracio sus labios solo para morir inmediatamente al notar que Malakite la ignoraba. ---que le pasa?—

Rei voteo colérica hacia Usagi ---como se atrevia la muy maldita ---- nunca la perdonaria, Usagi levanto la cabeza desafiante solo para bajarla al captar por el rabillo del ojo la imagen de Endymion furia apenas retenida emanaba de su cuerpo, y la miraba con odio en sus hermosos ojos azules, Usagi no pudo mas y gotas de rocio silenciosas hizieron su camino por sobre sus mejillas y ella camino rumbo a donde? A donde fuera pero donde no hubiera gente.

La segunda batalla comenzo Haruka avanzo con paso firme dentro de la plataforma, mientras Endymion todavía seguia con la mirada a Usagi mientras se perdia en el bosque, Haruka entrecerro los ojos ----que quiere este principito de pacotilla con mi princesita---- sus puños se cerraron haaaaaaaalo haria pagar.

Capitulo: 12

Titulo: comprometida

*****

**Irem: las repuestas estan, en esta continuación, al final checala. ****Natsuki: jejeje haaa hasta ahorita no hara nada dejaran que las cosas pasen. ****Miri_chan : me tarde mucho lo se y aparte lo saque chico pero,  ahí te va este antes de navidad. Yui: sorry, pero este capitulo salio rapido nooo, y trato de no ser cruel de veras. ****Smcg2: no se lo dira y nadie de la tierra sabra nada pronto jijijiji. ****Kaoru**** Himura: hey no te preocupes, gracias por seguir leyendola. ****Seleen: jeje lo sabras ya, por que este es el fin del prologo.**

****

/*/*/*/*/*

La segunda batalla comenzo Haruka avanzo con paso firme dentro de la plataforma, mientras Endymion todavía seguia con la mirada a Usagi mientras se perdia en el bosque, Haruka entrecerro los ojos ----que quiere este principito de pacotilla con mi princesita---- sus puños se cerraron haaaaaaaalo haria pagar.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Endymion endurecio la mirada, tenia que concentrarse en la pelea, si queria ganar, Haruka era muy peligrosa, y si sus pensamientos seguien derivandose hacia Usagin entonces estaba en grandes aprietos.

Haruka sonrio de lado y sin darle tiempo a nada comenzo el ataque brutalmente asestando patadas y puños en el cuerpo de Endymion, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que este respondiera con igual fuerza, los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta, pues no parecia que Endymion su principe y futuro rey asi como el ganador de los ultimos torneos,   fuera mas fuerte que la guerrera de la luna, y todo lucia muy parejo, el sol brillo y ambos comenzaron a sudar.

"vaya eres mas fuerte de lo que creia" Endymion respiraba con dificultad y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su cara

Haruka solo sonrio, sin que su sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos, --- asi que cree que por que le gano a Lita me va a vencer a mi --- 

"tu tambien mi principe, me has sorprendido --- la malicia aparecio --- y yo que creia que solo eras un niño bonito"

"hum" 

---- me las pagaras ---

Endymion juntos su brazos y sus manos separaron como sosteniendo una pelota, el rojo se alojo en ella y miles de rosas de puntas puntiagudas salieron disparadas hacia Haruka y varias de ellas se clavaron en su brazo izquerdo.  ---- maldición, me duele demasiado ---  su mirada se volvio seria  --- esto no se queda asi---  salto y con gran agilidad logro conectar una patada certera en su cara mandandolo a volar hasta quedar a la orilla de la plataforma, tenia que ganarle con sus piernas pues su brazo habia quedado lastimados por el filo de las rosas y para invocar su planeta siempre habia usado ambas manos y brazos

Se acerco lentamente a el, y lanzo una pata destinada a romperle los brazos, una luz cegadroa la envolvio y Endymion la empujo con su energia lejos de el, y la arrastro a  voluntad hasta el otro extremo 

"y ahora quien esta al mando" pregunto Endymion mientras avanzaba hacia Haruka energia en mano repeliendola con su fuerza, sonrio dando por sentada su victoria, bastante prematuramente diria yo

-- tendre que usar magia, pero como el  brazo me duele demasiado, // utiliza solo el derecho // se podra// es muy riesgoso canalizar toda mi energia en un solo brazo // no tengo tiempo para esto lo tendre que hacer---- 

 con gracia y sin dejar notar el dolor, levanto su mano derecha llamando al poder de su planet que en cuestion de segundo se reunio en las yemas de sus dedos para después tomar forma --- el es mas fuerte que Jedite tendre que dar lo mejor de mi--  "Urano, ayuda a tu hija"  la luz en su mano rivalizo con la luz que brillaba en las palmas de Endymion y lo hicieron detenerse mas no retroceder.

"TIERRA …..----- las chispas se unieron formando un planeta anillado en sus manos, sin embargo esta vez era diferente habia mayor brillo ----…… TIEMBLA "  un grito podersoso salio de su garaganta al liberaar el poder que serpenteando se dirgio a Endymion.

"tierra ven a ……. Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg"

demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error nunca creyó que nadie fuera capaz de vencerlo y su arrogancia marco su derrota, para cuando se dio cuenta que la energia de Haruka reunida rivalizaba con la suya ya todo estaba perdido y no tuvo tiempo de reunir la energia de su planeta, asi que Un Urano enorme se estrello contra su cuerpo desgarrándolo y mandándolo sin compasión afuera de la plataforma.

Usagi solto un grito de terror que murio en su garganta ///Endymion///

Todos los asistenten (la mayoria de la tierra muy pocos de otros planetas habian acudido) se quedaron con la boca abierta, su campeon el mayor luchador que tenia la tierra habia sido derrotado y por una niña ni mas ni menos, bueno al menos fue derrotado por la que sin duda alguna es la mas fuete de entre el grupo de las guerreras de la luna. Un suspiro de desilusión general recorrió el coliseo.

***

Mina se acerco sonriente y contenta a la plataforma, no habia manera de que Malakite la evitara aquí, --- pero por que la estaba evitando? Era obvio que se interesaba en ella, ya que siempre la seguia haaaaaaaa por que justo cuando creo que ya todo esta resuelto las cosas se complican mas----

Todos abrieron paso, el frio recorriendoles la espalda, el general despedia una ola fria increíble y totalmente fuera de los parámetros,   subio con pasos lentos a la plataforma y se encontro con la mirada de Mina, pero esta vez no lo afecto como siempre lo habia hecho, quiza si se hubiera enterado de otra manera de lo que paso, nada habria cambiado, pero el verlo con sus propio ojos, el dolor de ver a su amada en brazos de otro lo transformo, nunca mas daria su corazon tan a la ligera, vaya si ni siquiera sabia por que de la nada esos sentimientos tan fuertes lo habian envuelto, lo que si sabia era que eso no volveria suceder.

"tundra responde a mi llamado…….tormenta" el cielo se oscurecio y de la nada miles de nubes cubrieron el ya de por si oscuro cielo, el viento comenzo a rugir furioso, copos de nieve bajaron lentamente hasta formar una altura de 50cm en la plataforma.

Mina comenzo a titiritar de frio, no lo podia creer no solo el ataque era mas fuerte, si no que Malakite controlaba no solo la nieve si no tambien la tormenta, y lo mas chocante de todo era que no la miraba, si si si,,,  si la veia, ….. era solo que no la miraba.

 Armandose de valor subio su mano por sobre la cabeza para evitar que los copos de nieve le taparan la vision y se acerco a el.

Èl no se movio, no podia, ---por mas que quiero odiarla, no puedo – esa afirmación solo hizo que su coraje aumentara endureciendo su mirada, Mina lo noto pero sin amilanarse continuo hasta quedar frente a èl.

"yo… yo---- dios que podia decir – no seria mala idea que nos vieramos en el bosque después de la pelea" susurro timidamente --- timida yo la diosa del amor // Malakite que estas haciendo con mi corazon ---

"para que, ---el sarcasmo pintado en su rostro, pero Mina ni lo noto ---- para besarnos"

el rojo de sus mejillas invadio su cuerpo tambien – como podia saber el, lo que ella secretamente deseaba, quiza el tambien lo desea,  con timidez Mina se levanto en sus puntas y con una mano le indico a el que se agachara hasta que su boca quedo en el oido de el asegurandose que nadie mas pudiera oir su declaracion.

"yo …. Yo creo que quiero 'eso'" no se atrevia a decirle  abiertamente lo que anhelaba

Malakite decidio jugar al tonto,  -- primero Andrew y ahora yo, crees acaso que somos juguetes – 

"de que hablas"

"un beso" la voz de Mina fue inaudible sin embargo Malakite supo lo que se dijo

y la furia rompio su careta y su concentración y se acerco mas Tomando con su mano su delicado cuello, con la fuerza capaz de quebrarlo, buena suerte que Mina fuera una guerrero entrenada, acerco su boca asu oido y escupio las palabras que desde ayer tenia atoradas en su corazon 

"asi es como lo haces, pequeña tontuela, le pides besos a todos los hombres que encuentras a tu lado, tu ego es tan grande que crees que todos somos juguetes en tu manos  ----Mina lo miro sorprendida, por que el ataque, el la habia besado, el la habia seguido y ahora la insultaba .el dolor cruzo por sus ojos y se sintio morir --- te equivocaste conmigo yo no soy el pelele de una cualquiera como tu que se deja besar  por todos los sapos del planeta"

los ojos de Mina crecieron el dolor en ellos no paso desapercibido para Malakite pero decidió que era un truco mas y lo ignoro aunque sin el saberlo su corazón grabo ese gesto en contra de su voluntad.

" haaaaaaaaaaaaaa" el brillo dorado rodeo la plataforma y en instante toda la nieve acomulada se derritio  --- es un idiota como pude pensar que lo amaba---- 

"Venus ……---- los corazones formaron una cadena y todo paso demasiado rapido el estallido de energia fue demasiado enorme como para controlarlo ---……ataca"

los rayos creicientes en cascadas asi como la cadena unieron fuerzas  y atacaron brutalmente a Malakite la humillación le dio a Mina la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo inconsciente en un solo golpe.

Cuando el poder lo envolvio supo que tenia todo perdido, Mina  fue lo ultimo que penso.

***

Usagi subio, sintiendo la mirada de Rei que agujeraba su espalda.

"hola Amy"

"hola Usagi, lista" la pequeña genio adopto posición de pelea

"como nunca antes"Usagi sonrio – la primera verdadera en dias –

"burbujas de Mercurio …..estallen" la plataforma se perdio entre la niebla pero antes de que Amy pudiera aprovecharse de esto …

"viente de la luna retira la niebla"  y ya asi de sencillo la niebla ya no estaba

a los generales se les quito lo crudo, nunca habian visto que tipo de poder usaba usagi, y ahora lo sabian usaba el viento.

"muy bien has mejorado mucho, a pesar de que no asistes a clases" sonrio Amy gentilmente

"hey" se ofendio "hago lo que puedo" y guiño el ojo ambas soltaron una risilla

"fulgor del agua de mercurio"  las gotas de agua comenzaron a girar alrededor de Amy y Usagi sufrio un repentino ataque de panico ----que hago dios mio ayudame---

"maremoto lunar"  ambos poderes se uniron en el frente y el maremoto lunar impidio que el fulgor de mercurio llegara hasta Usagi pero sin embargo aumento el poder de este que al tener mas agua para congelar lleno la plataforma y los pies de Usagi pegandola al suelo

"haaaaaa --- suspiro Amy --- usas muy bien los poderes pero tu estrategia deja mucho que desear, el fuego me hubiera hecho mas daño" regaño Amy con su mejor voz de maestra

"hum --- la inocencia se remplazo con malicia rapidamente y un plan se trazo en su mente --- fuego lunar vaporiza" 

que fuego donde "ahhhhhhhh suspiro la multitud resignada   se equivoco de hechizo" no habia fuego por ningun lado y sin mebargo la nieve rapidamente se convirtió en agua y en cuestion de segundos ya estava vaporizada.

Pero ahí no paro todo juntando sus manos por sobre su cuerpo Usagi formo una antena  y llamo al trueno (al ser Amy guerrera del agua la electricidad la afectaba mas)  

"trueno Lunar…….. resuena" cientos de voltios (solo la queria debilitar no lastimar) se dirigieron ha Amy que con horror se dio cuenta de que habia subestimado a su princesa, claro que sabia que no podia ganarle pero no creia perder tan pronto.

Las otras guerreras tambien estaban sorprendidas Usagi sabia usar el poder de todas pero adaptado asu propia fuente de energia LA LUNA 

***

Alex subio nervioso a la plataforma, cualquier otra guerrera le hibiera dado igual, pero el poder de Hotaru lo asombraba y sabia que ella solo le mostraba la milesima parte de su aura, la platica de la noche anterior no logro su proposito y solo logro inquientarlo mas

++++++++++++

" la profecia me indica como el vencedor en la lucha contra la lanza del silencio"

"jajajajajja" la risa inundo la habitación, totalmente divertida Hotaru lo miro solo para darse cuenta de la seriedad en su actitud

"lo siento, pero estas aquí por mi lanza no es cierto" 

Alex asintio,

 "asi lo creia, entonces dejame que te dija que yo soy la lanza del silencio," el silencio crecio incomodo entre los dos

"y crees que no te puedo vencer" el orgullo picado no es un buen consejero

balones púrpuras inundaron la habitación y el aura de Hotaru crecio y crecio sin limites rebaso su aura pero no se detuvo siguió creciendo y junto con ella crecia el miedo y la angustia de Alex que se dio cuenta de su debilidad nate esta mujer inmensamente poderosa, Hotaru volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, que denotaba no la arrogancia de los tontos, si no la confianza en su fuerza

"soy invencible, mi princesa me puede detener y solo en sus mejores momentos y tu cres que puedes vencerme, te recomiendo que releas tu profecia y estudiala por tu proprio bien"

y asi como llego el aura se fue dejando delante de el a una inocente niña de ojos purpuras

++++++++++

Tomo Alex posición de pelea, no podria ganar pero si tenia suerte iba a desenmascara su poder. Haciendo gala de su destreza Hotaru invocó su lanza que brillo para recordarle a Alex su superioridad y cargo contra el sin darle tiempo para responder elevo su aura por sobre la de el y sin necesidad de utilizar ningun hechizo lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma al mismo tiempo que incadia su mente.

-´-´-´ nunca podras ganarme –su voz sonaba gentil dentro de su cabeza --- rindite  --- el sabia que ella no solo se referia a la pelea, pero y la profecia, según parecia ella leyo su mente por que continuo --- la profecia no sirve o esta mal interpretada yo no puedo ser derrotada y solo mi princesa me puede detener, rindete  --- su voz se suavizo --- por tu bien -´-´-´-´   la invasión a su mente termino y confundido se encontro fuera de la plataforma

--- su princesa, quien es ella? --- la pregunta rondo su cabeza y no lo dejaba descansar.

***

después de una comida rapida en donde Usagi volvio a sorprender a todos que ya estaban acostumbrados verla devorar la comida, con sus modales tristes y su poca emocion, 

peleas se reanudaron solo que esta vez la ronda se redujo ya que ni Setsuna ni Michiru se pudieron recobrar para las siguientes peleas asi que quedaron fuera con lo que los participantes se reducian a 4

y después de realizar el sorteo las semifinales quedaron asi:

Haruka Vs Usagi        Mina Vs Hotaru

Y por supuesto como todas las guerreras esperaban ganaron usagi y Hotaru de manera por demas espectacular, aunque eso si la victoria de las 'mas debiles' sorprendio muchisimo a todo el auditorio y los ganadores de la noche fueron aquellos que apuestan siempre a las causas perdidas.

Humo quieren saber como fueron esas peleas bueno digamos un resumen Haruka se decidio por el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo en vista de que este era el punto debil de Usagi pero esta ni corta ni peresoza invoco un baculo parecido a una lanza y con maestria evito todos los ataques y con maña le gano… que como? Pues muy facil llamo el poder del maremoto y al hacerlo se movio igual que lo hace Michiru creando (con una cortina de agua) la ilision de que era ella y de esa manera distrajo a Haruka mandandola fuera de la plataforma simple no y Amy que cree que ella es la mejor estratega.

En cuanto a Mina y Hotaru pues que se puede decir Mina subio con los nervios de punta y el miedo a flor de piel, haaaaaa hubiera preferido mil veces a Usagi, queria a Hotaru pero en las peleas Hotaru era temible, total y para no hacer el cuento largo, lanzo sus cadenas las cuales y en contra de su voluntad se enredaron en la maldita lanza de Hotaru la cual manipulo su lanza de tal manera que las cadenas no puediran safarse y sin miramientos le dirigio varios balones purpuras (su modalidad de poder limitado) y la saco rpidamente de la plataforma.

***

La final desperto curiosidad mas que emocion, que emocion podria haber en una pelea de niñas, total y como ya habian pagado voleto la multitud se quedo a observar la final mas bizarra en la historia del torneo de los reyes.

Usagi subio, toda su frustración saliendo por los poro por fin se podria liberar Hotaru era la unica oponente que podia aguantar todo su poder sin sufrir daño (bueno si algo pero no mucho) y pensaba aprovechar la ocasión --- maldita Rei por que habia tenido que intervenir, maldita Rei que hacia depierta  a las 4am en el bosque la odia, maldita Rei,   pero mas maldita ella misma como fue tan tonta de dejarse llevar, habia pagado muy caro las consecuencias-----

Hotaru subio, dispuesta mostrar su poder, a Alex si no a nadie mas, nunca le importo el que otros la creyeran debil, al final eso era la perdicion de todos los que la enfrentaban ---una sonrisa ilimino su cara --- aunque bueno el solo enfrentarla era la perdicion de cualquiera ---

Invoco su lanza y con un pie al frente quedando casi de perfil a Usagi la posiciono por delante de ella en su postura mas tipica de defensa.

Usagi invoco al baculo llave parecido al de Setsuna  y sin mas ataco 

"grito mortal" el resplandor verde oscuro inundo la plataforma pero no llego a Hotaru que alcanzo a levantar su muro de proteccion Usagi viendo esto reunio mas energia mandando el golpe verde a chocar contra el muro agrietandolo la sopresa ilimino la cara de Hotaru vaya que su princesa es fuerte seria un error subestimarla

las burbujas inundaron la plataforma explotando cada vez mas cerca de Usagi  " cadena Lunar" una cadena compuesta por medias lunas giro a su alrededor protegiendola y alejando los balones purpuras, por fin el golpe verde mandado previamente (ambas podian controlar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo)  rompio por completo el escudo de Hotaru golpeandola de lleno cayendo por sobre la plataforma la cara llena de sangre.

Los genrales tenian la baba por fuera como podian controlar dos hechizos?

Alex estaba perplejo como alguien se ponia al tu por tu con la lanza del silencio?  -´-´-´"solo mi princesa puede detenerme" -´-´-´     // es ella su princesa//no que hace una princesa peleando//

Hotaru se levanto tambaleante,  sip definitivamente su princesa era algo mas, tendria que aplicarse bien, los balones purpuras brillaron de nuevo pero esta vez mas intensamente mientras disminuian su tamaño y les salian pequeñas bocas (como pac-mans)  y dirgiendolas contra las cadenas las cortaron comiendose las lunitas crecientes una por una.

Usagi vio venir el hechizo demasiado tarde y varios baloes la mordieron sangrando inmediatamente por los brazos y pecho y reforso sus defensas 

"burbujas Lunares ….. estallen"  los balones se miraron unos a otros confundidos y Usagi se les perdio de vista avanzando a Hotaru con el fuego en su mano derecha y el trueno en la izquierda.

Pero Hoataru no perdio tiempo y transformo sus burbujas en gas lacrimogeno, Usagi se arrodillo no soportando el dolor en sus ojos u sin mas avento a Hoatru los dos ataques esta los recibio sorpendida y en reflejo bajo la guardia dejando entrar el gas a su propio muro rehecho, y empujo la lanza ciegamente la cual hizo contacto con lago blandito -----Usagi ///lastime a mi princesa --- la realización de sus actos la golpeo con fuerza mientras el trueno y el fuego consumian poco a poco su cuerpo  

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" dos gritos poderosos inundaron el campo y Hotaru retiro su lanza y corriendo se abrazo Usagi

Usagi suspendio su castigo de fuego y trueno al maltrecho cuerpo de Hotaru – - es Hotaru a quien estoy lastimando como puedo hacer esto como? ---- corrio ciegamente al sentir el abrazo de Hoatru no puedo menos que aferarse a el y llorando (nadia supo si por el gas o por la emocion)

Lloraron primero por lo tontas que habia sido al lastimarse el una a la otra y después comenzaron a brincar de arriba a bajo celebrando su amistad y negandose a pelear un segundo mas y con un guiño y un gesto en la mano hablaron al mismo tiempo

"esto es un empate" su voz fue creciendo a mediada que lo decian una y otra vez  "esto es un empate" "esto es un empate" la neblina por fin se disperso y todos los participante asi como el publico se dio cuenta de que efectivamente eso era un empate.  

El publico suspiro decepcionado depuse de que lanzaran la neblina no habian visto nada y llegaron a la conclusión de que eran tan debiles que ni siquiera entre ellas podian pelear y silenciosamente mostrando su descontento dejaron las gradas del coliseo vacias, los generales suspiraron asi que de eso se trataba todo, se ellas seguramente eran las mas debiles y fueron acomodadas de tal forma por las demas que nunca ningun general tuviera que luchar con ellas y las mas fuertes los vencieron y luego se dejaron vencer por ellas vaya que fraude y luego eso de hacer el truquito de la neblina para que nadie vera nada que chafas pues ya que ni modo de todas maneras hibieramos perdido.

La ceremonia de premiacion se realizo en seguida, e inmediatamente Luna arrastro a todas las chicas  la nave de regreso a la Luna,  Endymion miro la nave despegar con odio, el que pensaba que Usagi era toda inocencia, el que habia llegado amarla, habia sido traicionado, ella habia jugado con sus sentimientos, sin corresponderlos sabiendo que nuncaq podria avanzar nada mas por que ella la inocente y dulce Usagi habia olvidado mencionarle que estaba COMPROMETIDA

-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-

una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro,   muy lentamente su cuerpo se fue acercando al de ella, nivelando su boca a la de ella y recargandola contra el arbol, pegando su cuerpo al de Usagi, el mundo desaparecio…………………

Y ambos se sumergieron en un mar de sensaciones ese momento no podia terminar nunca´, no deberia terminar nunca, eran perfectos el uno para el otro y Endymion sentia que nada en este mundo lo podia derrotar en ese preciso momento se sentia invencible.

"que pasa aquí" la voz chillona e irritante de Rei sesono por todo el bosque, sin poder dormir después de su pelea con Jedite habia optado por un paseo por el bosque solo para encontrarse de que no era la unica. La furia crecio como se atrevia Usagi a quitarle a su 'novio' 

usagi se separo de inmediato la culpa pintada en su rostro, Endymion se quedo parado no comprendiendo la magnitud de lo ocurrido, Rei jaloneo a Usagi y comenzo a girtarle liberando toda su frustración.

"como te atreves a besarte con Endymion es que no tienes morales, es que acaso tu madre no te enseño a no engañar a la gente ---- Endymion estab de piedra por que Usagi no se defendia y por que la atacaba tan agrasivamente Rei no era como si estuvieran haciendo el amor aunque le gustaria una sonrisa tonta aparecio en su bella cara hasta que capto las ultimas palabras del incesante parloteo de Rei---  por el amor de dios si estas  COMPROMETIDA"  

"queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,  eso no es cierto --- Endymion perdio el color eso no podia ser cierto y volteo a ver a Usagi ---- eso no es cierto verdad Usagi"

"yo….. yo…… lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y su garganta se cerro, ---- yo…." No pudo mas y el llanto exploto y bajo la cabeza en aceptación.

El horrible monstruo de los ojos verdes se instalo en Endymion al imaginarse a alguien comprometido con Usagi ella no era para el entonces que habia hecho ella jugar son sus sentimientos es que caso apostó "hey chicas miren puedo conquistar al principe de la tierra" su corazon se paralizo pero solo por unos segundos y la furia crecio y muy apenas la controlo, nadia debia saber que una guerrerita de la luna lo tenia en la palma de su mano

Su boca se torció en un gesto duro "me legro por ti Usagi, que ya estes comprometida por que obviamente no podias creer que lo nuestro podria duara nooo??? Despues de todo yo soy el principe heredero al trono de la tierro y que eres tu una simple guerrera"  el corazon se  partio en dos y no pudo mas comenzo a correr por entre los arbustos oupaba alejarse de Endymion ocupaba alejarse del mundo.

La nave paso la atmosfera terrestre y una lagrima rodo libremente por la mejilla de la princesa del imperio mas grande de todos los tiempo, habia perdido a Endymion los sabia, y su corazón sangraba al recordar el odio con el que la miro y las palabras rencorosas que salieron de su boca, la odiaba, la odiaba y nadie tenia mas la culpa que ella por ser tan idiota de enamorarse de èl.

Mientras tanto en el espacio varias naves de la luna oscura se acercaban lentamente a Pluto  la GUERRA  a comenzado

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

se ACABO  si por fin después de mil años acabe el prologo

por fa manden review sip por fa en serio que los necesito cuando saque la primera parte de este capitulo ya no me sentia inspirada y hasta que lei los reviews recibidos me llego inspiración y lo acabe espero que les guste


	14. Tiempos oscuros

La batalla por el amor

Parte 2: Tiempos oscuros

Capitulo: 0  interludio

Titulo: la profecia

*************

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

**Alejandra: hey, Rei no sera mala, solo un poco egoísta, pero  nada mas, aun asi le llegara su momento de fama. Y espero que te guste el fic en su nueva etapa.**

**Selene: va a duara poco, pero mira ni me creas, yo pensaba que el prologo iba a durara 3 capitulos y se hicieron 12, asi que esto lo tenia como para 10 imaginate como quedara.**

**Kai**** shikaido: si pobrecitos y como te podras dar cuenta apartir de ahora el fic estara mas centrado en esas dos parejas y las otras estaran mas superficialmente.**

**Mer****: OMG por donde empiezo, mil gracias y como solo te puedo contestar en el fic me apurare a escribirlo, nos vemos. Por dios no esperes que te conteste, si te contesto ya se me acaba el fic perame tantito jejeje.**

**Smcg2: la guerra va a ser algo enorme, abarcando a todos los planetas y lo que piensa Endymion ya lo descubriras, (esa escena ya esta en mi cabeza desde el inicio).**

**Irem:  jeje sorry por dejarte asi, pero es que asi lo tenia planeado desde el incio del fic, en mi cabeza ya esta todo lo que va a pasar y tienen que pasar de ese modo.**

**Selene: que bueno que te gusto y solo espero que ya la historia en si no te desagrade obviamente como en todo va iniciar un poco lenta, pero tenle paciencia.**

**Natzuki****: jajaja muchas gracias pero hace falta inspiración  y tiempo para escribir, "talento" hum dicen que todos llevamos un libro dentro, en todo caso gracias por la inspiración y yo hare el tiempo.**

**Yui: si la inspiración llego y con todo, solo espero que el fic 'real' les guste a todos tanto como el prologo.**

**Kero****-chan: que alegria saludarte, y como vez mis sailors favoritas ganaron y no te apueres, por que ellas les demostraran su fuerza sin lugar a dudas.**

**Zauberin: Claro que me sirve de inspiración, me alegran el dia, y si he estado guardando a Seiya pero ya aquí va a salir. Como refuerzo al imperio de plata.**

**Selene: Hola vida amor, jeje contigo tengo tres selenes espero que no se confundan, y en cuanto a tu pregunta el mounstro de los ojos verdes, son los celos cuando atacan.**

**Taco sushi: hey siempre es bueno tener a un nuevo lector, espero que te gustara el fic y si es una lastima que no estuvieras antes en todo caso gracias, y sigue leyendo.**

Gracias a todos por su apoyo espero que sigan mandando sus reviews

********************

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El imperio Lunar, el mas grande de todos los tiempos, se encuentra amenazado por antiguos rivales, La tierra se vera obligada a elegir alianzas, la pregunta es, quien ganara y como afectaran las relaciones personales de cada uno de los involucrados en el conflicto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante siglos, Selene vigilo a su gente en la luna viendolos crecer y aprovechar todos los dones que les concedía, viendo como obedecían y adoraban a sus elegidos para gobernar, sin embargo ella sabia que no seria por siempre, el caos odiaba a su pueblo viendo que se desarrollaba tan perfectamente, y lanzo sus tentáculos para tentar al hermano de la reina Serenety, la cual no tuvo mas remedio que exiliarlo, pero Selene sabia que el caos seguia ahí, esperando el momento de su venganza …………y estaba preparada para resistirlo.

Después de la gran guerra civil que asolo a la luna hasta que el hermano de la reina fue exiliado, todos tenian dudas, y el miedo a otra guerra se podia leer en sus corazones, fue ese momento que su diosa eligio para hacerles saber que no estaban solos, que ella siempre estaria con ellos, la tierra brillaba en el firmamento con su verde manto, y del cielo descendió un papiro la luz lo rodeaba y como si tuviera vida propia se poso a si mismo en las calidas manos de la reina.

El papiro fue publicado en cada plaza pública del imperio lunar, para que todos pudieran leerlo y regocijarse con su contenido, los planetas de la aliancia lunar sonrieron satisfechos, e incluso varias copias llegaron hasta el reino de la tierra, en donde la gente lo miro con indiferencia.

Y así como fue publicado, al mes se retiro y todas las copias fueron quemadas, ya que asi lo ordeno la diosa misma, solo el original fue guardado con celo dentro del palacio lunar, a la gente no le importo sobrevalorando la memoria humana, y con el paso de los años el papiro paso de ser un hecho real a ser………………………. LEYENDA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Durante siglos he vigilado y protegido

Durante siglos me he mantenido alerta

Pero llegara el dia, que mi vigilancia no sea suficiente

En donde el mal sobrepasara mi vigilancia, entonces…

El dia del segundo eclipse, del eclipse menor.

Entonces dormire

Y mi poder despertara, con el eclipse menor

Pero no despertara solo, despertara con cosmos

Nada sera mayor, pero no vendra gratuito

Exigira la union con el eclipse mayor

Y despertara mi poder, el poder de cosmos

En ti elegida mia,

Nada te detendra, pero debes de ser sabia querida mia

Tus enemigos te aman, ¿Qué haras?

Los planetas se protegeran asi mismos

Su poder interior despertara, pero quien cuidara de la tierra

Cuyo poder no esta destinado a nacer ya

La cuidara saturn, ¿pero entonces quien cuidara la tierra de la lanza del silencio?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ok

lo se es muy muy pequeño pero lo tenia que sacar 

diganme que piensan, el proximo capitulo (el primero) empieza lo bueno y pluto es atacado, por que Maruis se negaba a atacar pluto y cual es su historia, Alex averiguara que esta mal en su profecia? Y a quien pedira ayuda la reina para combatir a la pitonisa, que hara Beryl para ganarse el favor de Endymion, todo esto en el primer capitulo.

Bye

Por fa R/R


	15. Pluto el primero en caer

La batalla por el amor Tiempos oscuros 

Parte: 2

Capitulo: 1

Titulo: Pluto

*********************************************************************

Hola espero que esten contentos de que lo saque mas rapido (que el pasado al menos)

**Meri****: que gusto saludarte, y dime eso de que tiene mas elementos de lo que pensabas es bueno o malo, jejejeje y la relacion de Serena y Endymion se va a complicar un poquito.**

**Mer**: la tierra no hara nada estara a la expectativa a ver quien le conviene mas y luego hara su propuestas de tratado (hey gracias por entender que no te puedo contestar)

**Yui****: esa era la idea dejarlos en ascuas jejeje pero en realidad la idea era actualizar inmediatamente después aunque me he tardado un poquito (sorry).**

**Natsuki****: hey hola, que bueno que no te desesperaste, aunque si me hubieras enviado un mail no hubiera estado de mas, no importa espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Kai**** shikaido: quize poner el amor de la diosa hacia sus seguidores, y la verdad es que si, beryl tratara de quedar bien con Endy pero no lo lograra jejejejeeje**

**Kero****-chan: HOLA  que bien que te tengo engachado, mira que lo de la profecia de saturno tiene que ver con la de la lanza que le dijeron a Alex, y no te apures Sarturno no sera atacada por que? Es un misterio para mi ……..**

**Kaoru**** Himura: si me gustaria a mi tambien pero faltan bastantes cosas antes de que eso pase, en fin no te preocupes la escuela es primero, hasta luego**

**Zauberin****: jejeje sorry pero hey esta capitulo esta bien largo para que me perdonen.**

**Grieverlion: hi, yo tampoco lo se, te gusta pero no mandas review malo muy malo jiji jaja no te apures mi intencion es actualizar, todo junto (si yo puedo)—me doy animos si no yo quien. **

**********************************************************************

Miles de naves nodrizas invadieron el espacio, su rumbo……  Pluto.

Las gigantescas naves acorazadas, con cristal indestructible al frente para mejorar la visibilidad avanzan en el oscuro y frio  espacio, todas las naves se camuflajeaban naturalmente al ser de color negro, sin embargo la nave de Marios era especial, a simple vista resultaba igual que todas las demas de color negro, pero fijandose mejor se notaba que destellos púrpuras se desprendían cuando algun rayo de luz juguetón la golpeaba, su nave infundia temor al mirarla, cuantos no de sus enemigos huyeron a su simple vista, cuantos no de sus enemigos se hizieron en sus pantalones al contemplarla en ataque, la HOZ habia sido bautizada por que se desplegaba en formando un angule de casi 90 grados  al estar al ataque y simulaba una hoz, los mismos soldados de la luna oscura le temian, pues no conocian de ninguna nave que tuviera la misma capacidad que la de Marius

Y sin embargo la nave no era el punto fuerte de Marios.

Sus hermosos ojos purpuras evaluaban la tripulación mientras con tristeza y reluctancia continua su camino hacia Pluto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Marius, Marius a que no me alcanzas"

" jejeje eres muy lento, nunca nos alcanzaras"

las niñas haciendo gala de imaginación ilimitada, lograron safarse del duro  entrenamiento al que las tenian sometidas, e inmediatamente corrieron al encuentro con su adorado Marius.

la sonrisa de Marius se amplio al ver correr a los pequeños angelitos – hum angelitos diablitos mejor dicho,  ambas pequeñas hacian la delicia de los dias en la vida de Marius.

///

"Marius te apuesto a que yo nado mejor que tu" anuncio en tono de reto la chiquilla de pelo asombrosamente oscuro

"hum las dos podemos nadar mejor que el ---  el cabello rubio de la segunda brillo al sol, mientras sus ojos mostraban  sus pensamientos que por ser tan pequeña aun no sabia ocultar ---- Marius, con armadura claro ---

A lo lejos la figura de una mujer los observaba con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, Marius alzo la vista y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al ver la mirada penetrante de la mujer de hermoso cabello verde fija en el.

///

Los tres (las chiquillas y Marius), sentados en una tabla de comer demasiado pequeña para Marius, hacian coronas de flores  (las chiquillas lo chantajearon a cambio ellas guardaria el "secreto")

"ya termine" grito la mas pequeña y volteo a ver a su idolo.  nooooo 

Los ojos purpuras de Marius reflejaban la muerte, miles de escenas pasaron por sus ojos, en tan solo unos segundos, pero ellas   (la mas grande ya se habia dado cuenta tambien) no las podia identificar por que se encontraban al revés.

No supieron nunca lo que Marius vio, pero desde entonces todo cambio, y unos dias más tarde el desaparecio sin dejar rastro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las naves atacaban Pluto sin descanso, y los reyes solo podian salvar a la gente que se refugiaba en su ciudad, solo su hija tenia el poder suficiente de proteger al planeta entero, la masacre aumentaba, la sangre corria por las calles "Setsuna llega pronto" rogaban los reyes o sera el fin de pluto.

**********************************************************************

"mi reina estamos a tus ordenes" a pesar de pronunciar estas palabras de la manera mas calmada posible, Setsuna podia sentir su corazon latir a mil por hora un extraño presentimiento se instalo en  su cuerpo que no la dejaba en paz, y en cuento descendieron de la nave corrio a ver a la reina ----algo pasa y lo averiguare ahora ----

Detrás de Setsuna llegaron las demas, mas calmadas y se sentaron alrededor de la reina para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

"sailor scouts – hablo la reina con seriedad, ---la guerra a comenzado, la luna oscura  ha iniciado la invasión al imperio lunar, ---- su mirada se entristeció al posar sus ojos en Setsuna --- y han mandado naves a atacar pluto" la mirada de la reina se encontraba fija en Setsuna al decir esto.

Setsuna se puso rigida en cuanto esta palabras dejaron la boca de la reina.

----no es posible, destruiran mi casa y yo aquí en un estupido torneo--- "mi reina por que no me avizaron antes pude yo ya haber partido a defender mi planeta" --- hablo Setsuna en tono de reproche.

"Setsuna, el ataque inicio ayer y solo hoy nos enteramos que planeta iba a ser atacado primero y hoy hemos arreglado tu marcha, partiras de inmediato hacia Urano y una vez hai descansaras de la teletranasportacion, --- Setsuna la miro tristemente, y la reina comprendio el motivo de su preocupación.----- lo siento, pero es lo maximo en que podemos ayudarte, el poder del cristal de plata esta oculto, y no es posible la teletransportacion directa hasta pluto"

"pero mi gente estara ya muerta para cuando yo llegue"

"no mantendre comunicación directa con tus padre, y con sus energias y las mias resitiremos hasta que llegues

-----eso espero, ----.

/////////

"mamá --- la princesa de la luna se dirgio informalmente a su madre --- en verdad podemos con el enemigo" Setsuna ya habia abandonado la luna e inmediatamente todas se reunieron con el consejo de guerra, para decidir la estrategia a tomar.

Serena adoptando su postura de princesa del imperios lunar, se sento a la derecha del trono que ocupaba su madre y sin embargo a pesar del conflicto tan fuerte que enfrentaba el imperio no podia impedir que su mente vagara y se fijara en la figura de una sola persona: El principe de la tierra Endymion.

Los ojos de la reina se oscurecieron "eso espero, y sin embargo no pienso tomar ningun riesgo, asi que pedire la ayuda de las sailors Stars  lights.

La esperanza brillo en los rostros de todas, las SSL eran lo bastante poderosas como para derrotar a cualquiera.

****

"Endymion" grito la reina Gaea, cuando vio a su hijo pasar por la fuente rumbo al jardín de palacio, apenas habían pasado unas horas desde su regreso del coliseo y ya Endymion se había vuelto a refugiar en el jardín de las rosas.

Endymion volteo, "si madre" al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que su madre no se encontraba sola, si no acompañada de alguien con cabello escandalosamente rojo, no pudo contener una mueca de disgusto a imaginarse que clase de tipa usaba el cabello (a

mi particularmente si me gustan los tonos rojos escandalosos pero hey a él no) de ese tono.

"hijo, quiero presentarte a Beryl, ella es mi dama de compañía y de ahora en delante la veraz mas seguido"

haciendo uso de toda la educación brindada tan esmeradamente por su madre, le beso la mano galantemente  "Es un placer conocerla"

Beryl sonrio la que ella consideraba su sonrisa derretidora  y después finjio ocuparse en el paisaje (jajajaj haciendose la dura)

"Endymion  --- hablo emocionada la reina Gaea --- por que no le muestras a Beryl tu magnifico jardin." Endymion brinco por dentro, lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era estar solo y rumear a gusto la traicion de Usagi.  Viendo la duda en los ojos de su hijo la reina presiono dulcemente, después de todo Endymion nunca le podia decir que no.

"si, y tambien le pudes mostrar las caballerizas y quizás hasta pasear" miro rogandole en silencio y, que mas Endymion solo asintio y de esa manera se encontro, pasando todo, TODO  el santo dia en compañía de Beryl.

////

Nunca supo como pero conforme pasaron los dias Endymion se encontro pasando cada vez mas tiempo en compañía de Beryl, que resulto no ser tan desagradable como el habia anticipado, y al contrario aunque nunca la pudo ver mas que con una amiga, la distracción de su compañía lo ayuda a olvidar (al menos por algunos segundos al dia) a Usagi. Su Usagi, su sonrisa plagaba sus sueños y en los dias hermosos el azul del cielo le recordaba a sus ojos, --- no la puedo apartar de mis pensamientos por un instante, como es posible eso, ni siquiera la conozco de tanto tiempo y aparte me mintio.---- e su pecho creció un dolor indescriptible al pensar que mientras lo besaba ella pensaba en su prometido ----maldición, Usagi -----

"principe ----hablo un lacayo amablemente--- la reina Gaea lo busca"

"gracias" Endymion se levanto sacando por algunos minutos a  Usagi de sus pensamientos y avanzo hacia el salon del trono donde generalmente a esa hora se encontraba su madre.

"Endymion – hablo la reina con el entusiasmo pintado en su voz --- sabes yo apruebo tu compromiso con Beryl y estoy seguro que tu padre también lo hara" la reina alzo la voz gritando de felicidad la decir las ultimas palabras.

Endymion se quedo de piedra --- mi compromiso con Beryl ---

"de que hablas Madre" su voz sonó estrangulada.

"bueno Beryl me ha informado que se llevan muy bien, y de que estas enamorado de ella, no te culpo hijo es una gran muchacha, asi que  dime cuando te propondrás oficialmente"

"madre, yo nunca he pensado, ni pienso casarme con Beryl --- alzo la voz disgustado--- yo no se que te dijo ella pero solo somos amigos"

"pero hijo –estaba asombrada – Beryl me dijo que te ama y que no puede vivir sin ti, como la pudes dejar asi, eso no es de hombres, ademas ya es hora de que te cases y quien mejor que ella para eso"

 Endymion se quedo pasmado, su madre nunca le hablaba asi, y aparte que mas daba que se casara con Beryl, el nunca tendría lo que Diamante tenia con su dichosa princesita, Usagi lo habia traicionado. La vida podría continuar su curso y si se tenia que casar con Beryl que remedio.

******

Setsuna se transformo en sailor plut de inmediato y llego a  Uranos en done solo comio y sin siquiera descansar del viaje que drenaba la mayoria de sus energias se dirigio en una nave perteneciente al imperio lunar hacia pluto, la nave de gran tamaño y color plateada despego corriendo por el espacio a toda velocidad y sin embargo al llegar a la orbita de pluto paro en seco, rodeando el planeta, posicionados de tal manera que ninguna nave pudiera entrar o salir, se encontraban las naves del reino de la luna oscura.

"princesa"

"capitan" voz helada, corazon de hierro, mente calculando posibilidades.

"podriamos intentar atravezarlos, pero no aseguro el éxito de la mision y se perderian muchos hombres"

"no es necesario capitan, tengo la suficiente energia para realizar una teletransportacion de corta distancia, solo ocupo que se acerquen un poco mas."

El capitan voleto a verla con renovado respeto, muy pocas personas conocian de la existencia de las legendarias sailors senshi y su ilimitado poder y el se sentia afortunado de conocerla, y sin embargo la flota enemiga que tenia a la vista era enorme como una solo persona los podra expulsar de su planeta, sin embargo no dijo nada y con cautela, esperando no ser visto, se acerco lo mas que pudo al planeta pluto y por lo tanto a las naves enemigas.

////  

"General, el radar detecta una nave del imperio lunar"

"a la pantalla" fue la pronta respuesta de Marius

La pantalla mostro la pequeña nave tratando de pasar desapercibida --- quien eres por que vienes a la muerte, solo una persona se arriesgaría asi, de esa manera descabellada por pluto. Eres tu? -----

"esperen a que la nave se encuentre a rango de disparo  --- no puedo permitir que arruines mis planes, ni siquiera tu, no podras hacerlo ---- y abran fuego"

////

"princesa ha comenzado el ataque" hablo el capitan angustiado, ya que si bien su tripulacion era buena, no podria contra la totalidad del ejercito de la luna oscura.

"solo aguanta un poco – hablo Setsuna tranquilamente como si estuviera en un dia de campo, mientras observaba la distribución de las naves enemigas, aja--- capitán diríjase a la derecha y a toda velocidad enfile al cuadrante 10 de esa manera podremos pasar"

El capitan obedeció inmediatamente encontrando la brecha que pretendia traspasar Setsuna, y ajustando los controles de la nave se dirigió a toda velocidad al cuadrante 10

//// 

"los tenemos no hay forma de que escapen, jajajaj que tontos viene directos a su muerte"

Marius fruncio el cejo no era propio de Setsuna dejarse matar y el estaba seguro que en esa nave venia ella, ---que pensara hacer? -----.

Observo detenidamente la nave, hasta ahora la hoz habia permanecido oculta a la nave del imperio lunar, ya que la hoz era la marca de Marius y este no queria ser reconocido, no en ese momento, no por el imperio lunar.

Sus ojos brillaron –intenta pasar por el cuadrante 10, ninguna nave los alcanza a detener --- Marius se vio dividido entre la urgencia de detenerlos y su deseo de no ser identificado, pero que mas podia hacer. ---la hoz, si la hoz podria detenerlos y ya capturados no habia peligro de que avizaran al imperio lunar de su alianza con la luna oscura, /pero Setsuna lo sabria/ no importa  hay que detener esa nave---

Con un habil calculo y maniobrando manualmente la Hoz, Marius avanzo a la velocidad de la luz logrando por tan solo unos segundos tapar el agujero que sus hombres haian dejado en el Sector 10, el moento de la verdad habia llegado, su presencia seria descubierta, los cañones de la comenzaron su ataque sin misericordia y la nave del imperio lunar sufria severos daños – cuando te rendiras –

 ///

La velocidad de la nave descendió abruptamente, enfrente de ellos un a nave diferente a lo que habian visto aparecio de la nada.

"princesa, han descubierto nuestro plan y taparon el cuadrante nueve en este mismo instante …… --- la voz del capitan se vio interrumpida por la salva de cañonazos que dirigio la hoz en su honor --- venga rapido al puente"

Setsuna, que se encontraba meditando para el buen éxito de la mision, corrio, por los pasillos de la nave al llegar al puente fijo su  vista en la pantalla.

---- no puede ser, --- su corazon latia a mil por segundo, --- que haces aquí, tienes que ser tu nadie mas comanda esa nave, dios la hoz --- la desespenranza de su situación la golpeo nadia habia nunca podido ganarle a la hoz --- estamos perdidos // piensa // tu nave esta perdida pero no tu planeta // tiene razon, pero no puedo abandonarlos,// tu deber como protectora de Pluto va primero. 

La nave comenzo a temblar y a poco a poco ir perdiendo partes o explotando algunas maquinas. Setsuna vio al capitan quien solo le regreso la mirada asintiendo "es lo único que puede hacerse princesa y se tiene que hacer"

Reuniendo toda su energía logro teletransportarse a Pluto al mismo tiempo que la nave caia al infinito en mil pedazos.

////

---- No has muerto, tus poderes han aumentado desde la ultima vez que te vi.----

////

"noooooooooooooooooooooo --- la mente de la princesa se cerro que habia pasado aquí, el momento en que se sintio perturbada al darse cuenta de que la hoz estaba ahí, paso y ahora la furia corria por sus venas al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su planeta su aura crei y ondas verdes comenzarona emanar de su cuerpo, para después poco a poco incrementarse espectacularmente hasta cubrir el planeta entero.

Los soldados de la luna oscura que tuvieron la desgracia de esta en pluto en ese momento, vieron avanzar la ola verde con temor pintado en sus rostros y los mas inteligentes lo sabian, era su fin, el planeta y su guardian se habian fusionado y nada podian hacer al respecto. La ola verde avanzo y por cada engendro de la luna oscura caido la satisfacion de ella aumentaba y su poder junto con ella. 

No podria hacer mucho pero ellos jamas entrarian de nuevo a su planeta y el planeta no se abriria hasta que estuvieran a salvo, ya habia tomado su decisión SELLARIA a pluto, no podria ganar a toda la flota de la luna oscura y hasta que la reina enviara los refuerzos no podia hacer nada, el planeta seria sellado, nadia ni nada entraria a el o saldria de el, asi tuviera que pasar una eternidad.

////

"asi que lo hiciste ---murmuro Marius entre dientes --- no importa, eso solo nos permite atacar otro planeta y ademas protegiste mi secreto" una sonrisa sarcastica se dibujo en sus labios "aunque dudo que esa haya sido tu intencion.

********

"Diamante, --- exclamo el principe de la tierra con gusto verdadero --- no esperaba encontrarte aquí"

Diamante hizo una extraña reverencia y a Endymion le extraño, las formalidades que se tomaba.

"he venido a negociar una alianza entre la luna oscura y la tierra" al terminar de decir esto, dirigio la mirada hacia los reyes, habia viajado según sus padres para ese acuerdo, que a el le importaba lo al agua el desierto, pero él tenia sus propios motivos para viajar a la tierra.

"por supuesto que lo discutiremos…….."---- el rey hablo y hablo sobre la necesidad de la tierra de permenecer neutral etc etc etc, y antes de caer en un profundo aburrimiento diamante logro hacer señales a Endymion de que lo esperaba  afuera para platicar.

"por que tanto secreto, --- pregunto Endymion preocupado --- que pasa"

"tu sabes lo que pasa" contesto tristemente

"como crees que me siento con esta maldita guerra – a medida que hablaba, su furia crecia --- mis padres estan siendo manipulados ….  ---Endymion hizo un gesto de descuerdo …---- no dijas nada, yo se que es asi, y tenian que entrar en guerra precisamente ahora, ---- un silencio incomodo siguió a sus ultimas palabras, --- sabes, estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio a Serena y ahora no la puedo ni ver."

"no te preocupes todo se va a solucionar y tu podras ver a tu preciosa princesita" un extraño dolor se instalo en su pecho / envidia de saber que su amigo amaba y era amado a pesar de la guerra, y el que no tendria mas que un matrimonio por default.

Una sonrsa maliciosa se dibujo en el bello rostro de Diamante

"dime ho gran Endymion, principe heredero al trono de la tierra, -- hablo con voz solemne – eres tu, mi amigo"

la sorpresa se leia claramente en la cara de este

"por supuesto por que lo preguntas"

no respondia si no que hizo otra pregunta

"harias cualquier cosa por la felicidad de tu amigo aquí presente"

"eso no tienes que preguntarlo es claro que si"

"bueno sabes, oyendo a tu padre …..

ahora si que Endymion no pudo mas que reir "si, si como que si de veras lo hibieras escuchado2

Diamante fingio una perfecta cara ofendida "claro que si y no interrunpas que estoy a punto de decir algo importante, tu sabes pues que la tierra es neutral y todo aquello, que dijo tu padre no?

"siiiii???" pregunto intrigado

"yo no puedo ir a la luna verdad"

"no, no puedes"

"la princesa no puede ir a la luna oscura verdad"

"no, no puede" Endymion no sabia a donde queria llegar con todo eso, y empezaba impacientarse

"pero yo si puedo venir a la tierra verdad"

"arggggggg ya me desesperaste claro que si a todo lo que dices dejate de payasadas y dime de una buena vez que quieres"

"yo hum ya que insiste en ayudarme --- Endymion solo reprimio una cara de enfado, y la voz de Diamante crecio seria ----quisiera que me ayudaras a arreglar una reunion entre la princesa Serena del imperio lunar y yo aquí en tu planeta"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Les gusto? Creen que puse demasiada guerra?

Bueno dudas y comentarios manden review o mail a hatamihime@hotmail.com 

FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO  y probablemente para esas fechas termine (por fin) venganza y actualize (tambien por fin) los secretos de Hoatru


	16. Alianza tierraluna

La batalla por el amor

Tiempos oscuros

Capitulo: 2

Titulo: 

*****

Hola a todos de nuevo como estan sorry por las demas historias pero parece que últimamente solo me llega inspiración para esta.

Mer: pues no muy  bien creeme y mas por que considera a Diamante su amigo y por que se va a dar cuanta que durante el torneo lo engaño.

Meri: hay claro que no se casa es solo, no se parte de la historia pero ni siquiera le va a dar un beso (ja como que yo soy la autora) Seiya va a llegar.

Yui: Marius es un personaje bastante misterioso, y parece que mal querido si no por que de llevar una vida feliz se une a la luna oscura?.

Natzuki: jeje si me tarde sorry y estoy de maravilla aunque quizá pronto me mude y ya no tenga comp. Pero no importa seguire escribiendo lento pero seguro.

Zauberin: ya era hora lo tengo sacando como desde hace tres capitulos atrás y a nadie le interesaba jajaja no importa es de los secundarios importantes muy importante.

****

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"asi que lo hiciste ---murmuro Marius entre dientes --- no importa, eso solo nos permite atacar otro planeta y ademas protegiste mi secreto" una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en sus labios "aunque dudo que esa haya sido tu intención.

………………… 

"yo hum ya que insiste en ayudarme --- Endymion solo reprimió una cara de enfado, y la voz de Diamante crecio seria ----quisiera que me ayudaras a arreglar una reunión entre la princesa Serena del imperio lunar y yo aquí en tu planeta"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Beryl comenzo a preocuparse la reina tenia ya mas de 10 minutos que no volvia en si, de estar sentadas platicando de repente la reina tenso todo su cuerpo y cerro los ojos, ella no podia morir, no podia perder su unico apoyo en palacio, la mayoria de los cortesanos la detestaban,  por que habian podido ver dentro de su alma, afortunadamente su poder habia sido suficiente para tener a la reina de su lado, de esa manera influyo en ella para que enviaran a Andrew a combatir a su propio ejercito oscuro , para alejarlo y evitar que este le contara a Endymion sobre sus relaciones.

"NO, -- la reina empezo a moverse de un lado a otro de la banca bastante inquieta pero no abria los ojos --- NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO --- el grito cimbro la tierra liberando el poder interno del cristal dorado y logro el mismo sacar a la reina de su estupor, sus ojos se abrieron rapidamente y miro a Beryl sin verla, y sin decir nada se levanto, y corrio hacia el trono.

Beryl se quedo pasmada nunca habia visto asi a la reina, su cara se contorsiono, el poder que habia presentado superaba sus propias expectativas --- lograre superarla?--- // jaja Beryl – una voz en su cabeza se dejo oir – dudas a caso de mis promesas // no, no, //-- contesto rapidamente presa de temor—y sin mas se retiro a su cuarto.

"Endymion" (he decidido a falta de imaginación que asi se llame el rey tambien) la reina llego gritando y bastante agitada al salon del trono en donde un sorprendido rey la recibio.

"Gaea que pasa –su voz se suavizo al hablarle a su esposa – no te vez muy bien" ja por decir poco. 

La reina logro recuperar la compostura pero su cara palida traicionaba sus pensamientos, "tenemos que hablar – al darse cuanta que el rey levanto una ceja en señal que debia continuar, agrego – en privado" 

El hecho de que ella nunca lo interrumpia le señalo que era un asunto de suma importancia y sin mas cancelo las citas del dia y tomando la mano de la reina se alejo hacia, habitaciones mas privadas.

"Endymion ….--- la reina no pudo seguir hablando y comenzo  a llorar desonsoladamente en el hombro de su esposo que solo atino a abrazarla ----que la tiene tan preocupada ---- la reina se tranquilo y reuniendo todo su valor se decidio a  hablar con su esposo.

"Endymion, he presenciado la destrucción de la tierra, el caos cayo y la destrucción comenzo --- sus ojos traicionaban el miedo que ella intentaba ocultar --- enormes y horribles hordas de entes malignos invaden el planeta y tu y yo no podemos hacer nada, nuestro hijo y sus guardianes los detienen un poco pero los enviamos a una muerte segura, tenemos que hacer algo"

"calmate, como sabes que eso va a pasar, no podemos tomar decisiones basado en una corazonada"

"no fue una corazonada – la reina  bajo la voz, por que sabia el impacto que sus siguientes palabras tendrian en su esposo --- fue una vision"  el rey Endymion palideció notablemente, su esposa descendía de un linaje puro de profetas y psiquicos y sus sueños y visiones siempre se concretaban.

"no puede pasar eso, nosotros no estamos en contra de ellos, he declarado a la tierra neutral no pueden atacarnos"

"pero lo haran incluso si estamos de su parte – su voz se volvio grave --- tendremos que buscar una alianza con el imperio lunar"

el rey movio la cabeza negativamente "durante años no hemos tenido buenas relaciones, por que querran nuestra ayuda ahora"

"el cristal dorado"

"tienes razon, pero tendremos que hacer trato, ellos tiene que enviar un ejercito para protegernos" 

****

La llegada de las sailor starlights era esperada con impaciencia por todos aunque por muy diferentes razones. La reina Serenety, esperaba la ayuda enviada por su amiga la reina de kinomuko (jeje no se si esta bien) las demas sailos esperaban poder conversar de nuevo con sus grandes amigos, y mas que nada Serena (Usagi) esperaba a que apareciera su gran amigo de toda la vida Seiya Kou.

Después de la salida de Setsuna a proteger su planeta y al darse cuanta de este habia sido sellado, se tomaron medidas extremas y cada una las senshis de los planetas exteriores que quedaban (Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka) fueron enviadas por la reina  proteger sus planetas, todas partieron agradecidas ya que la reina pudo haber sacrificado sus planetas por el bien del imperio lunar completa, pero la reina nunca haria eso y ellas estaban contentas de estar bajo su reinado.

Las inner senshis se quedaron a entrenar en palacio, y listas para partir o para luchar en el momento en que fueran convocadas, sin embargo algo raro sucedia la tension en el ambiente aumentaba, todas empezaron a notar que Rei y Serena no se hablaba y en cualquier momento que coincidian en una habitación la hostilidad emanaba de ambas.

Al inicio Serena gachaba la cabeza cada vez que veia a Rei, pero llego el moemento en que ya no lo hizo mas, y empezo a desafiarla abiertamente, las demas no sabian que pensar Rei siempre habia sido la amiga mas cercana de serena, y ninguna de las dos parecia dispuesta a hablar.

A Serena le daba pena contar que se habia enamorado del principe de la tierra, estando comprometida con Diamante.

Y Rei no podia culpar a Serena de quitarle a Endymion por que en primer lugar el nunca fue suyo, y sabia que sus amigas apoyarian a Serena, por que ella siempre habia sido mas amable con las demas que ella misma.

Serena entro con cara melancolica a la biblioteca  (vaya debio de haber sido un error) y ahí se encontraban todas que apasar de sus propios sufrimientos se habían reunido para hablar de la hostilidad entre sus amigas.

"hola Serena, que  gusto verte" – hablo Lita nerviosa, nadie la habia atrapado nunca en una biblioteca, ya que ni por casualidad se acercaba a esos extraños lugares llenos de papeles.

"que haces aquí" pregunto Serena extrañada y Lita tuvo la amabilidad de sonrojarse.

"lo mismo que tu amiga" esta vez quien se sonrojo fue Serena quien tampoco era muy conocida por su amor a los lugares ya descritos.

"je, je je je --- Serena junto sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y ella que pensaba que podria estar a solas en la biblioteca. --- nada solo deseaba leer un poco eso es todo"

Ahora si que todas sabian que algo andaba mal, Serena se encamino hacia los estantes repletos de libros y fingió ponerse a buscar algun libro, las chicas se miraban entre si y de repente sucedió lo inimaginable, Rei entro.

// A.N. vaya ese dia la biblioteca recibio mas visitantes que en todo el año. //

el ambiente se tensiono de inmediato y Serena tomo rápidamente cualquier libro solo para salir, eso si, le lanzo una mirada retadora a Rei.

---No lo aguanto mas, como se atrevio a quitarme a mi Endymion ---

"ya te vas ---- sono la sarcastica voz de la princesa de marte --- no quieres quedarte a platicar con nosotros sobre tus ocupados dias en la tierra, sobre lo que hacias mientras nosotras entrenabamos"

"eso no es de tu incumbencia Rei y ya dejame de molestar o es que acaso estas celosa" termino dulcemente

"yo de ti, por que habria de estarlo, si eres una….."

"YA BASTA" la usualmente tranquila voz de Amy se dejo oir parando la discusión por temor a que llegara a algo mas, mientras que Lita y Mina seguian comiendo y disfrutando del show.

"si anda ya salio la caballeria, escondete detrás de ellas"

**********************

Serena se refugio en su habitación, llorando Rei le habia dicho a todas que ella engaño a Diamante, y no pudo soportar la cara de sorpresa y desilusión de Amy, Lita y Mina.

 que van a pensar ahora ellas de mi, por que tenia la maldita de Rei meterse en lo que no le importa, lagrimas de frustración corrieron por mis mejillas, ---- pero de verdad tengo derecho a estar enojada, si fue mi culpa todo lo que paso, no debi de enamorarme de Endymion, pero no pude evitarlo,---- sus lagrimas pararon poco a poco, pero los sollozos continuaron toda la noche, ansiaba con desesperación el que llegara Seiya. 

La cara se le caia de vergüenza al pensar en hablar con las chicas, pero a Seiya le podria decir todo sacar de su pecho las sensaciones que le queman, los sentimientos mezclados de amor, y culpa.

 --- como le pude hacer esto a Diamante, como le pude hacer eso a Endymion, pero yo no queria, no fue mi intencion lastimarlos. sus excusas sonaban tan mensas incluso a sus oidos.

Endymion, su imagen se materializo en su cabeza, como estas, ya me olvidaste? mi corazon late con fuerza de tan solo pensar en ti, no debi dejar caer a mi corazon ahora sera peor, te tengo que olvidar  para siempre.// y que pasara con Diamante, no pudes seguir con el sabiendo que no lo amas // Dios mio que voy a hacer // la respuesta es  simple deja de engañarlo cuéntale la verdad --- nuevas lagrimas adornaron sus ojos // no puedo no me atrevo // prefieres engañarlo entonces, casarte con el fingiendo que lo amas, dime es  eso justo para Diamante, tener a alguien que no lo ama como se debe amar ---- // debes hablar con el // pero como?.

Las lagrimas rodaron libremente por sus mejillas y parecian no tener intencion de parar, su cama se humedeció y durante los siguientes dias no salio de su cuarto, culpable de amar a quien no debia.

La nave roja ovalada procedente del planeta Kinomuku aterrizo suavemente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo Serena salio de su cuarto para darle la bienvenida a los hermanos Kou.

Dentro de la nave un joven de cabello negro y largo atado atrás por una cola de caballo caminaba como leon enjaulado de un lado a otro de la nave.

--- por fin estamos en la Luna, se acordara todavía de mi, mi cabeza de bombón ---una sonrisa ilumino sus de por si bellas facciones, y lentamente descendio de la nave entusiasmado, después de tres años veria a su mejor amiga, a su amor platonico --- argggg si tan solo Diamante no hubiera intervenido --- su odio por Diamante estaba mas que justificado, durante sus breves estancias en la luna ambos niños y después adolescentes siempre hicieron de todo para hacerce mutuamente la vida imposible, Seiya recordaba claramente cuando Diamante de 17 lo dejo en ridículo cubierto de lodo delante de un impresionable Serena de 13a. claro que se vengo, pero Diamante mas grande siempre se las arrelaba para que el quedara mal delante de Serena y por fin depuse de mucho tiempo ambos se hicieron novios //aguacccc que horror no me los imagino de novios, ella se merece algo mejor // como tu,      no? // claro //.

Los chicos desndieron de la nave e inmediatamente Seiya busco con la mirada a Serena, sus ojos se achicaron llenos de sospechas – por que sus ojos estan todos rojos, como si hubiera llorado, si Diamante le hizo algo la va a pagar muy caro---

"Reina Serenety – hablo Taiky con extrema cortesía --- es un placer saludarla de nuevo ---- Taiky se inclino en una reverecia y presento a sus hermanos --- estoy seguro recuerda a mis hermanos Seiya y Yaten" cada uno de estos hizo una reverencia la oir pronunciar su nombre y la reina los saludo con una bella sonrisa.

Durante las presentaciones Serena se las ingenio para hacerles señas a seiya de que lo esperaba en donde siempre y muy calladamente hizo su camino a donde lo esperaria, viendo esto Seiya se hizo el disimulado y en cuanto pudo se escapo del pesado protocolo de la luna y corrio al gran arbol de avellanas en donde Serena lo esperaba.

***************

Michiru observaba a las naves de batalla de la luna oscura ir y venir, aun no entendia el por que Setsuna tuvo que sellar el planeta, el ejercito de Neptuno recobrado con la llegada de su senshi, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas ganado la mayoria de las batallas, varios muertos quedaban en los campos azules de Neptuno, pero estaba segura de vencerlos, llevaba tres dias en la misma situación y planeaba de una vez por todas terminar con el enemigo, y decidio ir al frente de sus tropas. Las cuales envalentonadas por la decisión de Michiru se arremolinaron a su alrededor orgullosos de tenerla como lider, todos dispuestos a morir por el bienestar de su princesa y del imperio lunar.

Millones de soldados de armaduras aguamarinas, marchaban con sailor neptiun flotando en una ola al frente, las hordas provenientes de la luna oscura no tenian oportunidad en contra de ellos, y asi se lo hicieron sabe a su gneral que desde la orbita del planeta Neptuno seguia sus pasos, una gran sonrisa se reflejo en sus rostro --- asi que por fin pelearas al frente Michiru, muy mal, te avientas sin conocer el verdadero poder de tu enemigo, se ve que no ponias atención en tus clases de estrategia ----

La hoz descendió pero no aterrizo y siguio navegando al ras del suelo dispuesta a atacar desde el aire y solo si era absolutamente necesario atacaría Marius directamente las hordas de entes malignos festejaron, por fin su general estaria con ellos.

Michiru sintio un cambio en el ambiente, a lo lejos podia ver a las hordas acercandose mas, sin embargo algo habia cambiado, al inicio noto cierto temor en ellos, y desde hacia unos minutos todos parecian muy confiados, paro sus tropas y los dejos que se siguieran acercando,  sonrio su numero era casi igual al de su ejercito, pero no tan fuertes los derrotaria, una sombra aparacio por detrás de las montañas justo en la ultima hilera del ejercito enemigo, parecia una nave, ella entrecerro los ojos pero no pudo distinguir nada, 

"Dario un catalejo"

el viejo capitan enseguida se lo dio,  ella ajusto si vista y levantando el catalejo se quedo en shock – no, no puede ser, es por esto que sellaste tu planeta Setsuna --- Michiru miro a todos lados a los millones de hombres y mujeres que conformaban su ejercito, ---- tengo que salvarlos, no tenemos oportunidad contra la hoz, --- "Marius" susurro –por que nos haces esto --- piensa rapido tengo que proteger al planeta, pero tambien tengo que avizarle a la reina.

"consejo AHORA" grito a todo pulmon, con la esperanza de ser oida por sobre el barullo de la tropa, los genarales de las divisiones norte y este se presentaron inmediatamente antes ella, y los del oeste y sur unos segundos después.

"los planes han cambiado" todos la miraron confundidos, que podria haber cambiado todavía ern mas que los de la luna oscura, era acaso esa nave extraña la que tenia asi a su senshi?

"sellaremos el planeta" mudos, en esa calidad quedaron los generales, después de algunos minutos la general del Norte logro articular palabra (aunque no fue muy elocuente)

"po.. por que? Podemos vencer no es asi"

"las cosas han cambiado la nave enfrente de nosotros es la hoz – todos palidecieron – no nos queda mas que sellar el planeta, pero ocupo que sus tropas me den unos minutos para lograr contacto con la luna y decirle quien es nuestro enemigo, asi que Sur y este" iran de frente a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo, Norte tu tropa se replegara y dividira en dos para tratar de atacar por detrás y Oeste, formaras un circulo a mi alrededor para protegerme y mandar la señal, nadia hara ningun movimiento ya que antes d que so pase yo atacare…"

"usted…sola"

Michiru lo ignoro "tratare de hacer el mayor daño posible y después ustedes atacaran su mision es distraerlos y yo poder mandar la señal y después, replegalos a un solo cuadrante en donde, podre sacarlos del planeta y sellarlo, entendido"

"si" se realizaron varios saludos militares y partieron a repartir ordenes entre sus subordinados.

--- que piensas hacer rindete nunca podras ganarme, y no te permitires que hagas contacto con el imperio lunar ----

el cuerno sono y las tropas aguamarinas se lanzaron al ataque dispuestos a morir por su planeta, los entes avanzaron tambien seguros por la presencia de la hoz, el encuentro entre los dos ejercitos se dio a la mitad del campo de batalla,.

Michiru al frente, los soldados la rodaron protegiendola mientras ella invocaba al poder de Neptuno,

Su aura comenzo a brillar, y de sus manos salio un maremoto capaz de cubrir el ejercito enemigo por completo, el teror cundio entre los entes mientras intentaban escapar de ultimo momento la hoz extendio un escudo protector y el maremorte paso causando poco daño.

sin embargo los dejo aturdido momento que apovecharon los soldados de Neptuno para atacar, cabezas de entes volaron y los soldados de neptuno tenian la ventaja, los cascos golpeaban unos produciendo un riudo ensordecedor (el ruido de la guerra) y la sangre comenzo a fluir a rios, las espadas chocaban unas contra otras y la lucha se encrudeció, la hoz comenzo su ataque con rayos purpuras destructivos disminuyendo la ventaja de Neptuno, Mchiru seguia luchando al frente de su ejercito siendo el arma mas letal, esperando por el momento oportuno para su mensaje, las tropas del Norte lograron escabullirse hasta atrás del ejercito enemigo y comenzaron el ataque, la hoz se descontrolo no sabia a quien atacar y atacaba sin ton ni son provocando muy poco daño, el ejercito del oeste vio esto como su señal y formaron un circulo alrededor de Michiru quien se tranformo en ese momento en sailor Neptiun y tomo su espejo en su intento por contactar con el imperio lunar.

***

Los hermanos Kou junto con las inners y la princesa y reina de la luna deliberaban en el salon de guerra sobre las posibilidades de victoria.

"Mi reina --- hablo Seiya no entiendo por que hay tanto problema, la luna oscura nunca ha tenido mas poder que el imperio lunar"

Amy alzo la vista y hablo "lo sabemos, pero tambien sabemos que alguna persona o varias la apoyan puesto que Setsuna tuvo que sellar Pluto, y mientras no sepamos quien son es mejor estar preparados" la reina asintio de acuerdo con lo dicho por Amy.

Inesperadamente una imagen holografica surgió del centro de la mesa, revelando a sailor Neptiun en medio de la batalla.

 "Michiru"grito Serena al darse cuanta de que una espada se dirijia a ella, pero un soldado la desvio matando al ente que se atrevio a lastimar a su princesa quien solo termino con un ligero rasguño en el brazo, Michiru sonrio.

"no es nada princesa, envio este mensaje para advertirles tendre que sellar  mi planeta --- no lo podian creeer primero Setsuna y ahora Michiru --- el enmigo nos sobrepasa y si no lo hago ya, lo perdere,"

"por que" ha pregunta tonta (no voy a decir quien la hizo)

"la luna oscura cuanta con el apoyo de la hoz y con el apoyo de la hoz con el apoyo de…… Marius"

Serena se quedo muda --- no puede ser Marius nunca nos haria esto, el nos ama el es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve---  todos los demas se quedaron quietos en sus sillas, Marius era bastante poderoso y habia sido su amigo pero en verdad tendrian que preocuparse por el? No podria el con todas verdad?

"cambio y fuera"

"mi reina nosotros lo detendremos" hablo Rei muy confiada

"no – habia firmeza en su voz – es hora que ustedes sepan el por que Marius se unio a ellos, -- todos guardaron silencio--- fue por nuestro bien el es…..  ---su voz se negaba a salir ---…. El fue descubierto como el enviado del mal y ya no podia continuar entre nosotros"

un silencio sepulcral invadio el salon de guerra y en ese momento comprendieron la importancia y magnitud de su enemigo, es mejor estar preparados para lo peor dijo la reina y tenia razon.

***

la batalla continuo con un Marius desatado al darse cuenta de que ahora todos sabian en donde estaba, y ataco con mas fuerza, pero el ejercito oeste que se habia dedicado a proteger a Michiru se levanto y logro darles el empuje necesario para arrinconar a la hoz y a el resto del ejercito a un area reducida, Marius no supo lo que lo golpeo tan confiado en que no lo derrotarian.

Neptuno comenzo a brillar las aguas se agitaron, y saliéndose de sus limites envolvieron el planeta por completo brindando su furia a su elegida, a su senshi, las aguas brindaron renovado fervor a los ejercitos de neptuno e infundieron pavor en los entes la hoz podia sola solo ocupaba tiempo, pero sailor neptiun no se los dio y junto su aura con la del planeta rezo una plegaria mas antigua que el tiempo y su cuerpo brillo y el planeta expulso a los invasores sellándose inmediatamente después.

***********

La reina se quedo solo en el salon del trono, sospechaba que el caos estaba involucrada en el ataque de la luna oscura al imperio lunar, pero no sabia que el enviado del mal tambien los apoyaba, ocuparia todo el apoyo que se le pudiera brindar.

La pantalla holografica brillo y frente a ella aparecieron en figuras tamaño natural los reyes de la tierra, la reina fruncio el seño que querrian.

"Reina Serenety del imperio lunar, se que parecera extraño el que estemos hablando con usted después de las relaciones diplomaticas que siempre hemos sostenido en el pasado, pero el asunto que nos obliga es de suma importancia, --- Serenety seguia escéptica --- después de muchos años ofrecemos la union de nuestro planeta a la aliancia lunar"

la reina los miro todavía mas esceptica por que querrian unirse en tiempos de guerra y no es que no los necesitara pero que podria ser una trampa.

"estoy muy complacida por sus intenciones y esto segura que esta alianza traera beneficios para ambos, pero no sera mejor que la iniciemos una vez terminada la guerra" no caere taa fácilmente.

Los reyes sonrieron con caras de circunstancias, "precisamente mi reina creemos que a la luna le conviene nuestro apoyo ahora"

"no dudo de eso pero diganme que ganaria la tierra con eso"

la reina Gaea dudo por unos instantes, jugandose el todo por el todo "la tierra ganaria el no ser destruida por la luna oscura con el apoyo del imperio lunar y el imperio lunar ganaria la ayuda del cristal dorado"

"la tierra y la luna han tenido diferencias durante siglos se ocupa mas que un simple tratado para que ahora trabajen juntas"

el rey sugirió la solucion "nuestros reinos se deberian unir por medio del matrimonio de nuestros herederos"

las dos reinas se quedaron pensativas

--- pero si eso pasa que va a pensar Serena si rompo para siempre su relacion con Diamante, pero el cristal dorado es muy poderoso podria ser la salvacion---

---- dios mio pero mi pobre y dulce Beryl que sera de ella, la tierra es mas importante que una persona dios mio voy a destruir el gran amor de mi hijo ----

"de acuerdo hablo la reina de la luna por fin, enviare a mi hija y a su sequito dentro de una semana"

"pero y algun guardian algun guerrero con nos ayude en la lucha"

la reina sonrio ahora que sabia que Marius era el enemigo tenia la seguridad de que Saturn seria respetada y quien mejor y mas poderoso que su guerrero para proteger a la tierra

"el guerrero de saturn sera enviado para su proteccion" 

*************

la reina Serenety, no tuvo mas remedio que avizar inmediatamente a Diamante pues habia roto la promesa, que le habia hecho, pero no por gusto sus enemigos se multiplicaban y ocupaba mas aliados, -- como reacionara—

***

en lo mas profundo del bosque de la tierra un inmenso rugido se dejo escuchar, los pajaros salieron despedidos de los arboles, Endymion se dirijio hacia ahí, sin duda Diamante ya se habia enterado el acaba de salir de salon del trono en donde los reyes le habian comunicado la noticia, -- al menos me libre de Beryl de seguro la princesa de la luna a de ser un alma de dios si Diamante la ama tanto--- pero a ver que dice, no lo puedo creer que pase esto---

"parece que ya te enteraste" hablo Endymion al verlo tan enojado "el arbol no tiene la culpa sabes"

Diamante golpeaba un arbol con todas su fuerzas para liberarse de la furia que lo consumia.

"ahora si Endymion, tienes que ayudarme ella vendra en una semana yo sabre como le hago pero lograre que venga unas horas antes de que la esperan sus padre y la vere, se que ya no soy bienvenido con esta nueva alianza, pero te ruego que estes ahí, para que yo pueda entrar tu planeta, me ayudaras"

"que piensas hacer"

"no lo se, pero estoy desesperado y tu lo sabes" la rabia emanaba de su cuerpo.

Endymion suspiro, ---bueno quiza la princesa huya con el y todavía tendre que casarme con Beryl – vaya que egoísta soy debo de pensar en la felicidad de ellos"

"de acuerdo Diamante yo te ayudare, pero mas vale que no haya muchos problemas"

"los habra Endymion, los habra"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ACABE  jejeje dudas preguntas

Manden review o e-mail a hatamihime@hotmail.com

Adios y manden muchos se los ruego 


	17. Despertar

_La batalla por el amor_

Tiempos oscuros

Parte: 2

Capitulo: 3

Titulo: El despertar 

Hola a todos no tengo Internet en casa, así los reviews, no se si alcanzare a contestarlos o si solo los leeré por fa aunque no los responda síganlos enviando por que si los leo.  Espero que les guste es capitulo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ahora si que estoy jodida por que ni siquiera tengo lo del capitulo pasado así que supongamos que se quedo (si mi memoria no me falla) en que Diamante le insiste a Endimión que le arregle una cita con Serena, y ya todos en la tierra saben del compromiso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En su cuarto sumida en la mas completa soledad, lagrimas no paraban de rolar por sobre la bella cara de la princesa de la luna, y sobre todo el saber de su egoísmo de solo pensar en ella y olvidar la guerra que estaba sobre su reino y su gente,  tendría que ser mas fuerte tendría que superar los sentimientos que la ahogaban si quería ser una digna gobernante si quería ser al menos una sombra de lo que su madre es.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rostro de Endimión en el momento que se dio cuenta que yo estaba comprometida ronda  mi mente e hiere mis sentimientos, sólo Seiya logra que lo olvide por momentos pero tan pronto como me quedo sola su imagen se sobrepone a todo lo demás.

La guerra empieza a preocuparme ya hace un mes que inicio y para ahora mi madre ya la debería de tener controlada, no se que esta pasando todos se reúnen y mi madre viendo mi estado de animo me ha dejado afuera de las reuniones de guerra pensando que estas están afectando mi animo, pensando que estoy triste por que mi amado Diamante (o su reino ) nos esta atacando,  ja  si tan solo supiera que pensamientos ocupan los espacios

De mi mente.

Ojala nunca se entere, odiaría decepcionarla. Que supiera que  la guerra me importa un comino y que los hechos pasados hasta ahorita, los he borrado de mi mente, ahora ya ni se que ha pasado aunque que yo recuerde no ha pasado nada importante.

Rei me mira y en sus ojos puedo ver la censura por no interesarme en los hechos que ocurren a mí alrededor aunque también puedo ver en sus ojos que lentamente ha comprendido el alcance de mis sentimientos por Endimión.

Sin embargo todas me miran preguntándose cuándo voy a cambiar mi rutina patética, y yo se que tengo que cambiarla pero no se cuando y francamente no me importa por mi todo el reino puede desaparecer en este instante.

Mi patética rutina de autocompasión por el amor no dado y la culpa de no amar a quien me ama me lleva todos los día a vivir como zombi a pasear por el jardín todas las tardes

Recordando cuando juntaba plantas con Endimión, viendo pasar a las chicas de un lado a otro, sin interesarme en ellas aunque aun en este estado de idiotez he podido notar que no solo yo he cambiado todas ellas lo han hecho de una manera u otra.

Amy, esta completamente madura como estratega y gobernante de mercurio estoy segura que en cuanto esta guerra acabe ella asumirá el gobierno, pero esa inmensa eficacia parece quitarle calidez a su mirada ahora mas fría que nunca, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ya no es solo tímida ahora es fría y calculadora.

Lita mas fuerte y combativa que nunca ha dejado de encontrar el parecido de todo hombre que ve con su antiguo amor, y ya habla de la inutilidad (para ella comprobada) De todos los hombres y como ellos solo  sirven de amigos y para tomar.

Mina esta mas cambiada que ninguna, su grito de diosa del amor al ataque no ha salido a relucir, y sin querer la escuche decir que no creía en las almas gemelas, ni en el amor que algún día se casaría con alguien que le conviniera y que esa seria su única fuente de romance.

Rei no puedo decir mucho de ella ya que la evito tanto como ella a mí.

Y yo patética y sin valor. No amare, ni gobernare me dedicare a morir y ver morir ¿acaso no nos dedicamos a eso todos después de nacer?

Los pétalos de cerezo me sacan de mis reflexiones, pasando por entre mis ojos y cayendo a  la banca en que estoy sentada que se encuentra llena de estos se ve como si estuviera acolchonada, mi mente vaga  perezosamente por los pensamientos mas entupidos y mi corazón no logra quitarse ese pesar y sigue dolido.

A lo lejos puedo ver a las chicas que se apresuran al salón de guerra Mina, Rei, Hotaru, Amy, Li….. queeeeeee Hotaru.

-----que hace aquí, las cosas no pueden estar tan mal, y si ella esta aquí quien protege a saturno, --- mi corazón latía aceleradamente --- lo ultimo que supe es que Neptuno fue sellado y que la luna oscura se dirigía a Uranus, //tonta eso fue hace un mes es que no te interesa lo que pasa // francamente no --- fue la indolente respuesta así misma---,// no? Ni siquiera te interesa lo que le pasa a tus amigas, que tal y murieron //  NO ellas son muy fuertes // aja pero que sabes tu del enemigo jajajajaja eres una tonta el enemigo debe ser de cuidado, que no lo ves ya paso un mes y Hotaru HOTARU esta aquí eso no te da una pista?// en el fondo, mi mente luchaba por decirme algo, pero no supe que//

Mi corazón se helo y por primera vez sentí la necesidad de saber lo que ocurría, las chicas no podían estar muertas eran guerreras legendarias nada ni nadie las podría destruir y mi madre es la reencarnación de la diosa estoy segura, sus poderes son mas grandes que los de ninguna otra reina antes, y la profecía se cumpliría en ella y la luna será el lugar mas seguro del universo de nuevo.

No podía quedarme un segundo mas sentada sin hacer nada así que con cuidado me dirigí al salón de guerra, mil pensamientos rondando por mi mente que hacia Hotaru aquí, mi madre había enviado a todas las outers a proteger su planeta y las inners se habían quedado ya que el poder de mi madre alcanzaba perfectamente para proteger los planetas interiores.

Ella es muy fuerte, ahí quien dice que mi madre es la reencarnación tanto tiempo esperada y yo lo creo jajá un dia escuche a un guardia decir que creía que yo lo era jajajajjajajajaja eso si me dio risa ---una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su tiernos labios – si como no.

Al momento en que delicadamente mi cabeza se poso sobre la puerta para apoyar mis apéndices auditivos, esta se abrió y todos los que salían me miraron con sorpresa y sospecha parecía que no querían que me enterara de lo que pasaba.

La culpa rondaba los de otra manera hermosos ojos  plata de mi madre //que algun dia tendre yo tambien, como ja después les digo // en todo momento evito mirarme directamente, las chicas parecían sorprendidas y una sonrisa cínica parecía pintada en Rei, solo una característica era constante en todos los rostros.

TRISTEZA.

Todos de una manera u otra la mostraban pero los ojos de Hotaru ya de por si normalmente agitados se encontraban turbios de sentimientos encontrados, la furia, la humillación, el dolor y mil cosas mas escapaban a su control, una emoción sin embargo opacaba todas las demás – vaya de repente me sorprendo a mi misma con mi capacidad de detectar los sentimientos de los demás --- la TRAICION.

"madre que pasa?" mi madre pareció brincar a mi pregunta y palideció, pero inmediatamente se recupero.

Me tomo por los hombres y en un solo movimiento me volteo totalmente hasta que ella pudo empujarme por atrás y llevarme lejos del salón de guerra.

"nada pequeña, las cosas no progresan del todo como quisiéramos pero no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar….. ---un silencio tenso siguió a sus últimas palabras --…. Hija, Serena  --- mi madre parecía nerviosa, eso me preocupo mi madre jamás estaba nerviosa ---

"si" levante la cabeza la interrogación pintada en mi rostro.

"no –su voz se quebró nada luego hablamos … mañana" y así desapareció rápidamente por uno de los pasillos del enorme palacio de la luna, dejándome mas intrigada. Que pasaría? Por que se siente culpable? Que es lo que no me quiere decir?  No se por que pero me imagino que todas estas repuestas están en el salón de guerra.

Mis pasos se torcieron y ganaron rumbo al salón de guerra, la tarde ya había caído y la noche me brindaba protección con su oscuro manto, las chicas se encontraban  a la entrada todavía discutiendo quien sabe que.

Sus voces eran cuchillos y no lograba enterarme de lo que decían por fin entre lo que decían una sentencia hizo su camino hacia mi.

"como creen que se lo tome Serena cuando se entere".

Pero demasiado tarde por que en ese momento se alejaron y ya no supe más.

Sigilosamente abr la puerta, nadie debía entrar después de la noche a menos que tuviera permiso oficial directo de la reina y entre procurando que nadie me viera seguro ahí estaban las respuestas a mis preguntas.

En medio del salón de guerra se encontraba desplegada la pantalla  holográfica gigante y dentro brillaba una luz morada en forma de 3 indicando que había tres grabaciones, me dirigí a ella y apreté el botón de reproducción las grabaciones se presentarían ante mi de manera que la ultima o mas reciente fuera la primera, la pantalla se prendió y no me sorprendió ver ante mi el majestuoso Urano.

Sus verdes remolinos, prueba de la enorme actividad de sus vientos, me impidieron a primera vista saber lo que pesaba pero la visión se aclaro y los dos hermanos se presentan a pantalla me puse roja ante mi estaban Haruka y Eric y se preguntaran por que me puse roja jejej lo que pasa es que aun antes que diamante la primera persona que me gusto fue Eric el hermano mayor de Haruka a el le echábamos la culpa de lo modales poco femenino de esta, por que ella siempre  lo vio como un modelo a seguir y el la alentaba.

Total el era uno de los dos únicos hombres que entraban a nuestros entrenamientos, al ser ambos los únicos hermanos que tenían las sailor scouts no me lo van a creer, pero solo Haruka y … hay me desvió del tema  bueno ellas tenían hermanos, las demás todas éramos hijas únicas.

Eso es una lastima ya que nos toca por fuerza gobernar aunque si por mi fuera en este instante volaría la galaxia /jaja si tuviera el poder claro/  aunque la luna no, dentro de nosotros esta  no se que cosa en nuestro código genético que nos liga a nuestros planetas de origen, otros los podrán destruir pero nosotros no, ni nuestros hermanos claro  --- hay pero sigo divagando.

"mi reina --- hablo en tono regio Haruka como le correspondía por ser la próxima gobernante de Uranos --- mi hermano y yo --- en este punto Eric se inclino cortésmente--- hemos decido atacar y resistir ahora que ya conocemos al enemigo ya sabemos como controlarlo"

"Haruka – hablo alarmada mi mamá" ---un momento ya saben quien nos esta atacando por dios yo nunca me entere que tanto me he estado perdiendo // un momento si  me entere, pero no puedo recordarlo, // quizás tontita por que ese es uno de los recuerdos que bloquee // por que? ¿Quién será?  Mi mente me cosquillaba tratando recordar, de lo único que estoy segura es que era algo importante---- no se precipiten él es muy poderoso la mejor opción seria sellar el planeta y esperar nuestra asistencia, Hotaru ya  esta con nosotros así que tenemos muchas esperanzas".

Me pude dar cuenta del juego de emociones que invadió a esta, los colores le bajaron y le subieron y la furia de sus ojos podría haber dominado,  a cualquiera que no fuera la reina del milenio de plata a su voluntad.

"mi reina por favor mi pueblo hasta podría derrocarme si me rindo fácilmente y después en mi planeta estallaría una guerra civil, recuerde que todos los Uranianos nos congratulamos de ser los mejores guerreros de la vía Láctea"---- jajaja me pregunto como se sintieron ante esto Rei y Lita, jaja casi las veo brincando a esta afirmación y claro mirando con odio a Haruka. Como se habrá reído Haruka al ignorarlas.---

En todo caso yo no me la comí, y estoy segura que mi madre tampoco Haruka era bastante querida por sus rubitos y estos jamás se le rebelarían, los motivos de Haruka se debían a lo que paso en Neptuno estoy segura.

Mi madre dudo, ya sea que sepa la especial relación de Haruka y Michiru o que le halla creído (si como no jaja) después de dudar unos segundos le concedió lo que pedía.

"de acuerdo Haruka puedes intentar retener a la avanzada de la luna oscura"

Las imágenes cambiaron rápidamente y se podía ver a ahora la llegada de los cientos de miles de naves de la luna oscura Haruka sonrió y el viento de Uranos rugió impidiendo el ataque aéreo de las fuerzas de la luna oscura, estas tuvieron que desembarcar y sus soldados se formaron para el ataque, --- pase mi vista por sobre el campo de batalla eso no lucia nada bien los soldados de la luna oscura dobleteaban a los soldados Uranianos.

El paisaje desértico imponía, pero los entes oscuros se mantuvieron firmes de ves en cuando las dunas de arena cambiaban de lugar gracias a la generosidad del viento de Urano, pero esto parecía afectar tanto a un bando como al otro.

Aunque esto no impedía que Haruka luciera confiada, a la derecha la mitad de la armada conformada por hombre y mujeres por igual era comandada por Eric este volteo a ver a Haruka y ambos sonrieron.

"nunca me ganaras tu tendrás la hoz pero este es mi planeta" fue el desafiante grito de Haruka,  Serena frunció el seño ---la hoz, es algo importante estoy segura por que no recuerdo por que?-----

Los  soldados de la luna oscura avanzaron y el ataque comenzó.

Las espadas chocaron y miles de hombre y mujeres quedaron mutilados en la primera oleada de ataque, Haruka y Eric se lanzaron al frente lo que les dio más valor a sus soldados quienes veían en sus gobernantes a los más feroces guerreros y no querían quedar a atrás.

--- el brillo en sus ojos es indiscutible adora matar a esos entes parece que con cada ser que cae se acerca mas a u venganza----

Los cuerpos a su alrededor caen y se forma un hueco que mas infelices ocupan en su afán por complacer a la pitonisa.

Poco a poco la armada que por su número se sentía invencible comenzó a replegarse, Haruka miraba a su hermano cuyas acciones eran parecidas a las de ella, solo que el (sin duda menos motivado) no mataba sino que tomaba prisioneros de guerra y avanzaba los dos sonrieron y miraron al cielo desafiantes.

La batalla continuaba mientras la balanza se inclinaba de un lado a otro pues de más naves llegaron refuerzos para la luna oscura.

"eso no te salvara" susurro Haruka para si misma "tendrás que bajar y hacerme frente maldito"

----Haruka va ganando que alegría, pero y entonces por todos tenían esas caras largas, la intensidad de la batalla hizo que me acercara un poco mas a la pantalla.

En el campo los nuevos entes oscuros sobrepasaban a los Uranianos, ya que parecían mejor entrenados que sus predecesores. 

Haruka miro a Eric esto no paso desapercibido para Maríus que desde el espacio en su hoz vigilaba el desarrollo de la batalla, no dudaba de que tuviera que intervenir conocía bien a Haruka y a Eric y sabia que sus soldados no podrían con ellos, simplemente quería ver con que recursos contaban.

Ambos sonrieron, y un trueno cayo, iluminando la cara de Haruka, varios entes retrocedieron del miedo y esta levanto su mano, de esta salio un poco de energía que fue directamente a Eric, él se inclino en una cortesía que parecía inapropiada en un campo de batalla y de cada uno de los dedos de sus manos salieron pequeñas flamas, los entes lo miraban horrorizados.

Las flamas dejaron sus manos dirigiéndose al enemigo, varios se agacharon……

……1……2……3….y nada paso uno de los tantos entes cobardes, levanto la cabeza y sonrió el principito idiota había fallado.

Marius palideció.

Las 10 pequeñas llamas que todos esperaban que como proyectiles se incrustaran en el enemigo habían fallado y ahora rodeaban débiles el ejército de la luna oscura, los entes sonrieron y con la burla pintada en sus rostros y esperanzas renovadas recomenzaron el ataque, pero los Uranianos retrocedieron.

Los entes no se sorprendieron del retroceso era lógico pues su príncipe había fallado y se disponían a seguirlos.

---- que pasa aquí, como pudo fallar Eric el es mucho mejor que eso, no lo entiendo.----Serena seguía observando con detalle lo pasado en Urano.

"idiotas –una voz rugió desde el cielo --- dispersense huyan" los entes se miraron atontados iban ganado no tenían por que huir.

Un ente confundido miro a su alrededor sus ojos crecieron de la sorpresa las débiles llamas triplicaron exponencialmente su anchura y longitud.

"es una trampa huyan" las hordas de entes comprendieron demasiado tarde el peligro que corrían, las llamas al llamado de Eric taparon las salidas y rodearon totalmente al enemigo.

Varios pudieron salir, pero las arenas al rojo vivo motivadas por el viento Uraniano los calcinaban al instante, en un segundo todos cayeron de rodillas en total rendición.

---- vaya todo salio bien, ya lo sabia ellas no pueden ser derrotadas son las guerreras mas fuertes del universo, he que es eso …….----

La silueta de una nave descendió lentamente y al reconocerla los hermanos Tenor sonrieron – así que te has decidido a salir---

Los entes lucieron esperanzados, Serena lucia esperanzada y conmovida aunque en el fondo su alma le avisaba que algo no andaba bien.

-----no puede ser, es maravilloso, lo sabia lo sabia, el nunca nos abandonaría, sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas, por que nos habías dejado Marius --- solo una duda rondaba a Serena como es que hasta ahora nos ha ayudado con él desde el inicio hubiéramos ganado // en este punto la mente de Serena protesto intentando decirle algo importante, pero Serena la ignoro Marius estaba ahí y nada podía ponerla mas contenta  y con el aquí nadie podría contra el milenio de  plata /// no es que desacredite a Eric tan chulo él, pero por dios Marius era el mejor en el campo de batalla incluso las guerreras legendarias en sus estado de censáis no eran sus rivales, bueno quizás ahora que completaron su entrenamiento si, pero antes nunca pudieron con el.

La hoz avanzaba y Serena reía, los hermanos esperaban y el reloj de arena continuaba su curso.

Serena casi brincaba de alegría mientras veía la eminente derrota de los entes con la ayuda de Marius, -- ahora caigo por eso Hotaru esta aquí, él protegerá saturno.

La hoz se posiciono sobre los entes rodeados de llamas, y la esperanza de estos se esfumo mil rayos de luz los calcinaron al instante.

--- Ho Marius eres tan fuerte el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener ---

Los eventos que siguieron pasaron muy rápido para Serena como para regístralos, la primera acción que desencadeno una nueva lucha dejo a Serena en shock.

_Su Marius_

Marius bajo de la nave y tras él una nueva elite de entes, cientos miles,  Haruka y Eric sonrieron

_"Marius bajame, bajame no mas no mas jajajajajjajajajajajajaja"_

El ataque comenzó, y Maruis al igual que los hermanos se posiciono al frente de su ejército y siguiendo en especial el ejemplo de Haruka comenzó matando  a docenas de Uranianos.

_"toma esto pagaras por tu osadía" el agua le dio "buen tiro"_

Los entes rugieron pero los uranianos no se dejaron intimidar, su futura reina esperaba lo mejor de ellos y lo darían, sabían que el enemigo era poderoso pero por el bienestar de sus familias morirían contentos.

Marius caminaba en línea recta hacia Haruka, dejando un rastro de cadáveres a su paso.

_"a que no nos alcanzas" dos pares de ojos unos negros y otros azules lo miraban con adoración pintada en sus lindas caritas._

Eric volteo a ver a Marius y dirigió la mirada  hacia donde este la tenia fija,  'Haruka'  la desesperación recorrió su cuerpo y camino a paso rápido tenia que protegerla, ella seria una gran guerrera, mejor que el incluso, pero Marius Marius era otra cosa siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria.

Haruka levanto la vista a 15 pasos se encontraba Marius que la miraba desafiante, esta sonrió y acepto el reto, caminando en línea recta hacia él.

Su espada de doble hoja (como la lanza de Hotaru pero en espada) choco contra la famosa espada reliquia del planeta Urano y ambos combatientes se separaron por la fuerza del impacto.

Eric luchaba por llegar. Pero los entes lo detenían a cada paso ya hacia rato que se había olvidado de guardarlos como prisioneros y ahora los mataba con precisión y rapidez.

"crees que podrás ganar, nunca pudiste antes que te hace pensar que ahora si" su mirada oscura de tintes púrpuras brillo con franco desprecio.

"ja la ultima vez que cheque yo era una senshi, sabes --- fingió voz de inocencia, bueno tanto como se podía en medio de una pelea de ese tipo. ---- nada nos puede vencer"

" jajajajajaja" la carcajada a mandíbula batiente que emitió tan ruidosamente Marius en son de burla, no le sentó bien a Haruka. "pero niña eso no evito que ya dos planetas estén sellados y ya no puedan ayudar cuando ataque el milenio de plata sabes en Neptuno se rindieron muy fácilmente a Michiru llamas una senshi"

_Y la ultima.._

_"esta cadena de flores las hicimos para ti" te paraste y te fuiste._

Sus ojos se incendiaron y sus movimientos y golpes ganaron fuerza sin embargo su furia los hizo torpes logro conectar tres golpes, pero estos parecían no tener efecto en Marius que continuaba riendo, la furia cegó nuevamente a Haruka que dejo toda su defensa abierta, Marius la miro con lastima y levanto su espada, en un movimiento rápido la encajo en la fresca carne de….. Eric

---no, Haruka no le sigas el juego por dios, recupera el sentido--- Eric corría desesperado contra corriente, Marius levanto su espada –no – Urano protege a tu amada, protege a tu elegida, cambia mi lugar por el de ella, yo te lo ruego por el bien de mi pueblo—la silenciosa plegaria fue oída.

--- arrrggg como te atreves a insultarla---  "maldito"  …..

que ¿????????--- Haruka volteo a todos lados en un momento estaba al lado de Marius y ahora estaba a unos pasos.

" haaaaaa" el suspiro de muerte llego desde atrás al voltarse su hermanos estaba con la doble espada de Marius en su pecho, muriendo…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Lo pagaras, lo pagaras muy caro"

Los remolinos llegaron respondiendo a su llamado, las arenas se levantaron y de la nada  hundieron a las hordas de entes completamente matándole con los pequeños granos de arena al rojo vivo.

Los Uranianos se alejaron asustados nunca la habían visto así.

Marius abrió los ojos demás,  la había subestimado.

Lucia amenazadora, su corto pelo rubio bailando al furioso son del viento, cientos de remolinos de dimensiones descomunales danzaban atrás de ella en espera de su orden de atacar. Haruka lloro por primera vez en su vida, al momento en que dio la orden ---perdóname Hotaru---

Los remolinos se juntaban y de ser cientos descomunales pasaron a ser unos cuantos que cubrían casi la totalidad del campo con un diámetro que podría cubrir una ciudad entera, los soldados uranianos ya se encontraban refugiados en casas especiales, y Marius no pudo hacer nada contra la furia de la naturaleza , como barricadas de concreto golpearon contra él,  los vientos a cientos de kilómetros por hora desatando la furia de su guía en contra del ahora juguete 'Marius'. Que de un lado para otro era golpeado.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban estaba seguro que al menos tenia 3 huesos rotos y le costaba bastante trabajo respirar además de que tenia una herida profunda en el estomago, si esto continuaba así moriría de seguro, pero que podía hacer.

Haruka sonrió una sonrisa cruel que antes no aparecía en su cara, --Ho no, no morirás tan fácilmente, ---

Los vientos menguaron, Haruka se acerco y lo vio. Y no lo vio.???????????

"Por fin" –tengo que escapar—y de un salto se tele transporto a su nave que sepultada en las arenas del desierto había sido protegida de los vientos.

La duna exploto en miles de granos de arena y la Hoz salio triunfante,  Haruka frunció el ceño, ---no te iras tan fácilmente----

---nadie me toca y vive para contarlo--- la hoz brillo, Mariu no se iba a ir así nada mas, de su interior miles de rayos salieron cabalgando por los cielos a velocidades increíbles todos los rayos con destino a las ciudades mas importantes  de Urano.

"no lo lograras!" fue el grito vano de Haruka pues Marius no le escuchaba  --- que puedo hacer tendré que sellar el planeta // pero eso no indicaría que has perdido // pero no les puedo dejar morir y es la única manera de parar los rayos.

"Urano tu y solo tu puedes protegernos, sella tu planeta y mantén a tu gente a salvo yo te ofrezco mi energía ……tómala"

El planeta brillo y una sustancia que parecía sólida pero era puro viento surgió horizontalmente de la tierra elevándose y sellando el planeta al mismo tiempo que a tumbos sacaba la hoz del planeta.

La pantalla se apago anunciando el fin de la transmisión

Entonces como un flashazo lo recordé Marius….. El había atacado Neptuno, el había obligado a Michiru a sellar su planeta // como pude olvidarlo // por eso estaba aquí Hotaru, maldición como pude ignorar ese hecho Marius es ahora nuestro enemigo.

Serena se encontraba en el suelo del salón de guerra llorando con las rodillas sobre su pecho en posición fetal, no puede ser posible, Marius siempre fue su compañero de vagancias o mejor dicho el alcahuetaba cuando tenia que estar practicando y estudiando, y Hotaru dios mío Hotaru, por eso esta aquí, saturno no será atacado.

Por eso se siente tan traicionada, ella más que nadie.

Durante media hora lloro fuertemente, por la perdida de su mejor amigo de su 'hermano' mayor, de su confidente pues a el le confió su odio a las practicas, al protocolo, y él la comprendía. Lloro por Hotaru, que tendría que pelear contra su propia sangre, ---Hotaru que esta pasando por tu cabeza?----

--- por que Marius?, por que?, fue mi madre, te alejo con tantos regaños, fui yo ya no soportabas mis vagancias y niñadas, fue Hotaru, no puedo ser ella la adorabas podrías hacer cualquier cosa por ella estoy segura HARIAS CUALQUIER COSA POR ELLA.

En medio de la noche Endymion se levanto agitado, algo extraño en él, que por lo general dormía si interrupciones, algo andaba mal, podia sentirlo ¿pero que? O ¿Quién?

 Nada podria estar peor,  su corazon en un puño latia desaforadamente, sudaba y se culpaba, quiza si hubiera ayudado la guerra ya estaria terminada / jaja si, como podria ayudar una inútil como tu?/ algo tengo que hacer // como que esconderte por los rincones y llorar por Endymion?---la dureza de sus propias acusaciones la hizo reflexionar sobre su actitud en los dias pasados--- no se que hacer pero eso va a cambiar/ de verdad crees poder hacerlo // si claro, …. NO no puedo hacerlo que podría hacer yo vencer a Marius // soy una inútil. –

Una nueva oleada de lloriqueos asalto el cuerpo de Serena. Que en medio del salón de guerra se sentía más inútil que nunca.

---basta, basta ya, no puedes llorar toda la vida has algo// que?// mejora tus habilidades marciales, y diplomáticas quizás puedas hacer que la tierra se una al milenio de plata /// jajajaja si como no, seguramente cuando Endymion se entere que soy la princesa va a correr hacia a mi y decir: claro que te Ayudare tu nada mas pide, por favor – Serena bufo—se realista, yo no soy su persona favorita // no seas tonta los sentimientos tienen que quedar de lado, tu misión ya no es quedar bien con Endymion, tus sentimientos por él ya no importan, solo importa tu gente, además tendrías que tratar con los reyes no con él /// tengo que dejar de lado mis sentimientos ---una nueva determinación se leyó en su rostro--- ya no importa él, ahora solo importa mi gente, lo superare, él ya no será nada para mi, buscare un tratado con la tierra. Saldré ahora y le diré a mi madre mi decisión de involucrarme en la guerra. 

Ya salía del salón de guerra con mi pie en la salida // hay a donde tan rápido tenemos que leer los otros mensajes……

En la pantalla, aparecieron los reyes de la tierra, vaya mi madre pensó antes que yo  // huy si que novedad//  y la platica que se desarrollo (no tiene caso repetirla si mal no recuerdo ya la dije en el capitulo pasado) dejo aun mas en chock a Serena. 

¡a eso se referían las chicas-- ¿ya lo sabrá Endymion? / claro que si no seas tonta// pero no sabe que soy yo, quizás me desprecie mas, nuevas lagrimas aparecieron sin brotar // si pero recuerda: eso ya no importa.//  Serena recobro su compostura // tienes razón eso ya no importa, lo que haga o deje de hacer Endymion ya no es importante --- pero pese a sus pensamientos su cuerpo y alma parecían rebelarse, pero tenia que suprimir todas esas emociones.

Yo llego a ese matrimonio por la paz de mi planeta y de la alianza del milenio de plata, por ninguna otra razón y no espero más de eso. ¿Pero por que mi madre acepto la alianza de esa manera aun no sabia que Marius era nuestro enemigo o si?  //claro que si mensa es que no recuerdas que todas estaban juntas cuando desde neptuno, Michiru se los dijo.

La siguiente transmisión acabo con su dudas pues se dio cuenta de que aunque pluto no pudo avisar, Neptuno si tuvo tiempo de mandar su mensaje antes de ser sellado, // como pude olvidarlo, algo tan importante como Marius // por que no querías reconocer su traición// quizás la traición de un 'hermano' // entonces comprendió la gravedad de la guerra, no podrían detenerla sencillamente, tendría que hablar con Diamante y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo,  tendría que decirle que ya no lo amaba mas, Pero en donde podría verlo, tendría que contactarlo, ella podía hacerlo si no lo había hecho antes era por que evitaba cualquier confrontación, pero ya no mas ahora era una nueva Serena la futura reina del milenio de plata.

En cuanto a Endymion, se casaría con él, para unir fuerzas y lograr detener a Marius y a la luna oscura, si el la despreciaba no importaría, ya estaba preparada para sufrir cualquier desprecio que pudiera el hacerle, él ya no afectaría sus sentimientos nunca mas.

Serena salio del salón de guerra he inmediatamente se dirigió al jardín en donde seria mas fácil contactar con Diamante

+* Diamante *+

+* Diamante *+

+* Serena, por que no habías hablado conmigo antes, intente localizarte pero nunca me respondías +* Diamante recibió su llamada ansioso, estaba entrenando después de dar ordenes a su tropa que ahora parecía que atacaría a la luna plateada y se alegro cuando recibió la llamada (telepática) de Serena.

+* Lo siento, pero tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora te hablo rápido para que mi madre no intercepte la señal, solo quiero pedirte que nos veamos +*

+*Claro Serena, oye no creerás que yo tengo que ver algo con la guerra no?? La maldita pitonisa, dijo a mis padres que la guerra era necesaria y…..+*

+* Diamante no tengo tiempo hay que pensar en un lugar de reunión +*

+*Eso ya esta arreglado Endymion nos ayudara a que nos veamos en la tierra ----

Serena palideció a pesar que se había prometido ya no sentir nada por él al oír mencionar su nombre en los labios de Diamante no pudo evitar, un sentimiento de traición. De Endymion?  No de ella.

---- tienes que ir por lo del compromiso sabes – se notaba que Diamante estaba celoso y enojado (quien no) – ya se fijo tu llegada para pasado mañana --- cuando pensaría avisarme mi madre el DIA que partiría? Se pregunto Serena ----  y ya quede que en la noche  Endymion te llevara a los bosques reales, en donde yo te estaré esperando*

+*De acuerdo adiós*

+*No Serena espera..+* La comunicación se corto.

---pasado mañana---   tendré que evitar ver a Endymion hasta que hable con Diamante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez encerrada en mi cuarto, mi fortaleza flaqueo y no pude evitar derrumbarme y llorar por mi egoísmo quizás yo no pueda hacer la diferencia pero que tal y si…pasado mañana todo sale mal, como tomara Diamante mi traición a nuestro amor, como tomara Endymion el que yo sea la princesa de la luna.

Los sentimientos se agolparon en mi.

No puedo dejar que eso nuble mi juicio, y me aleje de mi misión: salvar al imperio lunar. 

En ese momento una ligera pluma de quetzal cayó en un inmenso y hermoso lago, al otro lado del mundo, agitando con esa pequeñísima acción todas sus aguas que se revolvieron durante toda la noche.

Al mismo tiempo una luz cegadora, broto de su interior,  y cubrió su planeta por completo, aun así nadie la vio ni siquiera ella, que cayo dormida en ese mismo instante, el cristal de plata apareció flotando por sobre su cuerpo y sin mas se introdujo en su pecho.

Endymion se levanto por segunda vez esa noche y algo lo impulso a mirar por su ventana, y a la luna que  brillo intensamente iluminando incluso a una parte de la tierra, sin embargo parecía ser el único que lo noto.

////

Alex, se encontraba meditando, el viejo profeta solo le había dicho que quizás si habría errores en la profecía, pero que si quería averiguarlos tendría que ir a la ciudad de los reyes a la biblioteca real, solo ahí se encontraba una copia (ya que los originales fueron retirados) de la profecía de la luna, en la cual se basaban para la profecía de la tierra.

El inmenso lago a sus pies refleja su imagen con fidelidad lo que hablaba de la tranquilidad de sus aguas.

Rogó a los dioses por ayuda, en estos tiempos tan alejados de ellos, en donde la mayoría dormía y dejaba que la raza humana se destruyeran entre si.

Quierrrrkk  quierrrrkkk

Alex levanto rápidamente la cabeza alertado por el sonido y vio a  un majestuoso quetzal que pasaba por sobre el lago, era una imagen maravillosa, los quetzales aves de colores fantasiosos nunca dejaban el bosque, quizás nunca mas volvería a ver otro quetzal, ave mística, embobado siguió la trayectoria del ave por sobre el lago, hasta que esta quedo entre la luna llena, que en ese momento brillaba con todo su esplendor.

El ave agito sus alas y miles de brillos se desprendieron de la luna llena.

El quetzal siguió su trayectoria dejando tras el una pluma inmensamente iluminada por miles de destellos provenientes de la luna, hipnotizado Alex siguió su curso, la pluma mecida por el viento bajaba majestuosa, sin prisa, arrancando cada vez mas brillos de su protectora. Y cayó suavemente sobre el lecho del lago.

Delicadas ondas aparecieron en el punto de fusión de la pluma con el lago, y suavemente se dispersaron hacia las orillas. Alex las miro asombrado de que no su hubieran desvanecido y siguieran su suave trayectoria hasta las orillas del lago, la primera onda estaba apunto de tocar la orilla y la toco.

BRUM BRUMMMM

La tierra alrededor tembló, Alex de la sorpresa brinco hacia atrás en un movimiento de defensa.

Grandes bloques de agua se alzaron y comenzaron a chocar unos contra otros, ensalzados en mounstrosa lucha, que continuo hasta el amanecer.

Alex parpadeo, un dios había despertado.

Nock nock …

"hum adelante" suspiro Serena desde su cama sin destaparse, una chica de la servidumbre entro y tímidamente hablo

"princesa, su alteza la reina del imperio lunar solicita su presencia en el salón del trono"

"dígale que en unos momentos estaré con ella, que solo me arreglare un poco" hablo Serena con voz todavía adormilada.

"si quiere yo puedo ayudarla a peinarse y arreglarse ---Serena gruño – o hablarle a alguien mas" termino nerviosa la muchacha.

"no quiero que nadie venga me arreglare yo sola, avisa a la reina que en 5 minutos estoy lista" la chica se fue – vaya madre hoy me piensas soltar la noticia, mas vale que me apure –

Salio de su cama y se lavo la cara sin mirarse al espejo tenia mucha prisa, y la hechura de sus odangos resultaba mas tardada, tampoco ocupaba el espejo, para hacérselos pues era experta, a pesar de que siempre había tenido quien la peinara, sus continuas escapadas con Hotaru y Marius…Marius sus ojos se empañaron, sus continuas escapadas con ellos la dejaban siempre despeinada por lo que había aprendido a realizarlos sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de un espejo.

Camino confiada por los pasillos su nueva actitud de seguro que seria notada ya podía ver las miradas curiosas de algunos sirvientes que se paraban a observarla, aunque a ella se le hizo demasiada exagerada su actitud, si es cierto tenia mas garbo al caminar, pero eso no explicaba el por que todos la veían y la volvían a ver como no creyendo.  

---Tan patética me veía antes de ahora?---

llego frente a las puertas dobles de roble y las abrió, todos dentro del salón dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieron haciendo y la observaron, Serena les devolvió la mirada ahora inquieta a ver la sorpresa pintada en los ojos de todos, dejo de mirarlos y se concentro en su madre que lucia sorprendida al igual que todos –por que? – pero al mismo tiempo contenta, orgullosa? No podía definir bien los sentimientos que poblaban los ojos plata de su madre.

No despego la vista de ella, y camino directo al trono, en donde la saludo antes de disponerse a sentarse en el trono más pequeño ubicado a la derecha del de su madre.

Pero su madre la detuvo "espera, Serena antes de decirte por lo que te he llamado quisiera hacerte una pregunta hija"

Serena se sorprendió y asintió en consentimiento, quedándose parada frente a su madre.

La reina hablo pausadamente "hija ¿tu sabes cuando una princesa esta lista para convertirse en reina del imperio lunar?"

Serena parpadeo confundida, -- claro que lo se, quien no lo sabe en todo el imperio, es un conocimiento básico, una princesa esta lista cuando alcanza la madurez y esto se refleja en sus cabellos que de rubios pasan a plateados y sus ojos que de azules también se convierten en plateados, y de esa manera se sabe que esta lista para regir el imperio lunar y que la diosa de la luna le ha dado su bendición, entonces la reina solo tiene unos cuantos meses para abdicar y cederle el trono a la nueva reina // pero por que me pregunta eso, todas las princesas han alcanzado ese estado después de los 30 años solo su madre lo alcanzo a los 28 años,// su madre siempre fue mas poderosa que las demás// que tendría que ver eso con la guerra y su matrimonio no lo entendía --- sintió los ojos de su madre clavados en ella examinándola esperando una respuesta.

Parpadeo de nuevo "claro cuando sus ojos y sus cabellos se tornan plateados…. ¿Pero por eso me llamaste?"

La reina ignoro su pregunta "hija esta mañana quien te ha peinado"

"nadie lo he hecho yo sola"

"y te has visto al espejo" --- a donde quiere llegar mi madre con todo esto, a lo lejos puedo sentir los ojos de las scout pegados a mi figura y cuchicheando entre ellas vorazmente, que pasa aquí?

"no no lo ocupo – conteste cansadamente – siempre he usado este peinado --- toque una de mis colas y la alce para que la viera mi madre --- y por eso soy capaz de hacerlo sin necesidad de un espejo"

Los ojos de mi madre estaban clavados en mi pelo, fruncí el ceño que pasa? Madre para esto me hablaste para ver mi pelo, seguí con mis ojos su mirada y mis ojos se posaron en el pelo plateado que mi mano delicadamente sostenía.

PLATEADO 

HO SELENE

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Acabe 

Les gusta verdad que si, no hay mucha acción, pero aun así espero que les guste

Perdón a todos por no actualizar, pero como ya algunos saben me he mudado a vivir con una amiga a otra ciudad y no tengo Internet en casa, tengo computadora por que mi madre me la cedió, así que por eso estoy tan mal, aparte no grabo ningún capitulo, copio siempre el inicio de ff.net. Por eso no pude poner el abstracto del anterior.

Manden review me  ayudaran a estar mejor y díganme que piensan del capitulo

Bueno aun así checare mis review por fa manden muchos para que me levanten el animo, ahora que me siento tan sola por estar lejos de mi casa.


	18. reencuentro

_La batalla por el amor_

Tiempos oscuros

Parte: 2

Capitulo: 4

Titulo: El rencuentro

********

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS 

**La vito**: COMO que quien es Alex  apareció por primera vez en el capitulo dos poquito después que Endymion argggg y aparte es la futura pareja de Hotaru o sea parte de mis parejas principales aaaaaaaaaaaa me muero. Jejejeje  lee el capitulo 2 y veras.

**Selene**: GRACIAS de veras que lo ocupaba me hace sentir muchísimo mejor el saber que puedo contar con ustedes ahorita estoy a finales de semestre y tengo demasiadas ocupaciones aun así quería escribir algo para que no pensaran que había muerto je.

**Meri**: sip cuando se entere que Serena es la princesa será genial (según yo) tengo planeado este capitulo desde el inicio y ha cambiado pero no mucho de hecho parte del fic lo planee en base a esa escena.

**Shadowolf**: claro solo me tardo un poco (un poco ja si seré cínica) pero no lo dejo.

**Mer**: la cara de Endymion sera genial y las reacciones de todo mundo huuu me encanta el capitulo este que estoy por escribir (siempre escribo primero las respuestas y luego el capitulo jejej.    (Pero como lo tengo bien mentalizo ya se que va a pasa)

**Serv**: HOLA sorry por haberme tardado tanto cuando leo tu mail y tu review me siento culpable por dejarlos colgados tanto tiempo con el fic pero estaba muy ocupada y aparte con un pequeño (jajajaj si como no) bloqueo pero ya estoy devuelta y espero que te sigua gustando el fic por que lo hago para eso y para ti y todos los demás bye.

**Yui**: gracias deje de actualizar todos mis historias (imaginate esta es la mas actualizada) pero ya me acostumbre a mi casa y estoy feliz me va muy bien y ya supere el tener a mi familia lejos (pero todavía los extraño) gracias.

**Alejandra**: a veces a mi me da flojera releerlo para saber en que me quede y pienso que no esta tan bueno pero lo importante es que les guste a ustedes gracias.

**SERV**: jejeje de verdad gracias amiga, amigas como tú me hacen sentir mejor de lo que ya estoy. jiji

**Fuu**: y ahora le toca el turno de la reunión no te hagas a que lo esperabas desde el inicio de la segunda parte.

**Natsuki**: HOLAS  ya estoy de vuelta y si dios quiere con todas mis historias. Si espero darte gusto bye.

**Onigiri**: hola Kaoru me confundiste al inicio no sabia quien eras, en cuanto a lo de Usagi reina, de que otra manera seria más poderosa que su madre y aparte me gusto la idea, espero que te guste más lo que sigue.

**Osma Kai**: hola gracias y bienvenida (no me habías enviado review verdad, no recuerdo o tenias otro nick) bueno espero que este también te guste.

**Selene**: (V) sip ella es la de la profecía, pero con ella me voy a ir mas a lo romántico y con Marius Hotaru y Alex a las guerras aunque para todos va a ver de todo jaja y Endymion y Diamante eso va a estar genial sigue leyendo y te vas a enterar de lo que pasa. Y los ojos me gustan plata (puchero) se ha de ver exótica no crees? 

**Meiring**: ya llego ya esta aquí el próximo capitulo y el tan esperado reencuentro (al menos por mi)

**SERV**: Hooo  dios la presión esta haciendo resultado (gracias) después de leer tu mail empecé a escribir. Pero obviamente pare y ahora reinicie.

**Silver Moonlight**: en relidad Serena solo sale en el baile (al menos en el anime) y de ahí no se pude deducir mas que sabia bailar (jejejeje) y por lo tanto no pudes descartar el que fuera tan despistada como la conocemos y que asi la hayan querido.

**Chicamar**: muchas gracias por tu mail y por el review lo siento tanto pero de verdad cada vez que recibo un review al menos trabajo un poco pero parece que se me ha cortado la inspiración o tengo miedo de que no les guste esta escena y quiero hacerla perfecta.

**Neo Gaby**: Hey mi Diamante no es un cinico él en  realida quiere a Serena y en cuanto a Marius y Hotaru claro que si, pero la pregunta es por que el esta del bando de los malos jajajajaj esa es la intriga y en donde entrara Alex. 

Gracias a las personas que me envían sus mail a  Andrea Vergara que bueno que aguanto jeje. A Claudia (serv ) por el maravilloso mail y la postal. Y a Selene (V) por recordarme que no solo no  he actualizado esta si no tampoco vengaza jeje.

Siento no haber respondido los revieww del capitulo anterior, pero no volverá a pasar.

******

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los ojos de mi madre estaban clavados en mi pelo, fruncí el ceño que pasa? Madre para esto me hablaste para ver mi pelo, seguí con mis ojos su mirada y mis ojos se posaron en el pelo plateado que mi mano delicadamente sostenía.

PLATEADO 

HO SELENE

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los murmullos no cesaron en el blanco palacio lunar, la princesa de tan solo 17 años había sido reconocida por la diosa Selene como la regente del imperio lunar, la reina Serenety pronto tendría que renunciar al trono, en algunas casas había preocupación, no entendían por que la diosa había elegido nueva reina en medio de la guerra y aparte una nueva reina tan joven mas que ninguna otra y su única suposición era que la princesa era mas poderosa que la reina. /al menos eso querían suponer/

Muy pocas personas pensaron en la profecía ahora ya catalogada como un mito.

"HO SELENE" Serena se quedo estática, que pasa aquí, volteo a ver a todos, quienes a su vez la miraban, volteo a ver a su madre horrorizada .---- no estoy lista, ayudare daré lo mejor de mi, pero dirigir un imperio tan grandioso, --- mi madre me miraba orgullosa, yo, su bebé ahora alcanzaba la madurez, no pude evitar el pánico y despacio muy despacio desaparecí rumbo a mi cuarto, nadie dijo nada la dejarían a que se acostumbrara .

-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-

La poderosa nave plateada orgullo del imperio lunar con su forma angulada y elegante, surcaba el cielo tornasol del crepúsculo terrestre, su destino ya cerca.

Serena en un vestido blanco largo, sin mas adorno que una hermosa rosa de filigrana dorada sobre su pecho, lucia pensativa en su mente recordando los eventos previos pronto seria reina /cuando paso eso/ su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de entender el por que su diosa la había elegido en tiempos de guerra, solo le quedaba confiar en la sabiduría de Selene.

Endymion esperaba junto con sus generales en las afueras de palacio, su prometida no tardaba en llegar, la presentación a la corte terrestre no seria sino hasta el ocaso, pero ella llegaba temprano para ver a Diamante, sonrió le gustaría que ellos se reconciliaran, -no por que mi vida sea una porquería la de mi amigo tiene que ser igual – una sonrisa cínica se marco en su rostro – al menos me libre de Beryl--- un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a Beryl siseando amenazas sus ojos denotando una furia demencial y las ultimas palabras a su partida acompañadas de una sonrisa cruel – la venganza es dulce / y por que le había dado esperanzas a Beryl?/ Por la tonta de Usagi claro, todo es su culpa, no es que la hubiera querido y me quedara ardido /jajajaja risa histerica/ pero me enojo su engaño, todo por culpa de esa escuincla malcriada /pero por que seguía sin olvidarla/ todo se la recordaba hasta la tontería mas simple como ahora el aterrizaje de la nave le recordó cuando la conoció.

+++++++++++++++

 "Esperábamos 9 de ustedes que paso, no vinieron" pregunto Endy, y Rei rápida como un perro ovejero respondió.  
  
"Claro que si vienen, es solo que.." No termino Endimión ya no le prestaba atención, él se encontraba admirando la nave, caminando alrededor de esta.  
  
"Ya voy, ya voyyyyyyyyyyyyy" una voz de trueno grito desde el interior y se pudo oír el rumor de unos pies corriendo hacia la salida de la nave. Endimión no se pudo mover y solo se quedo mirando como tonto a la entrada de la nave.  
  
y el mas bello ángel salio arrrgggg -----Endymion si que estas mal----

+++++++++++++++

 --- el aterrizaje de la enorme nave plateada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió la princesa de la luna y su corte se acercaban, no las podía distinguir bien sin embargo desde la distancia apreciaba la gracia que las acompañaba al caminar todas parecían flotar sobre la tierra. Se acercaron mas, pero si Endymion tenia la esperanza de saber si la princesa era tan hermosa como Diamante decía, se decepciono una caperuza blanca de bies plateado cubría su cara y cayendo a su alrededor hasta sus pies, impedía la vista de la mayoría de su cuerpo al tiempo que lo marcaba al son del viento, lo mismo ocurría con la corte, cinco chicas mas (suponiendo por la estatura y su cuerpo) solo que estas tenían caperuzas de distintos colores verde, naranja, azul, rojo y púrpura. Al final tres chicos bajaron todos vestidos de oscuro. Endymion sonrió y su mirada se topo con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con desdén ---ese debe de ser Seiya / ja le va a dar un ataque a Diamante cuando se entere de que su gran rival acompaña a su princesa---. Diamante le había comentado que Seiya era el mejor amigo de la princesa y que sospechaba que, si Serena no se había comunicado con el era culpa de Seiya que de seguro trataría de conquistarla. /solo con eso ya le caía mal también a Endymion/

Todos se acercaban mas como un bloque sólido al frente la princesa a su lado derecho las capuchas verde y naranja y al izquierdo la azul y la roja. En el centro justo detrás de la princesa (digo tiene que ser la de blanco ya que va al frente)  la capucha púrpura,  mas atrás los tres chicos de negro.

Endymion miraba al grupo con indiferencia, su postura sin emoción.

Ellos se acercaron pero si el príncipe y los generales esperaban una gran presentación se tuvieron que quedar con las ganas ya que ellos solo se pararon cerca sin hablar y sin mostrar ningún indicio de querer iniciar una conversación. Endymion se aclaro la garganta para disipar el incomodo silencio que se había establecido entre los dos grupos y adelantándose unos pasos se instalo enfrente de la princesa

********

Ni que decir que su intento no fructifico.

Ni la princesa ni su corte le dirigieron la más mínima palabra, lo ignoraron totalmente dirigiéndose al claro en donde les esperaba Diamante, Endymion empezaba a sentirse frustrado con su futura esposa y toda su corte.

La princesa en su intento por llegar al centro del claro paso a su lado rozando su brazo con el suyo y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo /que!!!!!!/ el tiempo se detuvo Endymion se quedo paralizado, una enorme calidez se posesiono de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar el pensar en Usagi /aaarrrrggggg por que?/ se sentía frustrado /como es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, me engaño/ su corazón se encogió y sus ojos brillaron por un momento mirando a su alrededor buscando en quien desquitarse. /jejeje Seiya ni que me cayera tan bien/

Al pasar Seiya a su lado Endymion lo tomo del brazo y le susurro para que solo él pudiese oírlo, él y nadie mas.

"que haces aquí, con que hayas destrozado su relación ya es suficiente no crees?, vienes a reírte de Diamante, no te basto con quitarle a la novia, / ha que bien se siente desquitarse / es que no tienes ningún tipo de respeto por su relación"

Seiya se paralizo, pero solo por un momento una sonrisa cínica hizo su lenta aparición en sus labios. / ja principito y eres tu el quien habla / 

"eso crees tu, que yo destrocé su relación –Endymion tenia ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de su cara--- y si así fuera que? --Pregunto todavía sonriendo--- el no es mi amigo… dime una cosa Endymion tu te consideras amigo de  Diamante"

un brillo malicioso se asomaba en sus picarescos ojos.

/a donde quiere llegar/ "claro que si Idiota" bufo Endymion tenia la impresión de que ese tarado estaba jugando con el, que Seiya sabia algo que él no sabia y eso no le gustaba nada.

"dime Endymion tu que eres tan --- su voz se volvió mas melosa e hizo una pausa como buscando la palabra correcta, Endymion lo detestaba cada minuto mas --- respetuoso de la relación de otras personas, que pensarías si hubiera sido un amigo de Diamante el que lo engañara, el que /una risa de sabelotodo paso por la cara de Seiya/ anduviera por ahí besándose con su prometida, dime Endymion /hizo una pausa melodramática queriendo darle mas énfasis a sus palabras/ tu nunca has besado a nadie que este comprometida?"

Endymion "??????????" /estará drogado?/ /el recuerdo de los labios de Usagi sobre los suyos invadieron sus sentidos haciéndolo sentir mas frustrado de lo que ya estaba /que le importaba a ese maldito lo que el hiciera con su vida/ arrgg apenas lo conocía y ya lo odiaba  ahora entendía muy bien a Diamante/

"eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo" grito, llamando la atención de todos que volvieron a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo al ver que hablaba con Seiya no dándole importancia al asunto.

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaj" Seiya rió a carcajada batiente, tenia desde que había llegado a ver a Serena al palacio lunar y esta le había contado sus problemas que no se reía tan a gusto.

"eso no lo sabemos verdad,-- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Endymion con burla--- pues déjame que te diga, que no tienes por que preocuparte por mi relación con Serena pues fue un amigo de Diamante – no pudo evitar la sonrisa cínica y burlona que apareció en su cara-- el que no solamente lo traiciono si no que también tuvo la audacia de besar a Serena y te aseguro que no fui yo – no lo pudo evitar, otra carcajada se abrió camino hasta su garganta --- jajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja ,----- bueno hasta luego mi querido Endymion"

Endymion se sentía cada vez mas irritado /quien habra sido, bueno y a mi que me importa / Diamante es tu amigo /y que por mi su princesita puede hacer lo que se le pegue en gana, gracias a dios se libro de ella /ya que por lo visto vale tanto como Usagi/ NADA/y ese idiota que no deja de reír/ Endymion se sentía cada vez mas incomodo y no encontraba el por que.

/ de verdad ella había engañado a Diamante se veía tan inocente ahí en medio del claro con su cabeza mirando al suelo y sus manos retorciéndose nerviosas/ no sabia el por que pero no podía imaginársela como del tipo que engaña, no podía odiarla al igual que nunca había podido odiar a Usagi.

La princesa al centro del claro estaba parada su vista la frente, sin realizar ningún

movimiento dándoles la impresión de una estatua.

Los generales al igual que Endymion se habían quedado al borde de manera que quedaban de frente a la corte lunar

"dios mio como es que me meto en estos lios"  

////Ok esperaba que esto no saliera hasta quedar completa por que en realida quiero que esta escena sea perfecta pero queria hacerles saber a todos que no estoy muerta jajajajajajajja///// asi que ahí les va  ( la he rehecho como 5 veces y no me acaba de gustar por eso no salia a la luz asi que porfa manden sugerencias)

ja ne  


	19. reencuentro2

_La batalla por el amor_

Tiempos oscuros

Parte: 2

Capitulo: 4

Titulo: El rencuentro 2 o parte completa

**Chicamar1** Hola tarde pero sin sueño este es ya el capitulo completo aunque no tan completo jejejejejej bye. **Neogaby** hola después de que te digo que Diamante es muy chulo ahora ve lo que pongo aquí para él, pero bueno es solo la frustración del momento. **Selene** Hi, creo que ya pase ese semestre ya incluso estoy en otro jajjaa acabo de hecho de inciar mi cuarto semestre y ultimo gracias a dios. Suerte **Meri **me encantan tus reviews y que decirte de que se queda blanco se queda hoy vas a ver como se pone y Diamante bueno el es esencialmente bueno pero la novia lo engaño cualquiera se enoja no crees. **Silver moonlight **jeje espero que te siga gustando y que cada capitulo que leeas dejes reviews ahoraque ya sabes jejeje gracias** Selene (vidaamor) **jeje Hola en realidad necesito mas ideas para lo que sigue y para las demas parejas para este capitulo no mucho por que es el primero que me imagine aunque ha tenido cambio tenia que descubrirse en el momento en que estan todos juntos. **Cristalgirl **lo leíste de un jalon wow que aguante yo no puedo jejejeje espero que te guste este capitulo. **SERV haaaaa** hola amiga que tal en realidad de nuevo me vuelvo a quedar mocha pero este capitulo si esta mas largo que el anterior aun asi espero que no te decepcione y quiza, quiza si ya me vuelve la inpiracion escribo mas (se que lo he prometido y no cumplo pero me esta costando volver a agarrar la racha después de tanto tiempo me senti muy tonta al estar escribiendo y no sbia como continuar hhaaa igual espero que te guste. **Yui4 **hola en serio que no quiero dejar en ascuas pero se me corta la inspiración una vez alcanzado el objetivo general. Sorry ja ne. **Zauberin **jajaj preferi usar este nombre por que el otro esta medio complicado, espero darte gisto y no tardarme tanto bye. **Nancy **que no lo puedo creer tambien tu leiste el fic de un jalon que barbara, aunque me imagino que es mejor para ti asi no tuviste que esperar tanto, jejeje pero ahora ya si bye..**Maria-ma76 **hola y lo siento pero generalmente leo los reviwa hasta que voy a contestar y eso es cuando voy a actualizar pero ya me arranco a leer tu fic y te comento luego vale..**Perla **Hola que gusto que me vayas dejando reviws me encanta la idea por que me encanta saber la opinión de cada capitulo solo dime un cosa por favor (cual te gusta mas) anda dime por favor y por que...**Sandy0329** bueno en cuanto a Serena va a luchar bien por que va luchar por su gente y ellas poco a poco se va a ir aclarando todo espero que te guste como vana pasar las cosas.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

La princesa al centro del claro estaba parada su vista la frente, sin realizar ningún

movimiento dándoles la impresión de una estatua.

Los generales al igual que Endymion se habían quedado al borde de manera que quedaban de frente a la corte lunar

"dios mio como es que me meto en estos lios"

Amy jugaba con sus manos de manera imperceptible por debajo de su tunica /dios mio como es que termino siempre en medio de los problemas de los demas y aparte los mios /suspiro/ su mirada nerviosa pasaba de la nada a el punto que mas problemas le daba en todo el claro, y al que sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar, ya que sus ojos parecían tener voluntad propia.

/maldición por que se tenia que ver tan guapo,/ su postura orgullosa lo hacia todavía mas atractivo y no deja de mirarme/ haaaaaaaaaaa habra notado algo? Imposible/ no pude saber quienes somos/ pero... su preocupación no era que el supiera ya quienes eran si no... me odiara/ su corazon se contrajo / por favor Ziocite no me rechazes quiza no podamos ser nada, pero no me... no me – Que?? odies, querre que me quiera acaso después de lo que le hice/ no se que quiero/ por favor Selene ayudame

Taiki se acerco imperceptiblemente hacia ella, habia notado su postura rigida que hubiera pasado desapercibida para cualquiera que no la conociera como él, estaba preocupado ya que, no era solo la guerra lo que tenia a Amy en ese estado, no mal, se encontraba perfectamente de salud y bastante enfocada a las batallas y sus estrategias, pero habia algo mas, algo no andaba bien y ella se lo habia ocultado, lo que lo tenia todavía mas preocupado.

/que me ocultas Amy siempre hemos sido los mejores en todo, siempre hemos estado muy unidos como los mejores amigos /quisiera yo mas/ Queeeeee/ no nada yo aqui limándome las uñas/ la observo estaba bastante cambiada de la ultima visita hacia ya 2 años / ya no parecia una niña y su figura pequeña era armoniosa e hipnotizante /no que el lo hubiera NOTADO/ abrio su aura y le hizo saber que estaba ahí para apoyarla / noto que ella se relajo/ sin embargo no podia quitarse de la mente la sospecha de que ahora ella estaba pero que antes/ por que se puso mas nerviosa desde que llegamos y que le pasa a ese idiota rubiecito que no deja de mirarla/ le lanzo una mirada odiable y lo ignoro.

Rei, parada como una estatua de fuego sin moverse, y en movimiento constante dentro de sus propios confines, luchaba por permanecer cuerda, todo esto le trastornaba el pensamiento, Jedite la miraba sera posible... no volvio su mirada a Endymion quien aun sin saber quien era, no apartaba su mirada de Serena y se sorprendio al saber que no le dolia como habia pensado, y sin embargo no podia dejar de sentir rencor ... hacia el por no quererla y hacia Serena por quitárselo / como te quitan algo que no es tuyo/ y a pesar de todo Serena ...ella sufre es mi amiga y aun asi no puedo jajaja mejor dicho no quiero ayudarla, mi Reina, tanto amas a Endymion?????.

Yaten sobrevevolaba su mirada para abarcar a mas mejor, su mirada se poso en el "imbecil, poco hombre, falto de cerebro y sabe dios que mas"como Mina gentilmente lo habia descrito, su mirada llena de humor /pobre tipo que podria haber hecho, para merecer ser el blanco no solo del cariño (jajajajaja mas bien obsesión) si no tambien del odio de Mina, no habia nadie mas determinada que ella, (casi sentia pena por el, casi digo la desgracia de uno es la bendición del otro), si lo sabria el, que habia sido el objeto de tortura de sus coqueteos por mas tiempo del que queria recordar,/ aunque viéndolo bien (pensando esto evaluó a Mina de arriba a abajo) quiza ahora ya no seria tanta tortura jajajajajja. Pobre tipo y sin embargo parecia perfectamente inocente incapaz de moverse o de hacer lago para molestar a alguien. No por buena gente si no por que parecia que el mundo le valia ........un cacahuate.

Selene casi puedo palpar el silencio/ penso Mina que seguia con el balanceo de un pie a otro ( que habia iniciado desde que dejaron de caminar), sin poderse detener y cada vez mas nerviosa / Endymion sentia cariño / ja cariño/ bueno, bueno (aplaco a su mente) MUCHO cariño por Serena, /no no por ella, por Usagi/ su mente solo bufo ante la palabra tan ligera con la que estaban designando los sentimientos del principe hacia la ahora reina del imperio lunar, y que va pasar cuando se entere....Su mirada se poso en el principe y pudo ver como un hilo dorado salia de su cuerpo para unirse al hilo plata que Serena desprendia.

/ lo sabia, lo sabia / la diosa del amor y la belleza no podia estra equivocada / tuvo que pelear con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de moverse y hacer su fabuloso signo de la victoria, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa picara asomara a su rostro... hielo recorrio su cuerpo, su sonrisa se desvanecion en segundos, la mirada intensa que le envio Malaquite le impidió ignorarlo mas, su mirada se oscurecio y bajo la cabeza, / como se atreve a mirarme, que no sabe que es de mala educación quedársele viendo a una princesa, que no sabe que le puedo mandar cortar la cabeza por eso, que no sabe que lo odio mas que a nadie,su cara tomo un interesante tono rojo del esfuerzo de no dar a notar su indignación a medio mundo,/ que hace ahí parado como si el mundo le perteneciera haaaaaaaaaaaa por que sera que me gustan puros idiotas .../ (recordando a Yaten a quien podia sentir riéndose atrás de ella).

"shit, shit" los generales voltearon el ruido parecia provenir de la princesa de verde (digo no es que sean adivinos, ni siquiera tenian que ser muy listos para adivinar de donde provenia el sonido, ya que todas las demas estaban inmoviles (( jajajaja si tan solo supieran) y en cambio la figura de verde les hacia señas que parecian sospechosamente como una mano sirviéndose una copa Malaquite levanto una ceja, Jedite fruncio el entrecejo ambos dudando de haber entendido bien la seña y Jedite ni corto ni perezoso hizo un movimiento afirmativo / quien soy yo para negar el placer de mi compañía a una princesa y ademas que mal me harian unos tragos/ Neflite miro y miro sin comprender.

Lita sonrio / ja a jugar poker se ha dicho, sin mirar mucho a Neflite siguió con su deber de monitorear cualquier cosa para la protección de la Reina de la Luna, levanto el pecho y casi brinca de alegria su amiga reina, por poco y no lo creia.

En cuanto a la nueva gran reina del imperio Lunar.

---

Estaba retorciéndose las manos, preguntándose de que habian hablado Seiya y Endimión, este lucia irritado mas de lo que nunca lo habia visto /que diablos le habia dicho Seiya/ le dirigio una mirada interrogativa y este solo repondio con una mirada cargada de inicencia que solo logro irritarla masquito ese pensamiento de su mente rápidamente tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar como que demonios le iba a decir a Diamante que no solo rompían su compromiso por la guerra si no también por que ella ya no lo amaba, maldición por que le tengo que hacer esto el me ama. Pero que puedo hacer, no me puedo quedar con él y quitarle oportinidad de ser amado como el se merece, y tampoco puedo engañarlo haciendole creer que no puedo continuar con el por la guerra, solo para no quedar mal con el, tiene que saber la verdad /quiza no toda/ suspiro/ desde cuando se han complicado tanto las cosas.

/se lo que tengo que hacer/ y con un suspiro siguio hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Del fondo del claro de la zona en donde los arboles parecian no dejar pasar ni a la moribunda luz del sol, un destello oscuro (existen acaso los destellos oscuros) y sin embargo ahí en donde la oscuridad reinaba un destello oscuro aparecio, y Diamante magnifico, su pelo plateado al aire y sus ojos plata brillando de felicidad se acerco al centro rapido, venia solo.

En solo tres segundos se encontraba frente a ella, se paro en seco, y dejo volar sus sentidos /algo anda mal/ no hay amenaza pero Serena esta incomoda/ por quien /por mi/ la incredulidad se reflejo en su rostro, ello no reia, su mirada en suelo y todo su cuerpo hablaba de tristeza /por que/ si por fin nos vamos a ver a hablar y a hacer planes por nosotros mismos.

Mas despacio siguio acercándose hasta quedar a solo medio metro de ella

"Serena"

la princesa casi brinco. Con sorpresa, ya que no lo había sentido llegar levanto la mirada, ojos plateados chocaron con ojos plateados y Diamante dio unos pasos atrás y no pudiendo creer lo que había visto, hablo despacio preguntando, queriendo conocer la respuestas a todas sus dudas.

"Serenety??"

Mudamente Serena asinti

"como paso esto?" la sorpresa evidente en su voz serena, Su Serena ya no princesa si no reina cuando habia pasado eso.

"cuando"

la cara de Serena se relajo y dirigio una suave sonrisa hacia Diamante este no pudo evitar notar un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. /que pasa contigo mi Serena, mi preciosa/

Endymión con curiosidad se movió hasta quedar a un lado y atras de Diamante /él pobre esta solo/ penso Endymion , solo habia querido dar balance a la situación con ese movimiento, digo la princesa y su enorme cortejo y diamante solo con su soledad/ ..........si como no y para que luego digan que los hombre no son chismosos. Como no queriendo Ziocite, Malaquite, Jedite, y Neflyte, a los que en adelante se les denominara como 'los chicos' siguieron su ejemplo y se acomodaron cerca de él / con las mismas intenciones leales y honorables claro.

"tenemos que hablar" Su voz clara se abrio paso por entre los murmullos de los arboles si ninguna dificultad.

Y de pronto los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no hubieran tenido que acercarse, que igual con el silencio que cubria al bosque se enterarian de todo /$& me hubiera quedado donde estaba, ahora me aguanto/ adivinen cual???? Cual no jajajaja.

Endymion no, se paralizo, su voz le recordaba a alguien y sin embargo estaba seguro que nunca habia escuchado una voz tan rica en matices. Y a su vez estaba seguro que la conocia-

"hum..... hummm" el silencio creció ninguno parecia dispuesto a hablar, Diamante se debatia entre el saber que ahora Serena ya no era solo la princesa, si no tambien la salvación de su gente /que digo en una situación así, amor escapate conmigo y que el universo se pudra a nuestros pies, que la guerra llegue hasta el ultimo rincón y ejerza su dominio / que hago, ahora ya no es solo la princesa..../

"que ha pasado, la ultima vez que hable con la reina de la Luna ....." Diamante parecia nervioso y sorprendido y poco dispuesto a continuar.

/termina ya, llévatela no creo que en plena guerra extrañen a su princesita y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo y quiza hasta se acabe la guerra cuando se casen y yo me libro de otra prometida, cero y van dos/

"la reina no eras tu..."

todos 'los chicos' levantaron la mirada hacia la que ellos conocían como princesa con sorpresa.

De repente la esperanza brillo en sus ojos "la diosa hablo, ahora puedes decidir tu destino, tu gobiernas, ven conmigo, nadie te pude obligar no creo que haya nadie en toda la vía láctea con mas poder que tu"

Su cara se torcio en un gesto de tristeza y /remordimiento/

el silencio se expandio e intensifico /

el sol escogio ese instante para abandonar la bobeda celeste con su manto rojizo a sus espaldas, y la oscuridad hizo notar su presencia en el recinto que aportaba el bosque.

"Diamante –su voz sonaba ahora clara plagada de tristeza- Sabes por que he sido elegido reina, he sido elegida por que a pesar de mis sentimientos, / en su mente aparecio la imagen de Endymion y no pudo evitar el reprocharse haber engañado a Diamante con el/ mi lealtad a mi reino ha sido mayor, ahora no solo no puedo abandonar a mi gente si no que tampoco quiero y ... su voz bajo un poco volviéndose mas grave... estoy dispuesta hacer hasta lo imposible para garantizar la seguridad de mi reino" Serena clavo su mirada en la de Diamante, que sintio encogerse ante la determinación que se leia en ellos.

"por eso vas a desechar nuestro amor, no te pido ahora que te marches conmigo – su voz sono triste e ironica—solo te pido que no te cases, para que cuando este guerra termine tu y yo podremos estar juntos, piénsalo quiza esa sea nuestra unica oportunidad de ser felices"

/como decirle que no solo la guerra se interponia entre ellos/

"Diamante, -- sus ojos sospechosamente humedos, él se merecia la verdad—aun si la guerra no se hubiera desatado nuestra relacion no podria continuar yo..... yo .... / Selene como es que le costaba tanto trabajo / por que él solo te mostro amor y tu lo engañaste/ Selene ayudame/ yo... ya no te amo como solia hacerlo – la princesa continuo hablando trémulamente-- yo ... no pudo continuar, el aura plateada alrededor de Diamante aumento de tamaño e intensidad hasta logara iluminar totalmente el claro la ira domiando por sobre la tristeza aunque parecia que estaba domiandose.

"Que tratas de decirme Serena, me diras quiza que es cierto lo que dice la pitonisa, dime es cierto lo que dice" a este punto su voz sonaba fuerte, su dolor aumentando la intensidad de sus emociones / dime que no, Serena dime que nunca me has engañado/

"yo... yo no se que dice la pitonisa Diamante" Valiente reina soy casi tiemblo, maldición Diamante no lo hagas mas difícil/

/una sonrisa ironica aprecio en sus labios/ sospechando la verdad al verla tan nerviosa/

"dejame que te informe de que la gran pitonisa de la Luna oscura me ha inormado que me engañas que tu supuesto amor hacia a mi, no ha logrado evitar que me engañes y sin embargo yo he dudado de todo /parecio calmarse y la volteo a ver con mirada suplicante/ yo se de tu lealtad, yo se de tu alma pura, se que no me engarias, verdad??

Serena se tenso, el momento de la verdad habia llegado, hubiera deseado con toda su alma que no pasara, atrás de ella podia sentir a sus guardianes tomando posiciones de defensa, como puedo evitar esto/

"Diamante he estado muy confundida en estos ultimos meses sin embargo, solo mi habilidad, para deshacerme de mis sentimientos me ha permitido llegar a ser lo que ahora soy ....

"maldición Serena / la furia de Diamante subio al darse cuenta que habia sido ignorada su pregunta su ahora volvio a brillar ahora mas intensamente/ solo contestame me engañaste o no"

la mirada de Serena se volvio dura, le debia explicaciones a Diamante por que después de todo lo habia engañado, pero como futura reina no podia dejarse intimidar por nadie. Su postura se tenso sus hombros se hicieron hacia atrás y su cabeza se mantuvo alta, mirando directamente a Diamante, desafiándole a gritarle nuevamente.

"te olvidas con quien hablas"

"intentas intimidareme princesa –sonrio irónicamente- puedo matarte en un segundo y lo sabes no es asi Serena" intencionadamente le llamaba princesa y Serena para nivelar sus situaciones.

No terminaban de salir las palabras de su boca cuando una a una barreras magicas rodearon a la reina mas cerca de ella una barrera azul, tan delgada como una radiografia mostraba copos de nieve circulando dentro de ella. Luego una barrera verde que sorprendentemente desprendia un olor a bosque, la tercera capa era una lamina de brillante fuego hipnotizante, moviéndose a su propio ritmo, la cuarta compuesta por una luz dorada todas se movieron al unísono expandiéndose mas para alejar a Diamante.

"con que eso tenemos, no te atreves a enfrentarte a mi sola mi reina—la furia iba en aumento/ como se atrevían a desafiarlo--- en su manos se materializo una espada de energía oscura contestame princesa me engañaste" mientras hablaba agito su espada una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces deshaciendo una por una las barreras hasta llegar a Serena su furia dándole la energia necesaria para derrotar las barreras, apuntando su punta contra su cuello, ella no se movio solo continuo mirándolo a la cara con orgullo, fijamente.

Con cada momento que pasaba Diamante perdia mas el control, y eso resulto evidente hasta para Endymion, que de pronto empezo a preocuparse por la seguridad de su prometida, que la parecer seguiria siéndolo. por lo tanto se acerco mas para protegerla si era necesario, y pido notar a cada uno de sus generales a su lado.

Diamante sonrio de lado de pronto divertido, "realmente eres un verdadero conejo de la luna" dijo con admiración.

Ziocite se inmovilizo el sabia la lengua de la luna y su mente habia realizado su traducion asi como del resto de la conversacio (que a el le habia parecido particularmente aburrida /quiza no le habia prestado tanto atención pensando en la princesa de azul/ en todo caso ... Usagi Tzukino/ no no podia ser.

La punta de la espada aun en su cuello "me has engaño o no" solto las palabras una por una dándoles enfasis

No puedo engañarlo mas

Mudamente la princesa asintió.

La furia cego a Diamante que de pronto sintio que no importaba si la mataba con tal de eliminar el dolor en su pecho / se habia burlado de él, lo habia engañado/ se paralizo

Endymion se acerco mas, parecia que todavía no la conocia y ya tendría que salvarla, ya que de la luna oscura bajo una rayo que mantenia alejada a su corte.

"con quien, dime quien se atrevio a tocar lo que es mio"

"Diamante, tranquilizate – Serena se encontraba inquieta nunca lo habia visto tan enojado--- si alguien tuvo la culpa soy yo"

"ha si ahora me vas a decir que el idiota no tenia idea de quien eras y a quien estabas prometida heeee"

Serena agacho la cabeza

"eso paso cierto," estaba vez no logro controlarse y lanzo un ataque directo contra la princesa que no se atrevia a atacarlo se sentia culpable por su estado y muy dentro de ella sentia que lo merecia.

Una gota de sangre salio de cuello y la espada de Diamante salio volando.

"no te atrevas a tocarla, Diamante tranquilizate no puedes atacarla es mi prometida, y tu la amas, no permitas que tu furia nuble tu jucio"

Endymion volteo a verla, pero solo pudo ver la capucha ya que ella bajo su mirada al suelo. No pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella, era evidente que, lo habia engaño, pero que no le deseaba ningun mal, y que se arrepentia de haberlo hecho. La admiro por admitir su verdad y esconderse tras su compromiso con él.

"Diamante quiza debimos de haber termina hace tiempo yo lo siento"

"Maldición Serena y pretendes que me quede asi nada mas—sus ojos plateados brillaron con lagrimas --- pretendes que me quede tan tranquilo pense que me amabas"

"lo se, y lo siento, no pude evitar mejor dicho no quize evitar lo que paso, pero no quiero engañarte mas por favor, perdoname"

"NO, No puedo no pudo Serena como te atreviste a engañarme, --sus ojos tomaron un tinte oscuro metalico, -- sabias que te amaba --- dentro de el la pitonisa comenzo a reir, mientras la imagen de Serena en su bola de crital se besaba con otro--- Lo besaste" termino gritando

envio un nuevo ataque y su espada golpeo contra la de Endymion que con trabajos logra sostenerse contra la energia oscura aofrtunamente el cristal dorado embebio de energia su espeda y ahora se encontraban mas parejos.

"no la defiendas Endymion, nunca crei ver el dia en que tu la defendieras"

"por que no despues de todo es mi prometida no crees Diamante, crees que dejaria que la mataras sin hacer nada"

sus espadas entre ellos brillando con la nergia que necesitaban para mantenerlas en esa posición

"en realidad crei que como no te caia bien no la defenderias y que estarias mas que dispuesto a deshacerte de ella ya que no quieres estar comprometido, pero quiza ya cambiaste de parecer y ahora si deseas quitármela nooo"

Serena se tenso, no Diamante no hables mas por favor

"Diamante tranquilozate, yo ni siquiera la conozco"

"claro que la conoces--- Endymion se puso rigido—no reconoces su voz, ella es verdaderamente el conejo de la luna preguntale aquien quieras --- dijo Diamante pasando su mirada por sobre los generales y posándose en Ziocite que se habia quedado rigido, el sabe de lo que hablo" dijo dirigiéndose a Ziocite.

--- Diamante empezo a buscar una salida poco a poco las guerreras de la luna habian logrado deshabilitar la barrera que las mantenia distante y Endymion habia probado ser mas fuerte de lo que habia pensado, no podria mantener su posición por mucho.

La distracción de Endymion que habia volteado a ver a Ziocite le dio tiempo, levanto su aura hasta sus limites mas altos, y volo dejando un reguero de luz y viento a sus espaldas haciendo volar e su huida la capa de la reina de la luna.

Endymion volteo a ver a Ziocite, la confusión evidente en su mirada /de que diablos habla diamante/ e intorrogo a este con la mirada.

Ziocite fijo sus ojos en los del principe y murmuro al mismo tiempo que en el claro una luz y vientos impresionantes hicieron presencia el riudo que sigui a la partida de Diamante puedieron haber ahogado sus palabras, sin embargo por una extraña combinación de los vientos estas llegaron claras a los oidos de Endymion al mismo tiempo que este por fin veia la cara de la reina de la Luna

"Usagi Tsukino" murmuro el viento contra sus oidos

la luz y el aire desaparecieron junto con Diamante dejando el claro en un profundo silencio.

sus profundos ojos azules miraron a los platas, la misma forma, pero no el mismo color, su pelo plata, en los mismos bombones de los que el se solia burlar, pero no del mismo color.

Ella no podia ser Usagi Tsukino, su mirada se desvio hacia el idiota de Seiya, el le habia dicho que un amigo de Diamante habia besado a su prometida, y luego le habia preguntado que si el se consideraba amigo del principe de la luna oscura.

El idiota sonreía irónico viéndole fijamente. Y lo supo

Ella es Usagi Tsukino, por eso los escalofrios cuando pasaron uno al lado del otro, por eso no podia de apartar su mirada de ella, pero ella lo habia engañado a él y a Diamante y habia Hacho que el tambien engañara a Diamante.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, nada de la dulzura de Usagi en ella, no habia nada en su mirada y hablo.

"Es hora ya de estar en el palacio Lunar"

y sin mas palabras se encamino hacia el, dejándolos a todos a tras.

Los tres hombre la seguían de cerca, con las cuatro princesas tras ellos y la ultima princesa de purpura cerrando la comitiva.

Y él en Shock

Malaquite subitamente comprendio , al saber quien era la princesa, las señas de la de verde, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la princesa en Naranja.

Ziocite. Se tenso subitamente y se nego a voltear hacia la princesa de azul seguro ya de quien estaba detrás de la capa.

Jedite, recordo el fuego en la tercera capa y sonrio, de nuevo estas aquí, y esta vez no escaparas.

Neflite, sintio un nudo en la gargante recordando la seña y que esta no lo habia incluido a él y se sintio fuera de lugar

Pero si ellos sabian ahora quienes eran las princesas, no se esperaban lo que todavía estaban por conocer.

A las sailor scouts de los planetas interiores por que debajos de las capas se encontraban, no las princensas de mercurio, venus, marte y Júpiter si no las guerreras con los poderes que les deban sus planetas.

Ok ahora si capitulo completo ha cambiado mucho en cuanto a como encontraba Endymion que ella es la princesa, pero siguió siendo en este capitulo.

Y no estaba muerta andaba de parranda

Y FELIZ 16 DE SEP VIVA MÉXICO CA.........


	20. complicaciones

La batalla por el amor

Tiempos oscuros 

Capitulo:

Titulo: complicaciones.

**chicamar.- **no actualize tan pronto como quiesieras pero si mas pronto de lo que esperabas noooo gracias. **Sandy0329** como que cortito no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta, pero es mi culpa poe que cuando tuve mucha inspiración me avente unos capitulotes. **Mer1** pues si se va a dar cuenta, y todo, hhhaa y aparte pues bueno le va a gustar mas Jedite. Jejejeje y ya no temueras si lo voy a terminas Algun año de estos jeje. **Cristhie **jeje tarde pero sin sueño y ahí va otro capitulo, en cuanto la trama todavía no se descubre algo importante espero te siga gustando. **Zafiro **como que una huija creias que andaba muerta, jejeje sorry sip me tarde mucho, pero no andaba muerta andaba de borracha jajajaj ganas tengo. **Dauluci Serv **jjajaja las señas de Lita era por lo del capitulo de la cocina en donde terminaron todos muy buenos amigos tomando y jugando baraja ella les decia que de nuevo, haaa y para que no te decepciones en este cap. Depuse de Serena y Darien de quien mas escribo es de Mina y Malakite. **Meri1 **sip todo se vuelve un enrollo y todavía no decido que tan malo va a a ser Diamante por eso no aparece en este cap. Por que el en realidad en bueno muy bueno jejejeje. Yo tampoco sabia como empezar las conversaciones y me sali por la tangente jejeje. **Lupita **jeje gracias que bueno que te gusto la historia auqneu en lo que viene si me voy a enfocar mas a los hermanos Kou y hey, es la primera vez que me escribes un review cierto, espero que no sea el ultimo y te siga gustando, tratare de que de nuevo sea mas alegre. **Chi **tratare de verdad, pero es que como vez que hace 4 semanas que ya tenia 4 hojas y las reepuestas a los reviews y se me perdieron me dio un coraje yo que por fin les iba a dar gusto ya que. **Selene (vidaamor) **lo siento tanto me vuelvo a quedar corta pero yo creo que todo lo que pides (y mas de Serena y Endymion estara en el proximo cap.y que bueno que te gusta, ya me esta dando miedo haber perido el toque (ya no se me ocurre nada gracioso,) intentare en este capitulo estra mas alegre dime si lo logro. **Jaz **si te entiendo si yo viera un fic que no actualizan por 1 año creeria lo mismo pero ya vez de repente revivo asi que manda reviews. **Angel **jejeje gracias, lo leas donde lo leas lo importante es que lo hagas y espero que seas mas reponsable que yo y actualices mas jejeje **Rosario **Hola estoy actualizando rapido teniendo en cuenta de que casi siempre me tardo mil años en actualizar, espero que te guste.

Tenia 4 hojas mas las repuestas a los reviews y la perdi jejejeje quiza esto hubiera estado actualizado hace como 3 semanas jajjaja

Bye

-----------------------------

Parada en medio del balcón, sus dos manos apoyadas en la barandilla, con la brisa de la media noche envolviéndola, resistiendo el frío estoicamente, Serena contemplaba su futuro y el futuro de la Luna y la Tierra que al parecer a partir de ahora irían juntos.

La noche había sido mas que incomoda, el camino al castillo silencioso y tenso, Endymion guiándoles de manera casi descortés, sin tener en cuenta que los pasos de las princesas no eran tan largos como los suyos. Camino a su ritmo sin importarle nada, cuando por fin llegaron al palacio de la Tierra no les quedo mas remedio que fingir una civilidad y cortesía que estaba mas que lejos del corazón de todos.

Después de presentarse a si misma y aceptar con condescendencia la sorpresa no ocultada de los reyes por ser reina, se inclino como se inclina ante iguales y al devolver el saludo tuvo que sonreír con malicia al darse cuenta de que Endymion tenia que realizar una reverencia ante ella, y lo vio.

Y no debió haberlo hecho.

Su mirada la mantuvo cautiva.

"padre madre ---hablo Endymion de repente, de la nada sin respetar el protocolo---- sabían ustedes que la REINA estuvo aquí durante el torneo, que participo?" hablo Endymion sin despegar su vista de Serena, quien comenzó a sentirse un poco (un poco ja) incomoda.

Los reyes se miraron entre si, sin saber a que venia todo eso. Al darse cuanta que no contestaban Endymion dirigió su penetrante mirada a sus padres "y bien"

"Claro hijo era obvio"

"ya veo" contesto Endymion regresando su mirada a Serena que en ese momento se dirigía a un lado del salón para que se presentaran los demás.

Y la siguió.

Serena debió haberlo esperado, ya que su lugar tenia que estar a un lado de su prometida, pero a pesar de que lo esperaba, no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo y de su mente ante su proximidad y para colmo el idiota se puso mas cerca de ella de lo estrictamente necesario, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza que emanaba de él, y la atraía, que la ponía nerviosa y quebraba su resolución de solo pensar en el bienestar de su gente.

Afuera en el balcón todavía podía sentir la reacción de su propia piel ante su cercanía, el calor en donde casi se rozaban.

Sacudio su cabeza no podia seguir asi, no era la unica que habia estado incomoda.

-todavía podía recordar la cara de los generales cuando se presentaron sus guardianes:

"Minako Aino --- inicio Mina al ser la líder de las guerreras de los planetas interiores --- princesa del planeta bendecido por la bella Venus, guardiana de su poder, guerrera del amor y la belleza, ----Lo curioso fue que esto no sorprendió a Malakite que por fin pudo achacar a algo su atracción por ella, ya que se negaba a reconocer su valia y ahora escuchándole prefirió pensar que lo había hechizado con los poderes dados a ella por Venus /vaya ya me habia procupado/------- y líder de las sailors scouts de los planetas interiores y de la guardia personal, de nuestra reina Serenety, soy la guerrera legendaria sailor Venus".

Al terminar Mina se encamino hasta colocarse a un lado de Serenety como le correspondía, pero haaa desgraciadamente a Serenety le tocaba estar al lado de Endymion y al lado de Endymion adivinen quien, sus miradas se cruzaron y el corazón le dio un vuelco, el hielo de sus ojos, le recordó aquella otra ocasión en que esos mismos ojos de color de la escarcha, la miraron con pasión, cuando la beso en el lago, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el beso y su cuerpo junto al suyo y no pudo evitar que la sangre circulara mas acumulándose en su cara en donde pudo sentir el calor y supo que se había sonrojado /idiota todavía te sonrojas después de cómo te trato/ observo como él levantaba una ceja entre divertido e indiferente, como leyendo sus pensamientos, luego pareció recordar que ella no era de su agrado y su seño de arrugo, dándole a su cara un aspecto huraño.

Mina vio como entre nubes y le pareció el hombre mas guapo del universo---Selene como puedo pensar en esto, cuando el obviamente esta enojado y ni siquiera se por que /claro que si lo sabes es obvio/ haaaa siiiii—sin idea--- /claro por que es un pen....../ haaaa/ y no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con su mente --- ella también frunció el seño, determinada a no dejarse intimidar.

Y a Malakite no le quedo mas remedio que reconocer que la encontraba totalmente irresistible ---maldición --- sus puños se cerraron y sus nudillo se pusieron blancos, tenia que mantener su resolución de no dejarse engañar de nuevo por Mina, de no creer de nuevo que él significaba algo para ella y luego encontrársela en los brazos de otro, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo, le atraía es verdad, eso no había cambiado pero si algo pasaba de nuevo, el estaría a cargo, su corazón ya no le pertenecería a nadie mas que a él.

Yaten se sonrio, siempre le había gustado la presentación de las sailors y en particular la de Mina, que no podia disimular el orgullo que sentía al ser la heredera de Venus.

Pero lo que paso a continuación no le gusta nadita. El idiota del general la hizo sonrojar con solo una mirada, su seño tambien se arrugo --- ya sabre que pasa, o que paso--- y con esto siguió obervando a Mina sin darse cuenta, que Malakite lo miraba a él, con el seño todavía mas fruncido si eso fuera posible.

----vaya asi que no soy el unico idiota heeee,---pero en lugar de tranquilizarlo el hecho de que no era el único (idiota claro)besto solo lo enojo mas. No es que el lo admitiera ante si o ante cualquier otra persona.

Serena mantenía una postura erguida tratando en vano de no notar la figura apostada a su lado, que a pesar de los pasos que le separaban la atrapaba atrayéndola como la luz a las polillas, se sentía a punto de perder su recién adquirida dignidad de reina.

Sus pensamientos cesaron al avanzar la princesa con la capucha roja y de reojo vio a Jedite que se había tensado visiblemente.

"Reisha Hino princesa heredera del belicoso Marte ---hablo Rei claro y fuerte, desafiando con su mirada a todos---- guerrera de luna, experta en armamento --- miro de reojo a Jedite, y no pudo entender como le habia gustado Endymion hasta que cambio su mirada a este y noto sus ojos azul oscuro y ahora si que se hizo un lió.---- guardiana del poder de mi planeta, soy la guerrera legendaria del fuego y la pasión sailor Marte.

Con paso seguro --- que por cierto le costo muco trabajo---se acomodo entre Malakite y Jedite, quien la ignoro por completo, como si no fuera nadie, el rojo de su aura se encendió Malakite y Jedite la vieron de reojo al notar un aumento de la temperatura en su dirección ----ja no que no tronabas pistolita---- Miro a Jedite con una indeferencia que no sentia y dirigió su vista al frente sin darle mas importancia, sonriendo ante su victoria.

No se pudo haber sentido mas tonto, a pesar de su resolución de ignorarla no lo logro y ahora ella era quien le daba la espalda (casi literalmente)

Humoph

Jedite volteo a todos lados a ver a quien le había parecido tan gracioso el numerito y se encontro a los tres hermanos Tou –eso creo, dijo Endymion noo, bahh sabe,---- bueno a ellos con las manos tapando sus bocas y las miradas vidriosas. Malditos.

Seiya se atrevio a verlo directamente a los ojos y casi reirse, volteo a ver a Rei por si ella alentaba ese comportamiento de los **hermanitos,** y su furia cayo por los suelos, y su corazon dejo de latir por un segundo, ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de nada viendo embobada a Endymion.

---ahora esta comprometida contigo, pero de verdad te ama tanto que dejo de amar a Diamante por ti, ---sus ojos se suavizaron a ver lo nerviosa que lucia Serena a su lado (todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarla Serenety) si, parece que si y tu la amas, ---recordó cuando los interrumpió (el beso jejeje) y él descubrió el engaño o mejor dicho omisión, no que fuera mejor una cosa que la otra, pero recordó el dolor que se reflejo en sus ojos, si. Si la amas o al menos la amabas, la podras perdonar, --- sus ojos se nublaron--- te podre olvidar.

La temperatura subio a su lado, --vaya habia olvidado que el también controla el fuego, lo vio con sopresa parecia enca...nijado, que le pasa.

Alex caminaba, apurado ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar a palacio, tenia que pedirle a los reyes acceso a la biblioteca tenia que saber lo que decian las profecias de la tierra y que tenian que ver con él, con Hotaru y con la princesa que habia escuchado se casaria con su principe, que dios habia despertado y si les ayudaria en la guerra que venia.

"Amyta Mizuno ---hablo con claridad y serenamente Amy--- princesa regente del planeta Mercurio ---miro directamente a Ziocite pidiéndole que la comprendiera, este solo endurecio su mirada ---no te merezco princesa cierto,---- sonrio con ironia,--- ya lo entendi---- guerrera legendaria de la sabiduría, soy la guardiana del hielo y la sabiduría de Mercurio.

Su tristeza, no paso desapercibida para Taiki----Amy dejame ayudarte cuentamente que te pasa. Amy lo miro y sonrio dulcemente

---y el si te merece,-- penso con rabia Ziocite al notar el intercambio de las miradas--- vaya y tu quien eres que si te mereces a una princesa. Ziocite bien conocido por su intelecto superior y su gran calma estuvo a punto de perderla en ese momento.

Serena brincaba de un pie a otro, tratando de ignorar a Endymion completamente, pero como hacerlo si su cuerpo te atrae hasta mas no poder, si su sola presencia descontrola sus hormonas y con solo estar a su lado queria besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento y solo mirarlo le recordaba que él la odiaba.

Y el tan campante.

"Leticia Kino, ---mirada franca, sin nubes oscureciendo sus ojos, miro a todos y les guiño un ojo conspiratorio a los generales SIP incluso a Neflite digo pobre ni parientes eran y ella toda enojada, ja como se iba a divertir y es que últimamente todas la chicas estaban tan pero tan requete serias que daban flojera tendría que buscarse otras diversiones, su sonrisa se ensancho--- princesa del tormentoso Júpiter, guardiana de su poder, guerrera legendaria del trueno y la naturaleza sailor Júpiter" – y con gran agilidad adopto la pose característica de su transformación, el salon completo contuvo la respiración ya que todo se oscureció y a su alrededor trazas de electricidad la rodeaban y aumentaban la belleza de esa poderosa amazona.

Y no pudieron mas que quedar decepcionados cuando todo acabo, aparte de que se dieron cuenta de que las demás pudieron haber hecho lo mismo y les quitaron el gusto de hacerlo.

Neflite se quedo callado, como es que no habia ido tras de ella. Sonrio sin poderlo evitar.

Los hermanos se adelantaron queriendo hacerle segunda a Lita y montaron su show concientes de que el asunto habia estado mas que incomodo para casi todos.

Somos los hermanos Kou, protectores de la princesa Kinmuntoto (ok, ya se que no se escribe asi pero como no se como se escribe pues ya que) actualmente --termino Yaten---

En misión de proteger a la nueva reina --- termino Taiki----

Y el imperio lunar --- sonrio Saiya--- al mismo tiempo que el salon quedo en la completa oscuridad y miles de estrellas aparecieron por todos lados.

Endymion y los generales voltearon los ojos y las chicas rieron ante el esfuerzo de sus amigos y lo tontos que se vieron y los miraron con dulzura, al notarlo ellos dejaron de poner los ojos en blanco y se pusieron serios una vez mas.

Los reyes sonrieron hacia falta.

Y todos se quedaron a la expectativa todavía no se presentaban todos, la princesa de púrpura profundo todavía faltaba y querian saber que mas se podia hacer, querian ver un nuevo truco.

O pobres si tan solo supieran que si ella hacia un truco la mayoría moriría ahí mismo de un infarto.

Se adelanto y todos contuvieron la respiración, ya nos les sorprendia el uniforme pequeñito que todas lucian, sin embargo cuando la capa cayo completamente, todos contuvieron la respiración como lo habia ocultado??, un enorme azadón que acababa muy por arriba de su cabeza superando con creces su corta estatura, sin necesidad de hacer ningun numerito o de simplemente hablar ya los tenia a todos temblando con su sola presencia.

Y hablo.

Quedamente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan hasta en el ultimo rincón del salon.

"Hotaru Tomoe --- princesa heredera de Saturno, guardiana de su poder --- su voz se volvio mas grave y todos temblaron inconscientemente --- guerrera legendaria de la muerte – y volvieron a temblar--- y la resurrección.

Calmadamente hizo su camino al lado de sus compañeras y todos respiraron con alivio por que no hizo ningun truco.

Alex

Hotaru volteo a todos lados /él está aquí /

Su mirada se oscurecio /todavía piensa que me puede detener/ amplio su aura todos temblaron sin saber bien por que, solo aquellos que conocían de magia pudieron determinar que de ella venia el poder y los generales supieron que si habia ganado por si misma, ahora solo se preguntaban como era que Serena duro tanto en su combate.

La noche acabo para alegría de todos. Habían sufrido la cena lo mejor que podían y lograron sacarle a los reyes un cuarto para poder realizar estrategias de guerra que servirían para el imperio lunar y al dirigirse a sus cuartos descubrieron con horror que la reina los acomodo en parejas y a Hotaru con Andrew (que se perdio la ceremonia, ya que últimamente no le hablaba muy bien a Endymion por el desastre de Beryl). Y a los chicos a ellos bueno los reyes confiaron que tenian buena orientación y los mandaron con la venia de Dios.

En la puerta del cuarto asignado a Serena, se paro Endymion en seco sin dar ninguna indicación y ella por poco choca quedando como testimonio de su casi colisión un poco elegante "eeeeeepppp" de la reina del imperio de plata.

Si su humor se lo hubiera permitido Endymion se reiria, pero lamentablemente al verla, la vio mas Usagi que nunca.

La miro directamente a los ojos atrapándola.

"por que"

la confusión reino en su cara, momentáneamente olvidando todo, menos su presencia y sin poder comprender que salia de esos labios que ella bien sabia lo rico que besan.

"no te hagas la tonta dime por que? Y no te atrevas a decir que no sabes de lo que hablo dime por que me engañaste"

Su corazon latio alocado, le importaba sip, si no por que estaria tan enojado, quiza todavía podian tener hummm una relacion... un noviazgo.... esposos? Ups se ruborizo.

"soy un tonto, ahora como vere a Diamante y no decirle que YO su amigo fue la causa de la ruptura de su novia con él, ahora si que me la hiciste buena Usagi" –se negaba a llamarla de otra manera ella era su Usagi.

Maldición asi que no te importo mas que un pepino noo, "eres un vanidoso Endymion el mundo no se revuelve a tu alrededor, como sabes que tu fuiste la causa, ---- ooo el coraje no es buen compañero ni te hace mas inteligente / ---- y? tenia que estar tan cerca como para alterar su pulso, lo esta haciendo a propósito lo sé --- pudo haber sido cualquiera y tu solo un pretexto"

Endymion se tenso y sin embargo se negaba a dejarse ganar asi que se acerco mas y noto con satisfacción que ella no era tan indiferente a él como pretendia.

"haa y por eso aceptaste tan rapido el matrimonio, ahora eres reina te puedes safar de el y no lo haces" no tenia forma de saber eso, pero no le importaba.

"idiota como te atreves --- y de nuevo Endymion vio a Usagi en lugar de a esta ho gran reina del imperio lunar--- ahora yo ya no tengo quien decida por mi es cierto, pero antes de eso se tomo la decisión de este matrimonio y aparte ----su voz bajo un poco,--- no puedo dejar que mi pueblo sufra por mi falta de control sobre mis sentimientos --- su voz se volvio seria fria y a Endymion le costo reconocer a Usagi en ella--- Este matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos por ti o por Diamante, -----/aunque de todo corazon desearia que fuera una decisión de los dos / ja si, como si Endymion quisiera casarte contigo después de lo que paso/ cállate / -- su pecho se volvió pesado y de repente le costo trabajo respirar----- lo hago por que la tierra es un buen aliado en estos tiempo de guerra.

Levanto la cabeza para que sus ojos quedaran a nivel de los de Endymion.

"buenas noches príncipe Endymion"

y entro a su cuarto sin mas, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, y temiendo /miedo ridículo/ hizo mofa de si misma/ que el pudiera ver atreves de la puerta, espero hasta que sus pasos se alejaran por el pasillo, para que sus sentimientos afloraran en miles gotas.

Horas después sin poder dormir se encontraba en su balcon, la brisa de media noche jugando con su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, la luz de luna revoloteando en su figura y se dejo envolver por su poder, el poder de Selene, aun recordaba el día en que se convirtió en reina y sonrió con tristeza, en verdad tendría la fortaleza suficiente para ver por su pueblo antes que por sus sentimientos por Endymion, una gota de rocío se concentro en su ojo derecho y resbalo por su mejilla que otra cosa podría ser.

Bajo la mirada, pasando su vista empañada por los jardines del palacio terrestre, su nuevo hogar, al menos por un tiempo, se paralizo, directamente debajo de ella se encontraba Endymion fija su atención en ella, como no lo había notado antes, cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola, parecia confundido por algo, pero ella no tenia ganas de averiguar el por que, entro a su cuarto y espero el amanecer.

"ok hum luego encuentro mi cuarto tengo que hablar con Rei" murmuro Seiya al tiempo que dejaba a sus hermanos en el pasillo.

"yo tengo cosas que hacer antes, adios" el siempre cortes Yaten hablo (jajajajajajaja)

Taiki se encogió de hombros y doblo a su derecha, donde de seguro no estaba su cuarto, odiaba dar explicaciones afortunadamente casi nunca tenia que hacerlo al ser sus hermanos bastante mas desesperados que él, sonrio--- tontos.—penso con cariño, hey eran tontos pero no dejaban de ser sus hermanos----

Amy y Ziocite envueltos en un incomodo silencio llegaban a su destino, Ziocite se paro en seco ahí recargado en la puerta estaba el tipo ese, el alto (de los hermanos al menos) de los hermanos --- que hace él /bastante despectivamente el, **él**/ aquí----

"Amy – su voz sono grave y fuerte --- tenemos que hablar, si nos disculpa general....."---nadie le respondio su muda pregunta, Ziocite se dio la vuelta y tomo rumbo opuesto a su propio cuarto, dejando a su paso petalos de rosas que caian de la nada, y al tocar suelo no eran mas que dagas, mudos testigos de su furia contenida.

"Taiki que pasa"

"eso quisiera saber yo Amy, que pasa, por que ya no me buscas para jugar ajedrez o para repasar la historia de Mercurio la Luna o mi planeta, que pasa contigo por que no me lo dices ---empezo a reprochar Taiki herido por la mirada de Amy que no se había apartado del genral mientras se perdía por el pasillo con esos ridículos pétalos de rosas a su alrededor. Ridículo ---- dime que pasa Amy por favor" hablo ya ahora mas dulcemente, no podía arriesgarse a perderla sin ni siquiera empezar a ganársela es verdad habian sido mejores amigos, pero hacia años que no se veian.

"podemos hablar mañana, estoy cansada"

una sonrisa forzada aparecio en sus labios "de acuerdo pero por favor confia en mi para son los amigos no lo crees"

Amy sonrio y entro tranquilamente a su cuarto.

"vaya tu platica me impacta y me sobrecoge si pudieras hablar mas y mas rapido ganarias una medalla de oro"

el comentario solo logro que el silencioso Malakite levantara una ceja y la viera no muy divertido ni dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

"mira, no me soportas – el asintió y ella se enojo mas, no ocupaba confirmación, pero por el bien de la hilaridad de su discurso continuo..---- no te soporto --- se confirmo asi misma asintiendo, asi que se perdio la llama de enojo que brillo en los ojos del estoico Malakite, lo que fue una lastima, ella que tanto quería provocar un emoción en él--- asi que mejor dejemos esto por la paz y nos separamos de aquí en adelante, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar mi camino sin tu ayuda"

"no lo dudo gran lider de las guerreras legendarias"

estaba segura que lo dijo con burla, podria apostar su cabellera a que asi era, pero el maldito podia enmascarar tan bien sus emociones que ni siquiera podia reclamarle, por que simplemente fingiria que era un cumplido y lo habia dicho sin ningun cambio en su voz argggg como lo adiaba.

"adios pues" y con pasos largos se alejo, del ser mas insufrible del planeta, no sin antes escucharlo suspirar de alivio. Su animo cayo, pero no ella y camino mas rapido.

Malakite se quedo parado, no podia ni hablar, todo el camino se la paso conteniendo las ganas de besarla y de tocarla, fue un alivio para él, el momento que ella eligio que se separaran no sabria cuanto mas podria aguantar.

Se dio media vuelta y se encamino a donde no estaba su cuarto.

"chist, chist", Mina volteo a todos lados y a lo lejos distinguio una figura de cabello rubio oscuro y unos ojos miel, sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrio con gusto.

"Andrew"

"jajajajajs hola que gusto verte Mina, tenia muchas ganas de verte, como has estado _princesa heeee"_ rio con ganas y burla usando su titulo, en son de mofa, ya no has llorado cierto – se referia a ese dia en que ambos se habian confiado sus secretos, y habian decidido quedar como amigos (después de un beso bello y que habia decidido el rumbo de ambos como solo amigos)

"no, ----mintió ella, no queriendo preocuparlo--- ya no"

el sonrió dulcemente leyendo fácilmente su mentira, pero sin presionarla mas te acompaño a tu cuarto necesito tu ayuda"

"Rita" adivino Mina

"claro"

"Mina" ambos se sobresaltaron no esperando una tercera voz, Mina de pronto temio que fuera Malakite, pero pronto reconocio la voz, recargado en la puerta de Mina (hum de quien sera hermano) se encontraba Yaten.

"si Yaten"

"Tenemos que hablar" Mina fruncio el ceño, adoraba a Yaten, de hecho el habia sido su primer amor ( de colegiala de niña como quieran pero fue su primer amor) pero eso no le daba derecho a ordenarle nada.

Lo volteo a ver de arriba abajo y contesto tranquilamente.

"lo siento pero Andrew y yo, tenemos cosas urgentes que tratar"

Ho si las miradas pudieran matar Andrew ya seria caquita, Yaten lo miro y sin mas se alejo, al menos ya sabia a quien culpar por la reciente conducta de Mina, asi que este tonto es el culpable y yo creyendo que era el general ese plateadito.

"muy bien Mina espero verte mañana en la mañana" lo dijo tan dulcmente que Mina solo asintió y jalando a Andrew entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"vaya si no me salvas me come, que le pasa a ese" pregunto Andrew

"nada es solo que he estado un poco triste sabes y él es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo noto"

Andrew se quedo un rato pensativo "Malakite" dijo en voz baja.

Y los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lagrimas.

Jedite, hablaba y hablaba tratando de dar la impresión del perfecto anfitrion indiferente a su huésped, y ya tenia mas que harta a Rei, que en los ultimos minutos habia empezado a formar pequeñas llamitas en cada uno de sus dedos, solo lo salvaba el hecho de que el muy idiota era guapo ni como dudarlo, cabello corto cayéndole por la frente y tapando sus ojos parcialmente, sus ojos zafiro brillando ante la idiotes de sus palabras, parecia que contaba chistes de los que se reia el mismo.

"callate" esto fue dicho bajito pero con tanta fuerza que llamo la atención del general y para su fortuna detuvo su boca, por que una sola palabra mas y seria general rostizado.

Jedite la miro con sorpresa y silenciosamente se acerco a ella todo lo que la barrera de sus cuerpos le permitia. Rei brinco, maldito se sentia tan rico tenerlo tan pegado y el se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba paso un siglo antes de que cualquiera de ellos se atreviera a interrumpir el momento.

"te pongo nerviosa princesa"

ho ho "ja ni que fueras SEIYA" termino gritando, aunque pretendía decir algo totalmente distinto, se habia olvidado que lo veria en su cuarto y al verlo se sorprendio, aunque no fue la unica. Jedite se paro cuan alto era y adopto una postura marcial.

Rei corrio hacia el y lo beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de boca. Jedite se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al camino que no dirigia a su cuarto.

"jajajajajajajajajaja hip"

"jajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajja SMACK" una tremenda cachetada cayo la risa histérica de Seiya, "upppssss perdon que sensible jajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaajjajajajajaj" pero no por mucho tiempo.

Ante su imposibilidad de hacer algo util estando atrapado en la risa Seiya se dejo arrastrar al cuarto de Rei.

"jajajaj yo que crei que te iba ayudar a darle celos a Endymion, ya veo que cambiaste de blanco heeee Rei"

"callate idiota, el rubiecito ese ni me interesa"

Seiya estallo en risas "jajajajajjajajajajajajajjaja" a si, --- dijo maliciosamente --- yo tenia rato ahí sabes, y no parecia que te quisieras separa de él para nada"

"hump" fue lo unico que le quedo por contestar a Rei.

Y para esto y para que ustedes no se confundan, no me olvide de Hotaru ella simplemente fue llevada rapidamente a su cuarto por Andrew, y se durmió. Con el peso del mundo a sus espaldas.

Lita ya llevaba rato pensando lo invitaba o no, No queria invitarlo después de todo aunque no tenia por que le guardaba un poco de resentimiento, pero por otro lado, sin su ayuda como iba a averiguar su camino a la cocina, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que choco contra Neflite cuando el se paro abruptamente --- Selene él si que hace ejercicio--- mañosamente e inocentemente /se puede ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo/ sip/ levanto las manos para recuperar el equilibrio y pudo sentirlo debajo del uniforme su pecho musculoso y se sonrojo.

Y eso la decidio lo invitaria, "Neflite"

Este volteo rapidamente, era la primera vez que le dirigia la palabra, me llevas a la cocina Neflite la miro perplejo "hum" Lita suspiro "cual es el camino" no habia terminado de señalar el camino cuano ya lita lo arrastraba tras de si.

la oscuridad envolvia la nave que pasaba en ese momento por Saturno, les habia aconsejado no atacar, pero le hicieron caso, jajajajajaja en cierta manera le daba gusto que conocieran su poder, el poder de su gente, que aun sin su princesa era capaz de cuidar por si mismo.

Su alta figura, en purpura observaba complacido la muerte de los youmas que se habian atrevido a invadir su planeta. Su cabello negro de reflejos violetas, se mivio al son de su risa, y sus hermosos ojos purpuras brillaron ante el despliegue de poder, de su poder.

Miles de hordas desembarcaron en Saturno, la pitonisa a sabiendas que la guerrera protectora del palneta no estaba ahí, creyo poder ganar sin la ayuda de Marius que estaba imposibilitado para atacar su planeta natal.

La batalla duro solo unas horas en donde cada un de los saturnianos lucho, niños con el increíble poder de una muerte dolorosa para dar a sus adversario, salieron de sus casas y la pitonisa temio el poder de los saturnianos, y la pitonisa sospecho, Marius de verdad eres mi súbdito???. Y la pitonisa revaloro sus opciones, le convenía encontrarse con la princesa de ese terrible planeta. Le convenia seguir confiando en Marius, que tanto poder le escondia este, estaba segura de que le escondia poder, si cada uno de los ciudadanos podia hacer lo que les vio hacer, de que eres capaz tu Marius de que era capaz la princesa de saturno, quiza debia de dejar que ellos se enfrenten y quitarse el problema de las manos.

Marius reia con gusto, por fin se acercaba el momento de la verdad, podia adivinar el pensamiento de la pitonisa desde el inicio el sabia su destino, él lucharía contra Hotaru.

Las lagrimas se unieron a su risa. Su preciosa Hotaru.

La oscuridad no la alcanzaria se aseguraría de ello, mataria a quien se pusiera en su camino, mataria a quien interfiriera en el camino del faraón, por que si él Marius fallaba, nada ni nadie podria salvar a Hotaru.

Beryl corria frenetica por el castillo, la princesita que se casaria con Endymion llego el dia anterior, podia entender ahora el por que la reina, la llevo a otro lado, pero volvio rapido le tendría que decir a la princesita que ella no era bienvenida, que era a Beryl a quien Endymion ama. Se obsesiono con él, últimamente ya no le importaba si era principe o no solo le importaba estar a su lado, es mas si Endymion la dejaba podia ser su concubina, que al cabo que ella, y habia visto a la princesita esa y no era mas que una niña, dudaba que Endymion quisiera consumar su matrimonio con ella.

Y la encontró, parada en medio del jardín de las rosas /como se atrevia a estar en el jardín favorito de su amado Endymion.

"hey tu" le hablo alto y rudamente, sin notar que no muy lejos Endymion se encontraba semiescondido observando a Serena desde que esta llego a su jardín.

Serena se volteo, Beryl casi temblo habia algo diferente en ella, no era la misma niña rubia del torneo (sip a ella le habia dicho la reina) y la miro de arriba a bajo.

"no sabes dirigirte a la nobleza" hablo con tono helado, no le gusto como le hablo esa tipa.

"ja ---Beryl se mofo--- yo tambien soy una princesa" -----(mentira, mentira) Serena rio ironica leyendo la mentira en Beril ----

"**aunque **eso fuera cierto, princesita --- se burlo Serena /últimamente andaba de humor de perros/ yo soy la reina del milenio de plata y futura reina de tu planeta tambien asi que como veras --- se sonrio de lado ---- no somos iguales"

"tonta solo vas a ser reina por que lo permiti, Endymion me ama ---Endymion que estaba escondido todavía temblo ante tal mentira ---- y solo acepto este matrimonio por que yo le dije que seria lo mejor ---- aja si como no, volvio a temblar ----pero ni te creas que el te quiere, el sera muy desgraciado y de seguro te va a culpar por que no se pudo casar conmigo, ya me lo habia pedido sabes --- Dios si no fuera ella, en este momento le besaria los pies agradecido por que me libro de ti----

Serena se puso pálida, no queria creer que Endymion se pudiera enamorar de una criatura tan infame, pero por que no. Aunque la pregunta es por que me afecta esto él y yo no tenemos nada que ver, él.....yo.....maldición, por un instante su cara amenazo con reflejar su vulnerabilidad, pero se nego a que Beryl la viera y giro su cabeza, sin querer dándole una vista perfecta a Endymion de sus emociones y de pronto perdio la batalla, y sus ojos se llenaron de lluvia y se volvieron azules y su cara se contorsiono en un intento por no dejar caer las lagrimas y su estatura se menguo y su cabello se volvio dorado sol.

Y se alejo de Beryl, ella que creia que ya nada le iba hacer daño, se encamino derecho a donde un asombrado Endymion la esperaba.

"Usagi" la tomaron del brazo y reconocio la voz

acabe

si cortito lo se todo mundo me dice que siempre son cortitos los capitulos pero hey a mi no me parecen tanto bye espero que les guste.


	21. Diamante

La batalla por el amor

Tiempos oscuros 

Capitulo: 20 o 21

Titulo: La negra noche

La negra noche tendió su manto, surgió la niebla murió la luz.

(no se el nombre del compositor pero la cantaba Pedro Vargas)

**Rosario:** muchas gracias por dejar tu review, de verdad no prometo nada pero al menos tratare de tener un capitulo cada mes. **Cristhie:** Hola y que bueno que te guste, y ojala que me llegue la inspiración para escribir y escribir y hacer capitulos como los que les gustan LARGOS **Silver moonlight-81: **hi, que mala pata lo de tu tobillo, espero que ya estes completamente recuperada "cuídate mucho" para que te recuperes bien y pronto. **Meri1:** ja me has hecho la pregunta del millon y contesto claro que si, pero no te digo cuando, asi me dijeron a mi y por eso vivo penando (jajaja conoces la canción eres Mexicana) **Selene Vidaamor:** jejeje me tarde en actualizar pero mira al menos quiero que salga antes de navidad para que sea un pequeño regalo que te parece. **Mer1:** si todo es por el sufrimiento pero no has pensado en que va a pasar, Serena tiene que ser reina y estar unida al eclipse menor (jejjee lee de nuevo la profecía) y sip todo es por pena y ya veras a todo el mundo como se portan. **Angel:** jeje sip cuando leo también soy impaciente me gustaria dejar mis estudios y nada mas dedicarme a leer y a escribir pero no puedo haaaaa no importa tratare de actulizar mas rapido. **Lupita:** sabes yo estoy particularmente orgullosa del capitulo de la cocina, y tambien siempre crei que el de Mina-Malakite era bueno pero el otro dia lo lei y siento que le falta algo. **Anisza:** jajajajaja soy vieja y desde que salio (México no recuerdo año) me gusta, y soy mundialmente conocida (jajaj hablando de megalómanos) por no terminar el fic de venganza, entra a mi profile y lo veras ha y tengo otro de Hotaru. **Perla:** no te preocupes de verdad me da mucho gusto que tuvieras la intención, pero es mucho mas importante que estes bien en tu trabajo te deseo mucha suerte, por otro lado, jajaj que bueno que te gustaron, tarde tanto en actualizar por que no queria que esos capítulos salieran chafas gracias. **Chicamar:** hi, claro que lo dejo en lo mas emocionante, si no, quien quisiera seguir leyendo jajjajaj y venganza estara lista tan pronto me destrabe (espero pronto jajajajaja) **Daulaci: **claro que habrá batalla una gran batalla, y lo que mas me gusta en este mundo son los triángulos amorosos jajajaja soy malvada, y habrá mucho de todos en adelante aunque me parece que ya voy a enfocarme mas en Serena y Endymion (los tengo un poquito abandonados) **Smcg2:** jejeje gracias espero seguir y ya terminar de una buena vez. **Dianazul** que bueno que te gusto y como es que lo leiste, que te llamo la atención (pura curiosidad) **Nadiana **jajajaja mentira que difamadora eres yo no me tardo tanto jajajajajajajajajajaja tengo como 2 años y nomas no termino hojala que me den mas ganas de escribir para no dejarlos a medias

Continúen leyendo

si quieren dejar su correo les puedo avisar cuando suba los capítulos

Serena se puso pálida, no queria creer que Endymion se pudiera enamorar de una criatura tan infame, pero por que no. Aunque la pregunta es por que me afecta esto él y yo no tenemos nada que ver, él.....yo.....maldición, por un instante su cara amenazo con reflejar su vulnerabilidad, pero se nego a que Beryl la viera y giro su cabeza, sin querer dándole una vista perfecta a Endymion de sus emociones y de pronto perdio la batalla, y sus ojos se llenaron de lluvia y se volvieron azules y su cara se contorsiono en un intento por no dejar caer las lagrimas y su estatura se menguo y su cabello se volvio dorado sol.

Y se alejo de Beryl, ella que creia que ya nada le iba hacer daño, se encamino derecho a donde un asombrado Endymion la esperaba.

"Usagi" la tomaron del brazo y reconocio la voz

Lita arrastro a Neflite por todo el castillo parándose brevemente en cada encrucijada, solo dándole tiempo a que Neflite le señalara el camino correcto. Y llego y no pudo mas que sorprenderse, no esperaba eso, ahí en medio estaba todos los generales, y bueno claro que ella esperaban que estuvieran ahí, al fin y al cabo ella los habia invitado, pero lo que no esperaba era que todos estuvieran como la ultima vez con las caras largas y pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

/Y ahora que/

Se paro en seco y el cuerpo de Neflite choco contra el suyo /-¿lo habrá hecho a propósito??-nunca lo sabremos/ haciéndola perder el equilibrio, ya estaba contando los milisegundos hasta su encuentro con el suelo, cuando dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por detrás y de manera instintiva la pegaron a un cuerpo grande y la parecer /si bueno ya habiamos aclarado eso cuando lo toco disimuladamente/ bastante fuerte.

Se ruborizo /maldición toda mi sangre esta concentrada en mi cabeza puedo jurarlo/ sus ojos se abrieron y miro a su alrededor donde los generales habían dejado atrás sus caras de miseria para mirarla con burla.

/genial al menos alguien se divierte a mis costillas/

ok tiempo de analizae mi vida y mejor (la autora es muy floja y no quiere poner el análisis de mi vida) el de los últimos segundos y va a asi. Recuento:

1 .- un par de ojos plata oscuros que la miraban tratando en vano de ocultar su diversión y al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener una cara estoica, para no perder su dignidad. Lo que resultaba en una cara terriblemente contorsionada en la inmovilidad.

2.- un par de ojos verdes que la miraban total y descaradamente con burla brillando en ellos, no lo quería ocultar y no lo iba a hacer, incluso se atrevió a cerrarle un ojo como si fueran cómplices o algo. Arggg estaba segura que su sangre todavía se concentro mas en su cara.

3.- un par de ojos azules que la miraban con simpatía y risa y que tuvo la gentileza de hablarle para romper con el silencio que ya era bastante largo como para resultar comodo...

"Lita ven siéntate con nosotros—hizo una seña con la mano señalando las sillas de la mesa en la que ya estaban varias botellas y una baraja --- quieres jugar póquer"

"solo si juego contigo" y rio recordando a los generales haciendo un estriper involuntario al ir perdiendo jajajajajaja, al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia delante pero los brazos de Neflite todavía estaban alrededor de su cintura y la detuvieron y todavía la acercaron mas a él...../hooooo dios podia estar mas roja./

si si si podía y lo acababa de comprobar, su cara ardía y estaba segura era mas roja que una esfera de navidad.

Giro su cabeza para voltear a verlo, el la miraba fijamente y como perdido, al encontrarse su miradas el inmediatamente la soltó.

"lo siento" dijo

jajajajajajajajajjajajajaja

ajajajajajajajaja

y al soltarla la inercia la aventó al suelo (gracias a Selene por sus entrenamientos de guerrera) pero logro trastabillar agachada hasta la mesa en donde los generales todavía rieron mas.

"haaaaa haaaaa haaaa hiiiii" y se paró cuan alta era tratando de parecer amenazadora pero..... fallo.

jajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajaj

Lita no sabia si los mataba o que, aunque tenia la fuerte sospechaba de que se quedaría con el o que, así que contando hasta diez y tras varias respiraciones fuertes, se calmo.

"Vaya asi que nos volvemos a ver, aunque uno de nosotros no esta en las mismas circunstancias" hablo Jedite y fijo su mirada en ella descaradamente y Malakite y Ziocite también la miraron picarescamente haciendo muy claro a que se referían, ya que ahora no todos estaba fregados.

y les volvió a ganar la risa y esta vez Lita se unió a ellos dejando a Neflite papando moscas.

una hora, tres botellas y cuatro partidas perdidas después, Jedite no pudo contener su curiosidad. Durante decadas le habian contado leyendas que no eran mas que eso LEYENDAS de guerreras que contenian en sus cuerpos el poder de planetas completos, pero será cierto quiza solo era una exageración ---Dios sabe que la mayoría de las leyendas han sido exageradas asi que por que esta no, aunque si fuera cierta por que no lo dijeron desde el inicio.

"Lita"

"hum" fue la fantásticamente sofisticada respuesta de Lita que se preparaba a ganar (con Ziocite Claro) su quinta partida.

Jedite lo noto y dándose cuenta de que Lita no lo pelaba dudo, pero solo un segundo de entre su embotado cerebro (hey 1 botella de tequila) logro pensar que no solo saciaria su curiosidad si no que ademas la distraería y quiza le pudieran ganar.

"de verdad son tan poderosas como dicen las leyendas"

"huh --- Lita confusa se rasco por la nuca sin saber que contestar / de repente se puso seria --- depende de que leyendas hables existen muchas corriendo por ahí que hablan de nosotras y aparte, siempre hemos existido y nuestros planetas nos brindan su poder, saben ustedes lo impresionante que es, ---- Lita sonaba entusiasmada, se notaba lo feliz que la hacia el ser una guerrera---- el que, todo un planeta descargue su poder en ti, sentir tu cuerpo llenarse de los relámpagos de Júpiter, la naturaleza de tu un planeta respaldándote, el poder de un dios a tu control, es totalmente increíble cambia tu cuerpo cambia tu percepción de las cosas te vuelves mas sensible y la fuente inagotable de energia almacenada esta abierta y al alcanze de tus manos, cuando somos guerreras eso pasa ---sus ojos brillaron--- no se a que te refieras o que quieras saber pero......"

"por lo que he visto de ustedes en las peleas... pues bueno" --- como decirlo sin ofenderlos.

"somos unos insectos" termino Ziocite medio leyéndole el pensamiento. Lita agacho la cabeza avergonzada por el tan siquiera pensar asi de ellos.

El silencio reino y nada dijo nada eventualmente se reinicio la conversación hablando cada uno de los temas que y sin hablar nada importante sin decir en realidad lo que tenian en la cabeza.

El primero en irse fue Malakite, que de repente recordo que estaban en guerra por que ahora que la alianza tierra-luna era real, la luna oscura habia mandado un mensaje bastante explicito sobre lo que les esperaba por unirse al "bando perdedor" y aunque en realidad no creia que fueran muy fuertes /digo alguien podia ser mas fuerte que ellos mismos-lo dudaba/ pero mas valia estar preparados.

Y los demas se quedaron hasta el amanecer quiza el nuevo dia les trajera buenas noticias.

Endymion llevaba bastante tiempo en las sombras de los arbustos observando Usagi, si, Usagi se negaba a llamarla por otro nombre que no fuera por el que la conoció, y se nagaba a creer que ella era la famosa prometida de Diamante aun rcordaba cuando Diamante se deshacía en elogios para con su princesita, lo bella, (su cabeza asentia por mas que el no queria estar de acuerdo) y gentil (bah donde queda lo gentil en alguien que engaña a su promotido / aunque debia reconocer que se necesito de valor para decirle a Diamante la verdad y no solo esconder tras su compromiso con él / y que va a pasar cuando se entere que lo engaño con él, al que le tenia confianza arrrggghhhh --- donde me metiste Usagi --- y aun así, levanto su mirada ya hace largo tiempo perdida en la espesura del pasto --- y la vio en el jardín parecia tan sola y delicada a pesar de su postura de reina se veía triste, /por mi/ eso deseo / o por Diamante.

Y llego Beryl y dijo toda esa sarta de idioteces y la vio sufrir y la vio cambiar a Usagi a su Usagi.

Y no se pudo contener mas.

Justo cuando Usagi planeaba su huida la detuvo del brazo y solo pudo pronunciar una sola palabra

"Usagi"

pudo sentir como ella temblaba como una hoja al contacto de su mano en el brazo y se sintio satisfecho pero no por mucho tiempo, por que Usagi fijo su mira en él, y /que esta pasando/

Su mirada fija en él temblaba, /como/ todo rastro de sufrimiento borrado de su expresión, pero habia algo raro, sus ojos no dejaban de cambiar de azules a plata, le miro el cabello que seguia siendo el bello dorado de siempre, pero sus ojos seguían igual, cambiando mientras su cara se mantenía impasible, por fin después de lo que parecio el silencio del fin del mundo hablo.

"Endymion, ...... ----volteo a ver en donde su mano la sujetaba por el brazo y sin delicadeza se safo --- se te ofrece algo" hablo con helada cortesía, mientras el plata ganaba terreno al azul y Endymion se perdia en el análisis de sus hermosos ojos.

"Endymion" grito Serenety ya desesperada por que la soltara podia sentir su calida mano y lo peor era que de donde la tocaba se extendia la calidez hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo.

Endymion parecio despertar y parpadeando un poco, pregunto bastante hu hum como dieremos........ tontamente.

"si??"

"hay alguna razon por la que desees hablar conmigo"

y Endymion recordó, recordó a Beryl y recordó la cara de Usagi, y recordó el por que la detuvo. Y se aclaro la garganta mientras se paraba derecho y se acercaba a ella un poco mas. Y no supo si sonreír o enfurecerse cuando ella e retiro.

"yo solo .... sabes..../no sabia que decir/ quiero aclararte...que.... / se armo de valor/ que lo que dijo Beryl ......."

Serena sentia que se moría de vergüenza, la había visto maldición como se habrá burlado de ella, mientras esa arpía le contaba la verdad, y sin embargo preferia no saber, preferia seguir igual y no queria que él, le confirmara sus sospechas.

"basta no tengo tiempo para oirte ademas lo que diga Beryl... /sonrio cínicamente para darle énfasis a sus palabras/ me tiene sin cuidado"

Endymion levanto la mirada, la mirada que no se habia dado cuenta que habia depositado (de nuevo) en el suelo. Y su mirada se oscurecio. Asi que no le importaba, /su corazon le gritaba que era mentira el mismo la habia visto sufrir y cambiar ¿por que habia cambiado? Pero y ahora con esos enormes ojos plateados que lo miraban fijamente y se burlaban de él. Asi pues lo intente.

Y su semblante cambio, y su estatura aumento.

Usagi logro percibir los sutiles cambios operados en Endymion y no supo como inteprertarlos.

Endymion sonrio de lado imitando a Usagi, y la miro fijamente. Sin decir palabra giro sobre sus talones y se dirigio a palacio tenia una guerra que pelear y dejarse de andar con tonterías.

Marius elevo su copa, que contenia vino tinto atravez del cual apreciaba la foto, la unica foto de su adorada hermana pronto atacaria él, la tierra y la luna oscura al imperio lunar. Deberia de sentirse feliz, pero no lo lograba, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, la pitonisa ya no se fiaba de él, y la dama nueve estaba cada vez mas cerca.

La copa se rompio, derramando cristales que en la luz brillaban con mas fuerza que nunca iluminando su rostro, contraido por la tensión.

Diamante se mecia de un lado a otro, que hacer, que hacer, la pitonisa esperaba que en cuanto se diera cuenta de la verdad estaria de su lado y cuando esto no sucedió /Diamante se nego a cooperar en la lucha contra el imperio Lunar/ la pitonisa lanzo un hechizo en su contra, pero Diamante tenia mas poder del que ella imaginaba y tenia mas de 12hrs resistiéndolo y no podia mas, que hacer que hacer, doblegarse a su voluntad o que mas, o sufrir por la traicion, el sufrimiento que le esperaba si se resistía al influjo de la pitonisa, hrs y horas de sufrimiento por Serena, no la atacaría por que no podia odiarla, aun se sentía culpable por haber intentado atacarla el dia que se vieron en la tierra. Y aun sintiéndose culpable recordo recordo a Serena diciéndole que era cierto, y vio entre a nubes a la pitonisa y a la bola de cristal con Serena besándose con otro, y vio rojo y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Lejos de ahí, en la torre la pitonisa estallo a estruendosas carcajadas

Diamante estaba bajo su poder.

corto pero al menos queria actualizar tengo las primeras hojas desde ante de diciembre

ja ne manden review


	22. Marius

La batalla por el amor

Tiempos oscuros

Capitulo: 21

Titulo: Ya empieza la guerra.

A que nadie se esperaba esta actualización no hay respuesta a reviews pero las veran en el próximo cap.

Marius elevo su copa, que contenia vino tinto a través del cual apreciaba la foto, la unica foto de su adorada hermana pronto atacaría él, la tierra y la luna oscura al imperio lunar. Deberia de sentirse feliz, pero no lo lograba, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, la pitonisa ya no se fiaba de él, y la dama nueve estaba cada vez mas cerca.

La copa se rompio, derramando cristales que en la luz brillaban con mas fuerza que nunca iluminando su rostro, contraido por la tensión.

La pitonisa se regocijo en su trono, las cosas iban como estaban planeadas, Diamante bajo su poder jajajajajajaja .. aun recorda su lucha, su patética lucha contra sus poderes jajajajaja le habia soreprendido un poco la resistencia que encontro, pero no importaba al final habia sucumbido como todos como sus padres antes que él y ahora el patético principe de Saturno se deshaceria de su hermana y si tenia suerte ello lo dejaria lo suficientemente debil como para que pudiera acabar con él para siempre...

Un temblor recorrio su cuerpo al recordar el poder del los habitantes de Saturno ellos solos sin su princesa habian derrotado a la mitad de su ejercito sin tan siquiera sufrir bajas, eso ameritaba un nuevo plan.

Siempre habia desconfiado de él cuando de la nada se presento y se ofrecio a servir bajo su mando, pero solo hasta ahora que sabia del verdadero poder de su gente y se imaginaba el de él, es cuando se decidió, el príncipe de Saturno debía morir.

Sabia del cambio, lo podia sentir recorriéndole las venas, al contrario de la vez pasada cuando no se dio cuenta, esta vez pudo sentirlo, cuando hablaba con la estupida de Beryl, su cabello tornandose dorado su sus ojos tomando el azul del cielo y se estatura menguándose, que significaba todo esto.

Y luego mientras discutia con Endymion sintio sus ojos recuperando el plateado ¿cómo? No lo sabia y la estaba volviendo loca, al menos manteniendo los ojos plata todo seguiria igual continuaria con los preparativos para tomar el trono de la luna y esta no estaria indefensa, los podria proteger a todos, pero por que le afectaba lo que pasara con Endymion de esta manera.

Todo habia sido un sueño no es cierto, los planes de la boda estaban bastante avanzados y su madre llegaria al dia de la boda no antes, y se iria tan pronto finalizara la ceremonia, no podian dejar la luna sin protección, los planes de fiesta serian retrazados ya que las noticias de un evidente ataque, no permitian una gran celebración.

Serena siguió paseando de un pie a otro y tomo otra decisión, tenia que encontrar que pasaba con su poder y recuperar a sus amigas / todas olvidadas en su ultima sesión de autocompasión / y planear la guerra, la sentia pendiendo en l ambiente Quien atacaria la tierra?

Hotaru, se desperto de su ensueño toda la mañana metida en su cuarto meditando al fin habia encontrado la respuesta y esta no la habia puesto feliz, tenia que avisarles a las demas y planear, la guerra estaba mas proxima de lo que todos pensaban ...

Rei Brinco en su cuarto maldición la distracción la hizo descuidada y el fuego sagrado alcanzo a quemas sus manos... pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones sus visiones en el fuego sagrado rara vez fallaban y por Selene que rogaba por estar equivocada esta vez... la guerra estaba mas cerca de lo que todos pensaban... tenia que encontrar a las demas y rapido.

Mina reia su primera risa sincera en mucho tiempo ya, y se escondia en secreto detrás de unos arbustos ja las cosas habian sido mas sencillas de lo esperado, jejeje /ja no por algo soy la Diosa del amor y la belleza. Una sonrisa salio de sus labios y la pareja espiada se tenso como queriendo oir mejor, puso una mano rapidamente sobre su boca y continuo mirando, la pareja decidio ignorar el ruido extraño / seguramente por estar con sus mentes en otras cosas/ ooopppsss hora de dejar el juego de espias las cosas se volvían calientes.

Jeje se ruborizo y camino despacio muy despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, aun recorda a un Andrew lloroso pidiendo su consejo para salir con Rita confesar su idiotez (por lo de Beryl) y gritar a los 4 vientos su amor por ella. Y eso fue exactamente lo que la diosa del amor y la belleza /alias la bella Mina/ le recomendó. Y ahora ahí están miralos (mejor no por que si lo hacen tendre que subir le clasificacion a restricted R) jejejejejejejeje.

Y siguió camiando lentamente hacia atrás para no hacer ruido, aunque de nada le hubiera servido por que ellos, les apuesto lo que quieran que no les importaba el mundo exterior, y esa ridícula precaución solo le trajo problemas por que de pronto se sintio chocar contra un cuerpo firme y unos brazos fuertes la envolvieron y de pronto tuvo la esperanza de que fuera Malakite, pero la sonrisa que siguió y salio de ese cuerpo masculino a pesar que la hizo sonreir no la hizo temblar ni tampoco acelero su pulso, asi que se relajo y sin soltarse del abrazo se volteo para quedar frente a frente a Yaten.

"Divirtiéndote preciosa" Yaten la conocia lo suficiente como para saber que el ser casamentera era su pasatiempo favorito y se encontro con una sonrisa en la cara al verla tan feliz después de tanto tiempo / y de paso darse cuenta de que Andrew no era competencia - de paso ja mejor prueba y principalmente feliz por darse cuenta que Andrew no era competencia/

"ho me conoces tan bien - de pronto Mina se sintio llena de vida, la guerra aun no llegaba y Mala..hum mejor no pensar en eso – y quizo ser como antes y coquetear con lo que se le pusiera en frente – su sonrisa se ensancho- claro que después de tantos años - se acerco mas a él (ho dios ni yo sabia que eso era posible) y pasándole un manos por la cara continuo hablando- que mas puedo esperar de ti" siguio sonriéndose y con sorprendente agilidad se zafo de sus brazos justo a tiempo.

Malakite se levanto con la cruda como segundo nombre y con Mina en su pensamiento como obsesión y aunque su madures le impedía seguirla, logro engañar a su conciencia diciéndose que seguir a Mina toooodda la mañana no era espiar si no el tratar de conocer mas acerca del poder de las scout / después de oír a Lita todos estaban todavía mas intrigados y aunque logro engañar a su mente en lo mas profundo de su alma reconocia /aunque no lo admitiera ni a si mismo/ que la estaba siguiendo para saber mas de ella y no sobre sus poderes-

Así que pues bueno primero se entristecio cuando a primera hora de la mañana la vio acompañada de Andrew, con los ojos rojos del coraje, la cara blanca de la desilusión y el alma verde de celos parecia una bonita bandera (N/A solo le falta el Aguila) pero se aguanto todo y cuando estaba a punto de aparecerse delante de ellos y con un buen puño en la cara de Andrew demostrarles lo que pensaba de ellos dos juntos, ellos se detuvieron delante de la habitación de Rita y mientras Andrew tocaba Mina se despedía mientras seguía murmurando palabras no audible pero que parecían sospechosamente como consejos.

Vio a Mina ocultarse y se alegro cuando ...después de una Pequeña -hum hummmmmm

digo pequeña por que bueno, así como estaba Rita lo pudo haber hecho sufrir mas de las 4hrs que lo hizo sufrir, y hacerlo rogarle mas de las 2hrs que le estuvo rogando y bueno mil cosas mas, pero fue benévola y demostrando su buen corazon lo perdono depuse de mas de 4hrs de disculpas y 2hrs de ruego y luego... pues luego se decidio a disfrutas lo que por culpa de la cabezonería de Andrew no habian disfrutado antes - y quien la podia culpar es mas si Mina fuera dada a apostar, apostaria a que lo perdono no mas para poderlo besar y jajajajaja GANARIA.

Bueno bueno al grano se alegro cuando vio la actitud de Rita y Andrew y supo. Que él y Mina solo eran amigos. Y siguió observando y por poco y se vuelve a poner como bandera solo que esta vez el verde le gano a los demás colores y el rojo vino inmediatamente tiñendo su aura a muy MUY buena hora Mina se safo del abrazo del chaparro ese, por que estaba dispuesto a tolerar mas ya no mas. Justo a tiempo.

Pero que podia hacer, que derecho tenia él, no no haria nada, mejor se dedicaba a cosas mas productivas y dejaria a Mina en santa paz para que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con quien se le antojara aun fuera ese chaparro, nada mas que no se le pusieran enfrente con sus arrumacos o O NO RESPONDIA de lo que pudiera pasar.

Amy solto un suspiro, se levanto temprano y desde la primera hora del dia Taiki no se separaba de ella y para colmo... soltó otro largo suspiro /los tres obviamente tenian los mismos gustos ya que al ir a la biblioteca se encontraron con ... quien mas Ziocite todavía recordaba el pequeño incidente.

Ziocite sentado en las mesa mejor iluminada levanto ligeramente la vista al darse cuenta de que tenia compañía solo para bajar la mirada de nuevo hacia su libro ignorando a los recien llegados.

Taiki nunca se ha tomado muy a bien las groserias asi que...

"buenos dias" dijo con voz clara y autoritaria retándolo a que lo ignorara.

Ziocite los volvio a ignorar, no levantando su vista del libreo que estaba en sus manos.

Amy no sabia que hacer, ambos Taiki y Ziocite se habian declarado la guerra subrepticiamente y ella nunca habia sido del tipo de alegrarse por que se pelearan por ella.

Taiki tomo posición de alerta mientras su coraje crecia noto como se encogía Amy, cuando fueron ignorados y no paso desapercibido para él, el dolor que se leyó claramente en sus hermosos ojos azul profundo, pero no tubo oportunidad de hablar Amy le gano.

Su voz suave, pero con una cualidad firme que la hacia imposible de ignorar "Ziocite ... - dijo su nombre para que no pudiera haber ningun rastro de duda – Buenos dias, como estas el dia de hoy" quien podia saber que el decir palabras tan comunes podia resultar tan difícil. Y lo veia fijamente /se que me merezco que me ignores Ziocite, pero por favor entiéndeme, por favor no me ignores/

Ziocite se encogio al escuchar la voz de Amy y no pudo resistirse, levanto su cara y quedo frente a frente con ella, con sus ojos del color del océano mas profundo, el que ella lo hubiera engañado y depuse roto lo que surgio entre ellos lo hizo responder friamente.

"buenos días princesa de Mercurio, como se encuentra su alteza el día de hoy" no despego su mirada de ella.

"Taiki - hablo suavemente Amy volteando a ver al susodicho y pidiéndole, no rogándole con la mirada que hiciera lo que le pedia - por favor me podrias dejar un momento a solas"

No terminaban de salir las ultimas palabras de su boca cuando ambos hombres se pisieron rigidos.

/Amy porque? Por que? Te quieres quedar a solas con ese cretino mal educado, tenia ganas de decir eso en voz alta pero la mirada de Amy lo tenia cautivo y él nunca se habia podido resistir a esa mirada. Doblando sobre sus talones se alejo.

/Amy princesa de Mercurio, de que quieres hablar conmigo...

Durante siglos he vigilado y protegido

Durante siglos me he mantenido alerta

Pero llegara el dia, que mi vigilancia no sea suficiente

En donde el mal sobrepasara mi vigilancia, entonces…

El dia del segundo eclipse, del eclipse menor.

Entonces dormire

Y mi poder despertara, con el eclipse menor

Pero no despertara solo, despertara con cosmos

Nada sera mayor, pero no vendra gratuito

Exigira la union con el eclipse mayor

Y despertara mi poder, el poder de cosmos

En ti elegida mia,

Nada te detendra, pero debes de ser sabia querida mia

Tus enemigos te aman, ¿Qué haras?

Los planetas se protegeran asi mismos

Su poder interior despertara, pero quien cuidara de la tierra

Cuyo poder no esta destinado a nacer ya

La cuidara saturn, ¿pero entonces quien cuidara la tierra de la lanza del silencio?

Alex sumido en la penumbra de la gran biblioteca de el palacio de la tierra no se dejaba distraer por el pequeño drama que estaba aconteciendo en la entrada del mismo, y estaba seguro que ellos tampoco lo notaban ya que, embebido en el rincón mas oscuro y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido se encontraba él, trabajando diligentemente y lo logro después de horas y horas sin tan siquiera dormir.

Llego y después de ver la presentación de Saturno la poca duda que tenia se esfumo (de que ella era la lanza del silencio) pero en cambio el saber que de él dependía el detenerla tenia que saber como, él era muy fuerte habia entrenado muy duro durante toda su vida y tenia el talento especial de poder manejar su aura a su antojo y sin embargo el poder de Saturno no se comparaba a nada que él hubiera conocido nunca.

/como voy a detener la lanza del silencio/

**pero quien cuidara de la tierra**

**Cuyo poder no esta destinado a nacer ya**

**La cuidara saturn, ¿pero entonces quien cuidara la tierra de la lanza del silencio?**

Ese párrafo de la profecía Lunar explicaba que desde el inicio Saturno estaba destinado a proteger a la tierra pero tenia que encontrar la profecía de la tierra que indicaba que se detendría a la lanza del silencio, que tenia que ver él con eso, y como hacerlo, sobre todo le interesaba como hacerlo? Como detendría a la lanza del silencio.

Tenia que encontrar la profecia que se realizo en la tierra como respuesta a la profecía Lunar.

Un par de ojos púrpura se estacionaron en su mente e instintivamente supo que por mas que quisiera no los podría sacar de ahí, y lo que mas le preocupaba era que no solo se sabia incapaz de ganarle a la lanza del silencio.

Lo mas importante era que, aun teniendo el poder o cualquier otra cosa para detenerla, no se sentía capaz de atacarla, como podria hacerlo.

Sus ojos púrpuras no lo dejaban en paz y cara bella en forma de corazón, maldición se llevo una mano al corazon el que por su propia cuenta se habia acelerado ante la sola imagen de ella.

De la costa azul del mediterráneo

Surgirá el rayo de sol, que impedirá la destrucción de la tierra

Capaz de cegar con su poder, a la lanza del silencio

Con su poder, solo por él ostentado

/Que esto es todo/ habia buscado y recuscado y esto era lo mas cercano a una profecía en respuesta a la de la tierra.

/ bueno analicemos yo soy de Katarria conocida como la costa azul- bueno hasta vamos bien - pero jajajajaja YO un rayo de sol jajajajajja / se imagino a si mismo bajando del sol como un delgado rayo de sol y no pudo mas que reirse por que con sus anchos hombros poco podria ser un delgado rayo de sol.

Y cual es ese poder solo por él ostentado, y como sabian los ancianos que soy yo maldición, no tengo ningun poder especial como podre derrotarla.

Después de una ardua búsqueda que termino encontrando a Lita en su cuarto/lo cual era muy raro la amazona de Júpiter adoraba el ejercicio al aire libre y ni por equivocación la encontraban encerrada nunca - pero que podemos decir la cruda estuvo ca...nija/ Serenety logro reunir a las 4 princesa en el salón prestado anteriormente.

Y para su sorpresa tanto Hotaru como Rei tambien la estaban buscando a ellas no les tuvo que explicar nada / al contrario necesitaba que ellas le explicaran/ a Mina la encontro en el jardín al parecer después de tener una calida o mejor dicho fria muy fria discusión con Malakite se la encontró sola balbuceando acerca de "plateaditos celosos que no reconocen nada" y después de decirle que la esperaba en el salon, la dejo con la boca abierta.

Luego se encontró a Amy la cual lloraba quietamente y sola en una banca fuera de la biblioteca, no pregunto nada para que ya se imaginaba lo que la tenia así.

Y después de buscar por establos, jardines lugares de entrenamiento, ya casi se daba por vencida cuando se le ocurrió buscarla en su cuarto y después de tocar y tocar y tocar /hum que estará haciendo?

Por fin toda dormida le abrió.

Marius, subió a su nave lentamente, habia llegado el dia y el rumbo a la tierra ya estaba fija en su nave. Miles de entes de la Luna oscura subieron con él, todos preparados ya para la batalla, y Marius sonrio tristemente la Dama 9 llegaría justo a tiempo para la batalla con su hermana.

Diamante preparo a tu tropa, llevaría a su hermano para que se fuera instruyendo, pero algo andaba mal y lo intuía, algo estaba fuera de su mente pero no podía aclarar que era, ni recordar nada era como laguna en su mente, que aunque no recorda que era, si sabia que lo habia olvidado y eso lo traía mal, con la mente en blanco tratando de descifrar que le hacia falta y que no lo dejaba descansar.

"maldición" no pudo evitar que saliera esa exclamación, varios soldados lo voltearon a ver con miedo, él solo les dirigió una mirada que rápido los puso en su lugar.

acabe a que les di gusto por actualizar tan pronto

jajajaja manden muchos reviews y lo mas seguro es que suba otro pronto jejejeje eso espero


	23. Alex

La batalla por el amor

Tiempos Oscuros

Capitulo: 22

Titulo: Alex

OK ESTE CAPITULO ES TODO HOTARU, MARIUS Y ALEX (LUEGO NO DIGAN QUE NO ADVERTI)

**Mer1 **haaaa que pena que no actualizo tan rapido y que aparte nada de nada ni con Rei ni con Endimión ni con Seiya haaa sorry pero te prometo que en el próximo capitulo si saldran y mucho. **Tsunade** jejej que bueno que te gusto, estaran S y E separados mucho tiempo no se, todavía no defino bien eso jijiji. **Keirant** verdad que esta bien chulo Andrew desgraciadamente no luce mucho en este fic (pero igual y lo hago lucir en la guerra que piensas). **Selene (vidaamor)** jejeje que se le va a hacer, todo lo que deseas no esta en este capitulo (de que se junten a hablar) pensaba en que seguir e incluir eso, pero la verdad es que se me fue la inspiración después de hacer este capitulo. **Nancy **JA este capitulo es la respuesta a tu preguntas (a mi me encanta en lo personal). **Daulaci** jejej sip soy muy vaga, y me encanta que las personas sepan por si solas de lo que hablo, sin tener que ser muy especifica, pero bueno tienes razon para hacer eso, necesito explicar con mas detalle jijijiji, este capitulo esta lleno de detalles, en si mismo explica un solo momento. **Lupita** lo que cuenta es la intención pero estoy segura que deseas mas que me llegue la inspiración a que me cuide jejejeje que estes bien. **Natsuki** snif snif, tenia 4 hojas escritas y las perdi, reinicie de otra manera y llevando 2 hojas las perdi y ya se me fue la inspiración pa venganza, espero recuperarla. **Tanita love** GRACIAS que bueno que te gusta y sip me cuesta actualizarlo, por cuando me llega la inspiración no tengo tiempo y cuando tengo tiempo estoy super bloqueada. Jejejjeje, espero que te siga gustando.

Marius, subió a su nave lentamente, habia llegado el día y el rumbo a la tierra ya estaba fija en su nave. Miles de entes de la Luna oscura subieron con él, todos preparados ya para la batalla, y Marius sonrio tristemente la Dama 9 llegaría justo a tiempo para la batalla con su hermana.

Era un día bastante soleado, donde el pasto es mas verde, los pájaros silbando por entre las ramas de los árboles, las aguas de los lagos reflejando el azul del cielo y un Marius de apenas 11 años se paseaba inquieto y pese a su corta edad se preocupaba.

Su madre ya tenia mas de 10 hrs de trabajo de parto, el cual se prolongo durante toda la noche hasta la mañana sin ningún indicio de que fuera a terminar pronto.

Marius el primer hijo de los reyes de Saturn era un hermoso y jovial chiquillo la delicia de sus padres y de las visitas, vivaracho con un cuerpo delgado, con ojos profundos y oscuros de tintes púrpuras los cuales la mayoría de las veces solo se distinguían a la luz del sol, su pelo lacio lo lucia ligeramente largo cayéndole a la frente y dándole sombra a sus hermosos ojos, dándoles mas profundidad, sus facciones eran las de su Madre la reina, con una nariz recta perfilada bellamente y una boca generosa, caia bien a cuantos lo conocían por su inteligencia y bondad (asi como por sus travesuras, pero olvidémonos de eso)

Rápido... Traigan mas agua... rápido rápido ...

Una gran conmoción se dejo sentir al otro lado de la puerta (por mas que había rogado y pataleado no lo dejaron entrar al nacimiento de su hermanita, **SI **su hermanita ¿como lo sabia, no podía estar seguro pero apostaba a que su futuro hermano seria mujer). Y él sin poder ayudarles que tal y algo salía mal, bueno al menos su padre estaba con ellos.

Y eso lo tranquilizaba bastante su padre era enorme y no era por presumir pero él se parecía a su padre, de ojos oscuros con destellos púrpuras, y cabellos que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y su piel en una primera infancia blanca y ahora tostada por el sol obligado a tomar en los entrenamientos, aunque debía de confesar que estos no le disgustaban, disfrutaba estar al aire libre, el sol quemando su piel y el viento rozando su cara.

Decidió cambiar de lugar ya cansado de posar cual modelo delante la puerta de su madre y caminando todavía ansioso se dirigió a la ventana que dominaba la sala central del segundo piso de palacio, la cual era enorme aun mas alta que su padre (lo cual ya era decir mucho) y mucho mas ancha que diez hombre juntos, estaba acomodada de tal manera que entraba toda la luz que podía ofrecer el planeta, la cual no era mucha al estar alejado del sol, solo ofreciendo regularmente días tristes, así que aun lado de la ventana se encontraba observando uno de los días mas soleados del siempre frió y oscuro Saturno.

Admiro el clima y se sintió contento de que su hermana naciera durante ese clima tan favorecedor y tan raro de encontrar en su planeta, sip definitivamente un buen presagio su hermana seguro tendría una vida larga y feliz, como lo indicaban todas las tradiciones del planeta: nacimientos soleados vidas felices y de lo contrario mejor no hablar.

A los 5 minutos se escucho el llanto de un recién nacido, inmediatamente volteo a ver la gran puerta de roble que lo separaba de sus padres, estaba a punto de correr y apostarse afuera del cuarto y golpear la puerta hasta que le abrieran, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, un cambio en la claridad de la sala lo hizo voltear, lo que vio afuera a través de la gran ventana lo dejo sin habla.

Un remolino de nubes púrpura, apareció en el horizonte rumbo del oriente y se acerco rápidamente al palacio aumentando de velocidad y tamaño conforme se acercaba amenazadoramente, al mismo tiempo la naturaleza se silencio, callo como callan los niños cuando los amamantan, como calla el animal asustado cuando esta su depredador cerca, no pájaros cantando, no murmullo del viento por entre los árboles no nada.

El llanto en la habitación resguardada por la puerta de roble creció.

Y el remolino se acerco a gran velocidad la cual pareció incrementarse directamente proporcional al llanto escuchado, y sin mas justo cuando Marius pensaba que iba a pasar por sobre palacio se detuvo justo encima de este y se fuéramos mas estrictos diríamos que se detuvo justo encima del cuarto de la reina, y comenzó a enrollarse en si mismo a una velocidad vertiginosa y siguió creciendo cada ves un poco mas y mas. Y se volvía mas oscuro y si cabía se volvía mas púrpura.

Hasta que en cuestión de segundos cubrió el planeta entero.

Marius tembló.

El llanto ceso.

Alex se reía quietamente desde su escondite, mientras observaba como sus hermanos los buscaban por todo el pueblo (digo ni que el pueblo fuera tan grande apenas si tenía 200 habitantes así que ni siquiera debería costarles tanto trabajo).

Era el día de su cumpleaños numero 5 "casi un hombre ya" le dijo su madre al alba y él orgulloso saco el pecho y levanto la cabeza para demostrarle a su madre lo grande que estaba.

Luisa no pudo evitar revolverle el cabello al pequeño diablillo de 5 años que tanto la había hecho sufrir con sus vagancias y que no parecía fuera a parar en un futuro cercano.

Su pequeña aldea se encontraba justo al occidente del lago y al sur del planeta el lago era llamado el lago de los dioses, y era llamado de ese modo ya que se creía que cada vez que un Dios nacía el lago se estremecía hasta su fondo, volteando majestuosamente todas sus aguas, de tal manera que no habia molécula de agua que no fuera expuesta a la superficie, al menos eso contaba la leyenda la cual era tan vieja como el mismo pueblo.

Nadie de los que en ese momento vivían (ni aun los mas viejos) había visto que sucediera esto. Y sin embargo creían firmemente en esa leyenda por ser la leyenda fundadora del pueblo.

Pero la aldea no solo era famosa por la leyenda del lago de los dioses, tambien tenia a los magos y visionarios mas poderosos de la tierra. Y sin embargo eran ignorados por que vivían aislados del mundo entero, tratando siempre de no meterse en los pleitos entre los reinos primero, y después cuando todos se unieron bajo el poder del rey Endimión de no interferir en la historia, tratando de vivir felices.

Pero todo esto estaba por cambiar, afortunadamente Luisa no sabia nada de esto y seguía mirando con amor los ojos AZULES de su pequeño diablo, el raro brillo dorado con el que naciera había desaparecido (gracias a Dios, ya que solo había ojos dorados cada vez que la tierra se encontraba en grave peligro, por lo tanto era recibido con mucho miedo a cualquiera que naciera con este color de ojos)

Afortunadamente en un par de días el dorado desapareció y todos en la familia respiraron contentos, y en el pueblo ni se enteraron y la familia se sintió aliviada.

Solo esperaba que al menos el día de hoy no se metiera en problemas, lo cual suspiro con resignación, era poco probable que sucediera.

Alex se reía ahora nerviosamente/no es que fuera cobarde que va/ pensaba esto mientras un lindo puchero se dibujaba en su linda carita llena de lodo, pero las cosas no habían salido como el esperaba, se encontraba escondido en la centenaria torre que vigilaba sobre el sueño del lago y pensando que sus hermanos lo encontrarían y lo bajarían se subió a lo mas alto y se rió mientras sus hermanos gritaban su nombre, por que los dejo irse sin decirles que estaba ahí escondido, por que no grito nunca lo sabría y ahora ahí estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, pasaba del mediodía no había comido y ya tenia mas de 4 hrs escondido y sin poderse bajar de la maldita torre, no lo entendía había sido tan fácil subir pero ahora no podía bajar.

/Mami/

Luisa no se preocupo cuando llegaron Antonio y el Negro (apodo por demas cariñoso) llegaron sin Alex ya que este era famosos por esconderse pero a las 2 de la tarde no le quedo más remedio que preocuparse. Por muy muy entretenido que estuviera el juego, Alex siempre regresaba a la comida.

Pronto todo el pueblo lo buscaban afanosamente todos optimistas de encontrarlo con salud.

"Luisa --- hablo el anciano del pueblo --- ya cubrimos el bosque, el pueblo, los campos, solo nos queda por buscar en un lugar"

Luisa entrecerró los ojos, no estaba prohibido ir al lago, ni siquiera se consideraba de mala suerte simplemente todos evitaban de manera natural ir a el lugar de los dioses, y frunció el entrecejo Alex le tenia manía al lugar yendo mas veces en un día que los demás habitantes del pueblo en toda su vida.

" ya buscamos en el lago y no encontramos nada" hablaron casi al mismo tiempo Antonio y el Negro.

El anciano frunció el ceño "revisaron la torre"

Los dos muchachos se voltearon a ver y sin más se encaminaron al lago con todo el pueblo detrás de ellos.

El anciano más atrás que todos por lo que nadie noto que iba con el rostro pálido y el ceño fruncido.

La oscuridad total, el silencio de la naturaleza y el joven Marius de 11 años de edad tratando de entender el silencioso lenguaje del cielo ahora de un intenso púrpura justo el tono púrpura que distingue a la realeza de Saturno.

El viento se elevo de la nada y comenzó un suave murmullo como de rezos quedos que en vano el escolar intento comprender, pero lo seguía intentando y el murmullo aumentaba.

Y ahora lograba, entre los distintos tonos que el viento dejaba tras su paso por los árboles, distinguir una palabra "MIAAAAAAAAA"

Algo oscuro se acercaba navegando corriente abajo por sobre el río púrpura la oscuridad se acercaba y Marius sintió una opresión en su cuerpo cuando se dio cuanta de que el objetivo de la oscuridad no era otro si no su hermanita recién nacida.

La reina del oscuro Saturno, apretó contra si a su hermosa hija, lo que se acercaba era muy grande y no sabia si los dos juntos (ella y su esposo) podrían detenerlo, su esposo se acerco instintivamente a ellas en medio de la oscuridad y se paro alto y desafiante dispuesto a todo para protegerlas, no en vano era el rey de saturno, lentamente materializo la lanza bien llamada… muerte a su lado mientras que su esposa aun fatigada llamaba a sus poderes y materializaba en su mano izquierda (con la derecha sostenía a Hotaru) la lanza de la resurrección.

La reina Ontarina coloco delicadamente a su beba sobre la cama al tiempo que asumía posición de pelea.

Una espesa espuma púrpura entro al cuarto por todos los poros del mismo techo, se materializo humaniode y se paro justo frente a los reyes, dibujándose en donde debería estar su boca una sonrisa fría.

La reina tembló y el rey tomo con mas fuerza su lanza, la sombra abrio lentamente lo que debia de ser su boca y asi de lentamente dejo salir una palabra que dejo temblando a los reyes de saturno.

"MIA" salio áspero y tenso por entre lo mas profundo de la espesa espuma y sin mas miramiento cargo contra Hotaru directamente hacia ella, ignorando completamente a los reyes descartándolos sabiendo que ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla.

Los reyes se miraron con determinación, nadie se llevaría su beba.

Marius no lo podía creer, golpeaba con toda sus fuerzas la puerta de roble que no cedía ante ninguno de sus ataques.

La equis formada entre las dos lanzas la detuvo y no pudo menos que sorprenderse de que los insignificantes reyes la hubieran retrazado, del poder que fueron capaces de desplegar para proteger a su peque, y los admiro pero tendrían que caer, ella tendría acceso a Hotaru si no de una forma de otra ellos morirían si no dejaban que se la llevara.

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH

El grito rasgo el silencio en el que se hallaba sumido el planeta, el grito partia por dentro de la puerta de roble y no había podido ser atenuado por esta.

Marius se sintió desfallecer mientras que la rabia se acumulaba en su pecho, reconoció el grito de su madre y su aura creció a niveles nunca antes alcanzados, toda su familia se encontraba justo detrás de esa maldita puerta de roble.

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Sus puños se doblaron en si mismos y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras miraba a la puerta como a su mayor enemigo.

Llanto, llanto de bebe lleno el recinto.

"noooooo, -- el grito sonó desesperado --- no te la lleves"

Humo púrpura y asfixiante domino el aura de Marius al oír a su madre rogar, sus ojos se nublaron y el púrpura de sus pupilas se extendió por todo la periferia de sus ojos borrando el blanco y energía ilimitada lleno su cuerpo. Y de un solo golpe dado apenas con la palma de una de sus manos hizo ceder a la antes inmóvil puerta de roble.

La escena que vio hizo de todo menos tranquilizarlo.

La espumosa figura púrpura sostenía a su pequeña hermana en sus brazos mientras que otras extensiones de su cuerpo tenia su padre y madre sobre el suelo sangrando ambos profusamente, se acerco la figura apenas si se digno a dirigirle una mirada despectiva mientras seguía lastimando a sus padres.

"dejalos" grito con una voz que no reconoció como suya

"jajajajajajajajja y si no que" hablo con burla, con la arrogancia de los todo poderosos lo cual desgraciadamente para ella, no le sentó muy bien a Marius, el cual siguió viendo borroso mientras el humo púrpura crecía a su alrededor.

De pronto la figura se tenso y miro a Marius fijamente.

"quien eres tu" pregunto casi de manera cauta, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo notando los ojos púrpuras y el cabello así como el aura que lo envolvía de manera amenazante para los demás y protectora para él.

Marius se alzo orgulloso y con la voz mas firme que poseía contesto

"yo soy Marius príncipe heredero del siempre oscuro saturno --- y protector de la lanza del silencio"

"jajajajajajjajaja tonto ---- Marius tembló un poco (solo era un pequeño) ---- la lanza del silencio solo puede ser sostenida por el Mesías de la oscuridad y sabes algo --- una sonrisa retorcida volteo de lado su cara--- no eres tu. ---- Marius tembló mientras la espuma humaniode volteaba a mirar a su pequeña hermana significativamente --- quieres adivinar quien si lo es, quien esta destinada a sostener la lanza del silencio, quien esta destinada a ser la reencarnación del mal sobre el planeta, quien nació solo para destruir la pureza del sistema solar ---- soltó una risa que erizo la piel de Marius --- quien existe solo para que mi ama pueda renacer y crear caos sobre la galaxia completa ------ jajajajajajjaja quieres saber quien ---- su sonrisa se ensancho mientras miraba a un petrificado Marius que empezaba a mirar con temor a su tan anhelada hermanita ------ y sus ojos brillaron. --- no temas yo la llevare conmigo" dijo mientras se dirigía a cualquier salida segura ya que nadie la detendría.

Solo cuando las ultimas palabras se registraron en sus oídos, pudo salir de su estupor y su aura creció y la impotencia que sentía desde que no pudiera abrir la puerta de doble creció. Y su furia aumento, deteniendo con su pura energía la cual habia rodeado el cuarto a su voluntad, el avance de la figura, encerrándola en el cuarto.

/no lo podia creer el mocoso estaba logrando lo que los padres no pudieron ni siquiera soñar en lograr, y si el era el mesias / no no seas tonta el mesias esta profetizado en ser el menor de los herederos a Saturno / pero su poder/ ----estaba paralizada en medio del cuarto con los ojos enormes de la sorpresa---.

Marius sonrió

Y la figura tembló visiblemente, cuando se encamino a su misión nunca espero a enfrentarse a algo así nunca espero enfrentarse a semejante poder. Un sudor helado recorrio el camino de su espalda y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo.

Por su parte Marius podía sentir el poder que corría por sus venas, cuyo origen era el fondo de su cuerpo, pugnando por salir y darle su merecido a "esa" cosa que quería llevarse a su hermana, esa rio de energía le dio confianza en vencerla. Y adelanto un pie hasta completar un paso y la figura retrocedió.

No pudo menos que ensanchar su sonrisa.

Y la figura volvió a responder con un temblor, no perdió mas tiempo y lanzo su poder purpura contra la figura en un remolino de humo controlando con su cuerpo una nueva onda que iba oculta a través del rio de humo.

El rio ataco tomando por sorpresa a su adversario con su velocidad, llegando al centro de su ser e iniciando la desintegración de su figura de espuma /que es esto/---el terror se instalo en la figura de la oscuridad el dolor la sofocaba y miro con odio hacia el pequeño Marius, mientras la pequeña Hotaru quedaba suspendida en el aire por la segunda onda de poder lanzada por Marius.

Un frio congelante penetro la habitación, Marius volteo a todos lados y la figura de espuma ya desapareciendo volteo a verlo mientras hablaba "ama " y sonrió con malicia nunca quitando los ojos del pequeño Marius.

Algo se acercaba y no estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo, rápidamente tomo a su hermana y la pego a su cuerpo mientras el frió y la oscuridad crecía e inundaba la estancia. Marius apretó a Hotaru mientras de manera instintiva llamo a su poder para que se reuniera alrededor de los dos, el humo dejo de flotar por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a formar una esfera nebulosa cubriendo a los hermanos herederos del planeta.

De entre la oscuridad cada vez mas fuerte del cuarto unos ojos rojos aparecieron, y se enfocaron en ellos.

"asi que tu eres, quien asusto a mi leal sirviente y logro desaparecerlo, vaya solo un pequeño --- lo miro de manera despectiva, Marius tembló nunca había sentido tanto poder concentrado en tan poco espacio y en tan solo una persona / un destallo blanco señalo la sonrisa siniestra que se dibujo en las sombras ---- jajaja asi que protejes a tu hermanita"

Los ojos crecieron dando la impresión de acercarse y la barrera alrededor de los hermanos se volvió liquida en respuesta --- la figura se detuvo y los observo con curiosidad.

"mi intencion no es dañarte pequeño --- hizo una ligera pausa como esperando que el comprendiera --- pero si continuas en mi camino no me quedara otro remedio --- volvió a detenerse pensando lo que iba a decir---- mejor hagamos un trato"

Marius instintivamente engrosó la barrera y espero tranquilamente haciendo una mueca con la cabeza para indicar que continuara.

"tu me das a la pequeña ---- la ira de Marius crecio como se atrevia llamar a su hermana pequeña, podia hacerlo con él, pero no con su hermana, la cara solo sonrió ---- y yo te dejo vivir"

"no" hablo con una firmeza no esperada para un pequeño de su edad.

"jajajajajajajajajaja, ----- la cara se le torció de la risa, mientras Marius temblaba mas--- como si tuvieras opción"

Una fuerte avalancha totalmente negra salio por entre ella y se dirigió rápidamente a Marius chocando contra la barrera y haciéndola temblar como si fuera de vil papel.

/ por favor ayuda --- por favor que alguien nos ayude /

Una luz dorada se cruzo con la energía negra justo cuando parecia que la barrera cederia y logro hacer contacto con ella ---Marius temió lo peor, pero la luz no desbarato la barrera al contrario se fundió con ella, haciéndola mas fuerte resistediendo el ataque, Marius miraba petrificado mientras se solidificaba su barrera y repelia con mas fuerza a la energía negra.

La barrera ahora solidificada con destellos en espejo púrpura se ensancho y creció y la nergia junto con el, tomando forma de una hoz alzándose por sobre la oscuridad y manteniendo dentro de ella a los hermanos. De sus paredes se desplegaba en suaves ondas el oscuro poder de saturno, paralizando al enemigo.

La ahora nave en forma de hoz creció hasta destruir las paredes del palacio, derrumbando todo a su paso, no importaban paredes no la detenia nadie, los gritos de los visitantes y sirvientes salieron por todos lados, el palacio se derrumba, sin embargo ninguno de estos gritos los alcanzo.

De manera imprevista estaban en medio de la nada ya que en el ahora campo solo se encontraba la enorme nave en forma de hoz flotando y el remolino púrpura dominando por sobre el valle.

Mientras que los ex habitantes de palacio miraban hacia arriba con sorpresa.

"jajajajajajajajajaja crees que podrás escapar de mi tan fácilmente --- la ironía tiño su voz—debo de reconocer que el truco es bastante bueno, pero dime niño, permitirás que me deshaga de los cuerpos de tus padres"

Marius se tenso dentro de la hoz. Los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres estaban a unos escasos cm de la figura oscura entre los escombros del ex palacio, no los podía dejarlos a su merced, si nos los enterraba con los ritos funerarios permanecerían vagando eternamente por el universo sin encontrar descanso. Tenia que salvar sus cuerpos para darles a sus almas una vía de llegada a la paz eterna.

"deja en paz a mis padres" Marius mismo se sorprendió no necesito de ningún altavoz era como si la nave misma oyera sus deseos y había amplificado su voz

"¡nunca te entregare a mi hermana"

"jajajaja entonces todos morirán pues dudo que puedas resistir por mucho tiempo mas" el remolino por sobre de ellos se movió frenéticamente y directamente de su centro una gran descarga de emergió salio en dirección de la hoz.

Marius no reacciono a tiempo y la hoz recibió el impacto de lleno/resiste por favor resiste / Hotaru en su otra mano se movió y comenzó a llorar.

El pequeño Marius estaba cada vez mas desesperado y sucedió la energía negra logro cuartear la nave y este defecto se extendió y se ramifico hasta lograr que la nave pareciera a punto de quebrarse cual espejo de un puñetazo.

Un puño oscuro salio del remolino y atravesando la coraza de la nave llego hasta el cuello de Marius.

"te tengo, pronto morirás y nadie salvara a tu hermanita de mi"

La vida se salia por los poros de Marius que luchaba por retenerla, luchaba por respirar, y por continuar consiente, estaba punto de desmayarse, pero eso significaría no tan solo perder si no además dejar a su hermana en las garras de "esa" cosa.

A su lado Hotaru comenzó a brillar y con los ojitos abotagados (como nacen todos los bebes) lo miro, con una mirada sabia de comprensión que no quedaba en esos ojos de recién nacido y se durmió de alguna manera pasándole parte de su alma.

Nueva fuerza recorrió su cuerpo y sin mas destruyo el brazo, reforzó la nave (dejándola como nueva sin ningún defecto y acto seguido se desmayo, no estando su cuerpo acostumbrado a utilizar esa gran cantidad de energía.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

la dama 9 sentía como se le quemaba una de sus garras, y la retiro antes de que el daño se extendiera por su cuerpo y miro con fuerza la nave, sabia que estaban ambos inconscientes, pero el maldito muchacho logro de ultimo momento activar un poderoso escudo.

"quien eres tu" siseo maliciosamente, mientras otro plan se formaba en su mente, ahora tienes parte del poder del Mesías, jajaja algún día entenderás que lo que hiciste hoy, solo alargo la tortura y si ella no es mía lo serás tu.

De esa manera una Hotaru recién nacida, ayudo a su hermano a salvarla y salvarse.

Pero tambien lo maldijo al donarle un poder que solo ella podía controlar.

La torre vigia del lago temblo sobre sus cimientos, el agua del lago levantándose en grandes bloques anunciaba el nacimiento de un dios.

El ruido llegaba hasta los aldeanos que apresurados corrían con la esperanza de encontrara a Alex.

Pánico se instalo en Alex sentia la torre sacudirse con la fuerza del agua que, a sus pies se levantaba en bloques provocando oleadas de fuerza destructiva.

/que va a pasar conmigo/

Cuando todos llegaron al lago solo alcanzaron a ver a la torre vigia que se desmoronaba y a Alex que junto con un resplandor dorado se encontraba muy quieto flotando por sobre las aguas justa encima para no verse afectado por su turbulencia.

Y sus ojos azules se tornaron dorados y las aguas se calmaron.

Jajaja mi hermanito era tan bello como Marius cuando tenia 11 años (pero ya se hecho a perder) aunque el jura que sigue igual de bello jajajajajaja

Nos vemos (si sabian que me base en mi hermanito para hacer a Marius verdad)

Ja ne


End file.
